A Lonely September
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Ginny is feeling lonely and left out. She lets her feelings out through drawings. What happens when Blaise steals her sketch book and gives it to Draco. The bigger question is why is Blaise stealing her sketch book?
1. September First

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione but I am proud to say that I own Ron, in the form of an ornament which I carry around with me in my pocket. However all Harry Potter related people places things, belong to JK Rowling. All bow before her greatness. On to the story!

Sunday

September 1st

Ginny was sitting in one of the train compartments. She was alone. She had started out sitting with Ron and his friends, but after Hermione and Ron got in another fight, she decided to leave. Really you would think by now the two of them would have run out of things to fight about. Apparently not though, Ron had said something to offend Hermione, as usual. Ginny was watching the country side go by, painfully aware of the fact that she had no one else to sit with.

Ginny sighed as she leaned against the seat. Another year of Hogwarts, another year of boredom. Ginny liked Hogwarts, to a point. She loved charms class, and divination was a joy. She was pretty fond of Defense Against the Dark Arts also, but that's where the fun stopped. Potions was a nightmare. It seemed every year Snape hated her just a little bit more. Of course every year she hated him more also. Transfiguration was okay. She didn't hate that class, but nor did she love it. History of Magic was boring, like it had always been. It wasn't just boring it was down right pointless. Ginny never remembered anything she learned anyway.

Ginny was just starting to get comfortable when the door to her compartment slid open.

"Go away Malfoy." Ginny said not bothering to wait for him to insult her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Draco asked walking into the compartment, closely followed by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Looks like we have caught ourselves a little Weasel."

"Go away." Ginny repeated rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't you hanging over Potter like normal?" Malfoy sneered. "Did he break your wittle heart?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "You know Malfoy, you should learn some new insults. What's next? Are you going to mention the sorry state of my robes? Just to save you the time, yes, they are secondhand robes." Ginny snapped her mouth shut. Since when did she mouth off to Malfoy? Especially when she was all alone and he had his two henchmen?

"Well, it looks like the Weasel has grown a back bone?" Malfoy smirked.

Ginny didn't answer, she just looked back out the window. She didn't want to start off her year by arguing. She wanted this year to be better than the last.

"What's wrong? Nothing to say?" Draco asked.

"Just go away." Ginny repeated once more. "You've had your fun, you got to play your little game. Go away."

Sorry, can't." Draco said sitting as far from her as possible. "All the compartments are full."

"Fine." Ginny replied. "I'll leave." Ginny got up from her seat. Looks like it was back to listening to Ron and Hermione argue.

"See you around Weasel." Draco called after her.

Draco smirked to himself as he settled back into his seat. He was slightly disappointed though. He was hoping for more of an arguement from the Weasel. Where was her fire? She was usually more fun to argue with than that. She usually argued back. Of course, that's when he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle around him. Why did those two brutes have to follow him every where. Draco looked up when he heard the door slide open. Maybe she had come back for round two.

"Hey Draco." Blaise said walking in. "I was wondering where you were."

"Crabbe, Goyle, can you leave us alone. I need to talk to Blaise about something." Draco lied. "Blaise will come get you when we are done." Draco watched as they walked out of the compartment.

"What do we need to talk about?" Blaise asked him.

"Nothing." Draco replied. "I just wanted them to leave. They give me a headache."

"Right." Blaise said smiling as he sat down across from Draco. "How was your summer?"

"The usual." Draco replied.

"Your dad is still a prick than."

"If you can call him that." Draco drawled. "He has this new theory that he can torture me into submission."

"Hasn't he always had that theory?"

"No, before he tortured me for fun." Draco replied. "Now it is so I will become the perfect little Death Eater."

"Good luck with that." Blaise said smiling knowingly. "When will they understand that teenagers rebel."

"Rebels with out a cause." Draco smirked. Then his face got serious. "He doesn't even wait till mother leaves before he brings his whores to the house. Not that she wouldn't be better off without him. But he won't let her leave."

"Has she tried to?"

"Twice. The first time she got two black eyes and the second time she didn't wake up till the next day." Draco said grimly. "How was your summer?" Draco asked.

"Great." Blaise smiled. "Mum and I went to Italy. Dad didn't like it too much, but figured it wouldn't hurt. He didn't want mum in the house. He has his own whores. Which is fine with mum, because then he doesn't force her to do anything."

"Aren't you lucky?" Draco asked bitterly. "Your dad is just as evil as mine but at least you get to escape."

"Well I still don't know what I'm going to do after I graduate."

"Isn't that the million galleon quiestion." Draco replied sardonically.

"Any new conquests this sumer?" Blaise asked him changing subjects.

"No." Draco replied. "Pansy owled me all summer though. She wants to get together."

"Not her?" Blaise moaned. "Do you know how annoying it is for me? Every time you shag her you always whine about how horrible a screw she is. Just say no!"

"I don't whine." Draco said indignantly. "And it's true she is horrid in bed. "No worries though. I want someone new. Someone who will take some skill to get to."

"Ok so that only leaves the Gryffindors." Blaise said. "They are the only house in school where the girls all hate you. All the girls from the other houses would jump in bed with you in a second."

"That's what I was thinking." Draco agreed. "Except most of them are mudbloods."

Blaise laughed. "Wouldn't that be the ultimate conquest for you though?"

Draco just glared at him.

"Really Draco, don't think like your father. It isn't sexy."

"And you would know."

"Hey I'm one of the most sought after males in our school."

"Yet, you don't date."

"Hey, you know my reasons."

Draco smirked. "Well at least we know you are nothing like your father."

* * *

Ginny walked into the compartment to see Hermione sitting in Ron's lap. Harry gave her a 'save me' look and she coughed loudly.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said sliding off Ron's lap. "Where did you go?"

"I just went to wander." Ginny said sitting down beside Harry. "Did you two make up?"

"What does it look like to you?" Harry asked glumly. "For the past ten minutes they have been in here canoodling."

"Canoodling?" Ginny asked.

"You know ignoring the whole world. Just the two of them. Baby voices, making out."

"Canoodling." Ginny said with understanding. "Are they done with that."

"Yes." Hermione said blushing.

"So what were you guys fighting about anyway?" Ginny asked.

"I said something insensitive." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"And what did you say?" Ginny asked, egging him on.

"Erm," Ron said thinking. "I said she was bossy."

"And are you sorry?" Ginny asked. "You don't really think she is bossy do you? And remember I know when you lie."

"Erm, well, she can be bossy." Ron said glancing a look at Hermione.

"I'm not bossy." Hermione said indignantly.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked quietly. "Now they are going to go at it again."

"At least they won't be canoodling." Ginny said closing her eyes. "Just pretend their voices are actually the current crashing against the beach."

"Easy for you to say." Harry grumbled. "I'm going to have to choose sides later."

"Shh." Ginny shushed him. "You are interrupting my beach vacation."

"Sometimes you are weirder than Luna." Harry said shaking his head.

Ginny didn't answer him. She was already off in her own thoughts, in her own world.

* * *

Draco sat at the head of Slytherin table looking over all the girls in the hall. He looked each one over closely before moving on to the next. He sighed as he counted out every girl before moving on to the Gryffindor table. The first person he happened to see was Hermione Granger so he quickly turned away. Hell, did he really need a challenge? He would get just as much pleasure if it were with Pansy. Even as he thought that he knew it wasn't true.

Draco turned his attention back to his own table. As usual Pansy was hanging all over him. And as usual he was telling her to go away. It was nice to know she didn't listen. It was only the first night and already he was tired of her. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from him, stuffing their faces as they normally did. It was a disgusting sight. Apparently table manners weren't important to them. Draco sighed loudly as he pushed Pansy away from him.

"Not now." he said turning away from her only to face Crabbe and Goyle. It seemed no matter where he turned something disgusting was in his line of vision. If he looked to the right than he saw the Gryffindors. Draco got up from the table. He was head boy, he knew the passwords, he didn't have to stay for the whole meal. Draco got up from the.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked him grabbing on to his arm.

"I'm going to bed." Draco replied shaking her off.

"Do you want me to come?" Pansy asked him trailing her hand down his side.

"No." Draco replied pushing her hand off of him. "I've got things to do."

He left Pansy there looking rejected. It gave him a little thrill that he had that much say over her. She would do anything just for a piece of him. He knew, after all, he had tested that theory out. Draco made his way to his room. Finally he had his own room. He didn't have to share with those two goons who insisted on flanking either side of him constantly.

"Perfect." He said to the picture of the snake. He watched the portrait slide open. He walked into the room. Merlin it was good to be head boy. The room was large and painted dark greem. To his right was a large canopy bed. Black curtains enveloped the bed with a silver bed spread. There was a wardrobe on the wall adjacent to the bed and a desk across from the wardrobe. There was a small sitting area in front of his bed a fire place in front of that. Across from him was another door which he assumed went into a bathroom.

He walked across his room. The bathroom was mostly silver and black tile with green towels. There was a large tub and a separate shower. He had a his and her's sink, which was weird considering that the room was only meant for one.

Draco was pleased to see that the house elves had already put his things away. The life of being a Malfoy. He was finally in charge. He could dock house points for any reason he wanted to.

Draco looked in the mirror. "Five points from Gryffindor for being an annoying know it all." He imagined he was saying it to that stupid mudblood Granger. He smirked at himself. At least he would have a little bit of fun his last year at Hogwarts.

His father had wanted him to go to Dumstrang. Draco might have too if it weren't for the fact that he was head boy. And of course he didn't want to actually please that bastard. The smirk vanished from his face. His bastard of a father actually thought he could control him. And through pain no less. When he was younger thirty lashes with a whip might have affected him. But now? Now he was accustomed to it. His father was going to have to figure out a new way to control him. Pain wouldn't work anymore. After seventeen years pain was nothing to Draco. Pain was a joke. The only thing that could hurt Draco was death. And even he wasn't sure that he would be bothered by that. In fact some nights after hearing one of his fathers never ending lectures he would have killed himself.

"The Dark Lord is rising and more powerful than ever." he said mocking his father. "We must sacrifice ourselves for the cause."

The cause was stupid. Draco wasn't going to get himself killed just because his father was in love the Dark Lord. If Draco was going to die than it was going to be because of something he wanted. Not because he was busy fighting for the Dark Lord. He was a laugh. Draco had seen him. Some disgusting withered looking creature. The eyes were unsettling though. Those red orbs, Draco felt like they could see right though them. If the rumors were true than they could.

Draco remember what his father told him before he left for school. If he didn't become a Death Eater than he would lose his inheritance. He would be forever disowned. Draco had laughed. His father disown him? That was a laugh. He was Draco Malfoy. The only son in the family, disowned. His father would never. That would be bad press. His father would never want to give the Malfoy's a bad reputation. Being a Death Eater was bad enough. His father had finally gotten out of Azkaban. He was totally outraged that someone would dare accuse him of something like that. He was after all Lucious Malfoy. An upstanding member of the wizard community. Somehow he had fooled everyone that he wasn't a Death Eater. It totally amazed Draco. It was so obvious that his father was a Death Eater. It wasn't any of Draco's concern though. After this last year of school he was leaving. He wanted to live his life, not his fathers.

Sure, Draco agreed with his father. Mudbloods and muggles were disgusting. They tainted wizard blood. But he also believed in having himself first. He was the most important person in his own life. He came before anyone and he only cared about himself. It was a great way to live. He didn't feel guilty for anything he did. He did whatever he wanted without worrying about someone else's feelings. Of course, he made sure not to break any major rules. Ending up expelled or in Azkaban wouldn't do him any good either.

* * *

Ron hadn't stopped glaring at Ginny since they had gotten off the train. He blamed her for having Hermione yell at him. Once again though, they were all made up. And as Harry put it 'canoodling.' Ginny just blocked him out. She was use to his yelling. Yelling at her because a guy looked her way, however rare that was. Yelling at her when she talked to a guy. Yelling at her for anything to do with a boy. Really Ron yelled at her for the stupidest things ever. Ron just needed to control his temper. He was too overprotective. Of course then there were the times he didn't even notice her. Ginny was also use to that. She was the over looked girl.

Ginny got up from the table and made her way up to the common room. She stopped briefly at the portrait hole to mutter the password, 'muggle love.' She made her way up to her bed. She laid down on her bed and tried to get to sleep. She couldn't though, thoughts just kept rolling through her head.

She didn't understand why her brother was so weird about guys being around her. It wasn't like she was just going to go out and be an idiot and date every guy who asked her.

Well... maybe she would. Ginny didn't really care who she dated, She just enjoyed the experience. It wasn't like any of them were going to understand her anyway. That's what Ginny wanted. She wanted for a guy to see her. To look at her and really see her. See beyond her brother and her Weasley hair. See beyond the second hand robes and the freckles. She wanted a guy to look at her and see the girl who was really there.

The girl who was secretly scared of diaries. The girl who got a rush in her stomach every time she sat on a broom. She wanted someone to see the girl who cried at happy occasions and laughed at all the wrong moments. She wanted someone to look beyond the superficial layer and see who she really was. Was it so much to ask that someone see that she wasn't just the youngest Weasley child, but instead see that she was Ginny Weasley?

And Harry could be a hassle. She didn't like him any more but he seemed to be stuck on the fact that she was still that little girl who blushed bright red in his presence. It was almost insulting the way he treated her. He was always giving her these looks like they shared this special bond. But they didn't. She didn't still have a crush on him. The fact that he was so oblivious to that shocked her. For all she knew his pride was hurt. After all she had a crush on him for so long. But, still, she had grown out of it. She had grown up.

Ginny lay in her bed thinking. Maybe, hopefully this year would be better. Maybe this year she wouldn't feel so out of place around everyone. Maybe she wouldn't feel like she was just a place keeper until someone else came along. Ginny sighed as she rolled onto her side. Maybe this year she would finally be happy.

She pretended alot. Pretended to be happy. That was the easiest. All she had to do was smile. Even when inside she felt alone and sad all she had to do was smile and people believed she was okay. Laughing was harder, but after years of forcing it she could fake a laugh. Really very little made Ginny laugh anymore. She use to be happy. But some where she lost that. She lost whatever it was that kept her going, kept her happy.

She felt empty inside. Someone would think that the youngest and only girl of a family would command attention. But she rarely got any attention. Unless of course her mother was asking her to do some chore. Ron however was rarely asked to do anything. Except degnome the garden. It was just easier to give a task to Ginny than to teach Ron to do something correctly.

Ron was a laugh as far as big brothers went. Most of the time she wasn't even in his radar, unless a boy came calling. Then she couldn't get a moments peace. It was all 'what does he want with you.' and 'you're too young to date.' Stupid prat still thought she was five. Of course when it came down to it she really didn't mind it when he ignored her. At least then she could go off by herself. When she was at home and he was ignoring her she would grab her sketch book and go down by the lake, or into the woods. Occasionally she would run across a fairy or a tree nymph. Over the years she had gotten quite good at sketching. Only Bill knew about it though. He would usually give her a new sketch book every christmas along with charcoals, or sketching pencils, or some new medium she hadn't used yet. One year he had given her a set of water colors. Those were fun to work with, hard, but fun.

When she was at school she would often go up to the owlery. She would either stay there or go up to the roof. Sometimes she would creep off to the forbidden forest. The forest had some of the best plants to sketch. Big beautiful pink ones that were bigger than her head. Little black ones that when in full bloom were no bigger than her pinky nail. Then there were the animals. She knew that there were some dangerous ones. But, there were the beautiful ones. The unicorns were especially beautiful. Sometimes Ginny would sit in one spot long enough and a unicorn would just wander by. It was an amazingly beautiful sight and quite an honor.

Sometimes Ginny wished she wasn't a wizard. Then at least she would have a reason to be left out. Of course then she would be ostracized, and she didn't want that either. She just didn't want to be forgotten all year, again.

* * *

Blaise sat in the Great Hall looking over all the girls. He knew the moment he saw her who would be perfect for Draco. He can't believe he hadn't thought of it before. After all she could be stubborn when she wanted to. Hopefully as stubborn as Draco. It would be good for him to learn that he can't always have his way. Blaise's eyes drifted over to another Gryffindor and he sighed quietly to himself. In front of him was a vision of pure beauty. If only he were brave enough to make his move.

Blaise stood up and left the Great Hall. He was tired of tempting himself with things he would never get. Blaise went up to his dorm and flung himself on the bed. If nothing else he could get some sleep.

* * *

(A/N Read, review, you don't have to like it but if you review don't be an ass. I tend to not be nice to ass holes.) 


	2. September Second

I don't own the boy who lived. Although over Holiday break I tried to build his wonderful castle school. It didn't work. But I digress, I don't own Harry Potter.

(A/N I know updating twice in one day, it's been a while since I've done that. However I have like 17 chapters written and am working on the 18 so hey lots of updates for you people. Cheers!)

Monday

September 2nd

Draco woke early the next morning to Blaise walking into his room.

"Bloody hell." Draco mumbled. "What are you going here?"

"Language." Blaise chided jokingly.

"If you are just here to lecture me on my choice of words then get the hell out of here." Draco said sitting up and brushing his hair off his face. "How did you get in."

"This isn't right." Blaise said looking around. "Just because you are the head boy you get this fabulous room."

Draco smirked as he climbed out of bed. "You haven't seen the bathroom yet."

"Damn, I knew I should have worked harder." Blaise said as he walked into the bathroom, looking around.

"Work." Draco scoffed. "Father basically got me this position. You know how he is with family image."

"Damn." Blaise cursed again.

"You still haven't mentioned why you are in here." Draco sighed. "Why you felt the need to wake me from my sleep."

"Well, considering in about five minutes potions starts, I thought you might like to know."

"What?" Draco asked whirling around. "How did I sleep in."

"Probably has something to do with the fact that you no longer have me to wake you up every morning." Blaise said smirking. "However if you wanted to share your wonderful room with me I wouldn't say no."

Draco laughed. "No. You aren't my type."

"Just because you are tall, blonde, and muscled doesn't mean you're my type." Blaise said.

Draco gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay you are my type." Blaise said. "Except for the whole not being gay thing."

"I'm afraid that there is something about the female sex that I just like too much." Draco told him. "Like the boobs, and the butt, and the hips, and the-"

"Don't go there." Blaise said shuddering. "I don't want to hear about female parts."

Draco smirked. "Mostly though, it's the sex. I enjoy the sex."

"All I'm saying give me one night and we'll see how you feel." Blaise asked, for what must have been the tenth time since he had come out to Draco.

"Maybe all you need is one good shag and you'll come back to my side." Draco smirked. "Padma may not be a looker, but damn-"

"Padma?" Blaise asked in shock. "But she's so good."

Draco smirked as he got dressed. "I know she's good, good in bed."

"I'm leaving." Blaise said getting a good look at Draco. "Before you scare me with anymore hetro talk."

Draco laughed as Blaise left his room. He took a quick look in the mirror before running after him to go to potions.

The shocking thing about Draco is that he didn't want to be anything like his father. Therefore if his father was homophobic, Draco wasn't going to be. Draco didn't want to see his father every time he looked into his mirror. He didn't want to see his evil, pedophile, wife-beating, child-abusing, slave to the Dark Lord father. He didn't want to be that person. He had seen his mother cry after the numerous times that his father yelled at her, or worse beat her. He knew about the kids that his father brought home. The young muggles. Funny thing, his father hated muggles. Yet, they seemed to be the only thing that got him off. It made Draco sick. To think that, that man's gene's were running though him. That he was a part of Draco. It truly made him sick.

Therefore, if his father was homophobic than he was Blaise's best friend.

* * *

Blaise didn't know why he decided to come out to Draco. It had been the end of last year and he found he was so occupied with some of the guys. Ron was one of the guys that Blaise really liked. It was something about red heads. After all there is that rumor about the "burning bush." Sometimes Blaise got a vibe from Ron, but he couldn't be sure. Of course there was the fact that Ron had been dating Hermione for a year now.

One day Blaise was particularly sulky. He had run into Ron and Hermione snogging in the hallway. Draco demanded to know what was wrong. Blaise hadn't planned to tell him, but he just wouldn't let it go.

"I have a crush on Ron." Blaise whispered. He was afraid of Draco's reaction. After all Draco was probably his best friend in the whole school. If you could call them friends. Really they kept each other company because everyone else was considered inferior. Until he came out to Draco that is.

Draco had reeled back like Blaise had some highly contagious disease he might catch. Then after a moment Draco smirked.

"You have a thing for the Weasel? One could think you could find someone with a bit more class."

"He's cute." Blaise responded blushing. "With the freckles and the red hair. He must be part irish, like me. And if he's not I could put a little irish in him." Blaise smirked.

Draco had groaned at that. "I'm not that okay with it, yet." Draco said rubbing his temples. "So what's the problem?"

"He's dating Granger." Blaise replied glumly.

At that point Draco got up groaning. "I can't help you if you are going to let some little barrier like that stop you." Draco picked up his book bag. "Find me when you're ready to be a real man."

Ever since then Draco and Blaise had been good friends. Draco was also the only one who knew about him and his homosexual tendencies.

Blaise was a quiet individual. He didn't feel the need to torture the younger kids. Sure, occasionally it was fun. But Blaise was one of the nicer Slytherins, if that's possible. He excelled in charms and potions. Of course that could be because Snape loved all the Slytherins.

Blaise looked like a greek god. He had jet black hair, piercing green eyes and a tan muscular body. He wasn't the stereotypical gay guy. No, he was most girls dream, which is sad considering he dreamed of boys. He had dated a few girls, he almost went all the way with one. It didn't work. He just couldn't be straight. His father would disown him if he knew, if he didn't kill him. Thank Merlin he was finally of age and didn't have to worry about his father.

Plus he had more money than most people knew what to do with. He didn't need to rely on his father for money. He didn't need to rely on his father for shelter considering that he had an apartment in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

Blaise figured it must be a common rule. If you are in Slytherin, and you aren't pure evil, you must hate your father. Of course that's because the father's were the death eaters. Very few women became Death Eaters. Very few women were allowed to. Voldermort, just like most of the wizarding world in general, was old fashioned. Women were meant to stay in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant. Blaise didn't personally believe that. His mother, for instance, was one of the strongest women he knew. She had left his abusive father two years ago. His father had of course been devastated. Of course he didn't know whether it was devastation from having to take care of himself, or because he was expected to care. Which was silly. His father didn't care, he never had, he never will. He never even knew how to.

* * *

Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As usual she ate alone. The night before, with Hermione eating with her, had been pity. Ginny hated pity. She didn't want to be pitied. Sure she might now like how something was going in her life, but she didn't want to be pitied because of it. After all, her experiences made her who she was. Ginny watched people as she ate breakfast. It was an old past time. Sometimes she would watch two people having a conversation and make up a story of what they were talking about. Sometimes she would watch someone who was deep and thought and wonder what they were thinking. Surprisingly enough she had never had to wonder what Crabbe or Goyle thought about. Food, food, food, sleep, torture first years, food. That was their complete thought processes, or at least in Ginny's opinion.

Ginny's favorite people to watch were Luna, Blaise, and although she would never admit it to anyone, she loved watching Draco. She supposed on some level it had to do with the fact that the boy was gorgeous. He knew it, and so did every girl in the castle. Of course they also knew he was, in Ginny's opinion, a huge man whore. It was no secret that he had shagged half the girls in his year, and that was just in his year.

Ginny watched Luna because she was a very unique girl. Every since Ginny's fourth year they had been, not friends, but, acquaintances. They spoke but they didn't talk. They didn't share secrets. Ginny didn't really share secrets with anyone. She had a whole lot though. She learned a lot from watching people. It was interesting.

She knew about Blaise, possibly before he did. She had figured it out last year. He was dating Pansy. Which should have been proof right there. She would watch him around Pansy, he never seemed interested. Sure they would snog in the hallway, but, something was missing. You could see that something wasn't right. Or maybe just Ginny could. Of course homophobia ran through the wizarding world, simply because it was an "uncomfortable" topic.

Then there was Draco. She didn't know when her fascination with him began. It might have been after her crush on Harry disappeared. Maybe she just needed a new boy to crush on. She didn't even notice at first till one day at dinner she noticed she hadn't taken her eyes off him. She would imagine he wasn't really a cold heartless bastard. Maybe he was really a good guy. She knew she was foolish, but it was okay. She couldn't get hurt this way. After all she knew there was no chance in hell that Draco would fall for her. She was after all part of the most disgraced wizard family there was, if you were a supporter of You-Know-Who. She watched him though. Of course he wasn't in the Great Hall this morning. She saw Blaise check his watch a couple of times before getting up looking worried. She smiled to herself. In her head he was going to go wake Draco up to make sure he didn't miss his first class. Stupid, after all Slytherins didn't care about one another, but it was a nice thought. Which, is why Ginny thought them, her thoughts. She liked escaping, into a world where she was happy, always.

She watched other students. but in the never ending world in her head it only centered on a few. Of course she didn't exclude Colin from or world, or her brother, she just didn't have to watch them to know how they are. In fact as usual Colin had walked over to her, probably because he wanted girl advice. That seems to be all he wanted any more.

"What Colin?" Ginny asked him smiling.

"See um.."

"What did you do?" Ginny asked him trying to get him to jump to the point.

"I forgot her birthday."

Ginny sighed. "There is no saving you, find a different girl."

"Ginny." Colin asked exasperated.

"Fine." Ginny replied. "Okay so tell her that you have special plans for the two of you this weekend and you wanted it to be a surprise so you didn't tell her." Ginny looked at him wondering what he thought. "It's only the first day, how do you manage to get in trouble with a girl on the first day."

"I didn't send a present to her over break." Colin replied. "Great idea though. Now I just have to figure out something special."

"Dinner, flowers, jewelry." Ginny said as she stood up. "She's a girl, she's material. Buy her pretty things. She'll forgive you."

"Thanks Gin." Colin shouted to her back as she left.

"Yeah." Ginny replied not turning around just waving her hand as she left.

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall looking around. It was lunch time and as usual the room wasn't totally filled anymore. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table glancing at the few students who had bothered to get to lunch so late. The room, although not nearly as full as usual was bursting with noise. He grabbed a sandwich and was about to leave the Great Hall when he noticed something.

The Weaselette was sitting in the middle of a fight between who else but Hermione and Ron and she didn't even seem to notice. She was so indulged in what she was doing. It appeared she was writing or something. She didn't even look up as they yelled back and forth over her head. In fact it wasn't until Hermione chucked some chips at Ron that she looked up. And that was probably only because a few of them landed on her paper. She brushed her book off, closed it, grabbed the rest of her sandwich and stood to leave.

For some reason watching the little Weasel doing whatever she was doing had interested him. He figured it was because she was sitting between a fight and didn't notice it that it intrigued him. How could you be so indulged in what you were doing that you didn't notice yelling practically in you ear. Draco wished he could do that. Become so detached from his surroundings that he didn't notice yelling. It would make things at home a lot easier for him. Draco closed his eyes. Why was he looking at the Weasel? He opened his eyes again and noticed she was gone. He turned back to his lunch to see that Blaise had joined him

"Ready to make a move yet?" Draco asked him, as he asked him every day since last year.

"No." Blaise replied as usual. "He's still dating Granger."

"You aren't going to let some stupid mudblood stand in your way are you?" Draco asked him disappointedly. They had this same conversation every lunch. Every lunch it went the same.

"Yes, I am." Blaise replied, as usual. That was Draco's cue to sigh and change topics.

"One of these days you are going to say 'No I'm not going to let some mudblood whore stand in my way.'" Draco told him.

"So, how's the weather?" Blaise asked smirking as he changed the subject.

"Acutally." Draco said remembering what he had just seen. "I just saw Granger and Weasley in a fight. Dare I say a bad one. She threw chips at him."

"It's always bad when things start to be thrown." Blaise said hopefully.

"You should go find him, give him a shoulder to cry on." Draco smirked.

Blaise shook his head.

"You wimp." Draco jested as he stood up. "I have to go to the library."

Blaise waved as Draco walked away.

Blaise was a wimp. A first class wimp. He had never hit on a boy before, and Draco didn't count. Hitting on Draco was just fun. First he would get this look on his face like he was a trapped animal. Then he would smirk and come back with some snappy remark. But, making a move on a boy. Sure he would love to make out with a boy. But, to ask a boy out, especially when said boy may not be gay. The funny thing was with girls it had been easy. All he had to do was smile and they would melt. But how do you go about asking a boy out?

Blaise finished his lunch, shaking his head at the thought of asking Ron out. Maybe one day....

* * *

Ron looked out the window, staring at the forbidden forest. Lately it seemed he couldn't do anything right with Hermione. She was always mad at him. One minute he was smothering her, the next he wasn't paying enough attention to her. He didn't get it. Was he that bad? He didn't think a relationship should be so much work. It should flow, be comfortable. He shouldn't always have to watch himself, and what he said. Really, he wasn't a horrible person. Hermione seemed to think so though. Why couldn't he ever do anything right? Why was he such a horrible person to her?

Ron sighed. He often thought of breaking up with her. He was tired of it. Tired of her nagging and whining and bitching. It had been so much easier when they were just friends. She didn't expect him to be perfect that. Now though, if he screwed up just a little she blew up at him. Yes, breaking up was an option. He just didn't want to hurt her. After all they had been friends for so long.

Ron looked away from the window and noticed that Blaise had been watching him.

"Problem Zabini?" Ron asked rudely.

Blaise threw on a smirk. "Not me, but you seem to have issues."

Ron's face grew red, from anger. Before he could respond Blaise had opened his mouth again.

"If you need to talk I'm available." Blaise smiled.

With that Blaise walked off. Ron stood there, shocked, and confused. Blaise had just been polite to him, and smiled. Did Slytherins know how to smile. Smrik, yes. Look incredibly evil, totally. But, smile, that one was hard for Ron to believe. Ron shook his head like he was trying to shake it off.

Why were things so hard for him and Hermione?

* * *

Hermione was in the library studying when Harry walked up.

"Heard about the fight." Harry said sitting down beside her.

"What did you hear?" Hermione asked not looking up from her book.

"You threw chips at him." Harry replied in disbelief. "Shouldn't you take points from yourself for that."

Hermione sent him a glare that clearly said 'not funny.' "I suppose you think Ron is totally innocent as usual."

"You do seem to blow up at him, randomly." Harry said cautiously.

Hermione sent him another glare.

"I mean, you two don't seem to be getting along." Harry continued quickly. "At all."

"He's just so..." Hermione started, but she couldn't find the right words. "It isn't working."

"Yeah, I think Ron probably thinks that too." Harry replied.

"What?" Hermione snapped. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "I just... He always looks confused. Like something isn't right."

"Yeah." Hermione sighed sadly. "I don't know, maybe."

"Maybe?" Harry inquired.

"We should just break up now, maybe we could still be friends." Hermione replied thinking aloud. "I don't want to lose one of my best friends."

"I think you two need to talk." Harry told her. "Just the two of you."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "So what homework do you need help on?"

"Potions." Harry grinned sheepishly. "Nine inches on the uses of Newt tongue. I can barely get two inches."

"Honestly." Hermione said clucking her tongue disapprovingly. "I have twelve inches already."

"Who gives out that much homework on the first day?" Harry groaned. "He isn't human, I don't care what Dumbledore says."

"If Dumbledore trusts him-"

"I know." Harry sighed. "I've heard this from you how many times. I know he isn't evil, possibly inhuman though?"

"Regardless." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Whether or not he is human isn't going to change your assignment." She looked at Harry's scroll. She read through it quickly, editing as she went. She handed it back to him. "Just enlarge your handwriting and talk about its healing powers."

She turned back to her own book.

"Hermione." Harry said cautiously.

"What?"

"About Ron?"

"He and I will talk at this Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione replied. "I have to study."

"Okay." Harry said standing up. "See you later."

* * *

Ginny walked through the halls not knowing where she was going. She was finally finished with classes for the day after having a grueling double potions. Ginny was tired. This had been a very long day. Long, but not all bad. In fact besides potions it was sort of nice for a typical Hogwarts day. In a lonely quite sort of way. Ginny directed herself up to the Gryffindor Tower. She was going to drop off her potions text before dinner. As Ginny walked she noticed the groups of kids. Why couldn't she be one of them? Why was she so determined to always be alone.

She wasn't determined really. Just after her first year. Ginny shook her head. She wasn't going to think of that. After all these years the memories still haunted her, she still had nightmares. It wasn't something people could understand, and she couldn't explain. She had trusted him so completely and he hurt her before she could figure out he was bad. Ginny couldn't trust, not really, she didn't know how to.

Ginny quickly ran up to the girls dorm and tossed her book on her bed. The opened her trunk and pulled out her small set of charcoal pencils. She tucked them in her robes and ran back down the stairs quickly. If she hurried she would have time before dinner to finish her drawing.

Ginny sat down at a table in the library. It was the table in the very back. It was the most private table out of all the tables. Ginny flipped through her sketch pad and started working on the unfinished picture. It was of Blaise playing quidditch, or what he would look like if he were on the team. He didn't appear to be a quidditch player, but in Ginny's opinion he should be. He looked dashing on a broom. Ginny added her last touches to the picture and looked at it.

She was getting better at drawing people. Maybe she would get Colin's opinion later. She knew she wouldn't really get Colin's opinion. He didn't care about her drawings anymore. He cared more about Amanda, or Brittany, or whatever girl he was dating this month. She laughed at the memory of his face from that morning. So worried because of a stupid birthday. Someday Colin will just have to learn how to solve his own girl problems.

Ginny stood up carefully tucking her sketchbook and charcoals in her robe. She checked the time, if she didn't hurry she would miss dinner all together. She always got so caught up when she was drawing. It amazed her how sucked in to it she got. It was like she was all alone. No one else existed, only her.

Ginny looked around as she walked into the Great Hall, it was almost deserted. Not that it mattered, she usually ate alone anyway. Ginny walked to her table and sat down. She loaded her plate and ate slowly thinking as she did.

Ginny thought a lot. She thought about everything. Right now though, she was in her world. In her head she was having a wonderfully fascinating conversation with Draco. She was quick and witty and charming, and he was beautiful. Of course he was beautiful, it was his one talent in life. Being beautiful. He was egotistical, self-centered, but beautiful. Of course in Ginny's head he was sweet, and generous, but then, in her head she was the girl all the guys wanted. Ginny laughed at the thought of being a guy magnet. What a load that would be.

She pondered for a moment. Would she want to be a guy magnet? Ginny shook her head deciding that she wouldn't. Just the thought of being told she was 'hot' or 'sexy' made her uncomfortable. Damn her prude and modest self. Not that she had to worry though, guys didn't think she was either of those. In fact she was mostly nonexistent, except for the rare moments a guy looked her way. Of course Ron made sure that didn't last long.

* * *

The common room was mostly cleared out. It was a bit odd considering it was only eight. However, it was nearly cleared out. There were only a few first years by the fire playing some card game. Harry was sitting in a chair trying to be invisible, but at the same time watch the scene in front of him.

"You want to break up with me?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Well, erm, yes." Ron said uncertainly. "We, just don't seem to, um, be working out."

"Well that's obvious." Hermione shouted at him all of a sudden. "But you are breaking up with me!"

"What's the problem?" Ron asked. "If we aren't working out why are you mad at me?"

"You aren't suppose to break up with me!" Hermione shouted. "I'm suppose to break up with you."

"Fine!" Ron shouted back. "I don't break up with you. Are you happy?"

"You prat." Hermione shouted at him. "Merlin, why did I ever date you?"

"Why are you so mad?"

"I can't believe I ever dated you." Hermione repeated. "I don't want to ever see you again."

Hermione stormed up the stairs just as Ginny was entering the common room. Ron sunk to the floor looking miserable. Why had she gotten so mad with him? Even she thought they weren't working out. Ginny looked at her brother, he looked upset. She was about to go see if he needed anything when Harry walked over to him.

After a couple of minutes Ron laughed and they both started up to their dorms. Ginny stood there, wondering what had just happened. She started up the stairs to her own dorms and as she was passing by Hermione's floor she heard a lot of yelling.

"That stupid PRAT!" she heard her yell. "Where does he get off breaking up with ME!"

Ginny stuck her head in the door. "Erm, are you okay."

"Your brother is the biggest prat in the world." Hermione huffed. "He broke up with me."

"You threw chips at him today." Ginny pointed out dully. "What did you expect?"

"Well if I knew you were going to take his side." Hermione said rounding on her.

"Hey, I'm not taking sides." Ginny replied quickly. "You did throw chips at him."

"Oh, go away!" Hermione yelled as she turned and flopped on her bed.

"Gladly." Ginny said rolling her eyes as she continued up to her dorm.

* * *

"Found a girl yet?" Blaise asked Draco.

"No." Draco replied. "I just can't get use to the thought of going after a Gryffindor."

"Well, I think I might have found the perfect person." Blaise said smiling.

"Really?" Draco asked half interested. "Who?"

"You will find out, eventually." Blaise said smirking. "I need your help first."

"Help?"

"How do I land a guy."

"Hell if I know."

"How do you get all your girls?"

"I give them attention." Draco replied. "I make them feel like they are the most special things in the world. Then I dump them."

"That's wrong."

Draco shrugged. "It's highly entertaining though."

"I don't want to just dump him."

"How did you end up in Slytherin?" Draco asked. "You're way too caring."

"I wonder myself." Blaise replied. "I'm going to bed. I wouldn't want the head boy to punish me for being out to late." Blaise smirked. "Or do I."

"Get out of here." Draco said with disgust. "The answer will always be no."

"I can always try."

"Don't." Draco called as Blaise left his room.

Draco was just changing into his clothes to sleep in when Pansy walked into his room.

"How the hell does everyone know my password?" Draco groaned.

"Hey baby." Pansy said throwing her arms around Draco's neck.

"What do you want?" Draco asked her.

"I just thought maybe.."

"No." Draco said pushing her off of him.

"Come on Draco." Pansy pleaded with him once again pulling him towards him.

Draco was losing his patience.

"Seriously." Draco said. "Leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you tonight."

"I can make it worth your time." Pansy said licking her lips suggestively.

Draco pushed her against the wall, hard. He ripped her shirt off, pulling some buttons off in the process. He crashed his mouth on to hers, forcefully.

"Oh Draco." Pansy moaned.

Draco pulled away. "Is this what you wanted. WIll this make you happy?"

"Anything you want makes me happy." Pansy replied starting to unbutton her skirt.

"Get out of my room." Draco said backing away. "You disgust me."

"Draco, what's wrong."

"Get out!" Draco yelled at her. "I'm sick of you. You're disgusting and you're easy. Shagging you is like shagging a book. Nothing good happens. You aren't pleasurable, you aren't satisfying. And worse of all is you have been with everyone. It isn't even hard to get you. It isn't a challenge. You're easy."

Pansy looked at him like he had just cancelled Christmas. "What-"

"Get out!" Draco roared at her. "Get out you slag."

Pansy slapped him before she ran out of his room.

Draco sunk down on his bed rubbing his cheek. Damn she could pack some heat. She was so disgusting. He could rape her and she would love him. "Can't rape the willing." he said to himself. He shuddered at the thought of Pansy on top of him, again. The thought dead fish flew into his mind before he shrugged it off. He blew the lights out in his room as he climbed into his bed.

Since when did he turn down a shag?


	3. September Third

(A/N Okay I do have a beta but considering how much of this story I have written I decided to just start posting. However I will try to correct anything I see before I post it. I hope you enjoy this story.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews especially Dark Gypsy because of the constructive criticism and The Midnight Line for being my first reviewer. Anyways I do hope you like the story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but today I did wear my Ronald Weasley shirt to the mall, and it was awesome! Amazingly I got hit on by two guys, I think they were drawn to the shirt!

Tuesday

September 3rd

_"It's started."_

_"What has?"_

_"The beginning."_

_"Of?"_

_"Of the change."_

_"Will it work?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What if it doesn't?"_

_"Then they lose."_

_"Lose?"_

_"Everything."_

_"Is there anything that we should do?"_

_"No. It's up to them."_

_"Will it work?"_

_"It better."_

Ginny woke up from a weird dream she had been having. Two people surrounded in mist were talking, but, what they were talking about didn't make since. It was just words pieced together, nothing was really said. There didn't seem to be a point. Of course, she couldn't just forget about the dream. She had learned a couple of years ago that her dreams could mean something. She did have the 'gift' after all. Even though Hermione scoffed every time she said anything about it.

Ginny quickly wrote down what she could remember on a spare piece of parchment and tucked it into her side table. She looked at her watch, if she didn't hurry she would be late for breakfast. Ginny quickly dressed, casting a neatness charm on her hair. She looked in the mirror and grimaced. It would have to do, she didn't have time to properly get ready.

Ginny grabbed her school books and sketch book and hurried down to the Great Hall and sat down. She quickly piled food on her plate and started eating. Not bothering to pay attention to the people around her. Needless to say she was quite shocked when Blaise walked up behind her.

"Ginny?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes." She said getting up and turning around.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." Ginny answered confused. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Um, you see." Blaise started out nervously.

"Would you like to go some where more quiet?" Ginny asked looking around. "Plus, people probably think you are crazy for talking to a Gryffindor."

"Sure. You're right." Blaise said nodding as he led Ginny out of the Great Hall.

He started talking again once they were in private again. "Well, you see, I'm different than many of the other guys around here."

"As in you like them and not girls." Ginny said smiling.

"How did you-"

"I kind of picked up on it." Ginny said interrupting him. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, erm, you are kind of close to the guy I currently have a crush on."

"How close?" GInny asked curiously.

"Related." Blaise replied quietly. So quiet that Ginny almost didn't catch it.

"Ron?" Ginny asked confused. "He isn't gay, is he?"

"Erm, I don't know." Blaise answered. "Sometimes I pick up vibes. But then he's dating-"

"Hermione." Ginny finished for him. "Well if it means anything to you, I think they broke up."

"You think?" Blaise asked.

"Well, Ron broke up with her, but then he took it back. But, I think they are broken up." Ginny said thinking. "Something was always seemed to be missing from them, you know?"

"So if I were to um, you know."

"I won't stand in your way." Ginny replied. "In fact I wish you good luck."

"Thanks." Blaise said smiling.

"Wow. I didn't know Slytherins were allowed to smile."

"We aren't usually, but you know how it goes." Blaise smirked. "Slytherins do tend to like to break rules."

"Well, I have to get to class." Ginny said finally. "Just whatever you do, remember if my brother is gay, he doesn't know it."

"Thanks." Blaise said again.

Ginny nodded as she turned to go to class. Ginny sat down in class and noticed she didn't have her sketch book with her. She instantly wanted to go look for it, but she was in Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. She didn't want to incur her wrath.

"A house elf probably found it anyway." Ginny said to herself. It would be back in her room before she was done with class.

* * *

Blaise sat at the Slytherin table waiting for her to arrive. Breakfast was almost over and she still hadn't entered the room. He looked down and looked back up again. There she was. He didn't go over right away. he wanted to give her some time to eat after all. After a couple of minutes he got up and walked over to her. It was actually better that she was so late to breakfast, less people looked at him like he was crazy talking to a Gryffindor.

As Blaise walked over to her he noticed what looked like a sketch book on top of her other books.

"Ginny?" he said quietly. As she turned to look at him he quickly slipped the sketch book into his robes. He spoke to her for a few minutes and was surprised to find out that she knew about him. She_ really_ knew about him and that she supported him asking her brother out. When they finished talking he opened the sketch book and looked through it. What he saw nearly floored him.

The book was filled with sketches. Really good sketches. Pictures of plants and animals. Including many mystical beasts. But, there were also pictures of him and Draco. She had pictures of Draco and him in there! Blaise laughed when he saw a picture of him on a broom. He would never get on a broom. Not after crashing in flying class his first year.

* * *

"What do you want now?" Draco sighed as Blaise sauntered over to him. He nodded at the way he was walking. "How do people not know you're gay?"

"One person does." Blaise said holding out the sketch book. "You're new girl does."

"What's this?"

"This is what she does with her free time." Blaise replied. "I suggest you look at it, See if you like what you see."

"When are you going to tell me who she is?"

"When you can handle it." Blaise replied smirking. "I have something to go do. However I need that back when you are done so I can return it."

"Don't worry about it." Draco said waving him off. "I'll get it to a house elf. They know where everything belongs."

"Look through the book." Blaise said as he walked away. "Don't forget to get it back."

Draco made his way to his room before he opened the book. Draco sat down on his bed and opened the sketch book. With every sketch he looked at opinions about them bounced around in his head. After flipping through the pictures he picked up his quill and started to write his opinion on the back of each page. He was careful to make sure that all the ink was dry before flipping through to the next page.

_Blaise on a broom, truly interesting. The boy is scared to death of heights. During our first flying session he nearly fainted. Probably would have if Neville hadn't fallen off before we had a chance to get on. Interesting thing to see though. It is something I never thought I would see. _

_Draco smiling? What is that. He doesn't smile. He prides himself on not smiling. It seems like you draw things that would never happen. Why is that?_

_Fairies are usually very happy. Why is it that in your picture it seems to be crying? Can fairies even cry?_

_And we run into another picture of Draco Malfoy. This one you seem to have captured his true essence. Smirking and mad looking. Thought the question does arise. Why are you drawing Slytherins? For you aren't a Slytherin, are you? And why are you so intrigued with drawing Draco? How many more times does he appear in this book. How many more times does Blaise appear in this book. I already saw two other of him, along with three more of Draco. Is it that you like one of them?_

_Mandrakes? Evil plants if you ask me. Stupid crying babies that turn into teens. Did you know they bite, hard too! We had to pot them in Herbology in my second year, I never want to do it again. Draw a better plant, one that doesn't bite. And while you're at it, don't ever draw Blast Ended Skrewts._

Draco got to the last page and noticed that it didn't have anything on it. On the back of it he wrote something anyway.

_I make a request even though I don't know you or you know me. I request a picture that shows the truth. The truth of you, or Draco, or anyone. Present the truth in your pictures, not silly fantasies. Hopefully I'll find this again and get to see what you drew._

Draco closed the book wondering who would have drawn those pictures. They were so detailed. Even the picture of him smiling was rather good for not having seen him smile. Hell, he had almost smiled looking at it. Well, his lip twitched up slightly.

Draco went to go find Blaise. It was time to find out who this mystery girl was.

* * *

Blaise walked around the castle looking for Ron. he didn't know what he was going to do, but, he had to do something. Maybe if he saw him something would come to mind. Of course at that moment Ron did come into view and nothing came to mind. Of course that could be because at that moment Ron was charging at him, looking very angry.

"What do you think you were doing talking to my sister?" Ron asked storming up to him.

"Nothing." Blaise replied. "We were just having a conversation."

"About?" Ron asked.

"I was just getting her permission for something."

"Permission?" Ron asked confused. "What does she need to give you permission for?"

Blaise blushed slightly. "Nothing important." Blaise took a step back from Ron. "I heard you and Granger broke up. Sad, that is."

Ron snorted. "Sure."

"You aren't upset?" Blaise asked him. "I mean after all, most people thought you two were soul mates."

"Soul mates? Merlin no." Ron shook his head, "No, there was always something missing. Felt like it was forced."

Blaise nodded. "I've been in a couple of relationships like that."

"I have to go." Ron said suddenly. He quickly walked away from Blaise shaking his head. Why was he talking to Blaise. A Slytherin at that? Ron walked to the Great Hall. It was actually where he had been going before he heard about Ginny talking to that bloke and had to have a 'friendly' word.

"Hullo Ron." Hermione said cooly not looking at him as he sat down.

"Come on. You aren't still mad at me, are you?" Ron asked sitting down. "Harry said you were going to break up with me anyway."

Hermione glared at him. "Well I didn't."

"Who cares who broke up with who?" Ron asked. "If you want you can tell everyone you broke my heart."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it."

"No I don't." Ron agreed. "But, I'm not too worried about understanding it either." Ron got up and moved down to the other end of the table. He couldn't deal with Hermione glaring at him all through lunch.

* * *

Blaise stood there watching Ron walk away. He was smiling to himself. They had broken up. Blaise followed Ron into the Great Hall and went and sat beside Draco.

"They broke up." Blaise said as he sat down.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked him.

"I spoke to him." Blaise replied as he took a bite out of his lunch.

"Did you tell him you were infatuated with him?" Draco smirked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "No, because I'm not."

"Sure."

"Plus I don't want to scare him off."

"Enough about you." Draco replied. "Who is this secret girl?"

"You will find out soon enough." Blaise repeated himself from earlier.

Draco glared at him deciding it was time to push the subject. "Pansy came to my room last night."

"You didn't-"

"No." Draco interrupted. "I told her she was disgusting and that she was easy and bad in bed."

"I bet she wasn't too happy about that."

"Nope." Draco replied smirking. "She didn't like hearing that much, she slapped me."

"If you had said all that to me my reaction would be the same."

"You would react like a girl,"Draco smirked. "I looked at the pictures. This girl obviously has a thing for me, where is the challenge in that."

"Whether or not she has a thing on you, that doesn't matter. The challenge is shagging her. Trust me, she isn't going to just jump in your bed. You are actually going to have to use some charm."

Draco rolled his eyes. "This is going to be easy."

"Dare to make a wager than?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You you don't shag this girl before September is over than I get your room."

"And if I do."

"Then." Blaise started thinking.

"Then you have to be my personal house elf for the rest of the school year." Draco finished.

"Deal?" Blaise asked smirking.

"You bet." Draco said shaking his hand. "Who is she?"

"If you don't figure it out till the end of this week than I'll let you know."

Blaise stood up. "It will be nice having my own room."

Draco also stood up. "Well we better get up to Charms class."

* * *

Ginny walked into her room and saw her sketch book sitting on her bed. She looked at it puzzled. She could have sworn she took it with her to breakfast. She opened her book and started to look at the first page. Everything seemed alright. It didn't look like it had been touched. She flipped to the next page and noticed there was writing on the back of the first. She flipped though all the pages and noticed that there was writing on the back of all of them, even the last page.

The truth. This person who looked at her sketch book wanted her to draw the truth. This person actually requested a picture. Who had found her book. How had they found it? How did they get it back to her room. Did that mean it was a Gryffindor who found it?

She sat down on her bed thinking. It was true Draco didn't usually smile but she had wanted to see what it looked like. Drawing an idea from the person who had found her book she started writing below each of their comments.

_I never knew Blaise was scared of heights. I simply noticed that he had the perfect physique to be a quidditch player and decided to see what it would look like. I suppose that does it explain why he doesn't play though. _

_True, Draco doesn't smile. But as you can see, it works on him. Although, if he did it in real life I suppose people would look at him weird. The truth is I wanted to see him smile. Truly smile. Not that stupid smirk he gets when he makes some first year cry, but smile because he is truly happy. Though I suppose he hasn't ever been truly happy. He doesn't look like someone who knows how to be happy. Which is sad. Everyone should be able to be happy. Everyone should know how to smile. _

_This fairy is sad. She was going to meet her lover only to find he had been killed. She came to him and found his body with a spear through the heart. He was killed by an ex lover of hers. In another book I have a picture of her ex lover and her current lover fighting over her heart. _

_I admit Draco smirking is rather natural for him. It was an easy picture to draw. Of course the eyes were hard. There is something buried deep in them. If you look hard enough you can see it. But, trapping it is hard. Trapping that look of.... need? It's a hard task. No, I'm not a Slytherin. I draw Blaise and Draco because they both have this aura around them that I want to capture on paper. I don't think I have been successful yet._

_I find it humorous you don't like mandrakes. I find them truly fascinating. They go through the same cycles as humans, yet, they aren't. Not the most beautiful creatures, but always remember, don't judge a book by it's cover. Even the most ugly things can have a beautiful heart. Which also means the opposite is true. Even the most beautiful things can be truly ugly people._

Ginny responded on the back of all her pictures before turning back to the last page and rereading the request. She sat there, thinking. What could she draw. The person wanted the truth? She started to write.

_Part of art is using imagination. Drawing what wouldn't be. The truth, that's not good. It's been lived. However I will draw something true. You want the truth, here it is. Here's the truth about me. So what's the truth about you? For starters, who are you?_

Ginny closed her book. She wasn't ready to start on the picture. She knew what she was going to draw, but it would take time. Ginny tucked her sketch book into her robes and left her dorm room. She didn't know how she was going to get this back to who ever had it to begin with. Not that she was really concerned. If they were meant to have it again it would make its way back to them. Ginny walked slowly to the Great Hall. She was trapped in her own thoughts for the time being.

She ate her dinner with out really noticing what she ate. Then she went to the library. She made her way back to her usual table and started the outline to her drawing. She kept glancing at her watch to make sure she didn't accidently stay out after curfew.

* * *

"Who is it?" Draco asked Blaise his eyes scanning the hall.

"If you can't figure it out I'll let you know by the end of this week." Blaise said again.

Draco sat at the end of the Slytherin table looking over the different people. Pansy was, for once, not sitting near him, or trying to. In fact all through dinner she kept sending him glares. Draco ignored them. Even when she was mad at him she was trying to get his attention. Draco sighed as he stood up. He was tired and frustrated. It wasn't fair if Blaise was going to keep this girl a mystery now that his room depended on him knowing. He walked back to his room. He had some homework to do and focusing all his energy on shagging some girl wasn't going to get it done.

Damn. What was he thinking waging a bet with Blaise? He could lose his room now, and all because Blaise wouldn't give up the girls name!

* * *

Ron sat on his bed thinking. The thing about Hermione and him was confusing. He wasn't sad that they had broken up, relieved was more like it. Sure it was sort of fun. Having someone to talk to, but then he had that before. Really all he gained was more yelling, a lot more yelling. Ron came to the conclusion that girls were crazy.


	4. September Fourth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Draco Malfoy. Man oh man I wished I owned Draco Malfoy. I don't own Ginny or Ronald Weasely. I don't own the castle or Hogsmeade.

(A/N Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. Especially to the person who IM'ed me. That was really nice and it made me happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

Wednesday

September 4th

_"Can you promise me the boy?"_

_"Of course my lord." _

_"Will he be ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good this body is wearing out." _

_"My lord, is there no other solution?"_

_"Do you dare question me?"_

_"No my Lord. Never. I just want the best for you."_

_"He is the best."_

Ginny woke up in a sweat. She had, had another dream. It was a different dream, with different people. But, she could actually identify one of them. Voldermort. Ginny shivered as she pulled out the piece of paper from the other day and started to write down her new dream. What did it all mean? Were the two dreams even related?

Ginny looked at her watch. It was still rather early, but she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. Ginny decided to go take a bath in the prefects bathroom. Even though she wasn't a prefect she knew a way to get in. Courtesy of Fred and George. Ginny grabbed some clean clothes and quietly crept out of Gryffindor tower. She didn't want to wake anyone and get caught.

Soon Ginny was relaxing in a comfortable tub of jasmine scented water. Purple and pink bubbles surrounded her. As she lay in the tub she let the events of the past few days float around in her subconscious. She was too tired to concentrate. Her recent dream kept coming back to her. If she could only figure out who the other person was maybe she could figure out who 'the boy' was.

After about thirty minutes Ginny got out of the tub and got dressed. She would be rather early for breakfast but at least she wouldn't get caught in here. Ginny ran back up to the Gryffindor tower and into her dorm. She grabbed her books for the day and went back down the stairs.

She entered the Great Hall to see that it was in fact practically deserted. As Ginny ate she worked on her picture. She would probably be finished by tonight. It wasn't a hard picture to sketch. Ginny looked up to see Harry coming towards her.

"So Ginny, you hear there is a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Yeah." Ginny replied quickly shutting her sketch book.

"So I was thinking." Harry started out.

"I have to go." Ginny interrupted him. She knew what was coming. He was going to ask her out. Not because he liked her but because his pride needed some boosting.

"Wait." Harry said grabbing her arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Harry said in a rush.

Ginny looked down. "Why now?" Ginny asked him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"I've gotten over my stupid crush on you." Ginny replied. "So why now? Why not before when I actually liked you?"

"Erm."

"No." Ginny interrupted him again. "Thanks but no. You had your chance."

"But Gin-"

"No." Ginny repeated. "The only reason you want to go with me now is because you still want me to have my little school girl crush on you. No." With that Ginny walked away from Harry. She hadn't meant to say all that, but, she was tired. When she was tired her mouth tended to move faster than her brain.

* * *

Draco woke up to find a letter on his bedside table. He sighed. It was from his father. How his father managed to get it in his room was beyond Draco. The owls didn't deliver underground after all. He sighed as he opened the letter.

_Draco, _

_I do hope you are doing well. Your mother misses you greatly. I spoke to the Parkinsons yesterday. It seems you have deeply upset their daughter. They are helping the cause therefore it is prudent that you are civil towards their daughter. _

_I hope you thought about what I said. You will be graduating soon and the Dark Lord is expecting you to get your mark. Don't disappoint him. You know what happens to people who betray out Lord. _

On the bottom was his father's seal. Draco snorted as he crumpled up the letter. He wasn't getting his self scarred by that nasty looking dark mark. Draco climbed out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He climbed in the shower and let the hot water run over him, trying to get the letter out of his head. Of course when he managed to do that all he could think about was the girl who had drawn those pictures.

Draco was in the Great Hall before most everyone else. He liked to get to breakfast early. He didn't usually but it was nice when he did. It was nice to see the Great Hall so deserted. Draco was just about to leave when he noticed Potter and the littlest Weasel having a conversation.

"No." Ginny said anger flashing across her face. "The only reason you want to go with me now is because you still want me to have my little school girl crush on you. No."

Draco watched with a smirk on his face as she stormed away from Potter. That was fun. Draco followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"So what did Potter want?" Draco asked. "Telling you to get lost once and for all."

Ginny let out a little snort of laughter as she turned to face him. "Not that it is any of your business. Nor do I know why you are asking, besides the fact that you just like to be an ass and pick on me."

"I don't just pick on you."

"All too true." Ginny agreed. "He was asking me to go to Hogsmeade weekend with him." Ginny gave Draco an icy stare. "I turned him down."

Draco stood there a moment contemplating what to say. "You should have said yes."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked knowing it was a trap.

Draco smirked. "Because you can't do better than scar head."

Ginny smirked back. "Well he is better than you. So at least if nothing else you're around eh?"

"In your dreams." Draco shot back snottily.

"You mean nightmares." Ginny replied.

"Watch it little weasel, you don't want to be making enemies with the wrong person." Draco said backing her against the wall

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Ginny smiled as she pushed him away from her. "If nothing else I do still know how to do a bat bogey hex."

"I'm scared." Draco replied sarcastically.

"You were last time." Ginny shot back as she turned away from him. "In fact I think you screamed like a girl."

"I did not." Draco called as she walked away from him.

Blaise walked up behind Draco. "What were you talking to her about?"

"Just keeping her in her place." Draco replied.

"Looks like she kept you in yours." Blaise replied with a smirk. "After all she walked away from you, and I think she was smirking. In fact." Blaise said with a little chuckle. "That smirk was very familiar. Looked a lot like yours when you just bested someone."

Draco glared at Blaise. "What would you know."

"Nothing." Blaise replied with a smirk.

* * *

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sighed. She was not having a good day. All she had left was potions and she was done with the day. Just potions. Ginny ate quickly and went to the library. She wanted to finish her picture before potions.

Ginny was dreading potions. She was on a very short temper today and she already hated Snape. She truly wouldn't be shocked if she ended up with detention tonight. Not that she wanted it. She just wouldn't be shocked if she ended up with it.

Ginny had been in the library for about thirty minutes and she was done with her picture. It wasn't the best she had every drawn, but it was still good. She grabbed her potions text and started towards the dungeons. This wouldn't be a fun class.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Professor." Draco said looking up to see Professor Snape.

"Very unfortunate. I have a staff meeting to go to tonight and a student serving detention." Professor Snape told him. "Since you are head boy I decided to let you supervise my detention."

Draco grimaced at the thought. "Yes sir."

"Good. Eight o'clock in the dungeons. Don't be late."

Draco glared at Professor Snape's back. Who did he think he was pawning his work off on Draco. Damn it! Draco didn't want to watch over some stupid first year who had crossed Snape. He looked to Blaise.

"No. I'm not helping you out." Blaise told him, knowing what Draco was going to ask. "And you can't threaten to take points from me, it only hurts you in the end."

Draco sneered at him. "I didn't want your help anyway."

"Sure." Blaise replied smirking. "That's what happens when you get the big room."

"What time is it?" Draco asked him.

"Thirty till." Blaise replied. "Better hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late."

"You aren't helping."

"I'm not trying to."

Draco sighed as he stood up. "I'm going to go change. I'm not staying in these robes all night. They are too hot."

Blaise opened his mouth.

"I would think again if you are about to tell me to hurry." Draco growled.

Blaise smirked. "Don't be late."

Draco turned and stormed out of the Great Hall. Great just what he needed to do tonight. Babysit some stupid kid who got put in detention. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Draco threw his robe on his bed and started to undress. Snape just hated when a student wasn't in uniform. Serves him right. Draco changed into some black trousers along with a black shirt with silver buttons.

"That's better." he said looking in the mirror. Draco grabbed some of his homework before going to the potions dungeon.

"You're early." Professor Snape said as he walked in.

"Who has detention tonight?" Draco asked not bothering to say hello.

Snape looked at him and sneered. "Where's your school uniform?"

"It's not school time anymore." Draco replied.

"My potions cabinets are in an absolute disarry. Please make sure Ms. Weasley alphabetizes the ingredients after throughly cleaning out the cabinets first."

Draco held in a groan.

"Remember, she isn't allowed to use magic." Snape reminded him as he stood up. "I'll just leave you here. I trust that you can get those simple instructions right."

"Of course." Draco replied.

Snape walked out of the classroom leaving Draco in there alone. Draco pulled out his charms text and started to look it over. He was having difficulty with their new assignment and he was determined to have it correct before tomorrows class.

"What are you doing in here?" Ginny asked as she walked in.

Draco looked at the time. He had been so absorbed in his book he had forgotten to check the time.

"Lucky for you I'm supervising your detention." Draco smirked.

"No wonder I'm so poor." Ginny smirked back. "My luck really sucks."

"Professor Snape wants you to clean out the potion cabinets and alphabetize the ingredients. No magic, of course."

Ginny sat down her books and her wand beside them. She walked over to the sink and started to run the water. She looked under the sink to see if there was anything to store water in . She found a small bucket and filled it up. Ginny lugged that over to the cabinets and went back to get a sponge. She worked for a few minutes ignoring Draco.

Draco got bored so he walked over to her books to see a very familiar book on top.

"What's this Weasel?" he asked picking up her sketch book.

"Put that down." Ginny said getting up and starting towards him.

"Is the little Weasel an artist?" he asked as he started to open her book. She couldn't be the girl could she. Surely plenty of girls had these sketch books. He opened it to the middle to see the picture of the mandrake.

"Give me that." Ginny said trying to snatch the book from him.

"Not so fast little Weasel." Draco said holding it out of her reach. "You are suppose to be cleaning out the cabinets."

"Give me my book." Ginny said putting her hands on her hips. "You have no right."

"Oh, but I do." Draco replied. "As head boy I have to make sure you aren't drawing anything inappropriate."

Ginny stood there glaring at him. After a moment she turned around. "Fine. Look through the damn book. See if I care." Ginny sat back down on the floor and started to clean again. She wasn't going to get her book so she might as well work on her detention. She was too tired to try to force it from her.

Draco sat down and started to read the comments he left to her. Then he flipped to the last page.

It was a picture of her, at the castle, totally alone. She was sitting in the Great Hall at dinner. All the plates were filled but she was the only one there.

* * *

Ginny had almost been done with cleaning when Draco had grabbed her book. She had finished before Draco was done looking through her book. She watched him noticing how he wasn't looking at the pictures.

"Is that real enough for you?" she asked him when he flipped to the last page.

"What?" Draco asked her.

"You wanted real didn't you?" Ginny replied. "Is that good enough."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie." She said. "Did you know that when you read you move your mouth."

"I do not."

"And for every page you didn't even bother looking at the picture, you instantly started reading." Ginny continued ignoring his interruption. Then you still didn't take a moment to look at the picutre."

"So?"

"So, why would you steal my sketch book to read the comments?" Ginny asked him pointedly. "Unless you had already seen the pictures. So why did you want a 'real' sketch?"

Draco's mind was in overdrive. This was the girl Blaise picked? The little Weasel? He really did want Draco's room. Draco thought about what to say, he had to speak carefully. However his mouth had other thoughts for him.

"I wanted to know who had drawn these." Draco replied. "I wanted to know who the real artist behind these pictures were."

Ginny scoffed. "No you wanted to find out which silly girl had such a crush on you that she drew pictures of you. Don't worry, I don't have a crush on you though. You are just intriguing to draw."

"Sure you don't." Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I realize most of the girls in this castle think you are Merlin's gift to women. However, I'm not one of them." She walked over to him. "Can I have my book back now?"

Draco smirked as he handed her book back to her. "Why are you alone in the last picture."

Ginny looked at him. "It's none of your business."

"Doesn't mean I can't ask."

"True." Ginny replied as she turned to get the rest of her books. "Figure it out yourself if you really want to know."

"I don't."

"Good."

Ginny walked out of the classroom, her heart was beating fast. Draco? Why did Draco have to be the one who found her book? Out of every person in this castle why Draco? Now he was going to ridicule her and make fun of her. The only reason he probably hadn't so far was because she didn't know.

* * *

Draco sat at the desk. He hadn't moved since Ginny left. He was thinking, forming a game plan. Or course Blaise would pick her. She would be the hardest girl to get. Besides the obvious hurdle: her brother. Ginny didn't actually worship Draco, at least not that he knew. She was one of the only girls who would speak against him. Damn Blaise. Draco was worried, he might not win this stupid bet.

Draco got up. Of course he would win. He was Draco Malfoy. He would just have to be smart about it. He would have to play the game correctly. Draco smiled to himself. It wouldn't even take him the whole month. Draco walked to the Slytherin common room.

"Good pick." Draco said quietly to Blaise.

"You figured it out." Blaise smirked. "So you want to give up now?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No. In fact I can't wait to have my own personal house elf."

"She won't ever sleep with you." Blaise said. "Even if you do get her to like you she won't sleep with you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's sweet and chaste."

"They are all until I get a hold of them."

"She's not like them."

"She will be."

"If you think like that then you will lose."

"Once again good pick, this should be interesting."

"Good luck."

"Luck is for losers."

"I repeat. Good luck."


	5. September Fifth

(A/N Read my short one shot Jealous of Your Cigarette! Enjoy this chapter.)

I Don't own the wonder fabulous boy who lived or his enemy the most beautiful Draco Malfoy.

Thursday

September 5th

"She is a looker this year." Goyle said as he crammed his mouth with food.

"But have you seen the twins." Crabbe replied.

"No she is still hotter, after all you know what they say about red heads." Goyle argued.

"No. What?" Crabbe asked.

"You know, the burning bush."

"What's that mean?"

"I don't know."

"What are you two blabbering on about?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"Goyle wants to shag the weasel." Blaise spoke up. "Crabbe thinks the twins are hotter. Neither one of them know what the 'burning bush' mean."

"She wouldn't shag you." Draco said talking to Goyle.

Goyle glared at Draco. "She would too."

"No she wouldn't." Draco replied. "Even if she would she's mine."

"Says who?"

"I do." Draco replied his voice getting deadly serious. "I have plans for her."

"Well I have my own." Goyle said standing up.

"Don't mess with her Goyle." Draco hissed. "You will regret it."

Goyle laughed harshly. "Draco I can take you."

Draco didn't reply he just smirked before he walked away. If Goyle wanted to think that than let him. The biggest mistake you could make is by underestimating your enemy. And from this point that's what Goyle was, his enemy. As he was walking out of the Great Hall he spotted Ginny walking in his general direction.

"Hullo Weasel." Draco said cooly.

"Bugger off." Ginny replied.

"Five points from Gryffindor for showing so little respect."

"You might want to go ahead and take off another five points."

"Why is that?" Draco inquired.

"Because of what I'm about to tell you." Ginny replied smiling.

"Which is?"

"Go to hell."

"Ouch. You wound me." Draco replied sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she started to walk past him.

"Listen." Draco said grabbing her on the arm and turning her to face him.

"Let go of me." Ginny said tensing up.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Draco said letting her go. "I was just wondering if you were going to Hogsmeade this weekend with anyone?"

Ginny let out a little laugh. "Don't kid yourself." She turned to leave. "As if I would ever go to Hogsmeade with a Malfoy."

"I know. Who would have thought you could be so lucky."

"Haven't I already told you what I've thought of my luck?" Ginny asked turning to him. "Remember, my luck sucks quidditch balls."

"The little weasel is a comedian, who would have known?" Draco asked sardonically.

"Why don't you ask Pansy to go with you." Ginny smiled innocently. "I'm sure she would have fun."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's a bit mad at me at the moment."

Ginny laughed. "What did you do? Not sleep with her. I think that's the only thing you could do that she would actually be mad about."

"As a matter of fact."

"Couldn't get it up?" Ginny smirked.

"I thought you were suppose to be innocent." Draco smirked back.

"I have six brothers." Ginny replied. "You tend to hear stuff. Of course no one would blame you. It is _Pansy _after all."

"Too true." Draco agreed. "So Hogmeade."

"I thought I answered that question already." Ginny replied. "No I'm going alone. And let me save you the trouble. I don't want to go with you. I don't want your bad reputation to rub off on me."

"It would be a shame too, considering how sweet and innocent you are."

"You forgot the fact that I'm not evil."

"Of course because I'm a Malfoy. I must be evil."

"No because you are you, and you are evil."

"Once again, ouch. You do know how to hurt a boy."

"Please." Ginny rolled her eyes. "If I hurt you in anyway it would only be your ego. Which believe me could use some deflating."

"I don't have an ego." Draco smirked. "I'm just truthful."

"Sure." Ginny replied sarcastically. "You're truthful and I'm rich."

"It could be possible." Draco said.

"And you could be a pain."

"Am I bothering you Weasel?" Draco asked her. "I just though since you were so lonely."

"I'm not lonely." Ginny replied.

"Isn't that what the picture meant?" Draco asked eyeing her.

"No." Ginny lied.

"Here's a tip." Draco said leaning close to her and whispering in her ear. "When you are going to lie, look the person in the eyes. It's more believable." Draco brushed past Ginny and walked down the hall.

Ginny just stood there. Confusion was running through her. Did Malfoy just ask her out? Why did he just ask her out? What was his sudden fascination with her? Ginny shook her head. It was only breakfast and already her day was weird. At least she hadn't had another dream.

* * *

Draco smirked as he walked away from Ginny. That was truly entertaining. When she got irritated her cheeks turned a rosy pink and she pursed her lips. And she had been quite irritated with him. Then he thought of her turning him down and the smirk flew off his face.

Rejection? That didn't happen to Draco. It had only happened once before and he had never been rejected since. Damn her. She wasn't suppose to reject him. Why couldn't she be in love with him like all the other girls were. If he lost his room she would pay. She would pay dearly.

Draco went to class and sat there waiting for it to start. The morning went by in a blur. Draco was busy reworking his game plan. His mind was on other things than magic.

* * *

"Hullo Blaise." Ron said as he passed him in the hallway.

"Decided not to hate me then?" Blaise asked.

"I never hated you."

Blaise gave him a unbelieving look.

"Not you specifically. Just your house." Ron corrected himself.

"Don't blame you there." Blaise smiled. "I hate most of them myself."

"I didn't know Slytherins could smile." Ron said with a little smirk.

"Don't worry." Blaise told him. "The rest of them don't smile Just me. We wouldn't want to ruin your view of Slytherins."

"So, is there anything I can do for you?" Ron asked. "Because you started talking to me all of a sudden this year. and I didn't know why."

"No." Blaise replied. "Just thought it might be nice to make a new friend."

"Oh, okay." Ron said confused. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Ron." Blaise said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hang out this weekend, maybe at Hogsmeade."

"Sure." Ron replied. "Harry and Hermione are going off on something. Didn't tell me what Hermione won't talk to me. We can hang I suppose."

Blaise's face lit up. "Okay see you then."

* * *

"Ron?" Ginny called to her brother later at lunch.

"What?" Ron asked turning around.

"Have you noticed that some of the Slytherins have been acting weird?" she asked him.

"Not really." Ron replied. "Except for some Blaise fellow. Seems he wants to be friends."

Ginny stifled a laugh. "Oh okay."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Ginny smiled. "Just Blaise, funny name."

"I know." Ron agreed. "You aren't having problems with any Slytherins are you?"

"No." Ginny lied. "Just thought they were acting weird. I must be wrong. you know how I am."

"Yeah." Ron agreed looking at her like he wasn't sure. "Anyways lunch is calling to me."

"Go eat." Ginny said. "I already did. I have some homework I have to finish up."

Ginny left the Great Hall and hurried to the library. She pulled out a sketch book. This one was empty and she turned to the first page. She quickly drew out a picture and carefully tore it out. She folded it up and tucked it in her pocket. Then she ran off to her next class.

* * *

"Professor Snape." Draco said walking up to him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner sir." Draco started out. "Last night when Ms. Weasley was doing her detention she used magic to clean." Draco stopped for a minute. "I know how much you hate for kids to disobey you and since it is my fault that I didn't keep her from using magic. I though that maybe you would like her to make up her detention and I would supervise her." Draco looked at Professor Snape. "I promise sir that I won't let her use magic tonight."

"Very well." Professor Snape said nodding. "Be in the potions classroom tonight at eight. I will let Ms. Weasley know that she is to serve another detention."

"As you wish." Draco replied as he walked away. He smirked to himself. This plan had to work.

Draco walked back to his table and sat down.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked him.

"Nothing." Draco replied. "Don't be shocked if you can't find me tonight."

"Don't be shocked if you can't find me Saturday." Blaise replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm hanging out with Ron." Blaise said quietly. "Just friends, though."

Draco smirked. "Looks like you got some guts after all."

"I have a plan."

"For?"

"For finding out whether or not I have a chance."

"Which is?"

"You'll find out eventually." Blaise said getting up. "The goons are coming this way."

Draco looked up and sure enough Crabbe and Goyle were coming to eat lunch.

"Still going to go after the little weasel?" Draco asked Goyle coldly.

"Yes." Goyle replied.

"Too bad." Draco smirked. "I'll be seeing her tonight at eight."

Draco got up and left the Great Hall. Goyle was left standing there, fuming. Draco didn't get it. Why did Goyle care so much. It wasn't like Ginny was that hot. Was she? Draco never really looked at her. She was a Gryffindor after all. Maybe next time he saw her he should actually look at her.

* * *

"Ms. Weasley." Professor Snape said walking up to her in the hall.

"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Mr. Malfoy informed me that you didn't complete you punishment as instructed therefore you will have another detention tonight at eight." Professor Snape told her.

"Yes sir." Ginny replied trying to lose her temper. That rat. He lied to Snape. Now she would have to go to detention again. Was this all because she wouldn't go out with him? What an idiot.

Ginny sighed as she walked up to her dorm room. If she had to go to detention again she might as well wear something she doesn't mind getting dirty. She threw on some jeans and an old t-shirt of some band she use to love. She looked at her watch, it was only seven. She had a while before she had to be down there. Ginny sat down on her bed and started to draw in her sketch book. She didn't know what she had drawn till she took a minute to look at it. She was about to scribble over but changed her mind.

"Really, even if it is a picture of Malfoy and me at Hogsmeade, it isn't bad." Ginny said quietly to herself.

She tucked the sketch book underneath her pillow and started downstairs.

"Sorry I'm late Prof-" Ginny started and stopped when she saw who was in the room.

"Hullo little weasel." Draco smirked at her.

"Why did you tell Professor Snape that I didn't complete my punishment as instructed?" Ginny asked him angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco replied looking Ginny directly in the eyes.

"Liar."

"But if you didn't know better you would have believed me." Draco replied.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ginny said angrily.

"No sketch book tonight?" Draco asked her ignoring her previous question.

"Where is Professor Snape?" Ginny asked him.

"Since I was the one who accidently let you use magic, I told Professor Snape that I would watch you myself." Draco said smirking.

"So what is my punishment?" Ginny asked him crossly.

"You are suppose to wipe down all the desks and sweep and mop the floor. Without magic." Draco added.

"That won't take too long." Ginny replied smiling like she had just bested him.

"Then he wants you to clean out his cauldron." Draco replied with a smirk. "Seems he got something in it, and it might take some elbow grease."

"Stupid Prat." Ginny muttered under her breath as she got to work.

Draco sat there and watched her. Every few minutes she would mutter something under her breath as she worked. Draco assumed she was probably cursing him. Not that he blamed her, but hey he was a Malfoy, she should hate him. Really though, the only reason he had done this is because he wanted to be alone with her again. Maybe then he could find some window to make a move on her.

Draco looked at her. His eyes sweeping over her body. Her hair was curly and red, but not frizzy. It fell to just below her shoulders. Her face was dotted with freckles. Draco hated freckles. Her eyes were big and brown and her lips were full. She had a little button nose which she kept wrinkling in disgust. She was a short girl, not that short was bad. After all it wasn't like Draco liked girls taller than him, which was unusual to find considering he was tall. She didn't have much of a figure but she did have some great hips. Probably great legs too Draco though.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Draco said snapping out of his thoughts.

"You were staring at me." Ginny pointed out. "What?"

"Nothing." Draco replied. "Just making sure you weren't using magic."

"That's such crap." Ginny muttered.

"Can you hurry up?" he asked her. "Some of us have things to do."

"You are kidding me right?" Ginny asked him. "It's your fault I'm here."

Draco nodded. "True, but still."

Ginny sighed. "You could help."

"Me? Help?" Draco scoffed.

"Silly me." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I forgot your a Malfoy. They don't do work, they enslave people to do it for them." She laughed. "I bet you don't even know how to mop do you?"

"No."

"That's so funny."

"How is it funny?"

"It's just such an easy thing to do." Ginny replied. "I've been sweeping since I was eight."

"Good for you."

"You know." Ginny said raising an eyebrow. "You could always learn. Be different than all your Slytherin pals, you know, be able to be useful."

"I am useful." Draco argued.

"How?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Yeah, you're real useful." Ginny agreed turning her back to him and starting to sweep.

Draco muttered something and the broom flew out of her hand. It started to sweep itself around the room. "Told you I was useful."

"Great." Ginny said exasperated. "Now you are going to go tell Snape I used magic."

"Well that would be stupid." Draco replied. "Since I was the one who did it. I don't want to be here all night."

"Got a hot date with Pansy?" Ginny smirked. "She seems to miss you."

"She just hasn't been laid in a while." Draco replied walking over to Snape's cauldron and cleaning it with the wave of his wand.

"So of course she goes to you." Ginny told him. "After all when's the last time you turned down a good shag?"

"Two days ago." Draco replied. "Though it wouldn't have been a good shag."

"Poor Pansy." Ginny said as she walked towards him. "Here this is for you." Ginny held out a piece of parchment out to him. "I drew it just for you."

"And you said you didn't like me." Draco smirked.

"Oh, I don't." Ginny replied as she walked out of the potion's classroom.

Draco unfolded the parchment. It was a picture of a Blast Ended Skwert. Draco let out a little snort of laughter before he folded it back up and tucked it in his pocket.

"She should have been a Slytherin." He muttered to himself as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Ginny chuckled to herself as she walked back up to her dorm room. She got Draco to finish her cleaning for her and she gave him that damn picture. All in all, it wasn't a bad night. She sat on her bed and pulled her sketch book out from under her pillow. She flipped it open and started on the Hogsmeade picture again. If she wasn't going to rip it out she might as well finish it. Ginny worked late into the night on the picture. She worked until she finished it and then she went to bed.


	6. September Sixth

(A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. They are truly touching. Yay. I love reviews.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I really be writing fanfic for free?

Friday

September 6th

_"It isn't working."_

_"It has to."_

_"It isn't."_

_"You still haven't told me what is suppose to happen."_

_"Someone might find out."_

_"So?"_

_"What if the wrong person finds out?"_

_"What if the right people do?"_

_"Fine, I'll tell you."_

_"So what is suppose to happen?"_

_"We need him to care for someone."_

_"Who?"_

_"The girl obviously."_

_"Why?"_

_"He won't want him if he knows that things can be good."_

_"So?"_

_"So what?"_

_"So who is the girl?"_

_"The one who is overlooked."_

_"He isn't overlooking her."_

_"Yes, but it's for the wrong reasons."_

_"But at least he sees her."_

_"She sees him too. She knows there is more to him."_

_"Yes."_

_"So it might still work."_

_"It might."_

_"What if the brother interferes?"_

_"He won't"_

_"Why not?"_

_"He is being distracted by someone else."_

_"Who?"_

_"The boy's friend."_

_"Is he doing it on purpose?"_

_"No, it's because he wants to."_

Ginny woke up. Who was the boy, who was the girl? She pulled out the parchment that she had recorded the previous dreams on and quickly wrote down this one. One thing was for sure the dreams did fit in together. Ginny looked over the papers again and got a chill up her back.

She had to be going crazy. It couldn't possibly be what she thought it was. Surly not. But it fit. Sort of. Though it would probably fit for lots of people. But she was overlooked and Draco was the type of boy who would need a girl to be shown he can be nice. And she does have a brother that interferes and he is currently being pursued by Draco's friend, even if Ron didn't know it. She sighed. She must already be crazy. After all what would anyone want Draco for?

Voldermort needs a new body. What would be better than the body of one of the most beautiful boys at the school, who probably supports him. That means that she was suppose to show Draco that there was good. How was she suppose to do that? Maybe she could be nice to him and see if she had any dreams telling her whether it was working or not? Would that work? Ginny got off her bed coming to a decision. She didn't like it but she would do it. It's not like she actually had to care for him, he just had to think she did.

* * *

Draco woke up to find Blaise once again in his room.

"What are you doing?" Draco mumbled still half asleep.

"I have a surprise for you." Blaise replied.

"What?" Draco asked not really caring.

"I know Goyle's grand plan to shag the Weasely. I warn you it isn't a nice plan."

"What is it?" Draco asked sitting up.

Blaise's face got serious. "He's going to force himself on her."

"What?" Draco asked climbing out of the bed. "You don't wake someone up with that kind of news."

"Monday night, sixth years have astronomy that night.."

"He is going to Monday night.?" Draco asked to confirm.

"Yeah, if he can get her alone."

"This isn't good." Draco said aloud.

"He said something about proving that he can get a good girl."

"That isn't getting a girl." Draco replied fiercely. "That's raping a girl."

"I know." Blaise said seriously. "You have to stop him. I tried and well, I just got back from Madame Pomfrey's."

"This isn't good." Draco repeated.

"Yeah, because then you will definitely lose your bet." Blaise replied.

"It isn't just that." Draco snapped.

"I know." Blaise said looking down. "I just didn't want you to get down about your mom."

"Kind of too late for that." Draco said. "Are you sure he isn't going to do anything until Monday."

"Yes." Blaise replied. "He isn't smart enough to come up with anything else."

"So we have until Monday. No reason to worry about it now." Draco said running his hands through his hair.

"Are you actually worried?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Draco replied quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see that look in her eyes that I see in my mums."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"That was caring."

"I know. I think I'm sick."

"You aren't starting to like her are you?"

"No."

"Good because that would screw things up."

"I know."

* * *

Ginny was waiting outside the Great Hall for Draco. Breakfast was almost over and he still hadn't shown up. She was about to give up when she saw him.

"Malfoy." She said as he walked by.

"What?" He asked.

"About Hogsmeade, ask me again."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone."

"I don't know. I haven't gotten any offers." Ginny replied.

"What about Potter?"

Ginny smirked. "He doesn't count."

"Would you like to go?"

"Sure, if you tell me why you're asking me."

"Because I like having things Potter can't." Draco replied.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the gates at ten." Ginny said as she went to leave. "Word of advice. Don't tell Ron. He will kill you."

"I'm not stupid." Draco replied.

"When it comes to gloating, you are."

Ginny started to walk away from him but stopped. "You will never have me."

* * *

"Hey Ron." Harry said walking up behind him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Ron replied looking at Harry suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Well, I sort of asked Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with me. Which is why you couldn't come. We thought it would be best if you didn't know. But I felt bad not telling you and if you don't want me to go with her I won't."

Ron smiled. "She's your burden now."

"You don't mind?"

"No." Ron laughed. "Good luck."

"Erm, thanks." Harry said slightly frazzled.

"Don't ever tell her she looks fine. It's always you look beautiful honey." Ron said getting up chuckling to himself.

"Are you sure you don't mind."

"Nope not a bit." Ron replied. "Have fun."

* * *

Blaise sat in the Great Hall watching the Gryffindor table. His gaze traveled from Ron to Ginny and back again. He kept looking at Ron because he was hot. And he kept glancing at Ginny because he was worried about her. If Goyle hurt her than she would be broken. She was already on the edge of her own world. She always sat by herself at meals. She didn't really talk to anyone except for occasionally Ron, Hermione, or Harry. She use to talk to Colin but she hadn't really so far this year. A couple times he had fleeting thoughts about his bet with Draco. He was tempted to call it off, but he didn't.

Goyle came and sat down across from him.

"What do you want?" Blaise asked him warily.

"Nothing." Goyle replied. "I notice you keep staring at Ginny."

"I'm not staring at Ginny." Blaise argued. "And even if I were it doesn't matter."

"I already told you."

"I know what you told me." Blaise said getting up. "I don't want her so don't worry about it. You better watch out for Draco though." Blaise left the Great Hall quickly. He really didn't want to have to deal with Goyle, especially

Goyle sat at the table for a few minutes before he got up.

"Hullo Ginny." Goyle said walking up behind Ginny.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked him.

"I was just wondering how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Ginny replied. "Is that all?"

"No. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"No." Ginny replied. "I have plans."

"With who?"

"That isn't your business." Ginny said getting up from the table and walking to Ron. "Ron, Goyle is bothering me." Ginny felt kind of stupid telling her brother that, but she didn't feel comfortable with Goyle around her.

Ron stood up glaring at Goyle.

"Do you need something?" Ron asked advancing towards Goyle.

"No." Goyle replied glaring at Ron as he backed away.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny smiled as she sat back down in her seat.

"Ginny what did he want with you?" Ron asked as he followed her back down to her seat.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." Ginny replied. "I don't know why. We have never even spoken before today."

"You don't like him."

"Merlin no!" Ginny replied disgusted. "How could you say that?"

"I was just making sure."

"Seriously Ron, how could you say that to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Ginny said as she stood up. :I feel dirty I have to go shower."

"Won't you miss a class?"

"No I'm done for the day."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah well I just got hit on by Goyle maybe we should revaluate my luck." Ginny said as she walked away.

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall just as Goyle was talking to Ginny. He watched as Ginny walked over to Ron, said something to him and stepped back. Ron got up and the anger he was feeling was apparent all over his face. Draco smirked as Goyle backed away like a scared dog. Maybe that would take care his worries for Monday. Goyle walked back over to the table and stared at Ginny as she left the Great Hall. And Draco started to worry again.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Ginny." Draco said sitting down across from Goyle. "I know about your plans for Monday."

"What are you going to do about it?" Goyle asked him.

"Nothing and do you want to know why?" Draco asked him.

"Why?"

"Because when I see you touch her I will kill you." Draco stood up towering over him. "Do you understand me? You've lost."

"You can't stop me." Goyle said standing up and staring Draco in the eye.

"Don't tempt me." Draco replied. Draco turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny was as good as his and Goyle wasn't going to screw that up for him. And a very very very small part, that he wasn't admitting to himself was that he didn't want her to get hurt. But he wouldn't admit that to himself. And he wasn't kidding he would kill Goyle before he was able to hurt her.

* * *

Ginny had spent the rest of the day in the library drawing and studying. She didn't feel like dealing with people. Everyone was acting weird. Especially the Slytherins. All of a sudden they were talking to her, asking her out. What was next, marriage proposals. Ginny was busy drawing Goyles face when Ron had started to advance towards him. It was funny to see such a large guy scared of Ron.

"Drawing?" Draco said walking up behind her. "Is that all you ever do?"

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Ginny asked not looking up.

"It's after dinner." Draco replied. "How long have you been here?"

"Since after lunch." Ginny replied. "And yes, I have been drawing."

"Hopefully not just on that one picture." Draco said looking over her shoulder. "Why would someone draw that."

"His face was quite funny." Ginny replied. "Though Ron probably could hurt him." She looked up at him. "He could hurt you too."

"No he couldn't." Draco replied sitting down.

"Sure he can't." Ginny replied sarcastically. "Do you want something?"

"Actually I do." Draco replied. "Goyle, has he been bothering you a lot lately?"

"Not really until today." Ginny replied. "Funny thing, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." Ginny shook her head. "Why?"

"Nothing." Draco replied. "I just heard a rumor."

"What?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing." Draco replied getting up. "I wouldn't stay out after curfew."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ginny nodded.

"Here." Draco said dropping a little package on the table as he walked away.

Ginny unwrapped it to find that it was sandwiches. She would have called a thanks to him but she didn't want to be hushed by Madame Pince.

Ginny ate her sandwiches as she finished the picture of Goyle. Then she got up and went to bed it was late and she needed to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

Blaise was waiting for Draco in his room.

"What Blaise?" Draco asked sighing.

"Ron and I are hanging out tomorrow."

"I know." Draco replied trying to get him to hurry and get to the point.

"I'm nervous."

Draco laughed. "You are nervous? Why?"

"Because I'm hanging out with Ron all day."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It isn't that big of a deal. Just be yourself. I'm sure if he is gay he will love you."

"If he's gay."

"Well you can't help it if he's not. Unless of course all this time you were right and you can just convert someone in one night." Draco smirked.

"I'm not planning to do anything."

"Of course not." Draco replied. "Because he is a good Gryffindor, and you should probably be a good Gryffindor." Draco looked at Blaise. "How did you end up in Slytherin."

"At the time I wanted to be a Slytherin." Blaise replied shrugging.

Draco smirked at Blaise. "Guess who is going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"I thought she turned you down."

"She changed her mind. So you really need to keep Ron occupied." Draco replied.

"Don't screw up." Blaise said as he started out of Draco's room. "Or else you will end up leaving this room every night, not me."

"Keep dreaming."

"You don't want me to dream." Blaise smirked. "Because in them neither of us leave the room at night."

"Get out!"

"I'm going." Blaise said smirking. "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah right." Draco called.

Draco pulled out a spare piece of parchment and started a letter to his father.

_Lucious,_

_You and I do not share opinions on what I will do with my life. I don't want to worship your dark lord. I'm sorry but no, I will not be getting my dark mark. The threat was a nice touch though. _

_Draco_

Draco rolled up the parchment and hurried up the owelry. He called his owl down to him and tied it to his leg.

"You know where to take this." Draco said straightening the feathers on the owl's back. "If it doesn't get there though, it is okay."

The owl gave out a soft hoot before it flew off Draco's shoulder. Draco made his way back down to his room and went to sleep. A very uneasy sleep.


	7. September Seventh

(OMG I've had so many people IM me to tell me they like this story. Yay! That's totally awesome. Thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I wrote it a few days ago so I don't really remember what happens in it. But I hope you guys enjoy this)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Saturday

September 7th

_"When is the boy coming?"_

_"Soon my Lord, soon."_

_"You know what will happen to you if you fail?"_

_"I won't fail, my Lord."_

Ginny woke up and added her most recent dream to her list. Clearly something was starting to happen. They needed the boy soon. How soon was soon? She tucked the parchment back in her side table and got up. Today was the Hogsmeade trip. Today was her date with Draco, if you could call it a date. Ginny didn't know what it was exactly. OR why he asked her. She didn't believe for a second that it had to do with Harry. However it didn't really matter she had her own priorities.

Ginny got up and looked in the mirror. She might as well try to look spectacular. So Ginny turned and grabbed some clean clothes and made her way down to the girls bath. She took a long shower washing her hair and cleaning herself. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She went over to one of the mirrors and cast a drying spell on her hair.

"That's better." Ginny said to herself as she looked in the mirror. Ginny quickly got dressed. She had decided to wear the black skirt her mother bought her before the start of school and her green blouse underneath her cloak. Ginny walked out of the bathroom to see Goyle lurking about.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked walking quickly in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to change your mind about Hogsmeade."

"No. I don't think I do." Ginny said not looking at him as she continued quickly down the hall.

Goyle grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." Ginny said trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

"Are you sure you don't want ot change your mind?" Goyle asked her again, this time more frighteningly.

"I'm positive now let go." Ginny said trying to pull her arm away.

"Is there a problem?" Blaise asked walking up.

"Yes." Ginny replied. "Get him off of me."

Blaise quickly cast a repelling charm on Goyle and pulled Ginny down the hall as she got free of his grasp.

"Why didn't you just use your wand?" Blaise asked her.

"I didn't think of it." Ginny replied. "He was scaring me."

"Well you might want to practice going for your wand when you are scared." Blaise replied as they entered the Great Hall.

"Thanks." Ginny told him. "I'll remember that."

"Don't forget it." Blaise said again as he started towards his table.

"I won't." Ginny called as she started towards her own table.

"What was that about?" Ron asked her as she sat down.

"Nothing." Ginny replied. "Just havign a little chat."

"Oh."

"So what do you have planned to do today?" Ginny asked him as she spread jam on her toast.

"Actually Blaise and I are going to wander around Hogsmeade together." Ron replied as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Oh yeah." Ginny replied. "Have fun."

"What are you going today?"

"Oh nothing." GInny replied. "I don't even know if I'm going to go to Hogsmeade."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to wander around by myself."

"You could always come with me."

"No thanks." Ginny said as she took another bite of her toast. "I don't want you to have your little sister hanging around."

"I wouldn't mind."

"I have to go." Ginny said getting up. She didn't expect Ron to invite her to come along. He never had before. It had always been Harry or Hermione who invited her and Ron would look like someone had cancelled Christmas. "I have some homework to do after all."

* * *

"We have a problem." Blaise said sitting across from Draco. "He isn't letting up."

"What?" Draco asked only half listening, he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Goyle." Blaise hissed. "He grabbed her in the hallway, Merlin only knows what he wanted."

"That prat." Draco hissed back. "I told him to leave her alone."

"I don't think he is going to."

"He will once I get through with him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll wait for him Monday night." Draco replied with a sneer on his face. "He will regret it. I promised him he would."

"And you never break your promises."

"Exactly." Draco said getting up."He knows better than to take things I want." Draco growled as he watched Goyle walk in the Great Hall. Draco glared at Goyle as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Goyle." Draco said acknowledging his presence. "Don't forget what I said to you." With that Draco walked out of the Great Hall. Blaise followed behind him. He knew better than to stay near Goyle, not after whisking Ginny away from him.

* * *

Ginny stood by the Hogwart's gates waiting for Draco to arrive. She checked her watch, he had five minutes still. Ginny was about to pull out her sketch book when Draco walked up.

"Hullo Weasel." Draco drawled as he looked her up and down. She was looking nicer than usual. "Been waiting long?"

"No." Ginny replied. "So are you ready to go?"

"Wow if I were any other guy I might be hurt with so lack of enthusiasm."

"If you were any other boy I might actually be excited."

"Why do you hurt me so little Weasel?"

"Don't kid yourself." Ginny replied. "I couldn't hurt you even if I tried. You have to respect me to let me hurt you."

"What makes you think I don't respect you?"

"You call me little Weasel."

"You don't like my pet name for you."

"Considering that half the time you say my 'pet name' with contempt, no I don't like it." GInny replied as she looked into shop windows.

"Oh little Weasel." Draco said kindly. "I don't say your name with contempt. Anger maybe, ridicule sure, but not in contempt."

Ginny didn't reply as she stopped in the front of a window of a jewelry shop. It was still there, the necklace she had wanted last year. She stood there looking at it, forgetting she was with Draco.

"Does the little Weasel see something she likes?" Draco asked smugly.

"What?" Ginny asked turning towards him. She hadn't really heard what he had said.

"The necklace, you're looking at it like it's some long lost relative."

"What's your point?" Ginny asked turning back to the display.

"Nothing, it's just your eyes don't ever light up like that and one look at that necklace."

"You noticed whether my eyes light up or not?" Ginny asked him smirking, but not looking away from the window.

"I notice everything." Draco replied.

"No you don't."

"I noticed you."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked him smugly looking away from the display.

"What?"

"Why did you notice me?" Ginny asked. "I'm the same I have always been."

"You're fun to argue with." Draco replied truthfully. "It's fun to make you angry."

"Oh joy." Ginny replied turning and walking down the road. "No wonder you've always bothered me, you like to make me mad."

"Don't admit you don't like arguing with me."

"You never really gave me a choice." Ginny replied. "You ridicule me if I fought back or if I just sat there. So I might as well get my two cents in."

"Usually it is quite a rude two cents too." Draco smirked. "You are not a nice girl."

"Like you know what nice is." Ginny replied. 'When was the last time you were nice?"

"I never claimed to be nice. Maybe I don't want to be nice."

"Like you don't want to smile?" Ginny asked.

"I don't feel the need to smile.' Draco replied. "People smile when they are happy."

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Because Slytherins aren't suppose to be happy."

"Blaise is happy."

"Blaise is different."

"I know."

"What do you know?"

"I know he is with my brother right now."

"Seems this year Weasleys are popular with Slytherins."

Ginny laughed. "I doubt that. It's more like a contest."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see who will win the Weasley over. Will it be Goyle or Malfoy? WIll Blaise get the boy."

"So who's winning."

"No one.Blaise might get the boy though." Ginny replied. "I already told you, you don't get to have me."

"You'll change your mind."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I always get what I want."

Ginny looked at him. "Than this will be a good life lesson for you. You don't get me."

"Keep saying that Weasley, but you're here aren't you?"

"What does that mean?"

"You chose to come with me to Hogsmeade."

"Maybe I just wanted a couple of free meals." Ginny smirked. "After all, I'm so poor I probably can't afford a decent meal."

"Why won't you just admit that you like me."

"Because I don't like to lie." Ginny replied as she turned in a shop.

"Good Morning Ms. Weasley." the shop keeper said smiling.

"Good morning." Ginny replied. "How is business going?"

"You know." the shopkeeper started. "There isn't a lot of need for art supplies, but every once in a while I get a big sale."

"Well today you will be." Ginny smiled. "Fred and George sent me to buy materials for their new fliers."

"Let me show you my new color changing ink." the shopkeeper said pulling her towards the back of the store.

"I'll be right back." Ginny called to Draco.

* * *

"You don't have a thing for my sister?" Ron asked Blaise as they walked through Hogsmeade.

Blaise laughed. "No, she isn't my type. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why you wanted to hang out with me."

Blaise laughed as he led Ron into the Hog's Head. "Let's get some drinks."

Blaise ordered two drinks as they sat down.

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase." the shopkeeper smiled at Ginny. "Please come again."

"You know I will." Ginny said smiling back. She walked out of the shop to find Draco leaning against the wall. "Where did you go?"

"I was bored." Draco replied.

"Sorry." Ginny replied with out the least bit of sincerity in her voice.

"I'm sure you are." Draco replied. "So do you want to go get something to eat."

"Sure." Ginny nodded. "Why not."

"So what did you buy?" Draco asked looking at the bag in her hands.

"Just some art supplies for the twins' fliers. And a new sketch book."

"I thought you already had a new one." Draco said puzzled.

"I do, but I don't like that one." Ginny replied. "It isn't as sturdy as I usually like."

"So the Weasel is picky, thats good to know." Draco said as he pulled the door to the tea shop open. He held it open for Ginny before he went in.

"You have manners. Who would have thought?" Ginny smirked as she sat down at a table.

"My mother taught me well." Draco replied smugly.

"So what are you going to do if any of your little Slytherin pals see us together."

"Probably tell them I'm just with you because you are great in bed." Draco replied smugly.

"You wouldn't." Ginny said disgusted. "You can't."

"Why not?" Draco asked her.

"Because it isn't true." Ginny replied. "You can't."

"I can though." Draco replied.

Ginny stood up. That was it. She wasn't going to stand here and let him tell lies about her. She didn't care what dreams she had.

"Little Weasel." Draco said grabbing her wrist. "Don't go."

"Don't touch me." Ginny said looking down at him. "I'm leaving."

"Don't leave. I was only jesting." Draco pleaded with her.

"You know when you are asking something of someone you shouldn't smirk." Ginny said still standing there thinking.

"What can I do to get you to stay."

"Apologize." Ginny replied crossing her arms in front of her, smirking.

"Apologize?" Draco asked. "You want me to apologize?"

"Yes." Ginny replied smiling. "I want you to apologize."

"Fine." Draco said standing up. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ginny asked him.

"For making you upset."

"You suck at apologies." Ginny said sitting down.

"I don't usually have to give them."

"So why did you?"

"That's none of your business."

* * *

Ron and Blaise had spent a while in the Hog's head before going to another bar and getting a booth in the very back. They had both had quite a few drinks, and Ron wasn't quite use to liquor like Blaise was.

"You know the problem with me and Hermione was." Ron said with a little slurring. "I wasn't attracted to her. She was pretty yes, but I would look at her and I wouldn't be wowed."

"Why is that?" Blaise asked him. Blaise wasn't quite as drunk as Ron.

"Because I never found her attractive." Ron replied. "I don't really like any of the girls in the castle."

"Why not?"

"None of them are attractive." Ron looked down at his bottle. "I wonder why that is?"

"Do you find anyone in the castle attractive?" Blaise asked him.

Ron smiled. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Blaise asked him.

"Because I'm not suppose to like him." Ron replied.

"Him?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Ron asked looking up.

"You said him."

"Did I?" Ron asked. "Are you sure?"

* * *

"Come on little Weasel." Draco said leading her down the road. "I have a surprise for you."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked him.

"I just said it was a surprise." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me I have to tell you what a surprise is."

Ginny glared at him. "I just wanted to know where we were going."

"Here, we are going here." Draco said stopping in front of a large building. "Come on."

Draco led Ginny into the building.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked him looking around at all the pictures on the wall.

"It's a museum." Draco replied smirking.

"I know, but I didn't even know it was here."

"Not many people do." Draco replied. "My mother loves this place." Draco told her. "She use to take me here when I was younger and tell me about all the different artists. Some of them are muggle paintings."

Ginny walked slowly around the different rooms looking at all the different pictures. "This place is so wonderful."

"It is." Draco agreed. "My father wouldn't ever come here so it would just be me and my mum."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it shows something besides your evil Slytherin exterior." Ginny replied moving on to another painting.

"I'm still evil." Draco smirked. "I do have my good moments though."

"Maybe you should have more of those." Ginny said walking to the next room.

"What fun would that be?"

"You might be surprised."

"Of I might be disappointed." Draco replied.

"You might." Ginny replied stopping in front of a painting. "This is beautiful."

"Monet." Draco replied. "A french artist who like to use pointillism."

"It's beautiful." Ginny repeated.

"My mother likes him." Draco told her. "We own two of his, of course we never let my father see them, he would burn them."

"Why?" Ginny asked him in shock.

"Because it was made by a muggle." Draco replied. "He doesn't care much for art anyway."

"That's sad." Ginny said finally moving on to the next picture.

"It's life."

"True."

* * *

Blaise had slowly made his way closer to Ron during their conversation which had steered off from who Ron might find attractive to Quidditch. Blaise was getting impatient.

"Do you want to know who I find attractive?" Blaise asked leaning closely to Ron.

"Who?" Ron asked him.

Blaise leaned forward and covered Ron's lips with his own. When Ron didn't push him away he deepened the kiss. Ron opened his mouth slightly and Blaise slipped his tongue in. Blaise gently pulled Ron closer, he was afraid that if he made any sudden moves that Ron would pull away.

Blaise felt a bit bad that he was pushing himself on Ron when he was drunk. But, he needed to make a move on him. Ron moaned into Blaise's mouth pulling him out of his thoughts.

Ron had never thought about kissing a boy before. Not that he wouldn't, it just had never occurred to him. After all if you were a boy you were suppose to like girls. It was how the world worked, it was how he was suppose to be.

Ron for the past two nights had dreamt about Blaise. Each day he would wake up wondering what those dreams meant but he couldn't figure it out. Then Blaise kissed him.

Ron wrapped his arms around Blaise pulling him closer. Maybe it was all the alcohol in his system but he was really enjoying this kiss.

* * *

GInny and Draco spent the rest of the after noon in the museum. He didn't rush her, he was use to being patient. It was interesting for him to watch her. Some of the pictures she would stand in front of for ten minutes before she would move on to the next. Her eyes would scan the pictures not wanting to miss a thing. When she saw one she really liked she would comment on it. Mention how beautiful it was, or what technique the artist used.

When they left the museum the sun was almost all the way down. "Let's go get dinner." Draco said motioning her towards a little restaurant beside the museum.

Ginny sat down across from Draco and looked around. "This place is really nice."

"When I was younger I hated this place." Draco said. "It isn't a very fun place for an eight year old. However my mother would insist that it was the best."

"Only the best for the Malfoys?" Ginny asked smiling at him.

"Yep." Draco replied. "Of course I did grow up to appreciate this place."

"How could you not?" Ginny asked. "This place is beautiful."

"The food is very good also." Draco said as they were handed menus.

Ginny looked down at the menu and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"It's in french." Ginny replied. She looked up at him. "I can't read french."

She looked back down. "Why is there a french restaurant in the middle of Hogsmeade?"

"Well, we are in the high class side of Hogsmeade." Draco replied. "Most students never even come this way."

"Why do you?"

"I don't normally." Draco replied. "I just knew that you would like this place."

Ginny looked up at Draco and into his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being nice to me." Ginny replied. She looked down again at the menu.

Draco sat there for a moment watching her. He was being nice, nicer than he meant to be. He watched as she bit her lip contemplatively.

"What am I going to order?" she asked looking back up at him. He looked away quickly.

"I can order for you." Draco replied. "My french is perfect."

"You won't order me anything weird will you?" Ginny asked him.

"I might." Draco smirked. "It would be interesting."

Draco started speaking in french, after a couple of moments food appeared on their plates.

"What did you order me?" Ginny asked looking at her plate suspiciously.

"Don't worry." Draco replied. "it's just a really dressed up chicken breast."

"Oh, okay." Ginny said as she took a small bite of it.

"You like it don't you." Draco smirked as he took a bite of his food.

"It's okay." Ginny replied.

* * *

Blaise sat there snogging Ron for a while before Ron pulled away.

"I have to go." Ron said quickly as he stood up. Ron left the bar at a near run. Blaise groaned as he leaned back in his chair. What happened? It was going so great. Ron was a great kisser. Blaise got up and paid the bill. He left the bar and started to slowly make his way back to Hogwarts. It was going so well.

* * *

"So little Weasel admit you had fun." Draco smirked as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"I did." Ginny replied. "You surprised me."

Draco didn't reply.

"What about you?" Ginny asked. "Did you have fun?"

"Slytherins don't have fun." Draco replied.

"Unless it's torturing someone." Ginny added. "But, I asked if you had fun."

Draco looked over at her. "I suppose it was alright."

Ginny laughed. "Ouch, you wound me. You spend the whole day with me and it was only alright."

"Very funny Weasel." Draco smirked. "Turning my words around on me."

"I thought so." Ginny replied.

They walked along in silence for a bit. Ginny kept her head down while she walked. She was thinking. Mostly because she was confused. Draco was acting like he normally did, at all, and it was confusing.

Draco watched her as they walked. He was so close to winning his bet with Blaise and it was only the seventh of September. "Did I tell you that you looked nice today?" Draco said suddenly.

"What?" Ginny asked looking up suddenly.

"You look nice."

"Erm, thanks." Ginny said blushing.

Draco smirked at her blushing. "Not use to hearing a compliment?"

Ginny didn't answer him. She just looked back down again.

"So do I get a good night kiss?" Draco asked her as they neared the gates.

Ginny looked up at him. "I don't know what you are playing at but I know better than to kiss a snake."

Draco nodded. "Smart."

"I know." Ginny replied. "I better get back to the common room before people notice I'm not there." Ginny turned from him and walked up to the castle ahead of him. He didn't bother to rush after her. He knew she wasn't going to say yes. She wasn't that type of girl, after all. Draco smirked, he was good at this game.

* * *

Ron hurried back to Hogwarts not bothering to say good bye to Blaise. It was like all of a sudden what he was doing had actually hit him. And it really scared him. Ron ran up to the boys dorm and flopped on his bed. He crawled under his blankets and prayed he wouldn't have any dreams of Blaise.


	8. September Eighth

Disclaimer: Nope Still don't own Harry Potter, but man if I did, I would sue everyone of you for writing with my characters. Haha!

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! And thanks to all the people that have IMed me that rocks! YOu don't know how touching it is to get IM's that tell me that you like my story. Really thanks! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.)

Sunday

September 8th

_"Does this mean it is working."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can only hope for the best."_

_"They are getting along though."_

_"I know. It looks like it is going to work."_

_"So we wait?"_

_"Yes."_

Ginny woke up early and rolled out of bed. She had another dream. She added it to the parchment that she had added the other dreams. Then she got dressed and grabbed her art supplies. The twins had asked her to make fliers for them and she thought she had better hurry up and get that to them. Ginny made her way downstairs and out of the castle. She walked around the castle to a little stone picnic table. She spread her materials around her and started on the fliers.

After an hour she stopped and looked at them proudly. Across it in big letters read Weasley Wizard Wheezes that changed colors. Underneath it was a picture of a boy being handed a piece of candy and turning into a canary. Ginny rolled the paper up and rubber banded it together. Ginny threw they art supplies back in the bag and started back inside the castle.

Ginny started towards the Great Hall, hopefully it was still breakfast time. She entered and saw that it was mostly empty but that there was still food on the tables. Ginny started towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. She was off in her own thoughts when she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around hoping that it wasn't Goyle.

"What's in the bag little Weasel?" Draco asked.

"I was working on the twin's flier" Ginny replied relieved that it was just Draco.

"Really. Did you finish it?" he asked her.

Ginny nodded as she pulled it out of the bag and handed it to him. "You can sit down if you want."

Draco grimaced at the seat in front of him. "I think I would rather stand. you never know where you Gryffindor's have been."

"Right." Ginny said turning back around to her breakfast.

Draco unrolled the flier and laughed. "This bloke looks like Potter."

"What?" Ginny asked. "No it doesn't."

"Yes, it does." Draco disagreed. "Look at it."

Ginny stood up and looked at the flier he was holding out to her. "You're right."

"Bloody brilliant." Draco said with a smirk. "Potter turning into a bird. That is quite the selling point."

"I didn't mean to." Ginny said quietly. "I was just drawing."

"Well you did." Draco replied.

"Did you need anything?" Ginny asked him taking the flier away.

"Just thought I would come over and say hello." Draco replied.

"I have to go." Ginny said suddenly picking her bag up. "Deliver this to the twins."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked Draco walking up behind him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've had things to do." Draco replied as he picked at his lunch.

"All morning?" Blaise asked him skeptically. "Doesn't matter though. I have something to tell you."

"What?" Draco asked uninterested.

"I kissed him." Blaise said excitedly.

"Good for you." Draco replied dryly.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked him.

"Nothing." Draco said looking up. "Why do you think something is wrong with me?"

"Because you are acting like a zombie." Blaise replied smiling.

"Have you ever seen me smile?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"Have you ever seen me smile?" Draco asked again.

"No." Blaise answered him confused. "Why?"

"Nothing." Draco replied getting up. "I have to go."

Draco got up. Ever since last night he had been trying to push Ginny out of his mind. He couldn't though. The things she had said just kept running through his head. It bothered him that it was so easy for him to be nice to her. Even for the bet he thought he would have to work at it. But, it just came naturally. He hadn't meant to tell her she looked nice. He kept telling himself that it was just for the bet, but, it was more. He had actually enjoyed himself with Ginny. He just didn't want to admit that to himself.

* * *

"Ron?" Blaise said as he walked up to him.

Ron didn't look at him but he stopped.

Blaise stood there looking at him for a minute. "About yesterday."

"Can we not talk about that?" Ron asked him. "I was drunk. I don't really remember it."

Blaise knew Ron was lying. "It's me isn't it?" Blaise asked him. "The guy you like."

A pained look came across Ron's face. "No." Ron turned to walk away.

"I won't tell anyone." Blaise said quietly. Ron stopped walking. "It can be our secret."

Blaise grabbed Ron's wrist and turned him around. Blaise pulled Ron towards him and kissed him hard on the mouth.. Ron didn't push him away. Instead he returned the kiss just as hard. Blaise ran his hands across Ron's chest as Ron pushed him against the wall.

"Tell me I'm the boy." Blaise whispered as he started to suck on Ron's earlobe.

Ron groaned as Blaise pulled him into a classroom.

"Tell me." Blaise said again quietly.

"You're the boy I like." Ron said as he went to capture Blaise's mouth with his own.

"That's what I thought." Blaise said as he started to unbutton Ron's trousers.

Ron caught his hand. "I've never done this before." he said quietly.

"Neither have I." Blaise smriked. "But there's a first time for everything." he said as he kneeled before Ron, pulling Ron's pants down with him.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny asked Ron as she sat across from him a dinner.

"What?" Ron asked looking up, he had been off in his thoughts and hadn't hear her.

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny asked again.

"No reason." Ron replied glancing over at the Slytherin table. Ginny hid a knowing smile as she started to dish food onto her plate.

"So did you have fun at Hogsmeade yesterday?" Ginny asked him.

"It was fine." Ron replied. "Blaise and I went and had some drinks."

"That sounds fun." Ginny said eating her dinner.

"So, what did you do?" Ron asked her.

"I went to the art store in Hogsmeade." Ginny told him. "To get some stuff to make fliers for the joke shop."

"Is that all?" Ron inquired.

"Why?" Ginny asked him.

"I was just wondering." Ron replied as he looked back over to the Slytherin table.

Blaise and Draco were sitting together talking quietly to themselves.

"I don't want details." Draco groaned quietly. "I get it, you two shagged."

"But, we didn't, not really." Blaise replied.

"I don't care." Draco replied. "I don't want to hear it."

"Fine." Blaise replied grumpily. "So how is it going with Ginny?"

"Good." Draco replied. "I'm pretty sure I am going to win the bet." Draco smirked. "I have her right where I want her."

"You still don't like her do you?" Blaise asked looking up from his dinner.

"No, of course not." Draco replied. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because you keep looking at her and you get this stupid look on your face."

"I don't have a look." Draco replied.

"You do." Blaise argued. "It's sort of a happy look mixed with disgust." Blaise laughed. "It's like you are disgusted that you might like her."

Draco got up grimacing. "I don't like her."

"But if you did, would it really be that bad?"

"Shut up." Draco yelled as he walked towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room talking to some of the kids. He looked around to see Crabbe and Goyle whispering in the corner. After a few minutes they both left the common room. Draco was just about to go after them when Crabbe came back.

"Where is Goyle?" Draco asked walking towards Crabbe.

"I don't know." Crabbe replied looking at the ground.

"I know that you are lying." Draco replied. "Where is he."

"He went to go get a book." Crabbe replied smirking.

Draco started out of the common room and towards the library. Goyle reading? That was an obvious lie.

* * *

Ginny had been studying in the library since the end of dinner. She had some potions homework to catch up with before tomorrows class. She also had to work on a History of Magic report on Grindewald. She was in the very back of the library so that she wouldn't be interrupted. Which turned out a little too well. Ginny looked at her watch to see that it was past curfew.

Ginny quietly packed up her books in case Madame Pince was still in the library and started to make her way out of the library. She was about to turn a corner when someone grabbed her arm.

"What?" Ginny asked as she was thrown into the wall dropping her books. .

"Hello." Goyle said holding her against the wall.

"Get off of me." Ginny said trying to reach her wand. She pulled it out but Goyle grabbed it and snapped it in two.

"Draco always thinks he's better than me." Goyle said aloud to himself. "I'll show him I can get the girl." Goyle was pushing Ginny against the wall. He kissed her roughly on the mouth as Ginny tried to fight him off. "Stop struggling." Goyle yelled at her.

Ginny was punching him but it didn't seem to phase him. Goyle tried to undo her shirt but gave up and tore the buttons off. Ginny screamed before Goyle shoved his hand over her mouth. He groped her as he ripped her skirt. Ginny bit his hand hard to get him to move it.

"Bitch." Goyle hissed as he withdrew his hand. Ginny was about to scream again when Goyle slapped her hard. Her head hit the stone wall and she blacked out.

* * *

Draco ran into the library to see it was totally deserted. He stood there for a minute thinking before he left. He stood in the hallway wondering which way to go when he heard a scream. Draco ran towards the sound. Then he saw it. Goyle had Ginny pressed up against the wall. He slapped her and Draco heard a crack as Ginny's head hit the wall.

Draco pulled out his wand and yelled the first spell he could think of. Draco stood there shocked when Goyle disappeared. He didn't know where he had sent him but he would be found soon enough.

Ginny slumped to the ground and Draco rushed over to her and kneeled down. He gently shook her to see if she would wake up. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she pushed Draco away from her.

"It's okay." Draco said.

"Goyle, he tried to." Ginny stopped talking. She couldn't finish the sentence. Draco looked at her. Her shirt was opened and her skirt was torn. She was breathing hard and her face was flushed. She was shaking hard. "He tried to-" but once again she couldn't finish her sentence. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she started to cry.

Draco sat down and pulled her towards him. He pulled her shirt closed and muttered a repairing charm to fix the buttons. She leaned against him as she cried and Draco held her. He knew she would stop crying eventually. His mother always did. He could hear his mother crying through the walls and he would sit and listen and wait for her to stop. It was when she stopped he knew it was okay to go talk to her.

Draco ran his fingers through Ginny's curls, trying to smooth her hair some. He couldn't help but notice how soft and red it was.

"Draco." Ginny said softly.

"What?"

"What's going on." Ginny asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked her.

"He mentioned you." Ginny said pulling away from Draco and looking at him accusingly. "What's going on?"

Ginny tried to get up but quickly sunk back down to the ground her hand flew to the back of her head and she groaned quietly. "Bloody hell." She pulled her hand away to see a little bit of blood.

"You're bleeding." Draco said stupidly. "Let me see that."

Draco pulled her towards him once again and carefully looked at her head. "Damn."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Draco replied. "You just have a little gash in your head. Is your head killing you."

"Yes." Ginny relied wincing. "It does, a lot."

"Come on." Draco said getting up and helping her up. "I have a potion for headaches in my room."

"You didn't answer my question." Ginny replied leaning against him.

"What?" Draco asked not paying attention.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny asked. "Don't tell me any crap to do with Harry either. First you ask me to Hogsmeade, then you get my detention again then Goyle tries to hurt me." Ginny stopped walking. "What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Draco replied pulling her down the corridor.

"Damn it." Ginny said pulling out of his grasp and falling against the wall. "Stop lying."

"Come on." Draco said grabbing her arm. "We have to get you fixed up."

"No." Ginny replied. "I want to know what is going on." She looked at him like she was going to cry again.

"Nothing is going on." Draco replied. "I don't know why Goyle tried to rape you." Ginny winced at that word but she let him pull her along the hall. "He was jealous, I suppose."

"Great." Ginny said sarcastically. "What about asking me to Hogsmeade." Ginny replied. "Why?"

"I told you. I like having what Potter can't."

"You don't have me." Ginny replied coldly.

"Looks like I have you at the moment."

"Great, you have me when I can't bother to walk without fainting." Ginny replied sarcastically. "I'm sure Harry would be jealous."

"He would." Draco smirked. "We all know how he likes to be the hero boy."

"Too bad he's better at it than you." Ginny replied glaring at Draco.

"How is that?" Draco asked.

"He wouldn't be forcing me to walk." Ginny replied.

Draco swept her into his arms and off the her feet. "Is that better."

"Put me down." Ginny replied indignantly.

"Can't have Potter besting me." Draco replied as he carried her down a flight of stairs.

Ginny didn't reply instead she just leaned into him. She was too tired to argue, too weak to make a fuss.

Draco walked down the corridor and down another flight of stairs before arriving in front of his door. "It's a good thing you are so light otherwise we might not have made it." Draco said as he walked into his room. Ginny didn't answer him and he looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep. Draco gently sat her down on his bed and went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth.

"Wake up." Draco said shaking her gently. Ginny rolled away from him sighing."Ginny wake up." Draco said shaking her again. Draco shook her again to get her to wake up. Ginny finally rolled towards him opening her eyes. "You fell asleep."

"One tends to do that when they get a head abrasion." Ginny replied gently sitting up.

"Come here." Draco said as he sat on the bed. "Let me clean up your head."

"I'm fine." Ginny replied crossly.

"I'm not going to play hero again." Draco replied. "You are not a good damsel in distress."

"I'm not in distress."

"You're bleeding."

Ginny glared at him as she turned her back to him to let him see her head.

"Not too bad." Draco said as he started to gently get the blood out of her hair. "Just a little cut."

"It feels worse than a little cut." Ginny replied grumpily.

Draco pulled his wand out and whispered a healing spell. "The cut is fixed." Draco replied. "You won't even have a bruise."

"What about this headache?" Ginny asked as she turned back around.

"You are a demanding little weasel." Draco said getting up and walking back into his bathroom. He came back in with a little blue bottle.

Ginny looked at it suspiciously as she took it from him.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to poison you." Draco replied watching her as she cautiously drank the potion from the bottle.

"Can't be too sure about that." Ginny replied. "You are a Slytherin and a Malfoy."

Draco glared at her. "Guess what, I'm all you have at the moment."

"What did I say to offend you Malfoy?" Ginny asked him smirking. "After all usually you would just say something about Malfoy pride."

"I don't poison people."

"I was just kidding." Ginny replied.

"It wasn't funny."

"Who says I was trying to be?" Ginny asked him.

"You know you could show some gratitude towards me."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "If it weren't for you Goyle wouldn't have felt like he had to prove something."

"He would have done that with or without me pursuing you." Draco glared. "You should just be happy I gave a damn."

"Which brings me back to that question I keep asking you. What is with this recent fascination with me?" Ginny asked. "Have I changed? Because I am still the same girl who has been going to this school for six years."

"Maybe I changed." Draco replied.

Ginny laughed bitterly. "Yeah, sure. You are just as mean as you have always been."

"If I were mean I wouldn't have helped you."

"So you did one good deed." Ginny replied. "Everyone has their moment. You're still mean to everyone else."

"Well, maybe you're better than everyone else." Draco replied. "Maybe I just think you are better than the rest of them."

"Why?" Ginny asked him getting frustrated. "Why am I different? Why won't you just tell me why?" Ginny looked at him with confusion and pain across her face.

"Because, you." Draco replied but not going on.

"Because I'm what?" Ginny asked him.

"Because you're fun to argue with. And you drew me something real."

"I didn't know it was you." Ginny replied. "Maybe I thought it was Dean who found my book, or Michael."

"Maybe you did." Draco replied. "But who were you hoping found your book?"

"You think I was hoping you found my book?" Ginny asked with a little laugh.

"I already told you little weasel, if you are going to lie you need to make eye contact." Draco smirked at her. "It's more believable that way."

Ginny looked away from him.

"Why can't you just admit you like me?" Draco asked her smirking.

"Why can't you?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"I don't."

"Yes you do." Ginny replied. "Every thing you do screams you like me."

"Sure." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Look someone in the eyes when you are lying to them." Ginny mocked him. She smiled. "So did you tell dearest daddy that you fell for a Weasley, scum of the wizard world?"

"My father and I don't talk." Draco glared. "Actually he talks and I ignore him."

"Why don't you two talk."

"Because he is a bastard."

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked him.

"Everyone knows what my father is."

"Everyone thinks you want to be like him."

"They are all idiots than."

"I suppose they are." Ginny replied smiling gently. "Tell me why you don't like him."

"Because he is." Draco stopped thinking. "He is..."

"What?"

"He's horrible." Draco replied finally. "He always hurt my mother. I would wake up and hear her sobbing."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said quietly.

"She was just there to give him a son. After I was born he started cheating on her." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He wouldn't touch her, except for when he would force himself on her."

Draco felt Ginny put her hand on his.

"I couldn't ever help her." he continued. "I would wait till she was done crying and I would go in there and help her get rid of the cuts and the bruises on her face. That bastard insisted that she looked like the perfect wife, even after he would make her bleed." Draco laughed bitterly. "He thought he could control me if he beat me." Draco looked up at Ginny. "Guess what, it didn't work. I could so easily be a Death Eater. If I liked my father and we got along who knows what kind of person I would be now."

Draco could feel Ginny's hand tighten over his.

"Of course my father forgets the biggest characteristic of a Slytherin, look out for yourself first. And he wonders why I won't worship the Dark Lord."

"Why won't you."

"Because my father does." Draco replied. "I don't want to be him."

"It isn't just that." Ginny told him.

"Than what is it?" Draco asked her. "Because I truly think that if I got along with my father."

"You care about your mother." Ginny interrupted him. "You care about someone."

"So?"

"So, how can you be a death eater, when you love your mother?" GInny looked down at her hand that was on top of Draco's. She gently held it. "You can't be someone who hates everyone if you care about the well being of one person." She looked up at him. "And you appear to care for more than one person."

"Who?" Draco asked her skeptically.

"You care about your mother, Blaise, and me." Ginny told him. She whispered the last part.

"You don't want me to care about you." Draco replied. "I'm not a nice person, I don't like your family, or your friends."

"I know." Ginny said quietly. "But I don't have any real friends and my family is hard to like at times."

"People I care for get hurt." Draco told her.

"People I care about don't see me." Ginny replied. "You see me."

"I didn't want to."

"Then you shouldn't have looked." Ginny said as she took her hand away.

"But, I did." Draco said taking her hand. "Damn it."

"What?" Ginny asked him.

"You have to get to your room. It's past curfew." Draco said getting up and pulling her out of his room.

"What?" Ginny asked him again, confused.

Draco didn't answer her as he pulled her down the hall. Ginny let him pull her for a few minutes before she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"What just happened?"

"Temporary insanity." Draco replied. "Hurry up. I don't want to get caught."

"Fine." Ginny replied glaring at him. "I can get there myself. Don't bother." Ginny walked away from him quickly.

Draco stood there cursing himself. What just happened?


	9. September Ninth

Disclaimer: I don't own the boy with the scar on his forehead, although I have a scar on my arm, looks like I got poked by a fork. Really it's where my cat clawed me because I accidentally scared him. Anyways I'm off topic which is I don't own HP

(Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the ninth chapter. Enjoy!)

Monday

September 9th

Blaise was in the middle of his breakfast when Draco sat down across from him. "Damn it."

"What?" Draco asked annoyed.

"You did something."

"What?"

"You screwed something up." Blaise repeated. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did." Blaise replied. "You fell for her."

"No I didn't."

"And then you did something wrong."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked him glaring at him.

"It's all over your face." Blaise replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You weren't suppose to fall for her."

"You shouldn't have picked her." Draco replied angrily.

"I didn't know you would fall for her."

"I didn't fall for her." Draco repeated.

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't." Draco replied standing up. "I had already liked her."

"What?" Blaise called as Draco walked away. He put his fork down and ran after Draco.

"Go away." Draco replied as he heard Blaise run after him.

"What do you mean you already liked her?" Blaise asked him.

"I can't say it any clearer." Draco replied not stopping as he hurried down the hall.

"You can explain it at least."

"There isn't anything to explain."

"I think there is something to explain."

"Like what?" Draco asked stopping abruptly and turning to look at him.

"Like what the hell you mean when you say you already liked her."

"Out of all the girls at Hogwarts why did you pick her?" Draco asked him. "How did you manage to look at her and think that she would be perfect."

"She pissed you off." Blaise replied. "She could keep you on your toes."

Draco started walking again. "Exactly. She knew exactly what to say to piss me off. She knew me without having to ask."

"So?" Blaise asked. "Pansy knows you."

"Pansy is an idiot who's been around the quidditch field way too many times to count." Draco replied harshly.

"And Ginny hasn't." Blaise continued. "So are you going to make Ginny your next Pansy?"

"No." Draco replied. "I don't want her to be like Pansy."

"So you screw things up with her so that you don't have to worry about hurting her." Blaise said in a mocking tone. "How noble of you."

"What is your problem?" Draco asked him. "Why do you care?"

"So all this time you've liked her."

"So?"

"So, how could you treat her like such crap."

"It's really easy." Draco replied as he whirled around to look at Blaise. "I'm not allowed to like her. So I didn't. She is after all a Weasley. Do you know what my father would say if he knew."

"Since when do you care?"

"Do you know what he would do to her if he could?" Draco asked him. "I can't hurt her. You win the bet."

"Why did you make the bet if you liked her."

"I didn't know it was her." Draco replied. "You wouldn't tell me who she was." Draco was getting louder with every sentence. "And I thought I could play the game. I kept lying to myself. I kept telling myself that she was just a Weasley and that she was the scum of the earth." Draco started walking again. "She knows how I feel."

"So?"

"I told her how I felt." Draco replied. "I don't ever like the girls I play the game with. I don't ever like my conquests."

"Well maybe that is your problem." Blaise replied. "Maybe your problem is you are so use to not liking anyone when you finally do it scares you." Blaise smirked. "You are scared of the little weasel."

"Shut up." Draco said suddenly. "Just stop talking."

"Damn you screwed up."

"Shut up!"

"Go fix it." Blaise replied.

"No, you win. I already told you that."

"Forget the damn bet. Who cares about that?" Blaise replied. "You actually like someone."

"No. I'm not going to like her." Draco told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"You already do."

"Stop reminding me."

"I don't need to." Blaise replied. "You don't need reminding."

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"You mean you aren't talking about this at all."

"Whichever."

"Draco stop walking. We've already passed the potions room."

Draco stopped walking and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Blaise replied. "You just kept walking."

"Damn it." Draco said punching the wall. "It's all Goyle's fault."

"You're blaming someone because you like a girl." Blaise said laughing.

"If he hadn't tried to rape her it would be okay. She wouldn't know."

"What?" Blaise asked. "I thought he wasn't going to try until tonight."

"No he tried last night." Draco replied. "She was so sad looking and she looked so upset and I just wanted to get her mind off of it."

"So?"

"So then we got to talking and some how it slipped out."

"Then what happened."

"I told her basically that I went temporarily insane as I was walking her back to her room."

"Damn, you did screw up. You better hurry up and fix it."

"No." Draco replied. "I don't want to fix it. I'm not going to."

"You are being an idiot."

"Like you would know."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are all sprung for the golden boy's best friend."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blaise asked. "We aren't talking about me."

"I have to go." Draco said jogging away from Blaise.

* * *

"Ginny are you okay?" Ron asked as she sat down across from him at the table.

"Yeah." Ginny replied smiling. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why, bad dream?"

"I suppose you could say that." Ginny replied as she took a bite of bacon.

"Oh, what was it about?"

"Nothing." Ginny replied. "It just wasn't a fun dream."

"Oh." Ron replied. "Well, I have to go."

"Okay." Ginny said waving as he brother got up.

"Ms. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said walking up behind her. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"Um, okay." Ginny said getting up. "Yes ma'am." She added after a stern look from the Professor. She followed behind Professor McGonagall to the headmaster's office.

"Please have a seat Ms. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said motioning for her to take a seat in front of his desk. "We just need to wait for one more person before we can begin our discussion."

Ginny sat there for a good fifteen minutes before the door opened and Professor Snape entered followed by Draco. Ginny glared at Draco when he walked in and promptly looked away.

"Mr. Malfoy if you could have a seat please." Professor Dumbledore said motioning to the other chair in front of his desk. "Now I know you two must be wondering why I called you in here." He looked at them expectantly before continuing. "Ms. Weasley what happened to you is horrible and I apologize for not being there to help you. However, it seems Mr. Malfoy here did a fine job. I wanted to ask you if you need to speak to anyone? Me, Professor McGonagall, your mother? I understand how horrible you must be feeling."

"No, I'm fine Headmaster." Ginny said quietly.

"If you change your mind Professor McGongall and I are here for you." Professor Dumbledore replied before turning to Draco. "Now, although what you did was to help out a fellow student we have to know where you sent him."

Draco sat back in his chair and smirked. "I don't know."

"Surely you must have some idea." Professor McGongall argued.

"No clue." Draco replied. "I just pointed and sent." Draco smirked. "He should show up in a few more days, it was only a simple displacement spell."

Professor Dumbledore surveyed them both closely before turning back to Ginny. "Before you leave." he handed her a long box. "Since yours got broken last night."

Ginny opened the box and looked in it. Inside was the most beautiful wand she had ever seen. "Thank you."

"You two better be off to class." Professor Dumbledore replied shooing them out of his office.

Ginny brushed past Draco as they were walking down the stairs, ignoring him.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me." Draco drawled.

"Why would I be mad?" Ginny asked.

"Because you care about me."

Ginny turned and looked him square in the eyes. "I. Don't. Care. About. You." She turned and ran down the rest of the stairs. "Is that good enough eye contact for you?"

Draco stopped and stood there on the steps. Why did he have to goad her?

* * *

"We can't, someone might find us." Ron said in between kisses.

"We can worry about that if it happens." Blaise replied as he ran his hands under Ron's shirt. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have wonderful muscle definition?"

"Thanks." Ron replied blushing, as he pulled Blaise towards him to kiss him again.

"Just thought I would mention." Blaise smirked as he lifted Ron's shirt above his head.

"So do you." Ron replied pulling off Blaise's shirt.

Blaise grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Ginny was in the library looking through the bookshelves. She was on a quest to find a book about Nox Birds for Care of Magical Creature. She saw Blaise walking up to her and she sighed.

"Can we talk?" he asked her quietly.

"About?" Ginny asked picking up a book and then putting it back on the shelf.

"Draco." Blaise replied cautiously.

"There isn't anything to talk about." Ginny said as she continued looking at books.

"You and I both know that isn't true."

"You don't know anything." Ginny replied pulling a book down and looking at it.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Blaise asked rhetorically. "Anyway, he appears to like you."

"Could have fooled me."

"And you like him."

"No I don't."

"Then why did you go to Hogsmeade with him."

"If you know everything than you know I turned him down to begin with." Ginny said adding another book to the ever growing collection in her arms. "It was a couple of free meals."

"Ginny, I know that isn't true."

"No you don't." Ginny replied. "You only know what you want to believe. But, you're wrong. I don't like him."

Blaise sighed. "You two are impossible. Neither one of you will admit what is so painfully obvious."

"It's only obvious to you." Ginny told him harshly. "However to the two people who's business it is, it isn't, because it isn't true."

"Why can't you just admit you like him."

"Why would I like a boy who can't manage to call me by my name. Who insists on calling me by a species of rodent. Who can't seem to just act how he feels to save his life and who insists on playing ridiculous games to the amusement of his self."

"Because you do." Blaise replied. "Trust me it is puzzling. In my opinion you are far too good for him." Blaise laughed. "Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend. But, he's a prat."

"You can say that again."

"If I do will you go talk to him?" Blaise asked smiling.

"He pushed me away." Ginny replied setting her books down on her usual table. "Not the other way around. As far as I am concerned if he wants to talk to me he can come find me." Ginny looked up at him. "You shouldn't presume to know why I went to Hogsmeade with him. Maybe I had ulterior motives."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe I had a dream."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." Blaise replied. "But it doesn't mean some where along the way you didn't fall for him."

"We've been back at school for a week." Ginny said laughing skeptically. "You don't fall for someone in a week."

"Why not?" Blaise asked. "How do you know you didn't already like him?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm so sure."

"You did."

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Because you drew him."

"I drew you too, does that mean I'm in love with you too."

"Of course not." Blaise replied. "You knew I was gay. But you drew Draco because you liked him."

"How did you see my drawings?"

"I stole your book."

"You were the one who stole my book? I thought Draco did."

"No but I gave it to him." Blaise replied.

"Why?"

"Because you were the girl."

"What girl."

"The girl who could keep him on his toes." Blaise replied smiling. "You were the girl that he could learn to care about."

"Really?" Ginny asked skeptically. "And why, may I ask, is that?"

"Because." Blaise replied. "You knew him without having to ask."

"What?"

"If you want to know what that means you will have to ask Draco."

"Well, I asked you."

"And I am telling you to ask Draco."

"I'm not going to."

"Then you won't know what I meant by that."

"Fine." Ginny replied. "Are you done?"

"Are you going to talk to Draco."

"No." Ginny replied sighing. "I already told you he can come to me."

"He won't."

"Good." Ginny grabbed her books and left the library without looking back at Blaise. She had only gone with him because of her dream. That's all it was, her finding out about a dream.

* * *

Pansy sauntered up to Draco. "I've decided to forgive you."

"Don't." Draco replied. "Keep hating me, it made my life easier."

"You can't really mean that." Pansy replied pouting.

"Yes I can." Draco replied. "And, I do."

"But Draco, we can have so much fun."

"No, you mean you can have fun." Draco stood up. "I already told you, you are no fun."

Draco left the common room going back to his own. Today had been a horrible day and he was ready for it to be over. He entered his room to see Blaise waiting for him.

"Don't start with me." Draco said as he stopped Blaise.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Blaise told him.

"Good." Draco replied.

"She thinks you were toying with her."

"Good."

"That isn't good."

"Blaise, not everyone is out to find someone." Draco sighed impatiently. "I'm not."

"Why not?" Blaise asked.

"Because I don't want her. It was just suppose to be a game."

"Well it stopped being a game when you liked her."

"I liked her to begin with."

"Exactly." Blaise said as he started towards the door. "It was never a game."

* * *

Ginny came back from Astronomy. She was tired but at the same time she was fueled with all this energy. Ginny opened her sketch book and started to draw. She wasn't drawing a person or a place or an object. She was drawing her emotions if she could show them to someone. Needless to say the picture wasn't full of light. It had long dark lines across it and she tore the paper a couple of times. She looked at the sketch and laughed. It looked like some of those modern art pieces that sell for thousands but look like they could be drawn by an eight year old. Ginny named her picture and closed the sketch book. She pulled out the parchment she had been recording her dreams on and read it.

"What do I do?" she asked herself quietly looking at the parchment. "I messed up."

With that Ginny put the parchment away and went to bed.


	10. September Tenth

(A/N Please go read my short little one shot Jealous of your Cigarette. It's the weirdest thing I've ever written, but I like it so I want to know your opinion. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock!)

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't own Harry Potter??????

Tuesday

September 10th

_Draco smirked. "I looked at the pictures. This girl obviously has a thing for me, where is the challenge in that."_

_"Whether or not she has a thing on you, that doesn't matter. The challenge is shagging her. Trust me, she isn't going to just jump in your bed. You are actually going to have to use some charm." _

_Draco rolled his eyes. "This is going to be easy."_

_"Dare to make a wager than?" Blaise asked._

_"What?" Draco asked._

_"You don't shag this girl before September is over than I get your room."_

_"And if I do."_

_"Then." Blaise started thinking._

_"Then you have to be my personal house elf for the rest of the school year." Draco finished._

_"Deal?" Blaise asked smirking._

_"You bet." Draco said shaking his hand._

Ginny sat up shaking with anger. She was a bet. All this time she knew there was something going on and he insisted there wasn't. She was a fucking bet! She closed her eyes counting to ten. It didn't work, she didn't feel any better. Ginny looked around and saw her old sketch book. She opened it and flipped to the page that had Draco smirking. She scratched out the previous comments and quickly wrote something on it before climbing out of bed.

Ginny got dressed and tucked the picture in her pocket. She made her way down to the Great Hall and waited outside the door. She spotted him coming out and walked over to him.

"Draco." she said smiling walking up to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Draco replied confused.

"I have something for you." Ginny said pulling out the picture. She handed it over and waited for him to read it.

Draco quickly read it before looking up.

"I was a bet?" Ginny asked angrily. "You had a bet to see if you could shag me before September was done with?" Hurt was etched in her face, but anger was slowly winning over.

"No, it wasn't like that." Draco started.

"Save it." Ginny told him smirking. "I don't care. Figures. The only reason I went to Hogsmeade with you was because of a dream I had." She looked him over. "But at least I wasn't using you for my own amusement."

Ginny turned to go but stopped when Draco grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me." Ginny said, her voice steely, turning around. "Don't you ever touch me again." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and walked away from Draco.

Draco read over what she had written. It was his and Blaise's conversation about the bet. Word for word. He thought for a minute before storming back into the Great Hall.

"You bastard." Draco hissed at Blaise. "How could you tell her about the bet."

"What?" Blaise asked.

Draco grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Why did you tell her about the bet."

"I didn't." Blaise replied trying to push Draco off of him.

Draco let go of Blaise and threw the picture at him. "Sure you didn't. I suppose she figured it out by herself."

"I didn't tell her." Blaise said. He looked down at the parchment and began reading. He looked at it horrified. "Did you tell her that the bet was off."

"Like she would believe me." Draco replied.

"She might."

"No she won't." Draco replied. Draco walked away from Blaise. If Blaise didn't tell her how did she know?

Draco sat through his morning classes without being able to concentrate. All his thoughts were on her. He couldn't keep his thoughts from centering around a girl. It had all been so much easier when it was just a simple game. Why did Blaise had to go and pick her? Why her?

* * *

"Ginny."

"Get away from me Blaise." Ginny said walking quickly down the hall.

"How did you know about the bet?"

"I dreamt it." Ginny replied not stopping, not turning around.

"We cancelled the bet."

"Why? You would have won." Ginny stopped in front of a picture of a large lady in a pink dress and muttered something. The picture swung out from the wall and she stepped in quickly slamming the portrait shut behind her.

Blaise stood there for a minute thinking. She dreamt it? Something clicked in Blaise's mind. Something Ginny had said yesterday. Dreams. Blaise smiled he could work with that.

* * *

Ginny sat in divination ignoring the lesson. She couldn't even concentrate in her favorite class. Things weren't going good for her.

"Ms. Weasley!"

"Yes Professor." Ginny replied looking up.

"I asked you if you knew what the Queen of Swords meant when it was above the two of cups."

"Sorry Professor." Ginny replied. "I don't."

Ginny zoned out of the class again as the Professor asked someone else the question she missed. Ginny got up and followed everyone out as the class ended. She was almost all the way down to the library before she was bothered by someone.

"Ginny, stop walking." Blaise said as he fell in step beside her.

"Did I not make myself clear enough earlier?" Ginny asked as she continued down the hallway.

"Just one minute and then, if you want I will leave you alone. Just let me explain some things." Blaise pleaded.

Ginny stopped and turned to face him. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Ginny thought about it for a minute before nodding her head. "Okay."

"Let's go in here." Blaise said motioning towards an empty room.

"Fine." Ginny replied leading the way.

Ginny sat down in a chair and looked at him expectantly.

"So in July I started having these dreams." Blaise started. "Just two people having a conversation. No big deal right? Except they were mentioning names. Names of people I know."

"Me and Draco?" Ginny guessed.

"Yes." Blaise replied. "And I'm guessing that you know what it had to do with."

"So he is 'the boy.'"

"Yes. and you are the girl." Blaise replied.

"So make a point already." Ginny said sighing impatiently.

"So then you heard how important it was for Draco to learn to care."

"Make your damn point."

"Okay, I'm getting there." Blaise replied. "Draco is a very complex person. He doesn't like not being in control. So if you have dreams and you need him to do something specific for you what do you do?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied.

"You manipulate him. Well, in my case you make a bet with him." Blaise smiled. "So we made a bet. My point wasn't for him to actually shag you, he just needed to get to know you."

"I could tell." Ginny replied sarcastically. "Giving the shagging a due date and all."

"You have to remember I was dealing with Draco." Blaise sighed. "Draco likes to be 'the man'. He likes to be the guy that can get any girl no matter how primitive that might be. He was looking for a conquest I just suggested the person." Blaise smirked. "It was working quite well, except Draco is apparently a very big wimp when it comes to emotions."

"Blaise I already knew about the dreams, I've had them." Ginny sighed. "So what does it matter?"

"I'm getting there." Blaise replied. "So yesterday we get in this big row. Turns out that out of all the girls at this school he couldn't play his little conquest game with you."

"Oh really." Ginny replied suspiciously. "And why is that."

"I was telling him that he fell for you and that was his mistake, He knew better than to fall for the girl he is playing with. When he decides to inform me he didn't fall for you."

"So you brought me here-"

"So." Blaise continued interrupting Ginny's interruption. "The very interesting thing he told me was that he hadn't fallen for you, he can't have, he already liked you." Blaise smirked as he saw the look that came across Ginny's face. "So to sum up. We have a girl who was doing a good deed to the world by following her dreams, until she falls for the boy. Hell only knows why, like I said you are too good for that prat. And the boy tries to play the game only to find out that's the only girl he can't win with. He can't bring himself to use her like that, he likes her too much."

"If he liked me why did he agree to me in the first place."

Blaise pulled out the parchment that she had given Draco earlier. "Is this what you heard in your dream?"

"Yes." Ginny replied glancing at the parchment.

"Notice how we don't mention who the girl is. He didn't know it was you yet." Blaise replied. "If he had who knows what would have happened."

"Maybe I wouldn't have had all this happen to me." Ginny said getting up. "After all what did all this get me?"

"Knowledge." Blaise replied. "Do you want to know why he liked you?"

"Sure." Ginny sighed. "Why not?"

"Because you could get under his skin." Blaise replied. "You knew him well enough to know what would but him."

"What?"

"You knew him. You knew what to say if you wanted to make him angry. Do you know how hard it is to make him angry? Nearly impossible." Blaise answered himself. "You could make him so mad, you knew what strings to pull."

"That doesn't mean I knew him."

"You drew him." Blaise continued ignoring her. "Which I think appealed to his ego. You know how conceited he is."

Ginny snorted in agreement.

"The thing with Draco is he doesn't like not being in control and before you interrupt me I know I said that already. I think, and this is only my opinion. I think that you make him feel out of control." Blaise looked down at her. "I bet he's told you things that he hadn't meant to. What did he tell you? His mom? His bastard father?" Blaise laughed bitterly. "I know he told you. He hates talking about it. He wrote me over the summer about it, wouldn't even tell me in person." Blaise sat down across from her. "You scare him."

"He told you this?" Ginny asked him skeptically.

"No." Blaise admitted. "But I can tell."

"How?" Ginny asked him.

"Because when he looks at you he is scared and I don't think it's really you. But, what you can do to him."

"What?"

"Draco doesn't care about anyone."

"That's not true." Ginny interrupted him.

"Let me rephrase then." Blaise replied smiling. "Draco has gotten through his life without caring for anyone. He has been raised to be cold and to hate. Caring is dangerous if your father is a Death Eater. It gets you beat and bruised. If you care then you bleed. Of course you also get beat as a way to teach you obedience. For most kids it works. You get beat a few times and you will do anything your father wants you to. However for the third time Draco likes being in control. Every time his father beat him Draco grew to hate him more. It seemed that everything his father did to tame him back fired. He decided not to be like his father. It's the only reason we are friends. His father is homophobic."

"Therefore he isn't." Ginny replied nodding.

"Draco hates a lot of people. Hating people was an easy way to stay off his fathers radar. All he had to do was make fun of someone and his father would reward him. Draco didn't mind being a prat when it came to the way he treated people. For most of his life he actually liked his father. It wasn't until the past few years he did start to change. It was when his father started to bring home muggle girls and raping them. I suppose he always did rape them, just not at their house. Draco started to see what was really going on at his house. He saw how his father treated his mother, every aspect. There was a lot he hadn't noticed before, you don't notice a lot when you aren't at home. So Draco started to detest his father. It was rather easy after all what did his father teach him all along. To hate. His father started to beat him more. It didn't affect Draco though, he had long grown past the age where that worked. After a certain number of beatings you stop feeling them as much. It doesn't affect you. You learn to just breath through the pain. It becomes mental." Blaise looked at Ginny to see how she was taking all this. Her eyes were opened wide and she looked very shocked.

"His first real disobedience towards his father was taking care of his mother. It was after his fifth year that he started to help his mother. He became quite good at healing charms and potions. Then last year we started to become really good friends. He found out about me and my secret and to my surprise he didn't hate me. I suppose that he also started to care about you. I don't know why, I really don't. He has always loved arguing with you because you were good at come backs. I know it's weird but its how he started to like you."

"What was your point?" Ginny asked him. "You just talked alot."

Blaise smiled. "My point was Draco is only pushing you away because he is scared. Draco is a master at his game. Shag the girl, have his fun and move on. You don't get attached and you don't care. It's against the rules. But with out meaning too he broke them."

"What am I suppose to do about that?" Ginny asked him.

"You've had the dreams you know how important this is."

"So what do you want from me?" Ginny asked him. "You want me to date him because of my dream. I'm not going to. I'm not going to use him like he used me."

"He didn't use you."

"Yes he did." Ginny replied. "Did he call off the bet?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Actually he came to me and told me I won." Blaise replied. "He has twenty days left but he told me I won. You wouldn't be using him. You like him, just go talk to him."

"It isn't that easy." Ginny replied. "So I go talk to him and what he decides to care? You and I both know that isn't going to happen. So your whole long talk has been a waste of time."

Blaise sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Just go let him know you don't hate him. Will you just do that?"

"I don't know what to say." Ginny said quietly. "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I wouldn't know what to say."

"I suppose that you always knew what to say when dealing with Draco." Blaise said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk to him." Ginny replied. "I don't want to talk to him."

"Did he really hurt you that bad?"

"He lied to me and he played with my head." Ginny replied. "He made a fool of me when I told him not to. You can maybe understand why I'm not too eager to talk to him."

"Do you not listen?"

"I do." Ginny replied. "Draco's a cold individual. He likes to be in control. So what am I suppose to do."

"Just go tell him you don't hate him."

"Why? What's the point to that?"

"The point is for you to be happy." Blaise smirked. "And if you happen to have dreams that tell you that it is working than who can help that."

"How do you know he'll want to talk to me?"

"Just let him know you don't hate him. And then move on from there."

"Did you tell my brother about me and Draco."

Blaise laughed. "Do I really look that stupid."

"Just thought I would ask." Ginny replied. "Can I ask you a question."

"That is a question." Blaise smirked.

"How did you know all that about Draco."

Blaise smiled bitterly. "I lived it. My father just isn't as high up, less pressure on me to be the perfect son."

"Oh."

"Plus Voldermort doesn't have grand plans with me."

"You had dreams about that too."

"I think we both had the same dreams."

"I didn't know you were good in divination."

"I try not to spread it around. It seems that we both have the gift though."

"So what does he want with Draco anyway?"

"Voldermort needs a new body, his current one is wearing out and and it isn't as strong as it once was." Blaise replied.

"He wants to posses Draco?"

"More like share."

"Share?"

"Both minds sharing the body, sort of. It's hard to explain. But it won't work as well if Draco isn't a heartless bastard."

Ginny stood up. "So I suppose you want me to go find Draco?"

"Draco's in his room."

"Where is that?"

"Haven't you been there?"

"I think I fell asleep on the way." Ginny replied sheepishly. "You know big gash in the head."

"Yeah right." Blaise smiled. "Follow me."

Ginny followed Blaise down some stairs and through some corridors.

"This is it." Blaise said turning to Ginny. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Ginny replied a bit confused.

"Don't worry." Blaise told her as he walked away. "A kiss on the forehead is just a friendly thing."

"Ok." Ginny replied as she reached up to knock on Draco's door. She stood there nervously waiting for Draco to open the door. When he did she stood there for a minute looking at him. "I don't hate you. I just thought you should know."

"Wouldn't you have to care to hate me."

"I suppose so." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you."

"You lied by omitting."

"So why are you here?"

"I already told you." Ginny sighed. "I just wanted to let you know I don't hate you."

"Why?"

"Because Blaise thought you should know that I don't hate you." Ginny replied. "Not that it will make a difference since you don't give a damn about me." Ginny turned to go but changed her mind. "You know you didn't have to take me to Hogsmeade. Even with your stupid bet you didn't have to. I mean isn't that what makes you the Slytherin Sex God. You don't have to wine and dine a girl to get her in your bed."

"I didn't take you to Hogsmeade because of the bet." Draco replied quietly. "I took you because I knew you would like the museum."

"Well, everyone has their moments." Ginny replied. "Even you." Ginny turned to leave again.

"Don't go." Draco said quietly.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ginny asked not turning around.

"Because I screwed up." Draco replied.

"I know, you mentioned that already."

"No, I screwed up when I said that."

"I have to go." Ginny replied. "I did what I came here to do."

"What did Blaise tell you?"

"What?"

"You're here because of Blaise, he must have said something."

Ginny turned back around for a second time and leaned against the wall. "He told me that you are the best at your little game. That you can go from one girl to another, have your fun and then dump them. No emotions involved. He also told me that you told him he won, which considering you have all month was very out of character for you." Ginny looked at Draco. "He said that he told you that you had screwed up falling for me. And you told him you didn't fall for me, you had already liked me. He said a lot more, but that seemed like it actually fit our situation."

"What else did he say?"

Ginny shook her head. "That's all you have to say? You just want to know what he said about you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Ginny replied. "I'm leaving." Ginny started walking away from him. She was disappointed, but what had she really expected. Ginny went up to her dorm room and pulled her sketch book out of her side table. Then she made her way down to the library and back to her favorite table. Ginny had been there for Merlin knows how long staring at the page when she heard someone approach her.

"Run out of things to draw?"

Ginny sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to draw me something real."

"I already did that for you."

"I can't have another picture."

"No."

"Can I draw something then." Draco asked sitting across from her.

Ginny pushed the book and charcoal pencils towards him. "Sure. Ruin my favorite time of the day."

Draco picked up one of the pencils and started to draw. He concentrated and after a couple of minutes he looked up. He pushed the book back towards her. "Something real."

"Why did you draw this?"

"You drew me something real, I figured I should return the favor."

"But, why this?"

"I've never seen you look so happy than at the museum." Draco replied. "And you were telling me about happy. I drew that because you were beautiful that day." Draco looked up from the picture. "You're beautiful everyday and I've never thought that about any girl."

"Stop playing these games."

"I'm not playing games with you." Draco replied. "This is me being honest."

"Why?"

"Blaise is an annoying boy when he wants to be." Draco replied smirking.

"I know."

"But, he's almost always right."

Ginny didn't say anything.

"That necklace you love so much, in the store in Hogsmeade."

"What about it?"

"The crystal that is wrapped in the rose stem, did you know it keeps dreams. As you sleep it collects them, in the morning you can decide which ones to keep. It also keeps the wearer safe from most bad spells. It lights up also. Do you want to know why it lights up?"

"Why does it light up?" Ginny asked him.

Draco held up the necklace. "Here, it's yours."

Ginny looked at it suspiciously. "I thought you were going to tell me why it lights up."

"You have to be wearing it first." Draco replied. "Can I put it on you?"

Ginny stood up and walked around to Draco's side of the table. He stood up and clasped the necklace around her neck. Draco leaned forwards and quickly kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss, it wasn't long. It was sweet and chaste, like Ginny was. It was also his way of making sure that she didn't hurt him for touching her. "It lights up when you feel something." Draco whispered holding up the crystal. "That's a good color too."

"It's glowing pink." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes it is." Draco replied just as quietly.

"Why did you get this for me?" Ginny asked backing away from him.

"It suited you."

"Thank you, it's beautiful. Why though?"

Draco stepped back and sat back down in the chair he had just vacated. He looked at Ginny curiously. "I'm not the only one who lied."

"What?"

"What was this about a dream?"

"Blaise didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh." Ginny replied retaking her seat across from him. "I had a few dreams that just indicated that I should date you."

"That isn't the whole truth."

"No it isn't." Ginny replied. "But that's the most I'm going to tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell you." Ginny replied. Draco gave her a curious look and she sighed. "You wouldn't like the rest if you knew it."

"If I knew the rest, how would I feel about you."

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "I suppose I would have to know how you feel about me to begin with." Ginny stood up. "It's late, almost past curfew. I have to go, can't be caught out of my room after hours." Ginny tore the picture that Draco drew out of her sketch book and slid it to him. "Here, keep this, you drew it." Ginny turned to leave but turned back to him. "You are a really good artist. As shocking as that may be."


	11. September Eleventh

(A/N Give me reviews!!!! They make me happy! I hope you guys like this chapter. I added a whole lot of things so hopefully you will like the changes even if you don't know what I changed. Anyway love ya.... I have a quick request. Everyone who reads this just tell me like their age and their gender and their first name. I want to know who my audience is. It's an English class thing! Anyway)

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

Wednesday

September 11th

_"Will he be ready by Christmas."_

_"Yes my Lord." _

_"Good, good. You haven't disappointed me."_

_"No, my Lord, never."_

_ hr _

_"It's working."_

_"I suppose you were right all along."_

_"So you admit it, it's working."_

_"Yes, so what do I owe you?"_

_"I think we decided on a bag of lemon drops if I was right."_

_

* * *

_

Ginny woke up. How could she not have guessed that Dumbledore would be behind it? Ginny thought for a moment who the other person could be. How much do these people know about her? She pulled out her piece of parchment and looked at it. It was full, she would have to get out another parchment. Ginny rummaged around before she found a spare piece and wrote down what she heard.

Ginny looked in the mirror and saw the necklace Draco had given her. She grabbed the crystal and her dreams started flooding into her head. She laughed. She didn't need to write her dream down, it was in the crystal. She sat there staring at it for a minute remembering what had happened the night before. She had sort of left Draco there. She hadn't known what to say to him. He wasn't acting like himself. Not that she minded. But, what if he changed on her again?

Ginny sighed as she went to go take a shower. He had kissed her. It wasn't long and it wasn't deep, but it was nice. It was sweet. And the fact that he bought her that necklace it was nice. If she thought about it she really didn't know what to do about anything. This hadn't been how she expected her sixth year to begin. She expected it to be just like last year, not that she wanted it to be like last year. Ginny contemplated everything while she took her shower and when she got out she found that she was more confused.

* * *

"So what happened last night?" Blaise asked smirking at Draco. "I noticed that you took a while to get back to your room last night. I know, I was waiting."

"I was in the library."

"Really doesn't one of our favorite red heads hang out in there a lot?" Blaise smirked.

"I suppose she might." Draco replied smirking back at him.

"So, what happened?"

"We spoke. It was nice." Draco told him. "I kissed her, and shockingly enough she didn't hurt me because of it."

"Yeah, because you would deserve that."

"Thanks for the support." Draco replied sarcastically.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"You aren't going to blow her off are you?" Blaise asked. "Because it creates a lot of work for me if you do."

Draco laughed. "Well if you didn't feel the need to butt in."

"Then you would still be sulking in your room."

"She seems to think that you and her both share knowledge about this same dream."

"Really?"

"She wouldn't tell me all of it." Draco replied looking at Blaise searchingly. "Do you know about them."

"I suppose if she wouldn't tell you everything than she had her reasons." Blaise replied. "So I don't think I should interfere."

Draco sighed. "About yesterday, throwing you against the wall."

"Don't worry about it." Blaise replied. "I know how you hate to apologize."

Draco nodded thankfully at him. "There she is."

"Go talk to her."

"I think I'll just stay here for the time being."

* * *

Ginny looked around the Great Hall and started walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey." Ginny said. "I need to talk to Blaise for a minute." Ginny smiled at Draco as she pulled Blaise away from the table.

"I heard about last night."

"Yeah."

"He kissed you and you let him. I am truly shocked."

"Um, yeah so am I."

"So you needed to speak with me?" Blaise asked smirking.

"Yeah. Um your dreams, did you know who the people were in them?"

"Voldermort, Draco's dad, Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore, Professor McGongall and someone else."

"Two people with Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. "But there is only one other person talking."

"Yeah, but the other person is there. There's a form in the mist." Blaise replied.

"I had a dream last night." Ginny told him. "Apparently 'it's' working."

"Of course it's working." Blaise replied smirking. "You have all the girl charms."

"I don't have girl charms." Ginny laughed.

"Oh trust me there is something about you." Blaise replied. "But, I think Draco is getting jealous. He keeps looking over here. I suppose you should probably go say a proper hello."

"I already said hello."

"A proper hello." Blaise smirked. "A little lip action, you know."

"My brother is sitting right over there." Ginny replied. "Do you really think that would be a good idea?"

"I suppose not." Blaise replied frowning.

"I have to go anyway." Ginny replied. "Tell Draco I say hello."

"A proper hello or just hello?" Blaise replied smiling.

"You choose."

"Proper it is then."

"Just don't blame me when he hexes off your manhood."

"Oh, you are cruel."

"What would you expect?" Ginny replied laughing. "I keep talking to you Slytherins."

"That could be a problem."

"I have to go. I just wanted to ask you about the dream. So I'll see you later."

Ginny smiled at Draco as she left the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Draco asked watching Ginny.

"She wants me to tell you hello. She said she would herself but her brother is sitting right over there."

"Wouldn't have bothered me." Draco replied glaring at Ron.

"It would have bothered her." Blaise reminded him.

"I know." Draco replied grumpily. "So what did she want to talk to you about?"

"Jealous?"

"Me? Never."

"It wasn't anything important." Blaise replied. "Just talking about dreams."

"What about them?"

"Apparently it's working." Blaise replied smirking.

"What is?"

"If you don't know I can't tell you."

"I hate you."

"I'm use to it." Blaise smirked.

* * *

"What were you and my sister talking about?" Ron asked Blaise.

"Nothing." Blaise replied. "We just seem to share the same dreams sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Just dreams of people talking." Blaise replied.

"What do they talk about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing really." Blaise replied. "Just really short conversations the sentences don't really make sense."

"Oh."

"She just wanted to know whether or not I knew who the people were. Not a big deal."

"I was just wondering."

"I think it's sweet that you care about your little sister so much."

Ron blushed. "Aren't we suppose to be studying?"

"I like it when you blush. You're cute when you do."

"Does that mean you have to make me blush?"

"Yes." Blaise said kissing him on the cheek. "It does."

* * *

"You know you aren't going to do well in any of your classes if all you ever do is draw." Draco said coming up behind her and sitting down.

"I'm not drawing." Ginny replied looking up. "And not that it is your business, I have been studying."

"Studying what?"

"Potions." Ginny replied sighing. "Snape hates me."

"Snape hates everyone."

"A little bird told me you hate everyone also."

"A bird by the name of Blaise?"

Ginny laughed. "He does like to talk."

"I've heard, literally."

"He told me why you two became best friends." Ginny replied looking up. "That could make a person wonder about your own orientation. You decide to become best friends with him because he's gay." Ginny smirked.

"Little Weasel you should know me better than that."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Ginny asked him sighing. "I do have a name."

"Ginny, its such a plain name. Everyone calls you that. People who don't know you and who don't care to know you." Draco looked at her. "What's it short for?"

"Ginevra." Ginny replied.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Ginny smiled. "I'm named after my great grandmother. I wouldn't have chosen that name either."

"So I can either call you Ginevra, which you don't like. Or Ginny which everyone calls you, but yet they don't know you." Draco replied. "No, I think I'll stick with my own littler nicknames. It's more fun for me, and the fact that it ticks you off, is just a plus."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Little Weasel?"

"What's wrong with that? Weasels are interesting animals."

"They're rodents."

"Fine." Draco smirked. "What is it you want me to call you?"

"Ginny is fine with me, but apparently you don't like my name." Ginny smirked. "I'm hurt, truly bruised."

"It's so plain."

"Yeah well who names their kid Draco?" Ginny smirked.

"Draco is a good name."

"Sure it is." Ginny replied standing up. "So this is demeaning and I'm gonna go, and when you figure out how to say my name, let me know."

"Not so fast." Draco said getting up and twirling her around.

"What?" Ginny asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"There's still something I have to do, properly." Draco replied tangling his hands in her hair. He lifted her head up and covered her mouth with his. Ginny's first thought was to push him off, like any good Gryffindor would. But, then his tongue slipped into her mouth and she melted. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god, was kissing her. Really kissing her. Not just a peck on the lips. A real kiss. A kiss that said so much more than lets be friends. This kiss was passion and want and need all rolled into one. He tasted good. Ginny had never thought about how someone would taste before. Draco tasted like cinammon, but just a hint. Ginny stood on her toes and pulled him closer. She didn't want this kiss to end. A kiss that good should never end. She sighed quietly as she kissed him back. Draco's mind was racing. He had expected her to push him off, not that he wanted her to. But she didn't. In fact she pulled him to her. Draco pushed her against the wall gently, covering her body with his. She was driving him crazy, and no girl ever drove him crazy. Not like she was. He could easily lose himself in her. In her scent and her kiss, she over powered him. Draco never wanted to stop kissing her.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Ron yelled walking up on the two of them.

Draco groaned as he pulled away from Ginny. "What does it look like?" he asked not turning from Ginny.

"Get off of her." Ron replied pulling Draco away from Ginny.

Ginny looked between the two of them, wondering what to do. "Seriously Ron stop being a prat." Ginny sighed as she pulled him over to her. "What is your problem?"

"Ginny you do realize who that is." Ron replied. "What do you think mum will say when she finds out."

"First off Ronald Tiberious Weasley, I know who that is. Secondly how exactly will mum find out. I know you aren't going to tell her, because if you do I'll tell her who you are snogging."

"You don't know anything." Ron replied his face going white.

"Actually I do, but don't worry I don't care." Ginny replied. "And for your information he is Draco's best friend, so who are you to judge?"

"How do you know?"

"He asked me about you." Ginny replied smirking. "I told him I approved."

"I have to go." Ron replied walking away from Ginny, forgetting that Draco was standing right there.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked walking back over towards Ginny and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"He didn't know that I knew about him." Ginny replied as she watched Ron walk out of the Library. Ginny gently pushed him away. "I threatened to tell mum about him if he told her about me snogging you. He didn't like that idea much."

"I wonder why." Draco smirked. "If I recall correctly I was in the middle of something." Draco gently pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. "I mean are you going to hate me tomorrow? What are we doing exactly?"

"We were snogging."

"Seriously." Ginny said sighing.

"I thought we got that squared away last night."

Ginny bit her bottom lip, contemplating. "What am I to you then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean am I just another girl? Am I more? Am I just tonight's snog session? Because I don't want to be like that. I'm not that type of person."

"You aren't just another girl, or tonight's snog session." Draco replied.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What am I then?" Ginny asked sighing.

"You're more than that." Draco replied not meeting her eyes.

Ginny laughed. "You're embarrassed."

"No, I'm not." Draco replied wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again.

"You do realize we are in the library and if Madme Pince finds us snogging she is going to explode." Ginny replied as Draco started to wrap his fingers in her curls again.

"I'm head boy." Draco replied smirking. "What is she going to do about it?"

"I suppose not much. Besides ban us from the library."

"Who needs the library anyway." Draco smirked as he kissed her again.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me my sister knows?" Ron asked Blaise angrily.

"It never came up." Blaise replied. "Draco knows too, but neither of them are going to say anything."

"You don't get it."

"What don't I get?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not ready for people to know." Ron replied. "I'm still getting use to it."

"They don't mind." Blaise replied. "Ginny actually thought that you might be."

"So you spoke too her first."

"Yes. I wanted to know if you were still dating Hermione or not." Blaise replied. "I heard you two had gotten in a fight. She said that she wasn't sure but in her opinion there was something missing from your relationship with her."

"Did you know about her and Draco."

Blaise frowned. "Yes. I might have been the one that actually got the two of them together."

"It's because of you I had to see them snogging in the library." Ron asked shocked.

"They were what?" Blaise asked shocked. "I didn't know that. I just wanted them to talk to each other again."

"What?"

"They sort of like each other." Blaise replied looking sheepishly at his hands. "And I, sort of, pushed them together."

"But he's Draco."

"He's my best friend, and all though he is a prat to you he is really good to Ginny, when he isn't being an idiot that is." Blaise looked at Ron. "Listen if he hurts her, I'll help you kick his ass, okay?"

Ron smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

"I told you she would explode." Ginny said walking away from the library with Draco. "But no, you're head boy, what is she going to do about it."

"So she kicked us out." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Big deal."

"I'm kicked out for a month."

"So what?"

"I need a place to study."

"You just want a place to draw."

"That too." Ginny replied. "But I can draw in other places. But I can only study in the library with all the books."

"You can study any where, you're just trying to make me feel bad." Draco smirked at her.

"Is it working."

"What do you think?"

"It was worth a try." Ginny replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose." Draco replied. "Though that was just a question."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, anyways. So I just wanted to know why you really started to like me."

"I told you that."

"Yeah, but come on there has to be more to it than that."

Draco sighed. "Last year you were sitting in the Great Hall. No one was talking to you, but you didn't seem to notice, nor did you care. And for some reason you caught my eye. I sat there staring at you, wondering how they could all be ignoring. How could they not see this beautiful girl with the most amazing red hair. How could they just ignore her? Then I sat there wondering what the hell was wrong with me that I was staring at a Weasley."

"Must have been a nasty shock." Ginny replied smirking.

"It was." Draco continued. "Then I started to notice you more and more. You look at people like you really get them. Like you really see them. They don't notice you but you would look at them like you knew their every secret. And even though you knew everything about everyone, you were a mystery."

"I'm not a mystery." Ginny replied skeptically.

"Yes you are." Draco replied. "I don't really know that much about you."

"I don't know that much about you either."

"Yeah, well you know more about me."

"What do you want to know?" Ginny asked. "I'm an open book."

"Tell me something no one else knows." Draco asked leading her into an empty room that was filled with couches.

"What is this room?" Ginny asked looking around.

"I don't know I found it one day." Draco replied as he sat down. Ginny sat down beside him leaning against the arm of the couch facing him.

"Okay, something that no one else knows." Ginny repeated thinking. "I don't keep a diary, they scare me."

"Diaries scare you?" Draco asked with a little laugh.

"It isn't funny." Ginny replied hurt.

"Why are you scared of diaries?" Draco asked.

"In my first year I found a diary and started writing in it and things didn't end well."

"What did someone find it?"

"No." Ginny replied. "Well, actually Harry did, but that wasn't the problem."

"What was?"

"Well it was previously owned by a different wizard and he sort of started to take me over."

"Who owned the diary?"

"Tom Riddle."

"My father gave that to you."

"That's the theory." Ginny replied.

"I can't believe he did that." Draco replied shocked. "He was always going on about some plan of his, but I never knew what it was."

"Well, it was to reopen the Chamber and it worked." Ginny replied sighing. "So that's why I am scared of diaries."

Draco didn't say anything. He just looked down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him. She reached over and touched his hand. "Draco?"

"How can you like me?" Draco asked her taking her hand in his.

"You aren't your father." Ginny replied. "I don't blame you for his actions." Ginny looked at Draco. "It's okay. I'm past it. That was years ago. It really isn't a big deal. It just keeps me from keeping a diary." Ginny wound her fingers through his. "If I still kept a diary than I wouldn't have ever started to draw." Ginny smiled. "I like being able to draw more than I did writing in a diary." Ginny sighed.

"I just had no idea." Draco replied.

"It doesn't matter." Ginny replied. "It is in the past."

"You're right, so tell me something else that I don't know."

"I've never been banned from the library before." Ginny smirked.

"It was worth it though. You have to admit that." Draco smirked back.

Ginny looked down blushing.

"Come on." Draco said getting up and pulling her up after him. "It's almost curfew."

"Since when do you care?" Ginny teased.

"Since your brother knows and I really don't want to have to deal with him and his temper." Draco replied sighing. "Otherwise I would keep you out to all hours of the night."

Ginny laughed. "You wish."


	12. September Twelfth

(Thanks for all the reviews!!!! You guys rock! Over a hundred! Wow!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry freaking Potter. Although I dow own a life size cardboard cut out of Legolas... just had to brag!

Thursday

September 12th

_Draco,_

_I don't like what I have heard from my associates about your behavior. They've been told by their children that you have been saving the Weasley girl and that you saved her. What is the meaning of this? Don't think I won't pull you out of school in an instance if I think you are being insubordinate. If I hear you being around the Weasley girl anymore than drastic action will be taken. She will make the family look bad._

Draco folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started to reply.

_Person who insists on being called Father,_

_Nice job with the threats, as usual. However, I'm an adult, you can't pull me out of school. The fact that you wrote me a whole letter because of a girl I might fancy is pathetic. Seriously, I think you are losing your touch. Go ahead and try to pull me out of school, we'll see what Dumbledore has to say about that. Please try, please. I need some entertainment in my life._

_Draco_

Draco put the letter he just wrote to his father in his pocket to mail to him later. Draco got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall. He nodded at Ginny as he made his way over to sit beside Blaise.

"So her brother knows." Blaise told him taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Yep." Draco replied. "He knows about me and Ginny and he knows that we know about you two."

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about that." Blaise replied frowning.

"I could tell, he forgot all about wanting to kick my ass for touching his sister."

"When did you two get so close." Blaise asked smirking.

"We got kicked out of the library for snogging." Draco replied smirking back at him.

Blaise shook his head laughing. "Only you."

"Interesting fact I found out last night. She was the one my dad gave the diary to." Draco replied.

"That bastard."

"Yep, in fact he sent me a letter." Draco said pulling out the letter and tossing it to Blaise. "Got to love my beloved father."

Blaise snorted before turning to read the letter He looked back up. "He must have heard about you two from Pansy's parents"

"And Goyle's and Crabbe's, and anyone who saw us snogging in the library." Draco agreed.

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"I told him to go ahead and try and pull me out of school. I'm an adult and I would like to see him try." Draco laughed. "I also told him that writing me a letter because I might fancy a girl is pathetic and he is losing his touch."

"You certainly don't mind pissing off your father."

"Why would I? I never have to see him again."

"What about your inheritance?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have more money than I need in my personal accounts." Draco replied. "I haven't spent my allowance except for last Saturday for three years. That along with the money I get from my various investments. I'm fit for life."

"As long as you know what you are doing." Blaise replied shaking his head.

"I do." Draco smirked. "It should be fun."

* * *

Ginny was walking down the hallway. She was being followed, she had been for a couple hallways now. "What do you want Pansy?" Ginny asked as she turned a corner, not bothering to make eye contact. Pansy didn't answer. Ginny sighed, "You've been following me for two halls now. What do you want?"

"What do you think you are doing with Draco?" Pansy asked finally grabbing Ginny and pushing her against the wall.

"Nothing." Ginny replied frowning at Pansy's hands on her. "Don't touch me."

"I saw you two in the library."

"Okay, so what?" Ginny asked pushing Pansy away from her.

"He's my boyfriend." Pansy said pushing Ginny again.

Ginny laughed before throwing on a smug smile. "If he were your boyfriend you wouldn't have seen the two of us in the library. Now kindly remove your hands before I hurt you." Ginny smiled innocently at Pansy waiting to see what she would do.

"Don't go near him again, he's mine." Pansy said raising her hand to slap Ginny.

"He isn't yours." Ginny replied grabbing her wrist. "And I wouldn't suggest slapping me." Ginny stepped back from Pansy. "Seriously this whole he's my property thing, very immature."

"You're just a shag to him." Pansy sneered. "He doesn't actually like you."

"I think you are getting me and you confused." Ginny replied pushing Pansy against the opposite wall.

"You bitch."

"Say what you want. I don't care." Ginny laughed as she turned to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet." Pansy said grabbing Ginny.

Ginny punched Pansy in the nose. "Don't touch me."

Pansy howled as she grabbed her nose.

"Don't touch me ever again Pansy. And don't talk to me again." Ginny said as she turned and walked away.

Ginny stormed through the halls. What gave Pansy the right to bully her. Especially when Ginny could take her? What gave Pansy the right to tell her to stay away from Draco. She didn't own Draco. He didn't even like Pansy.

"Hey." Draco said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything this time."

"Pansy." Ginny said angrily. "She decided to give me a little talking to."

"She didn't try to hurt you did she?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yes." Ginny replied. "She tried. She didn't succeed. I punched her in the nose."

"You punched Pansy?"

"Yes I did." Ginny replied. "She wouldn't leave me be. She pushed me against the wall."

"You punched Pansy?" Draco asked again still in shock.

"Yes, I punched Pansy. Bloodied her up." Ginny replied angrily. "Why are you stuck on that?"

"I just never saw you as the violent type." Draco replied. "Your brother is usually the one with the red hot temper."

"It's a Weasley thing." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "The nerve of her."

"It's okay." Draco laughed.

"It isn't funny."

"It is. You punched Pansy. That's very funny."

Ginny glared at him. I'll probably get another detention now."

"Come on. You punched Pansy. That's so funny." Draco replied trying to get Ginny to stop glaring at him.

"I find it an annoying thing to have to deal with." Ginny replied.

Draco laughed. "Pansy is going to be furious. This is great."

"Shut up." Ginny said shoving Draco in the shoulder.

"Oh, little Red you hurt me."

"Not as bad as I hurt Pansy." Ginny replied.

Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny. "I think I'm a bad influence on you."

"So do I." Ginny replied. "Got banned from the library, punch Pansy in the nose, what's next."

"How about get caught shagging on Snape's desk." Draco suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Ginny replied laughing.

"It was worth a try." Draco said kissing her again pushing her gently against the wall. He slid his hands up her back pulling her closer to him.

"What if someone walks by?" Ginny asked him pulling slightly away.

"Who cares?"

"We might get in trouble."

"We can't get banned from the hall, so who cares?" Draco replied leaning down and kissing her again. This time Ginny didn't pull away. She reached up, hugging him around his neck and pulling him closer. Draco ran his hands back down her back, resting them on her hips.

"Get off my sister." Ron yelled as he walked up to them.

"Come on Ron, let's leave them be." Blaise said trying to pull him away by the arm.

"He's mauling my sister." Ron shouted.

"How do you do it? Every time I start to have a little fun you show up." Draco sighed. "I'm not mauling her." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "We were happily snogging until you came along."

"Ron come on." Blaise said trying to pull him away. "Just leave them alone."

"Ron please go away." Ginny pleaded. "I'm sixteen. I can handle myself."

"Yeah she just punched Pansy in the nose. Better watch out you might be next." Draco smirked.

"You punched Pansy in the nose?" Ron asked shocked. "Good going."

"Thanks." Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"Why did you punch Pansy in the nose?"

"She pushed me."

"Ginny. That's so awesome." Ron replied hugging his sister.

"Umm, thanks, I think. Don't you and Blaise have some where to go?"

Ron looked between Blaise and Draco before looking once more at Ginny. "Don't you have a class?" He looked back at Draco and was about to say something else when Blaise pulled him away.

"How does he always interrupt us?" Draco asked turning to her once again.

"It's the gift of the big brother." Ginny replied smiling. "Always find your little sister when she is doing something you wouldn't approve of."

"I approve of what you were doing." Draco smirked pulling her towards him.

"Draco, come on." Ginny pleaded quietly. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"For what?" Draco asked. "We aren't doing anything wrong."

"Public displays of affection are not allowed at Hogwarts. Hogwarts likes to ensure the inclusion of every student and it ensures said inclusion by keeping kids from coupling up." Ginny quoted from the rules. "You should know that, you are the head boy."

"Head Boy is really only a title." Draco replied smirking. "Plus I was only told to enforce the rules, no one ever said anything about following them."

"Lucky you." Ginny replied smirking. "Too bad I have to follow the rules, after all I don't want the Head Boy to tattle on me."

"Don't worry." Draco replied. "I won't tell."

"I have to go anyway." Ginny said pulling out of Draco's grasp. "I do have class."

"Don't go." Draco pleaded. "I'm more fun than class."

"Yeah well getting to my class is a necessity. Snogging you isn't."

"You do hurt me little red." Draco said pulling her towards him again. "Snogging me should be a necessity."

"Little Red? New nickname?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"On account of your temper." Draco replied. "And your hair."

"You do have a thing for my hair."

"It's beautiful." Draco replied.

"You can't fool me with your compliments. You just want me to stay here with you."

"Is it working?" Draco asked playing with her hair.

"I have to go."

"No you don't. Who cares if you go to class or not."

"My Professors." Ginny replied.

Draco leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I still have to go." Ginny said when she separated from him.

"No you don't." Draco replied kissing her again. He pulled her closer to him, running his hands down her back.He knew he had won when Ginny pulled him closer to her sighing into his kiss. She ran her hands down his chest before gently pushing him away.

"I can't, I have class."

"I know."

"So I have to go to class."

"What class?"

"Divination."

"Just tell her that you had a prophecy that told you not to attend class."

"I can't." Ginny replied. "I actually like that class."

"Fine." Draco sighed letting go of her. "Be off on your merry way. It's just like a Gryffindor to actually go to every class."

Ginny laughed. "Yes it is. As it is I will be late." She turned and hurried off to class.

* * *

"So you and Ginny. You two looked really friendly." Blaise smirked as Draco sat down at dinner. "Turns out you do know your stuff."

"Probably not as friendly as you and Ron got after you two left us." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

Blaise laughed. "You're right."

"Of course he had the most perfect timing as usual." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Just in time to remind her she had class."

"That's rough." Blaise said frowning. "I'm glad Ron and I didn't have class."

"I'm ecstatic for the two of you." Draco replied sarcastically.

"If it's any consolation Ron and I will be off all night. So you won't run into us."

"You mean so Ron won't run into me."

"Whichever." Blaise looked up from his dinner. "Do remember she's one of the nice girls, innocent and all that."

"Like you're one to talk."

"What?"

"You and Ron."

Blaise laughed. "That's different. He isn't innocent."

"Not anymore."

"Not ever." Blaise replied smirking. "Just remember she is a sweet girl."

"I will." Draco replied rolling his eyes again. "Why do you care anyway."

"I don't know." Blaise said looking over at the Gryffindor table. "We had a long talk the other day and I just don't want her to get hurt. Plus I have more fun if her brother isn't angry."

"And you think I will hurt her?"

"Usually my answer would be yes. That's not what I'm saying though. I'm just saying remember she is different."

"Okay I will." Draco said sighing. "Are you done lecturing me?"

"Yeah." Blaise smiled.

"It's not like I lectured you on how to treat the Weasley."

"Would you have wanted to?"

"No." Draco replied standing up. "I'm going to go."

"Going to go find Ginny?"

"Yeah." Draco replied.

* * *

_"Don't worry my Lord, he will be ready when the time comes."_

_"I thought you already said he was ready."_

_"He is, I just need some time with him to remind him."_

_"I want him before Christmas."_

_"Yes my Lord. He will be ready before Christmas."_

"Wake up." Draco said shaking Ginny gently awake.

Ginny opened her eyes yawning. "How did you find me up here?"

"What are you doing up here?" Draco asked looking around. "It's the owlery."

"I came up here to study." Ginny replied. "You know a quite place so I could think. How did you find me up here?"

"I came to send a letter to my father. It was a bite of a surprise that I found you. Saves time since that was my next task anyway." Draco replied holding up the letter.

"Well good thing you found me." Ginny replied yawning again. "I don't want to spend all night in the owlery."

"I suppose it is. So how about you let me get this mailed off and I'll walk you out of here." Draco replied pulling her up.

"Sure." Ginny said picking up her books and following after Draco.

"Artemis." Draco called up to the owls. "Come here."

"You named your owl Artemis?" Ginny scoffed as the owl flew onto his shoulder.

"I like that name." Draco replied as he tied the parchment to his owl's leg. He pat his owl on the back before it flew off his shoulder.

"Do you ever call him Arty?" She asked laughing.

"Stop making fun of my owl's name." Draco said taking her arm and walking out of the owlery with her. "He's a good owl with a good name."

"Sure." Ginny replied skeptically. "Okay. So what did you say to your father."

"Nothing really. Just answering his letter."

"He wrote you?"

"Yes. He heard that I might be talking to a certain scarlet headed Gryffindor." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Had to threaten to take me out of school if I didn't act correctly."

"Oh." Ginny replied. "How did your father hear about me?"

"Probably from Pansy and Goyle and Crabbe."

"Have they even found Goyle yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, he should show up soon though. I'm amazed he's been gone as long as he has. I should really try and remember where I sent him."

"You really don't know where you sent him?"

"No." Draco smirked. "I just sent him to the first place I could think of. Which I promptly forgot because you were lying there all pitiful like."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked looking around.

"I don't know." Draco replied. "We're just walking. How's that necklace working out for you?"

"I love it." Ginny replied smiling. "Thank you, for it. It's wonderful."

"So what were you dreaming when I woke you up?"

"How do you know I was dreaming?" Ginny asked.

"It was all lit up." Draco replied.

"I thought it lit up when I was happy."

"It lights up all the time." Draco replied. "Different colors for different emotions and then it lights up when the person wearing it is dreaming."

"That's nifty." Ginny said looking down at it. "Does it fly too?" She smirked up at him.

"Very funny." Draco replied smirking back. "Blue for romance, green for friendship, red for anger, clear when you're dreaming."

"What's pink?" Ginny asked. "That's the color it lit up the other night."

"That's my little secret." Draco replied.

"Why?" Ginny pouted.

"You won't tell me about your dreams and I'm not going to tell you what pink means."

"That isn't nice."

"I told you I wasn't nice." Draco replied.

"You're suppose to be nice to me." Ginny replied. "I can make your life hell if you aren't."

"How is that?"

"Apparently I have girl charms, or something." Ginny said shaking her head. So how do you think you will feel when I turn them off." She smirked at him. "Plus I could always just not kiss you."

"Try and stop me" Draco replied as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Fine." Ginny replied pulling away from him.

"You aren't playing fair." Draco argued.

"I'm a girl, I don't have to." Ginny replied sticking out her tongue.

Draco leaned down and kissed her, sucking on her tongue. Ginny pushed him away laughing.

"You sure you don't want to go shag on Snape's desk?" Draco asked her smirking.

"I'm sure." Ginny laughed. "I don't want my first time to be on a desk that is probably covered in grease stains."

"Your first time ever?" Draco probed.

"Yeah." Ginny said blushing. "I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew"

"I did, I suppose they do also."

"It had just occurred to me how much more experienced I am than you." Draco replied.

"Yeah, I try not to think about that." Ginny replied walking ahead of him.

"Why?"

"Because it's intimidating." Ginny said not looking at him.

Draco lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Don't ever be intimidated of any girl for any reason. You are better than all of them."

Ginny started blushing again, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"I mean it." Draco told her. "You beat them all." Draco grabbed her hand and started walking down the hallway again. "I figured out where we are going."

"Where?" Ginny asked threading her fingers through his.

"It's a surprise." Draco replied.

"I like surprises. Though I didn't think Slytherins were exactly the surprise type."

"We aren't." Draco replied. "But most Slytherins wouldn't hang out, much less date, a Weasley."

Ginny laughed. "Two Slytherins are doing just that."

"Yeah, well Blaise and I must be going soft." Draco grimaced at the thought. "Plus I said most. Anyway, on to the surprise."

"So when was your birthday?" Ginny asked as they walked down the hall.

"What?"

"You said that your father couldn't take you out of school because you were an adult. When was your birthday?"

"Last Saturday."

"I didn't get you a present." Ginny replied.

"You were there." Draco told her. "And you went to the museum with me. I don't need anything else."

"Still, I should get you a present." Ginny argued as Draco pulled her into a room. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" Draco asked her pushing her ahead of him.

Ginny looked around the room filled with everything and anything to do with divination. "I know that you like divination." Draco said quietly looking quite pleased with himself.

"How did you find this place?" Ginny asked him.

"I didn't." Draco replied. "Blaise showed it to me. He wanted to give me a tarot card reading. Amazingly he told me I would wake up one day next to a guy and feel more satisfied than I ever had before."

Ginny laughed as she gently picked up a crystal ball. "Why don't we use this room for Divination?"

"I think it might be an old Divination class room." Draco replied.

"You want me to give you a tarot card reading?" Ginny asked picking up a deck.

"No." Draco replied. "I learned my lesson the first time around."

"Well considering I don't want you to wake up next to a guy feeling satisfied I think you would be okay."

"Nope." Draco repeated. "No tarot readings for me."

"Fine." Ginny said sitting down in the middle of a bunch of pillows. She pulled a book from the table beside her and started flipping through it.

"What is that about?"

"Dream interpretation." Ginny replied. "Want me to interpret a dream?"

"Why don't you interpret one of you own?"

"I know what mine mean." Ginny replied. "So why don't you let me find out what yours mean."

"I don't dream."

"You have to dream."

"Nope." Draco replied sitting beside her on the pillows. "I don't."

Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"At least not any dreams I'm going to tell you about."

"If you aren't going to let me tell you your future or interpret your dreams why did you bring me here?" Ginny asked.

"Because, we are alone and we have these soft pillows around us." Draco replied. "So I can kiss you without worrying about your brother killing me when my back was turned."

"That is something you should worry about." Ginny said looking back down at her book. "Ron is a born and bred killer."

"Don't tell me you are going to read."

"I think I will." Ginny smirked as she flipped the page in her book.

"You don't really want to read?" Draco asked her kissing her on the neck.

"This book is very interesting." Ginny replied pushing him away.

"Come on."

"I don't really trust myself in here with you." Ginny said flipping the page not meeting Draco's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust myself around you." Ginny repeated. "And I'm not ready."

"I didn't bring you here to shag you." Draco replied.

"I didn't say you did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't trust myself around you." Ginny replied. "Just because that isn't the plan doesn't mean it won't happen."

"Okay then." Draco said leaning back. "You can read your book and I will sit here and entertain myself."

"Are you mad?" Ginny asked him.

"No." Draco said weaving his fingers through hers. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You know Draco, you keep shocking me."

"What do you mean?"

"You are so mean to everyone, but you can also be very thoughtful and nice." Ginny smiled at him. "Don't worry I won't let your secret out."

"Good." Draco replied. "So are you done yet?"

"Be patient." Ginny replied laughing. "And then we can go find some hall to make out in if that will make you happy."


	13. September Thirteenth

(Keep the reviews coming! I Love reviews! Thanks for all the reviews!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Draco Malfoy, though I really really really wish I did. Oh Draco, he is beautiful!

Friday

September 13th

_"They are still going ahead with their plans."_

_"I knew they would."_

_"What do we do?"_

_"We watch and wait."_

_"That's what you suggest?"_

_"Yes. We can't do anymore."_

_"We shouldn't have done what we had."_

_"We didn't do anything. Just hurried things along."_

_"We shouldn't have done it at all."_

_"You're right."_

_"We can't stop it now."_

_"That's okay."_

_"Is it really?"_

_"Yes."_

Ginny closed her eyes willing herself to go back to sleep. It was too early for her to get up. She hadn't slept well for the past two weeks and it was starting to wear her out. She rolled over praying for sleep to come. It didn't though, sleep never came back to her. Ginny sat up and looked at the clock. 3:30 in the morning. She cursed quietly as she got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around her. Ginny grabbed a book and made her way down to the common room. She curled up in a chair beside the fire and opened her book. She stared at the first page for a few minutes before putting it down. She couldn't concentrate she was too tired.

"Ginny wake up." Harry said shaking her gently.

"Good morning." Ginny said opening her eyes and smiling.

"Why are you sleeping in the common room."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep out here. I was reading but then I suppose I fell asleep." Ginny said stretching.

"Oh, well people are going to start flooding out on their way to breakfast, I didn't think you would want to be out here."

"You're right Harry, thanks." Ginny said getting up. "How are you and Hermione getting on?"

"I didn't know you knew about us." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I heard about it sometime." Ginny nodded. "So?"

"Great." Harry smiled. "How about you? You're looking a lot happier."

"I'm great." Ginny told him. "Except for this not sleeping thing."

"You haven't been sleeping well?"

"No I keep having these dreams and then waking up early." Ginny replied.

"That sucks."

"Anyways, I have to go." Ginny replied grabbing her book and blanket. "Thanks again for waking me."

"No problem." Harry replied. "You aren't mad I asked Hermione out right after you are you?"

"No." Ginny replied walking up the stairs. "I'm kind of shocked Hermione wasn't though."

* * *

Ron lay in bed thinking. He had to tell Harry. Harry kept looking at him with this guilty look on his face. No matter what Ron told him he didn't believe him when he said he didn't mind Harry dating Hermione. He just didn't know how to tell him. He wasn't sure if he really wanted Harry to know.

It made Ron nervous. Being with Blaise felt natural. It felt right. Everything about Blaise made him happy. The way he laughed and the way he talked. The way he smiled, kissed. The way he did other things that Ron blushed every time he thought about them. Ron actually felt whole around Blaise. He had been trying not to think about the fact that he might be gay for a year and a half. But, now that he had admitted it to himself, he didn't mind. In fact dating Blaise and being around Blaise was a lot more fun than Hermione ever was.

Ron rolled out of bed sighing. He had to tell Harry eventually. Just maybe not today.

* * *

"Pansy, what do you want?" Draco asked her impatiently as he rolled away from her. He had woken up to find her hand running down his chest.

"You use to love it when I woke you up." Pansy whined sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It wasn't you, it was how you woke me up." Draco smirked as he got up.

"I can do that for you still." Pansy replied reaching towards him.

Draco pushed her hand away. "No. I don't want you."

"What you want that little Weasley bitch?" Pansy asked him angrily.

"I don't want you." Draco repeated. "It was nothing to do with her. And I suggest you don't call her a bitch."

"If it has nothing to do with her why can't I call her a bitch?" Pansy asked him.

"Because I told you not to." Draco hissed angrily.

Pansy opened her mouth to say something.

"Get out of my room Pansy." Draco sighed again. "Stop coming in my room."

"We use to have fun together Draco. What happened?" Pansy asked him. "We can still have fun."

"I don't want you." Draco repeated again. "Why can't you get that?"

"I don't believe you are throwing me away for that bitch."

"I told you not to call her a bitch." Draco warned icily. "Get out of my room."

"You use to be fun. You use to be one of us. Now you are just like the rest of those goody Gryffindors." Pansy said angrily.

"Fine, I don't care. Just get the hell out of my room." Draco said pushing her out of his room. "Don't come back."

Draco pushed Pansy out just as Blaise was walking by.

"Blaise come on." Draco said pulling him in his room and casting a locking charm.

"What was Pansy doing in your room?" Blaise asked casting him a suspicious look.

"She just showed up and decided to wake me up and whine about how much fun I use to be." Draco replied. "She's so annoying."

"No shit." Blaise agreed. "I believe I told you that all the time."

"You were right, I never denied that." Draco replied. "Anyway I took the Weaselette to that room with all the crystal balls and things."

"Did she like it?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Draco replied. "She found this book on dream interpretation. She offered to give me a tarot card reading."

"I bet that was a big fat no." Blaise smirked. "Not after the little reading I gave you."

"Not that your predictions would have ever worked out."

"It was worth a shot."

Draco flung himself back on the bed. "She doesn't trust herself around me."

"She told you that?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. I think she thought I took her there to shag her. Please I am a Malfoy, I have standards." Draco replied. "I don't know. She told me she didn't trust herself around me and that after she was done looking around she'd go snog with me in a hall."

"I told you she was different." Blaise told him smugly.

"It was fun." Draco told him. "Being with her."

"You're happy." Blaise noticed. "I should have gotten you a girl a long time ago."

"I'm far from happy."

"No, you're happy." Blaise repeated. "Now if only you could learn to smile."

Draco smirked. "I don't smile."

"You are going to look at her one day and you won't be able to not smile."

"Yeah, sure." Draco replied sarcastically.

"I am sure." Blaise smirked. "I'm always right."

"We'll see." Draco replied as he entered his bathroom. He exited a few minutes later dressed. "Let's go to breakfast. Did you have fun last night with Weasley?"

"Ron and I had a great time." Blaise smirked. "We did some things that you wouldn't want to hear about."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Draco replied. "And for not giving me details."

"No worries." Blaise reassured him. "I will tell you this, if Ginny is half as good as her brother in bed than you will have a fun time."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That would be one of those things I didn't have to know. Plus I thought I had no chance of shagging her."

"I'm sure you will find out eventually." Blaise smirked.

"It'll happen when it happens." Draco replied nonchalantly. "Until then cold showers."

Blaise laughed. "If you want I have some old Playwizards."

"Why do you have Playwizards?" Draco asked puzzled. "They are filled with naked women."

"I was maintaining an image." Blaise replied smirking.

"Thanks, but I don't need your Playwizards." Draco replied. "I'll live."

"Sure you will." Blaise laughed. "Best friends with your hand, I suppose."

"Real mature." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to be." Blaise replied laughing. "I just find it ironic that the Slytherin Sex God isn't going to be getting any."

"Anyway, I mailed the letter to my father." Draco said changing the subject.

"You are so dead." Blaise replied shaking his head.

"He can't touch me. He's just going to send me another pissy letter."

"Have fun with that."

"I'm sure I will." Draco replied. "Goyle still hasn't been found has he?"

"No." Blaise answered. "Not that that is a bad thing. In fact I think you should get a prize for getting rid of that oaf."

"A prize because I got rid of Goyle temporarily. Interesting. I only hope that when he gets back here he will be found immediately."

"Why?"

"Because if I find him bad things will happen."

"You should have heard Ron when I told him." Blaise told him. "He got so mad. I thought he would explode. Of course I told him that you were the one who saved his sister. He didn't know what to say. Because he hates you yet, you saved his little sister."

"He can hate me all he wants." Draco replied. "I don't care."

"It would be easier for Ginny if he didn't hate you."

"It would be easier for Ginny if she didn't date me." Draco replied.

"Why does she put up with you?"

"I don't know." Draco replied. "I have no clue."

"Shouldn't you find that out?"

"I suppose so." Draco said as they entered the Great Hall. "She was always so insistent on knowing why I liked her and I never thought to ask why she liked me."

"No, it's because you have a large ego and every girl should love you." Blaise told him.

"That too."

* * *

"Do you two feel sorry for me or something?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Because you haven't spoken to me since you broke up with Ron and Harry hadn't since before Hogsmeade. And now the two of you have spoken to me in the same day."

"Well, Harry and I thought it might be fun to set you up on a date, and we could double this Saturday to Hogsmeade."

"I can't." Ginny replied.

"Come on Ginny, you can't fool me." Hermione said smiling knowingly. "Dean has been asking about you."

"Hermione, no." Ginny replied. "I'm already dating someone."

"Look I know you probably feel bad because of Harry and me, but-"

"I don't feel bad." Ginny interrupted. "I didn't want Harry and I don't want Dean. I already told you, I'm dating someone"

"Who are you dating then?" Hermione asked her smirking.

"That's none of your business." Ginny replied getting up from the table.

"So then go out with Dean."

"No, I don't want to. I'm dating someone." Ginny repeated.

"But-"

"Just leave me alone." Ginny interrupted. "I don't want to date Dean. I'm leaving don't bother me."

Hermione watched Ginny walk away before walking over to Ron. "Ron?" Hermione said sitting down across from him. "Did you know your sister is dating someone."

"Yeah." Ron replied not looking up from his breakfast.

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"It isn't really your business." Ron told her.

"But, don't you even care?"

"I know she's dating, I know who she's dating. I do care. But that doesn't mean I have to go around and tell the whole school."

"Ron, but it's me? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? It's Ginny's business. If she wants you to know than she would tell you. Stop trying to be a know it all."

"I'm not being a know it all." Hermione said grumpily. "I just care."

"If you cared you would have noticed before now that she has a boyfriend." Ron replied getting up. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I just feel bad, because of Harry."

"She doesn't like Harry anymore. Get past it." Ron said walking away.

* * *

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean asked falling instep beside her

"Sure Dean. What do you want?" Ginny asked sighing.

"So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Wow. As wonderful as that sounds, waiting till the last minute and all, I can't. Thanks anyway." Ginny replied continuing down the hall.

"Come on Ginny, it'll be fun." Dean continued.

"You've been speaking to Hermione haven't you." Ginny asked.

"It was her idea, but it sounds like fun." Dean replied. "We had fun when we dated a few years ago."

"Until you turned into a giant ass." Ginny replied. "But I can't I'm dating someone already."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"Who then?"

"Not that it is any of your business." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "But, I'm dating Draco."

"You'd rather date Malfoy than me." Dean asked shocked. "Why?"

"That isn't your business." Ginny said walking in front of him.

"I don't get it, why would you rather date him than me? He is such an ass."

"That's why." Ginny said turning to look at Dean. "I'm dating Draco because he is a giant ass. You happy now?"

"Seriously." Dean asked. "What makes him better than me."

"His hair is better than yours." Ginny started. "His skin is nicer, his body better. His eyes are more mysterious and to tell the truth he's a better kisser too. In fact when I'm around him I don't ever want to leave. He knows me better than you and I have fun when I'm with him. I like him more than you because he asked me to Hogsmeade last week. But mostly I like him because he's an ass." Ginny replied angrily. "Because of course if I don't like you it isn't you that's the problem, it's me and my taste in guys." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you remember why we broke up?"

"No."

"Because you made out with Amy at the Halloween feast." Ginny yelled at him. "So who's the ass now?" Ginny watched as Dean stormed away from her.

"Now I don't have to ask you my question." Draco said coming up behind her and hugging her around the waist.

"What was that?" Ginny asked leaning against him.

"Why you liked me so much." Draco replied kissing her on the neck. "So, I'm a better kisser?"

Ginny laughed quietly.

"You know your neck blushes when you blush." Draco said turning her around. "You sure did stick it to him."

"He was being an ass." Ginny replied.

"The question is did you mean it."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ginny replied smirking.

"Actually, Little Red, I would." Draco replied kissing her on the neck.

Ginny sighed quietly. "I meant what I said." Ginny replied as she pulled out of his arms. "Even the part about you being an ass."

"I don't mind being an ass as long as I'm the better kisser."

"That's good to know."

Draco kissed her again on the lips pulling her back to him. "I have to go. Class."

"So do I." Ginny replied. "That's where I was going before Dean interrupted me."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Ginny smiled as she pulled out of Draco's grasp again.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Colin asked Ginny as he sat down beside her at lunch.

"Hear what?"

"There was an attack on Hogsmeade." Colin replied. "Death Eaters started to swarm the town, half the stores were burned."

"How did you hear about this?"

"I heard Professor Dumbledore telling Professor McGonagall." Colin replied. "I think they are going to cancel the Hogsmeade weekend."

"You think?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm?"

"Nothing." Ginny said shaking her head. "I've had a weird day. So, did anyone get hurt?"

"A couple of the shop keepers got burned, one is in a coma, but besides that everyone is fine." Colin replied. "Luckily no one was killed."

"Did Professor Dumbledore know why they were attacked?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear that much."

"So you heard about Hogsmeade right?" Amy asked sitting down across from them.

"Colin just got done telling me." Ginny nodded.

"What about Hogsmeade?" Harry asked turning to them.

"Attention Please!" Professor McGonagall called from the front of the Great Hall. "Attention!" She stood there waiting for the Hall to quite down before she spoke up again. "I'm afraid to announce that all Hogsmeade weekends have been cancelled until further notice." She stopped, waiting for the groans to cease. "I know how disappointed you all are. So Professor Dumbledore has decided to throw a party to make up for the cancelled weekends. This will be open to all kids including the younger kids who wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

"Why was Hogsmeade cancelled?" a Ravenclaw called out from their table.

"Hogsmeade was attacked by Death Eaters last night." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Why?"

"I can not answer any more questions." Professor McGonagall replied. "If you have any questions than you need to talk to your head of house."

Professor McGongall sat back down at the staff table leaving the kids to wonder what had happened exactly. The story Colin had told Ginny quickly spread around all the tables.

* * *

_Come one come all to the:_

_Hogwarts Hogsmeade Party_

_This Saturday at 5 o'clock._

_A Special Surprise is expected, you won't want to miss it._

"I wonder what the surprise is." Ginny said looking at the flier.

"Probably lemon drops for everyone." Draco replied. "You know Dumbledore."

Ginny laughed. "It's sort of cool that they are giving us a party since we can't go into Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, just plain nifty." Draco replied sarcastically.

"What? You don't want to go?"

"I'm not exactly the party type." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Could have fooled me." Ginny replied sarcastically. "But still, you do want to go right?" Ginny asked him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Draco didn't reply. He pulled her closer kissing her deeper. Ginny pushed him away. "Draco."

"Fine." Draco replied kissing her again. "I'll go." Draco pulled her closer to him. Enveloping her in his arms as he started to kiss her again. He groaned as he pulled away from her. "I have to get to class."

"You mean class is more important than me." Ginny smirked and pouted at the same time.

"No, it isn't." Draco replied kissing her again.

Ginny pushed him away laughing. "Go to class."

"What about you, don't you have class?"

"No." Ginny replied smirking. "I'm done with classes after lunch on Fridays."

"Well, I suppose I could skip class this once."

"Get to class. " Ginny repeated. "You aren't going to blame me when you get detention for skipping."

"Of course, it would be your fault." Draco told her.

"Why is that?"

Draco kissed her again as he played with her hair. Ginny sighed into his mouth pulling him closer, pushing herself against him.

"That's why it would be your fault." Draco replied as he finished kissing her pulling his hands out of her hair. Ginny laughed.

"Go to class."

"Bye little Red." Draco called as he walked to class.

* * *

"Hey Ginny. How's it going?" Blaise asked sitting beside her in the old Divination room.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"I didn't. I was coming to find a book. The fact that you are here was just a lucky coincidence." Blaise replied smiling. "So you and Draco looked pretty friendly."

Ginny blushed.

"Your brother blushes easily too." Blaise replied smirking. "I don't think Ron is going to bother you anymore about Draco."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Because I told him that if he hurt you than I would help Ron kick Draco's ass." Blaise replied.

"Thanks." Ginny laughed. "That's so thoughtful of you." Ginny looked over at Blaise. "So, my brother, you really like him?"

Blaise nodded. "I do. He's great."

"That's good, because if you hurt him, I'll kick your ass."

"Fair enough." Blaise smiled. "So I'm guessing you and Draco aren't going to that party tomorrow."

"Why would you think a thing like that?" Ginny smirked. "Of course we are."

"How did you manage that?" Blaise asked. "He hates things like that."

"Yeah well he loves snogging me." Ginny replied. "Being a girl is nice every once in a while."

"Using those girly charms of yours?"

"I don't have girly charms." Ginny laughed.

"Trust me with hips and lips like those, you do."

Ginny laughed. "You're insane."

"Pansy showed up in Draco's room this morning. She didn't look so happy on her way out." Blaise laughed. "I think Draco put her in her place."

"She was in his room?"

"Yeah she found out the password somehow." Blaise replied. "That doesn't bother you does it?"

"No, he just didn't tell me."

"Probably didn't think of it." Blaise reassured her.

"It doesn't matter." Ginny said. "I hate that girl."

"Amazing, we have something in common." Blaise smirked. "I hate her too."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Her mother?"

"Of course she hates her, she named her Pansy."

"You are a funny one." Blaise laughed. "Anyways I'm going to go to dinner now. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure." Ginny replied standing up. "I drew you something."

"Really what?"

"This." Ginny replied handing him a piece of parchment.

"It's Ron."

"Yeah. I thought you might like it."

"Hey I do, thanks." Blaise said kissing her on the cheek.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't be a Slytherin."

"Yes." Blaise replied. "I truly wonder about it sometimes."

They walked the rest of the way to dinner without talking. Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall something caught Blaise's eye.

"What's that?" he asked pointing towards her necklace.

"Draco got it for me." Ginny replied holding it up to show Blaise.

"It's nice." Blaise told her looking at the charm appraisingly.

* * *

"What do you want now?" Ginny sighed as she was stopped on the stairs by Hermione.

"Dean told me about you and Malfoy." Hermione replied. "Why Malfoy."

"Since you and Dean are such good friends ask him." Ginny replied pushing her way past Hermione. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"I don't care." Ginny sighed continuing up the stairs.

* * *

"Go away." Draco yelled as his door opened.

"You sure are polite. I bet you wouldn't say that if it were Ginny that had just entered." Blaise replied closing the door behind him as he walked into Draco's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just curious about the crystal in Ginny's necklace." Blaise told him. "I seem to remember reading something about the properties of crystals."

"What?"

"It looks like a fairy crystal." Blaise replied raising his eyebrow.

"It is."

"Interesting." Blaise replied. "So does it glow a certain color around you?"

"Yes it does." Draco replied sighing. "Why?"

"So what color does it glow around you?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Pink."

"No. It doesn't."

"Yes it does." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"But pink, that means-"

"I know what it means." Draco interrupted.

"That's great." Blaise replied clapping Draco on the back. "What did she say when you told her."

"I haven't." Draco replied. "I'm not planning to."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to pressure her."

"But-"

"You aren't going to tell her either."

"But-"

"I'm serious." Draco replied standing up. "Don't tell her."

"Okay." Blaise replied pushing Draco back into his chair. "I won't, even if I think you should."

"Thanks."

"Anyway I found out what I wanted to so I guess I'm going to go now." Blaise sighed. "Good night."

"Yeah."


	14. September Fourteenth

(I hope you guys are continuing to like this story! I'm getting so many wonderful reviews that I'm getting really stressed out that my story is going to start going down hill. So I hope I don't disappoint. So continue to let me know what you think.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but don't you wish I did?

Saturday

September 14th

_"What happened?"_

_"They cancelled the weekend. I can't do anything about it."_

_"You better figure something out. I want him soon."_

_"Yes, I'll get him."_

_"You better. I wanted to get him this weekend."_

_"I will get him."_

"Is this where you have been all morning?" Draco asked leaning against the doorway of Ginny's new hideaway.

"I couldn't sleep this morning so I came here to read." Ginny replied putting her book down and motioning for Draco to come sit beside her.

Draco sat down beside her. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Just my usual dreams." Ginny replied leaning against him.

"The dreams you won't tell me about?"

"Yeah, those." Ginny replied.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me about them now?"

"Not really." Ginny replied smiling. "So what time is it?"

"It's one. How long have you been here?"

"Since four."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Then it's a good thing I brought you this." Draco replied handing her a couple of sandwiches.

"Thanks." Ginny said putting her book aside and pulling away from him. "Do you want one?"

"No I ate."

"You aren't going to just sit there and watch me eat are you?" Ginny asked looking up from her sandwich.

"Does it make you nervous?" Draco smirked.

"Yes." Ginny replied. "It does."

Draco laughed as he leaned back, closing his eyes. "Fine I won't watch you. Has anyone ever told you that you are very different."

Ginny laughed quietly as she opened her book and read as she ate. When she finished she looked up to see Draco had fallen asleep. She shook her head before returning to her book. She laughed when she heard him snore. It wasn't a big snore, but the thought of him snoring at all was highly amusing.

"Draco, wake up." Ginny said gently nudging him awake. She waited till his eyes opened to continue. "Did you know you snore?"

"I don't snore." Draco said sitting up.

"Yes you do." Ginny smirked. "Who would have thought Draco Malfoy, a snorer."

"Shut your mouth, I don't snore." Draco said laying back down and pulling her down on the pillows beside him.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked laughing.

"I'm going back to sleep." Draco replied. "I need a pillow."

"You have pillows."

"But you are a warm pillow." Draco replied burying his face in her hair, his breath hitting her ear.

"So does this mean you are going to start snoring again?" Ginny teased.

"I don't snore." Draco replied as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes you do." Ginny replied flipping over on her side. "I've heard you."

"You lie."

"It's okay Draco, lots of people snore." Ginny smiled innocently at him. "Harry snores."

"You are an evil one." Draco replied pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips. He laid her back as he hovered over her kissing her. His hands started to explore her curves. Ginny pulled him down, closer to her reveling in his kiss.

"Naughty things can happen if I'm this close to you." Draco whispered in her ear as he started to kiss on her neck and tangle his hands in her hair.

Ginny sighed quietly in a mix of pleasure and annoyance. "And you remind me of this now, why?"

"Because." Draco replied kissing the other side of her neck. "I'm not really that nice. I won't pass up a chance to to be with you."

Ginny sighed as she gently pushed him away. "You're right." She wiggled out from under him. "Damn morals."

"Don't damn them." Draco replied laying on his back beside Ginny. "Those morals are what make you different from the other girls. They are what make you worth it."

"And what if I said take me right now, I want you. What would you think then?"

"Think? I wouldn't." Draco replied smirking. "I would just do. Why? Are you about to say that to me?"

"No." Ginny smirked back. "I just wanted to know."

"You are a cruel one." Draco replied. "Teasing a boy like that."

"I don't tease." Ginny smiled rolling on to her stomach. "I was just asking an innocent question. I can't help that you have a dirty mind."

"I can't help that I have a dirty mind when I am around you. Who wouldn't?" Draco replied reaching up and tucking the hair behind her ears. He smirked. "I made you blush."

"You always make me blush." Ginny replied laying on her back beside Draco. "So what's new with that?"

"So the blushing is that a red head thing or a Weasely thing?"

"It's a curse. That's what it is."

"It isn't a curse." Draco replied rolling on his side and looking at her. "It's fun for me."

"I can tell. Do you spend time trying to find ways to make me blush?"

"No." Draco smirked. "I just seem to have that ability."

"Well could you stop?"

"No." Draco replied. "It really is too much fun to stop."

"You're so mean." Ginny said pushing Draco playfully.

"I think I told you that already."

"I may blush, but at least I don't snore."

"I don't snore." Draco replied exasperated.

* * *

"Ron, come with me to the party." Blaise asked him rolling over to face him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Ron replied hugging Blaise close and snuggling against him. "I need to tell Harry first."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't think it would be a very nice thing to just throw at him." Ron replied kissing Blaise's chest as his hand ran down his chest.

"But, I want you there with me." Blaise replied pulling Ron up to kiss him on the mouth.

"We can be there together." Ron told him. "We just can't be together."

Blaise smiled sadly. "Okay. I'll compromise. But, you have to tell Harry soon."

"I will." Ron promised. "I just have to find the right time."

Blaise kissed him again before disappearing under the covers. "Nice to know you're happy to be with me." Blaise said from under the covers.

Ron just moaned happily in reply.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Draco asked her. "The innocent Weaslette being seen with the evil Malfoy."

"You aren't getting out of this." Ginny replied. "Unless you are embarrassed by me?"

"Never." Draco said kissing her on the lips. "I just don't want to waste half the evening fighting the boys away from you."

"Which is all the more reason you should come with me." Ginny replied intertwining her fingers with his. "Otherwise I would have to fight those boys off alone, and I'm horrible at saying no."

"Do you want to go shag?"

"No."

"Horrible at saying no my ass." Draco replied sarcastically. "Let's get this over with. I don't suppose I can put this off any longer." He put his arm around her waist hugging her to him.

"You might actually have fun if you give tonight a shot." Ginny said as they started to walk towards the Great Hall. "I mean as long as you don't whine all night."

"I don't whine."

"Good then you will only have good things to say tonight." Ginny smirked at him.

"Come on then little Red." Draco said as they entered the Great Hall. He heard Ginny gasp as she looked around. The Great Hall was filled with sparkling lights. Wet Start fireworks were going off high above their heads. Against the walls booths were set up. One booth for every store in Hogsmeade that students usually frequented. In the middle of the Great Hall was a big platform with two red headed boys standing on top selling gadgets.

"Fred! George!" Ginny called running up to them as they jumped down. One of them grabbed her and swung her around before the other hugged her and did the same. Draco walked up to them slowly leaving a couple feet between them.

"You do realize you have a Malfoy following you." One of them asked looking at Draco.

"I know." Ginny replied laughing. "Draco you know Fred and George." She turned to her brothers. "Be nice."

"So Ginny,"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ginny replied smiling innocently at them.

"Draco, would you like a"

"Chocolate."

"Don't take it." Ginny replied taking the chocolate from one of the boys. "I told you to be nice."

"Giving some one a chocolate isn't nice?"

"Gee, I thought it was nice."

"Sharing and all that."

"Not when it turns you into something." Ginny replied looking at the wrapper. "How long would he have been a cat?"

"Gee, it's hard to tell."

"We're still testing them out."

"Maybe,"

"Forever?"

Ginny laughed at the look that had appeared on Draco's face. "They're just joking."

"I'm sure." Draco replied uneasily pulling Ginny in front of him.

"So we ask once again."

"What exactly is going on?" They asked as they watched Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing is going on." Ginny replied staring at them. "Especially if mum for some reason asks."

"We are no snitch." The replied in unison.

"So what are you two doing here?" Draco asked changing the topic. "If I remember correctly you two escaped a couple years ago and never looked back."

The twins laughed. "Professor Dumbledore owled us yesterday morning."

"He seems to think that some joy was needed in Hogwarts."

"In the form of us and our jokes."

"That man is bloody brilliant."

"He has offered to let us set up a permanent shop in the castle."

"Sell some cheer and fun to the students."

"Considering that you aren't allowed to leave the grounds."

"And of course."

"We would never pass up a chance to see our favorite sister."

"So we accepted and here we are."

"After today we move into a empty room on the second floor."

"Are you guys going to be staying here too?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know."

"We do have our shop in Diagon Alley."

"We are still working out the details."

"Which reminds us."

"You have a job if you want it Ginny."

"Unless you are two preoccupied."

"By this bloke."

The two of them grinned at her evilly. "So?"

"I'll think about it." Ginny replied leaning her head against Draco. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming."

"Where would the fun in that have been?"

"This way we got to see your surprised face when you saw your two favorite brothers."

"Of course you surprised us as well."

"So because we are older brothers."

"We do have to give him a little talk."

"Just give us one minute alone with him." they pulled Draco away from Ginny.

"See, we love our sister."

"She's the only one we have."

"Which is why normally we don't try our projects out on her."

"Mum and dad would be mad if we ruined her."

"So we don't ruin her."

"At the same time though."

"No one else is allowed to hurt her."

"Physically"

"Mentally"

"Emotionally."

"In any way."

"So if you hurt her."

"Which you better not."

"But if you do."

"We will hurt you."

"And it will be a lot worse than turning you into a cat forever."

"More like losing a part of your manhood."

"Or all of it."

"Whichever we decide."

"And don't think we won't."

"We did after all."

"Try and turn you into a cat."

"Which very well could have lasted forever."

"We weren't joking."

"So, nice to meet you."

"We will be watching you."

They led him back to Ginny flocking either side of Draco. The twins were both smiling innocently while Draco was looking a little uneasy. Ginny stifled back a laugh as they handed Draco back over to her.

"Enjoy the party."

"We hear there is going to be some live entertainment."

"That band that we had a few years back."

"Who were they again?"

"Doesn't matter."

"We'll have to look them up after they perform."

"They were pretty hot."

"Anyway we have customers."

"Gotta get back to them."

"Bye." they said in unison as they climbed back up on the platform.

"They certainly are interesting." Draco told her.

"I hope they didn't say anything horrible to you." Ginny replied laughing. "You didn't look so good when you walked back over here."

"They are just a lot to handle."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do?" Draco asked her looking around. "Do you want to go look at the booths or get something to eat?" Draco motioned to a large table filled with different pastries. "Or leave because parties are horribly loud."

"I'm a girl, what do you think?"

"Shopping it is." Draco replied leading her towards the booth for the bookstore.

"I still need to get you a birthday present." Ginny said as she looked over the books.

"I already told you that I don't need a present."

"Yes you do." Ginny replied. "Do you need any books?"

"I don't need anything."

"Do you want anything?" Ginny asked him. "After all that's what birthdays are for. To get tons of things you don't need."

"No." Draco replied frowning at the title of a book, 'How to Live with Muggles.' "I have what I want."

"I'm getting you something anyway." Ginny replied turning and looking at all the booths. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting you a present." Ginny called over her shoulder. "Stay here."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked. "Why aren't you with Draco?"

"I'm trying to find something to get Draco for his birthday." Ginny replied. "Any ideas?"

"Actually, I know the perfect gift." Blaise replied. "Come on."

Blaise pulled her into a booth and showed her a necklace.

"It's a soul keeper."

"Yeah, I know what it is." Ginny replied inspecting the charm. "I can't afford it though."

"I buy it you give it to him." Blaise told her. "This is something that could actually be beneficial to him. And I know he doesn't have anything like it."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked looking at Blaise.

"Do you want to give it to him?" Blaise asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, because I love you I'm going to give you a present." Blaise replied grinning. "Here have some money."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks Blaise." She looked around. "Where's Ron?"

"Eating."

"Oh." Ginny laughed again. "I should have guessed."

"For him to eat as much as he does, he is awfully skinny."

"It's a Wesley thing." Ginny replied as she paid for the necklace. "Us, Weasley's, like our food. Do you want the change"

"No, it's only a few galleons. Anyway, I'm going to go see if he is done eating yet."

"I doubt that." Ginny laughed as she walked back to Draco.

* * *

Draco looked at the books while waiting for Ginny to come back. Twenty minutes later Ginny came back a big smile across her face.

"I found you the best present ever." Ginny said pulling him away from the booths and out of the Great Hall. "Here." She handed him a small box.

"I told you not to get me a present." Draco replied taking the box and opening it. "Is this?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded smiling smugly. "It's a soul keeper. You wear it and it keeps you and your soul safe.In case any evil wizard ever tires to steal or misplace your soul. Of course you can also keep someone's soul in the crystal."

"How did you find this?"

"In the booth for the jewelry store." Ginny replied smiling. "Do you like it."

"I love it." Draco replied hugging Ginny around the waist and kissing her. "Not that I have any need for it."

"Well you never know." Ginny replied. "Plus it looks brilliant. I thought you would like it because it's a dragon and such."

"You're wonderful." Draco replied kissing Ginny again. "Thank you."

"So you'll wear it?" Ginny asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course." Draco replied putting it on.

"Good." Ginny smiled. "I'd be hurt if you didn't."

"Merlin knows I'm not gonna hurt you. The consequences are too horrible. And not just what you would do with me anyway."

Ginny laughed. "So what exactly did the twins say to you?"

"Just that if I hurt you than I will be permanently sorry."

"And how are they going to make you sorry?"

"We aren't going to talk about that." Draco replied tugging her back in the Great Hall. "Just know they are good at the intimidating big brother thing."

"That's good to know." Ginny replied smiling.

"So little Red, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "There isn't that much to do."

Draco looked at her in shock. "You made me come here and now you are done?"

"Well, if you want to stay here, than we can." Ginny smiled innocently.

"You know, that might not be a bad idea." Draco replied.

"Why do you say that?"

Draco smirked at her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Draco, there's people every where."

"I don't care." Draco replied kissing her again.

"Draco-"

Draco gently pushed her against the wall kissing her. Muting her protests by making it so she couldn't talk. Ginny pulled him closer to her. Draco grabbed her hips, pressing them against his.

Ginny gently pushed him away. "People are staring at us."

"Why do you care?" Draco asked looking at her.

Ginny looked down.

"Fine." Draco sighed. "So let's go get something to eat then."

"Don't be grumpy."

"I'm not." Draco replied grumpily.

"Yes you are."

"I'm just not use to not getting to touch." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "And, I'm not grumpy."

"Don't be mad at me." Ginny said quietly.

"I'm not." Draco replied. "It's just a foreign concept to me. I don't really understand it."

Ginny looked down at her hands frowning.

"Don't make that face." Draco told her. "We're here to have fun." He sighed again. "I'm here because you wanted me to be here. So you aren't allowed to frown."

Ginny looked up. "I'm not allowed to frown?"

"No. You are not allowed to frown. I'm suppose to be frowning. I'm at a stupid party for Merlin's sake."

"Fine." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "I won't frown. Let's go eat cake."

"That was a sudden change of behavior."

"What? I like cake." Ginny replied smiling.

"You are weird."

"I'd have to be to date you." Ginny smirked.

"You know you are getting way too good at smirking."

"Side effect of being around you."

"Well hopefully more of me can rub off on you." Draco smirked back. "Like the snogging in public part."

"I doubt that." Ginny said tugging him towards the table of food.

"So are you going to work in your brothers store?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "I might, they pay really well."

"I'm sure, after all they must make a fortune."

"I suppose they do." Ginny said picking up two pieces of cake and handing one to Draco. "I don't really know how much they make."

"How could you now know how much your brothers make?" Draco asked shocked. "I've known how much my father has made my whole life. Of course that's because I like to know whether I have more money than him or not."

"Do you?" Ginny asked sucking the icing off her fork.

"Since I was thirteen." Draco replied smugly. "I'm rather good at picking investments."

"That's interesting." Ginny replied taking another bite of her cake. "Isn't your father one of the richest wizard's there is?"

"Yes, so?"

"And you are richer than him?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that." Draco replied shrugging.

"So I'm dating possibly the richest wizard."

"You are indeed." Draco replied smirking. "You gold digger."

Ginny laughed. "If I cared about money I would be shagging you right now instead of eating cake at a party."

"Well if you want to be a gold digger I wouldn't mind." Draco replied raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Ginny laughed as she ate her last piece of cake. "No thank you. How much money do you have?"

Draco smirked. "A lot."

"Maybe I will rethink that gold digging thing." Ginny replied smiling innocently.

"You couldn't." Draco smirked. "You're too nice."

"You don't have to say nice like it is an insult." Ginny said shoving him in the shoulder.

"Violence? That is against the rules." Draco said as she pulled Ginny to him. "I will have to dock house points unless you manage to change my mind."

Ginny pushed him away. "How many points."

Draco groaned. "You aren't suppose to ask that. You are suppose to throw yourself at me, barely allowing me enough time to drag you to my room before you start flinging my robes off."

"You live in a dream world Draco." Ginny laughed as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do I really seem like the type to throw myself at you."

"No." Draco replied frowning. "There is something seriously wrong with that."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Your ego is so inflated."

Draco nodded. "It is, but for good reason. I am after all Draco Malfoy."

Ginny laughed quietly as she pulled him away from the food table. "Draco Malfoy you are impossible."

"How is that."

"I can't even insult you, you turn it into a damn compliment."

"Why would you want to insult me little Red?" Draco asked as they exited the Great Hall. He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. He slowly deepened the kiss as his hands traveled down her sides and rested on her hips.

"Because," Ginny said pulling out of the kiss. "It's fun."

"Insulting me is fun?" Draco asked nibbling on her neck.

Ginny ran her hands through his hair and moved his head up to kiss her. Draco pulled slightly away from her. "You didn't answer my question."

Ginny smirked at him. "Yes it is fun. You get the greatest look on your face."

"What kind of look?"

Ginny laughed as she pulled Draco's lips back to her own.

"Uh, uh." Draco replied smirking. "You have to answer the question."

Ginny smirked at him. She faked a yawn. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not so fast."

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I'm not done with you." Draco replied wrapping his fingers through her hair and kissing her. "So what kind of look do I get?"

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked smiling. "Did I make you self conscious?"

"No!"

"Okay then." Ginny replied with a smug smile resting on her lips. "Why do you care?"

"Care? About what?" Draco asked kissing her as he pulled her hair back. He played with her hair as his lips moved from her lips to her neck.

"I love it when you play with my hair." Ginny said quietly as she leaned against the wall, pulling Draco against her.

"I hope you love more of the things I do to you besides that." Draco growled quietly as he sucked on her neck.

"I do." Ginny whispered just as quietly. "You want to know what I love the most."

"What?" Draco asked looking intently in her eyes.

"When you kiss me." Ginny told him drawing his lips to hers.

* * *

Ginny lay in bed thinking. The more time she spent with Draco the harder it was for her to leave him every night. His kiss gave her chills, his touch electrified her. She had never had someone kiss her the way he did. She had never felt like it would be so easy to just give up her every inhibition. No guy had ever been able to make her feel like Draco did. He touched her and she just wanted to let him have his wicked way with her. At times Ginny felt foolish because of it. She hadn't even been dating him that long. A week if you count last Saturday as a real date. Even less time if you didn't.

But, he felt right. He just felt right. She fit him. Her every curve fit against his. It was like they were built to fit each other. He knew all the places to touch her, or kiss her to drive her wild. And she felt comfortable with him. She loved to tease him and she really did love when he ran his hands through her hair. She wondered though, her feelings, were they just lust, or were they more?

Draco could kiss her and drive her crazy. He always smelled like cinnamon, which was nice, considering he always tasted like it also. And when he pressed his body against her it drove her crazy. His muscles were built only like quidditch could build. Years and years of Quidditch. He had more of an effect on her knickers than she would like to think about. But, that was another reason she liked him. He really effected her. More than any other guy ever had, even Harry. Not that she would ever tell him, his head was already inflated enough, as it was.


	15. September Fifteenth

(A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews that you continue to give me. I love reviews I really do. They make my day, you guys help make my day. Thanks. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Do you like how I always find a way to add the twins? He he. Anyways check out like my one shot Jealous of Your Cigarette if you haven't already.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter than I wouldn't have to go to college, I could just live off my money. However I do have to go to college therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

Sunday

September 15th

"Go wake her up Hermione." Fred and George pleaded. Their identical twin lips were in a pout but a twinkle was in their eye.

"No." Hermione replied hugging her books closer to her. "I don't even think she wants to see me."

"We don't care."

"Just go wake her up."

"Please."

"Please."

"Please?" They asked together with identical pouts gracing their face.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them. She sighed placing her books on a side table. "Fine. But you both owe me."

Hermione gave them one last look before starting up the stairs.

"Ginny wake up." Hermione said shaking her. "Wake up."

Ginny opened her eyes and sighed. She had just been awoken from a perfectly lovely dream. She never had good dreams and when she finally did she had to woken up! "What do you want? Came to judge me some more?"

"The twins want you."

"What?"

"They want you to come downstairs." Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "I don't know why."

"Fine." Ginny said rolling out of bed. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Do you want me to tell them that?"

"I don't care." Ginny replied. "I let people make their own choices without questioning them."

"Nice Ginny, real nice."

"I know." Ginny replied sarcastically as she started getting dressed.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes shocked by Ginny's rudeness before making her way downstairs again.

"Where is she?"

"She will be down in a minute." Hermione replied grabbing her books again. "She's in quite the testy mood."

"Our Ginny?"

"In a testy mood?"

"Never." They said in unison grinning at Hermione.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." Fred replied smirking.

"Yeah, did you do something to make her mad." George continued poking Hermione in the arm.

"The wrath of Ginny can be scary."

"You're lucky you have all your hair."

"She likes to pull it out when she is mad." Fred pulled at George's hair as demonstration.

"She gave Ron a nasty bald spot once."

"Took months to grow in."

"He looked so funny."

"Mum was furious."

"Dad tried to be mad."

"But he wasn't."

"It was too hard for him to not laugh."

"To actually lecture Ginny."

"Why is she mad at you?" They asked her in unison, their twin faces graced in the same expression of curiosity.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them before exiting the common room. A few minutes later Ginny came bounding down the stairs.

"We hear you are in a testy mood." Fred told her.

"We told Hermione that maybe you don't like her."

"She didn't like out explanation much."

"I'm not too happy with her." Ginny told them. "She decided to set me up with Dean. With out my permission or consent. And then decided to be condescending when I told her I wasn't interested."

"We warned her about the wrath of you." George continued, smirking again.

"Told her about Ron's bald spot."

"You do remember that?"

"Right?"

"I remember dad tried his best not to laugh." Ginny replied nodding. "So what do you want?"

"Today is a Weasley day." Fred told her. "We just have to find Ron first."

"Do you guys know whether you are going to be staying in the castle?" Ginny asked as she was grabbed by both of them at the same time.

"See that's what we wanted to talk to you about." George told her directing her to the couch and pulling her between them.

"If you and Ron will work for us, than we can go back to our Diagon Alley store. We'll only have to drop in once or twice a week."

"What if Ron and I don't." Ginny asked.

The twins shrugged in unison. "Don't know."

"If Ron will, I will." Ginny sighed.

"Great because he said he would."

"Okay then, as long as I don't have to work for him." Ginny sighed reluctantly.

"Of course not." George replied.

"What are you guy still doing here?" Ron asked yawning as he came down the stairs. He tried to straighten his hair as he finished pulling his shirt down.

"First, you are spending the day with us."

"Good old fashioned Weasley day." Ginny spoke up.

"Secondly, we have a business proposal for you."

"We need you to work in our Hogwarts based store with Ginny."

Ron looked at Ginny. "If Ginny will, than I will."

"This is your lucky day."

"She said yes."

Ginny glared at them. "I thought you said."

"Come on Ginny."

"Be a sport."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So what do you two have planned for us."

"First is food."

"Than you are going to tell us about Draco."

"And we are going to go play four person quidditch."

"Then more food."

"And then we are going to set up shop."

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, before turning back to the twins.

"No." Ginny said shaking her head

"We don't think so." Ron agreed.

"We are going to pay you." Fred told them.

"Okay." Ginny said looking at Ron and smiling.

"We'll do it." Ron smiled back.

* * *

Draco lay in bed thinking. He had expected to find another letter from his father. It made him a little nervous that he hadn't written back. Not that he wanted a letter from his father. He just needed to know how angry his father was.

Draco rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. Ginny really did have good taste when it came to jewelry. The necklace was very masculine but still looked classic. Draco threw a clean shirt and pair of pants on. He gave one last look in the mirror and started out of his room. Maybe he could find Ginny and they could spend the day together. Although he hated to admit it he didn't hate last night. In fact it was quite enjoyable, though he would never tell Ginny.

Draco groaned as Blaise entered his room.

"You realize eventually your father is going to interfere." Blaise told him as he followed Draco into the bathroom.

"I know." Draco replied as he messed with his hair. "He can't do anything though."

"Draco, think about it. He can."

"Not while she is in school." Draco replied. "So I'm not going to think about it for the time being."

"What if she gets hurt somehow."

"Blaise." Draco replied impatiently. He sighed, turning to lean against his bathroom counter. "I can tell you anything right and you won't laugh or smirk. Right?"

"Yeah." Blaise nodded surveying Draco curiously.

"When I'm around her, I feel like I'm suffocating. Her whole presence is over powering. I'm with her and I can't get enough of her, but at the same time it's almost like she is just too much too handle." Draco looked up at Blaise.

"I know what you're talking about." Blaise nodded. "She's got quite a presence."

"How do people not notice her?" Draco asked turning back to his mirror.

"She doesn't want them to." Blaise replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Blaise replied shrugging. "I don't think she knows she even has such a strong presence."

"I don't want to give her up. Even though it might be dangerous for her." Draco said as he turned away from the mirror, finally satisfied with his hair. "I'm becoming weak."

Blaise laughed. "You're just in lo-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Draco warned. "Don't say it."

Blaise shrugged. "What?" Blaise smirked innocently at Draco as he followed him out of the bathroom.

Draco walked into the Great Hall to see Ginny eating with her brothers.

"They're spending the day together." Blaise told him. "A Weasley day or something."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't get it. A family that actually wants to hang out together." Blaise replied. "It's unreal."

"Everything about them is unreal." Draco replied. "So you want to hang out today."

"What you don't know what to do without Ginny around?" Blaise teased him as they walked over to their table.

"What were you going to do today then?" Draco asked smugly.

"Hang out with Ron."

Draco looked at him smugly. "Exactly."

"Sure, let's hang out." Blaise replied. "Maybe you'll let me give you a tarot reading."

"You'll never learn."

"It was just a thought."

"No."

"Okay then." Blaise replied sighing. "But you're missing out."

"I don't think I am." Draco told him.

"Did you ever think that two Slytherin boys would be dating two Weasleys?" Blaise asked looking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Considering that there is only one girl, no." Draco replied. "We're pathetic. We are sitting over here wishing we were with them. Gyrffindors"

"It happens." Blaise replied shrugging. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Study?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"We are pathetic." Blaise agreed glancing at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"You guys keep getting sent glances." Fred said motioning towards the Slytherin table.

"Why does Zabini keep looking over here?" George asked.

"Him and Draco are probably talking about me." Ginny responded. Ron threw her a appreciative glance.

"So tell us about Draco." Fred replied.

"How did you end up hanging around him?" George asked.

"Blaise." Ginny replied. "He really wanted us to date for some reason." It was only a half lie. Ginny just didn't think she should disclose the whole truth.

"So how did he do that?"

"He just got us talking to each other." Ginny replied. "It turns out Draco and I actually get along." Ginny looked at the twins. "I want to know what you two told him."

"Just that if he hurts you, we would hurt him."

"In the form of losing his manhood."

The twins smiled at the thought.

"Don't worry."

"We wouldn't mind."

"It would be our pleasure."

"Since you are our little and only sister."

"Don't worry guys, I can handle it." Ginny replied.

"But when you do need us to teach him a lesson."

"You will owl us right?"

"Don't deny us our fun."

"Okay. When I need you to kick Draco's ass I will let you know."

"That's all we ask." Fred and George replied in unison.

"And you." Fred said turning to Ron.

"You are letting her date him."

"You are falling down on your job."

"We expected better."

"But since she does tend to give you bald spots."

"We do understand."

"When are you two going to forget about that?" Ron asked groaning.

"We aren't ever going to forget."

"It's too funny."

"Great." Ron groaned.

"So you and Hermione broke up."

"What did you do wrong?"

"I didn't do anything." Ron replied defensively. "I broke up with her."

"Why would you do that?"

"She threw chips at him." Ginny replied chuckling at the thought.

Fred and George started laughing. "Did anyone tell her that throwing food was against the rules?"

"Why did she throw the chips at you?" George asked.

"Because I told her that I thought Padma was pretty." Ron replied. "But to be fair she was the one who asked me."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Ron."

"No offense."

"But"

"You're an idiot." they concluded together.

"Seriously."

"Who tells their girl friend."

"That another girl is pretty?"

"She asked me." Ron replied. "I didn't know I was suppose to lie."

"You always lie."

"If she asks you if she looks fat."

"You say."

"No baby."

"In fact, you look like you've lost weight."

"If she asks you."

"How do I look in this dress."

"Sexy, baby, like a breath of fresh air."

The twins looked at Ron.

"And when she asks if another girl is pretty."

"You tell her."

"She pales in comparison to you, sweetie."

They shook their head like they couldn't believe they had to tell someone something so obvious.

"Do you get it?" they asked in unison.

Ron nodded.

"Good."

"Because we won't be around to help you all the time."

Ginny laughed. "What if the girl really wants to know."

"You girls don't ever want the truth."

"Because when we tell you the truth."

"We get chips thrown at us."

Ginny laughed. "I guess you're right."

"We are." they said at the same time.

* * *

Ginny yawned. "I'm done helping you set up shop. Give me my money so I can leave."

"Ginny is that any way to talk to family."

Ginny looked at them and nodded. "Yes it is. I've been here for hours and I'm tired of working."

"She's right."

"Okay here you go."

"Our beautiful money."

"Going to you."

"Of course helping us because you love us."

"Was too much to ask."

"It was." Ginny replied. "So stop your whining. You owe me another galleon."

Fred and George sighed.

"She was suppose to count the money later."

"Here you go." Fred tossed her another galleon. "Happy."

"Very." Ginny replied. "Bye Ron."

Ginny left the twin's joke shop and started towards the Gryffindor tower. She was deep in her thoughts when she was quickly pulled out of them.

"Little Red." Draco said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. "I haven't seen you all day."

"You could have come over and said hello." Ginny replied wrapping her arms around Draco.

"Not with your brothers latched to your sides like they have been all day." Draco told her before kissing her briefly on the lips. "I have news."

"What is it?"

"Goyle came back."

"Is he here?" Ginny asked sounding a little frightened.

"No." Draco replied quickly feeling her tense up. "I think he got transferred to Durmstrang."

"That's good." Ginny replied with a little sigh of relief. She visually relaxed.

"I just thought you might like to know." Draco told her stealing another kiss.

"I have my own news." Ginny replied smiling. "Happier news. At least for me."

"What?" Draco asked her kissing her again.

"Ron and I are going to run the twin's joke shop." Ginny replied smiling. "So that they can still run their shop in Diagon Alley."

"How is that good news?" Draco asked her. "How are you suppose to snog with me in the halls if you are busy running a joke shop?"

Ginny laughed. "I won't be able to. But, I will be making a load of money. The twins are very generous with their money when it comes to family."

"I don't care." Draco replied with a little sigh. "I'm selfish. I want all your free time to be spent with me."

Ginny laughed again as she kissed him. "You could always work in the joke shop."

"Me? Work?" Draco scoffed. "I think I'll pass."

"Just remember you passed up a chance to be around me."

"I will." Draco replied. "I think I'll live though."

"Okay, well, I'm tired." Ginny replied as she yawned again. "I'm going to bed."

"Are you kidding me?" Draco asked her. "I just now get to see you and you're going to bed."

Ginny pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

"I'm not going to let you go to bed if you're going to kiss me like that." Draco smirked.

"Good night Draco." Ginny said pushing him away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco pulled her back to him. "Not so fast." Draco kissed her again on the lips before he moved to her neck. Ginny sighed as he started to suck on her ear lobe.

"Come on Draco." Ginny said quietly. "I need to get to sleep."

"I'm not stopping you from leaving." Draco replied kissing her again deeply.

"Yes you are." Ginny replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "You shouldn't be allowed to kiss a girl like that when she wants to go."

"I don't think you want to go anymore." Draco whispered into her ear as his hands roamed down her back.

"That's just it." Ginny replied before she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Then don't go." Draco replied. He started sucking on her neck.

"You play dirty." Ginny sighed quietly.

"I can get dirtier." Draco smirked, his hand brushing against her thigh.

Ginny kissed him one last time before pushing him away. "I have to go to bed before I do something I shouldn't."

"Good night." Draco replied grabbing her from behind and kissing her on the back of her neck. "Sleep tight."

"I will." Ginny smiled as she walking away from him.

Draco stood there watching her walk away. She was beautiful and he couldn't resist her.

"Damn hormones." Draco grumbled as he turned to go to back to his room. Ginny was going to be the death of him. She was just so tempting and he wanted her. He really wanted her. He wanted her touch and her kiss, her sighs. He wanted his lips all over her body and his hands exploring every fold and curve. He wanted to hear breathy moans coming from her lips and feel her squirming in pleasure beneath him.

He wanted her morning, noon, and night. He couldn't have her though, not totally, not how he really wanted her. As much as he longed to touch her and please her in ways that no guy had ever before, he couldn't. She wouldn't let him and he hated that. He hated not getting what he wanted. And he wanted her. Just her. He hadn't looked at any other girl since that night he kissed her. He hadn't dreamt of any girl but her.

She was overtaking him. His whole existence was starting to depend on seeing her. Being with her. Touching her. Kissing her. Everything was about her. She wasn't the most sexy girl, she wasn't the most lively. But, she was the most perfect girl he had ever known. He wouldn't tell her that though. He would keep that his little secret along with the color pink.

She had him wrapped around his finger and she didn't even know it. Draco had never figured himself as the type who would be so easily enthralled by someone. Ginny was different though. She just radiated, glowed. She did have a presence, the strongest presence he had ever been enveloped in. Because she enveloped him. The way she laughed at him and smiled at him. When she bit her lips when she was debating some thing. They way she would stand on her toes to reach his lips. She clouded his thoughts when he wasn't with her.

He'd be damned if he ever told her that though. She might be making him weak, but he would never tell anyone. He would never let that little secret out.

* * *

When Ron finally left the twins shop it was late and he was tired. He didn't go back to his dorm though. He had told Blaise he would meet him in their secret room when he was done. Of course Blaise could be asleep by now. Or at least he should be.

"It's about time." Blaise said spotting Ron as he walked in.

"I didn't know if you would still be up. I thought you would be asleep." Ron replied walking over to Blaise.

"Of course I am awake." Blaise replied smirking. "I haven't gotten my good night kiss."

"Hopefully you want more than a good night kiss." Ron replied wrapping Blaise in his arms. "Because I was counting on a little bit more."

Blaise smiled at him. "Your wish is my command."


	16. September Sixteenth

(A/N: Yeah yeah!!! What I got tons of reviews!!! Yeah yeah!!! Yo! That rocks! So here is chapter 16. You know you love it. You know it. I'm a bit hyper right now. So enjoy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy. Damn I wish I did. Wouldn't that be lovely, owning Draco (sigh) Malfoy (squeal)

Monday

September 16th

Blaise watched Ron sleeping before leaning over him to kiss him awake.

"Morning." Blaise smiled seeing Ron wake up.

"I can't believe we fell asleep." Ron replied sitting up and yawning.

"I guess we wore each other out." Blaise replied smirking. "It isn't like we had to worry about anyone coming in and finding us."

Ron yawned again looking around. "Where's my shirt?"

"Over there." Blaise replied nodding towards the door. "You aren't leaving already are you?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Ron said getting up. "But, I've been gone all night. Harry is going to wonder where I am."

"You're right." Blaise sighed as he started to get dressed.

"I think I'm going to tell him today."

"Really?" Blaise asked curiously.

"If I don't wimp out." Ron replied giving Blaise a kiss good bye.

"Bye babe." Blaise called as he walked the opposite way down the hall.

* * *

"So, Ron." Ginny started as she sat down across from him at breakfast. A slight smile was playing on her lips. "Where were you all night? Harry said you never came back to the dorm."

Ron sent Ginny a withering glare.

"I told him you must have fallen asleep in the twins shop." Ginny continued rolling her eyes. "Don't worry I covered for you."

"Thanks Gin." Ron replied returning to his breakfast.

"I'm here for you. Not that you would ever do the same for me." Ginny replied smiling. "Of course I wouldn't have to lie if you just told Harry about you. I'm sure he would take it okay."

"What would I take okay?" Harry asked sitting down beside them.

"Nothing." Ron replied glaring at Ginny.

"No, seriously." Harry said looking at the two of them. "What would I be okay with?"

"Ginny's dating Malfoy." Ron blurted out.

Harry nearly chocked on his juice. "What?"

"She's dating Malfoy." Ron replied smirking at Ginny.

"What would you date that prat for?" Harry asked her astonished.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Ginny asked sighing. "I would have thought Hermione would have told you."

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked clearly shocked that anyone he knew would ever think of dating such a slimy git.

"Yes." Ginny sighed. "I am dating Draco Malfoy."

"But, he's such an annoying little git."

"Seriously Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes. "If Ron can accept that I am dating Draco, I expect you to. Especially since it really isn't your business in the least bit."

Ginny stood up from the table. "I'm getting real tired of missing breakfast because I keep getting bugged about who I'm dating."

"Good job Harry." Ron laughed as his sister walked away from the table. "Now she can be mad at you instead of me."

"I'll apologize later." Harry replied shaking his head. "So where were you last night?"

"Ginny told me she told you."

"Come on, I don't believe that. Who would be stupid enough to fall asleep in the twin's joke shop with them right there?"

"Truth is I spent the night with someone." Ron replied uneasily.

"No you didn't." Harry replied smiling. "Who?"

"I can't tell you." Ron told him. "Not here at least."

"Why? Is it someone really embarrassing like Pansy?"

"I'll tell you later." Ron replied ignoring his question. "When we're in private."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I just can't." Ron replied sighing. "Can we drop it?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied looking at Ron questioningly.

* * *

"Why are you dating Malfoy?" Colin asked sitting down beside her at lunch.

"Not you too." Ginny sighed.

"I'm not judging." Colin smiled. "After all I have dabbled in Slytherin. I was just wondering when that happened."

"The first Saturday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We don't really talk that much anymore." Ginny replied. "You are always busy with girls."

"Still." Collin started. "When my best friend starts to date the Slytherin Prince. I want to know."

"You still consider me your best friend?"

"Of course." Colin smiled.

"Then why don't you act like it?"

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Colin pouted.

"A little." Ginny nodded. "I've spoken to you once in two weeks."

"I'm sorry Ginny." Colin said hugging her. "Don't be mad." He dug his fingers into her side, tickling her.

"It isn't fair to make me laugh." Ginny said giggling. "You know how ticklish I am."

"Only a best friend would know that." Colin said tickling her harder.

"Okay." Ginny gasped. "You're my best friend."

"And?"

"And, stop tickling me." Ginny said pinching him.

"Way to play mean." Colin gasped in indignation.

"I am dating the Slytherin Prince." Ginny smirked. "What would you expect?"

"Too true, I bet he's rubbing off on you in all types of ways." Colin smirked. "Or places."

"I'm not that type of girl."

"I know. But he is that type of boy."

"Not with me."

"That's good." Colin replied a mischievous glint coming into his eye.

"If you tell me that you will hurt him if he hurts me than you will just have to get in line." Ginny said quietly knowing exactly what that look on his face meant.

"But I have to. It's my duty as your best friend."

"No you're duty as my best friend is to not forget me."

"I won't, again, I promise." Colin replied. "Which reminds me. Your boy toy is glaring at me."

"I think he may be a bit jealous." Ginny replied glancing over at Draco and smiling.

"You think?" Colin replied. "Well, at least I can give him something to be jealous of."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Colin replied. He gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you later. Don't let him kill me while my back is turned."

"I suggest you walk quickly than." Ginny replied as Colin walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny glanced over at the Slytherin table to see a fuming Draco. She smiled before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Just as she expected two seconds later she felt him grab her and pull her into a side hallway.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked angrily.

"Nice to see you too." Ginny smiled. "That was Colin being a prat and trying to make you jealous." Ginny smirked. "I guess it worked."

"He was all over you."

"He tickled me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek." Ginny smirked. "That's nothing compared to what you do to me."

"And, what pray tell is that?" Draco smirked pulling her into his arms.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue darted into his mouth and wrestled against his. Draco ran his hands up her back pulling her as close as she could get. Her body was pressed up against his hard.

"That's what you do to me." Ginny told him as she pulled back from him.

"Well, little Red, I do a lot to you." Draco smirked. He kissed her, gently pushing her against the wall as he did. He leaned against her as his hands swept over her body. Ginny brought her hands down to rest on his chest before gently pushing him back.

"I have a class." Ginny told him. "As I'm guessing you do too."

"I'll skip if you do." Draco replied before he started to suck on her neck.

"I can't. Double potions with Snape." Ginny told him, moaning quietly in pleasure.

"That noise should never be made after saying the name Snape." Draco whispered quietly kissing her again.

"I have class." Ginny reminded him.

"After then?"

"I can't." Ginny said apologetically. "Tonight is the opening night of the shop. Fred and George are counting on me and Ron."

Draco groaned. "When will you be done with that?"

"Ten, maybe."

"Damn you." Draco cursed kissing her again on the neck.

"For some reason I don't think you mean that." Ginny replied quietly smiling at him.

"No, I do." Draco told her pulling her close and kissing her. "And, it's all your fault you're going to miss potions."

"What are you talking about."

"Because I'm not going to let you leave." Draco smirked.

"It's with Snape." Ginny reminded him. "You aren't seriously going to make me deal with a detention with him."

Draco smirked. "Yes I am."

"You're mean."

"Yep." Draco replied kissing her. "Does that mean you are going to stay here?"

"No." Ginny said pulling away from him. "I'm going to be late as it is."

Draco kissed her again before letting her go. "Fine. But you owe me."

Ginny laughed turning to leave. "What do you want?"

"Just you." Draco called as she walked away.

* * *

"Getting cozy with Ginny." Blaise smirked walking into Draco's room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Draco asked from where he was sprawled across his bed.

"You were all over her in the hallway." Blaise continued. "Or was she all over you. I couldn't tell, you two were just so close together."

"She had to go to class." Draco groaned. "She left to go to class."

"You had class too."

"Yeah but I offered to skip."

"Is Draco insecure?" Blaise smirked flopping beside him on the bed.

"I'm just not use to a girl walking away from me." Draco sighed. "Usually I'm leaving the girl wanting more. But when I'm with her I just can't get enough."

"It sounds like you are suffering from a serious infliction I like to call being in love." Blaise mocked.

"Shut up." Draco replied trying to push Blaise off the bed.

"Draco's in love." Blaise continued as he caught himself before he fell off. "Little Draky has fallen in love. He's growing up so fast."

"You can be a real prat when you want to." Draco sneered throwing a pillow at him.

"I know." Blaise smirked. "But doesn't it scare you to know that I am never wrong."

"I'm not in love." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Just in lust."

"Sure." Blaise replied sitting up. "But if I'm right you owe me a cookie. Peanut butter if you don't mind."

"If you're right I'll give you a whole box." Draco replied sitting up opposite of him. "So why did you come into my room uninvited."

"I was bored. Ron is up at the twin's shop working."

"Yeah I know."

"Ginny up there?"

"If she weren't do you think I would be talking to you?" Draco asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not." Blaise replied. "I say we go up there and look around, maybe they won't be too busy."

"Yeah right." Draco scoffed. "They are going to be packed."

"Yeah but if they aren't than we can get some lip time."

"Like I'd get anything with her brother hanging around." Draco scowled.

"Well I'll get lip time." Blaise replied smirking as he made his way out of Draco's room. "You can just sit there."

"Like hell." Draco called back as he caught up with Blaise.

"Someone's testy." Blaise teased. "You get rather mean when your better half isn't around to make you play nice."

"Just shut up for once."

"What fun would that be?"

"This isn't fun."

"If you were me and I were you it would be fun for you, or do I mean me?"

"You can't even keep yourself straight." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, we both know I'm not good at staying straight." Blaise replied smirking.

"You're right." Draco replied smirking back.

"So do you like the present Ginny gave you?"

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"I was there when she bought it."

"Which explains how she bought it."

"I didn't buy that." Blaise lied.

"Oh, really?"

"I mean sure I gave Ginny a present and it happened to be the amount of money she needed to buy that. But it was her money, I can't control what she spends it on."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she really wanted to give it to you."

"Sure she did."

"No, seriously. Once I showed it to her, she thought it was bloody brilliant."

"Sure." Draco replied skeptically again.

"Don't believe me then." Blaise replied. "But do you like it?"

"Yeah it's really cool, but she didn't pick it out."

"No, she didn't." Blaise relented. "If she were looking for a present for you she wouldn't have looked at things she couldn't afford. But, if she had the money to begin with she would have eventually made her way over to it and picked it out herself."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Draco asked him smirking.

"She's an artist."

"So?"

"So she wants things to look good. Including the things her boyfriend wears." Blaise replied.

"So I was right, she didn't pick it out." Draco smirked.

"How the hell does she put up with you?" Blaise smirked back rolling his eyes.

"Very well actually."

"Look they aren't too busy." Blaise said motioning towards the class room.

"We expected a mad house." Draco said walking in.

"When we first opened it was a mad house." Ginny replied smiling. "Then everyone spent all their money and left."

"Draco had to come see you." Blaise smirked. "It seems that he's upset because he wants to spend more time with you than you do him."

Draco glared at Blaise as Ginny looked at Draco with a weird expression across her face. "Shut up Blaise." Draco hissed.

"I'm just saying." Blaise replied as he walked over to Ron. "So can I expect to see you tonight?"

"No. I'm going to talk to Harry." Ron replied with a worried look.

"Ron, I'm leaving now." Ginny replied picking up her books. "Close up okay?"

"But, Ginny."

"Let her go." Blaise interrupted clamping his hand over Ron's mouth. "So that we can have some fun."

Ginny walked over to Draco and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the store.

"What do you mean I don't want to spend time with you?" She asked him quizzically.

"Blaise didn't know what he was talking about." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Draco, don't lie to me. I can read you like a book" Ginny replied looking at him. "I spend time with you."

"Blaise needs to keep his big mouth shut."

"Draco just tell me what's wrong." Ginny asked him.

Draco didn't reply he just looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know what he meant when he said that I didn't want to spend time with you." Ginny told him. "I love spending time with you. It's like this constant battle with me to do anything but spend time with you." Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck forcing her to look at him. "I got detention tomorrow night because of being late to potions."

"Maybe Snape will let me supervise." Draco replied placing his hands on Ginny's hips and pulling her closer.

"I doubt that." Ginny snickered. "Snape went off when I was late for potions. I really don't know why he was so mad. I don't think he was having a good day. So he started yelling at me that just because I was dating the head boy didn't give me the right to be late for class and hold up the lesson for everyone. Of course most of the kids were quite happy that I put off the lesson."

"You should have told Snape where he could shove that detention." Draco replied smirking.

"I almost did but Colin pulled me down into my seat before I got a chance." Ginny replied. "I didn't even get a chance to open my mouth either. He knows me too well."

"Better than me?" Draco asked her, his hands caressing her back, slowly making their way under her shirt.

"In some ways." Ginny replied honestly.

"You do realize I am a jealous man." Draco whispered in her ear.

Ginny kissed him. "Than I guess it's a good thing you have nothing to be jealous of."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not with Colin right now am I?" Ginny replied kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"That's right little Red. Remember that." Draco told her as he started to kiss her neck.

Draco brushed his hands over her stomach and Ginny giggled.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked her.

"Nothing." Ginny replied. "I'm just really ticklish."

"Really." Draco smirked. "I'll have to remember that."

"You don't seem like the type to tickle a girl." Ginny replied.

"Oh, it's a useful thing to know." Draco replied smirking. "You never know when it will come in handy."

"You are devious."

"It's a Slytherin thing." Draco replied moving his hands to brush the hair out of her face. "We're all devious. It's how we get what we want."

"It isn't how you got me." Ginny smirked.

"So I was lucky." Draco replied. "Doesn't matter. I still got you. Even after you told me I wouldn't."

"You were lucky." Ginny agreed. "Blaise has a big mouth." Ginny smirked at him.

"Stop making out in the hallways." Blaise called to them as he came out of the shop with Ron behind him. "For Merlin's sake go get busy in an empty classroom at least. Not everyone wants to see your heterosexual ways."

Ginny laughed. "Blaise you have a big mouth. Shut it."

"You know." Blaise said faking a hurt expression. "You use to be nice. What happened."

"I started dating Draco." Ginny replied smirking. "He's a bad influence."

"Not as bad an influence I'd like to be." Draco replied just quietly enough for Ginny to hear.

Ginny poked him in the ribs. "It's your fault Blaise."

"I know." Blaise smirked back. "What was I thinking?"

"Who knows?" Ron asked as he pulled Blaise down the hall and away from Draco and Ginny.

"What's up with your brother?" Draco asked. "He was nicer to me than usual."

"He's nervous." Ginny replied. "He's going to tell Harry about his change in sexual preferences."

"I don't think I will ever understand that preference myself."

"What?"

"How they could like boys." Draco replied. "Not when girls have a body like this." He ran his hands down Ginny's sides and over her hips. "I wouldn't give this up for anything."

"You're doing it again." Ginny said looking down.

"What?"

"Making me blush."

"Good." Draco replied smirking. "I wouldn't be a proper boyfriend if I didn't."

"Yes you would." Ginny pouted.

"You know, when you pout I only want to kiss you more." Draco replied lifting her face up to him and kissing her.

Ginny pulled away from him. "You want to kiss me anyway." Ginny smirked.

"Then stop talking and let me." Draco replied capturing her mouth in his and shutting her up.

* * *

"What did you need to tell me about?" Harry asked as Ron entered the common room.

"Hermione, could you leave us alone?" Ron asked looking over at Hermione.

Hermione glanced at the two of them before getting up and stomping off.

"Great you made her mad." Harry sighed. "You know how dealing with her when she is mad is like."

Ron laughed. "Yeah."

"So, you wanted to talk."

"Harry, I don't quite know how to tell you this." Ron said quietly.

"You don't still like Hermione do you?" Harry asked him quickly.

"Merlin no, far from that." Ron replied. "No I like someone else."

"Then just tell me."

"It isn't that easy." Ron told him. Ron took a deep breath. "I like Blaise Zabini. That's where I was last night, with him."

Harry stared at Ron for a minute his mouth opened in a large O. "How, erm, when, um, a boy?" Harry couldn't seem to fully comprehend what was going on.

"Yeah." Ron replied cautiously.

"But, you dated Hermione."

"And we broke up."

"So you got in a few fights."

"No, Harry." Ron said suddenly. "We broke up because I wasn't attracted to her. I would look at her and it would be like looking at a book."

"And you're attracted to Blaise Zabini?"

"Yeah." Ron replied looking down. "I'm really attracted to him."

"But, you dated Hermione." Harry repeated still not fully grasping everything.

"I didn't want to admit to myself that I was gay." Ron replied shrugging.

"You're gay." Harry repeated looking at the ground. "You're gay."

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked biting his lip.

"You don't check me out in the showers do you?" Harry asked his face covered in disgust.

"No." Ron replied quickly. "I don't like you."

"But still, I'm a good looking guy." Harry defended himself.

"Harry, do you want me to check you out or not?" Ron asked confused.

"I don't I guess, but can't you at least want to?"

"Um, I sort of _really_ like Blaise." Ron replied. "Are you okay with this?"

"I don't know." Harry replied honestly. "I've never had a best friend be gay."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Hermione is going to pissed when she finds out." Harry told him smirking. "Especially if she thinks she is the one who converted you."

"That's not how it works."

"I know this, and you know this, but Hermione doesn't always think rationally when it comes to us."

"Don't you want to tell her since you are her boyfriend." Ron pleaded

"You couldn't pay me enough to tell her." Harry replied. "So how did you hook up with Blaise?"

"He grabbed me and kissed me." Ron replied. "He didn't really give me much of a chance to say no. Of course I wouldn't have even if I could. He has too many talents."

Harry laughed. "I bet he does. However I'm going to go find Hermione. See how mad she is at me. Maybe she'll let me show off my talents."

"I'm going to go see if Blaise is still up. He hasn't really gotten to see me today."

"See you tomorrow then." Harry replied.

Ron walked out the portrait hole to see Blaise leaning against the opposite wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured if it went well you would come and find me. And if it didn't go well you wouldn't want to stay in the same dorm room so you would come find me. So I decided to just wait for you." Blaise smirked. "So how did it go?"

"Good I think." Ron replied linking his arm through Blaise's and walking down the hall. "Is my sister still with Malfoy."

"I do think they are still snogging in the hall." Blaise replied. "Lucky we aren't going that way."

"We could make a quick detour." Ron said puling him in that direction.

"We don't have time." Blaise replied smirking his hand drifting over Ron's crotch. "I have plans for you."

Ron was obviously torn between being a big brother and getting a good shag. Eventually getting a good shag won as he let Blaise pull him down the hall.

* * *

"Draco it's late."

Draco mumbled something as he kissed her neck. His hands were playing with the bottom buttons on her shirt.

"Draco." Ginny repeated a little louder.

Draco kissed her quickly on the mouth. "If you want to leave than push me away." he whispered in her ear before sucking on her ear lobe.

Ginny moaned quietly. "You don't play fair."

"I'm Slytherin. I don't intend to." Draco replied his hands moving to her back wrapping himself around her. He pulled her against him, his hands gripping her hips.

After a couple of minutes Ginny pushed him away. "If I don't leave than I'm going to do something I probably shouldn't."

"Would that really be so bad?" Draco whispered in her ear running his hands across her back. He sucked on her neck right below her ear.

Ginny moaned quietly. "Don't ask me that. I don't know the answer."

"Then what's the problem little Red?" Draco asked tugging gently on the waist of her skirt.

"The fact that I don't know." Ginny replied quietly, gently pushing him away. "It's late, I have to go to bed. And, for that matter, so do you."

Draco kissed her deeply on the lips before pulling away. He gently tickled her hips. "Good night then little Red." he whispered in her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Draco." Ginny replied as he backed away from her.

Draco kissed her on the top of her head. "Sleep tight. Have good dreams."

"You too." Ginny replied watching him walk away.


	17. September Seventeenth

(A/N Ack! I've run out of already written chapters. Actually I have three written but I didn't like where I was taking the story so I rewrote this one and so, yeah, I have to start writing chapters. So you might not get a new chapter every day. Sorry. Anyway this chapter is really really long so I hop you guys enjoy it.)

Disclaimer: Nope, still poor and living in America. Not JK Rowling.

Tuesday

September 17th

Ginny ran the quill through her hands as she thought of the nights previous dream. It wasn't like her usual dreams had been. This dream was actually happy. She was totally in her own world when Luna nudged her in the side.

"Ginny." Luna hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"What?" Ginny asked snapping to attention.

"You haven't yet transfigured your quill." Professor McGonagall repeated standing in front of Ginny a stern expression across her face. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Ginny groaned silently as the professor walked away.

"Gee, you're out of it more than I am." Luna told her motioning towards the quill she was suppose to be changing into a duster.

"Yeah." Ginny replied nodding. "Have you turned yours into a duster yet?"

Luna held up an oddly shaped duster. "It isn't the best."

"It's a duster." Ginny replied shaking her head wearily.

"You have to be careful." Luna replied her eyes getting big. "Glitter mites like to live in feather dusters. They enter your body through your nose and eat out your brain."

Ginny nodded, smiling weakly. "I'll remember that."

"Good." Luna replied pushing her own duster far from her as she blew her nose in a handkerchief.

"Luna, can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked suddenly

"Sure what?" Luna replied her large eyes turning to Ginny.

"Fairy crystals. they change colors. Ever heard of them?"

"Yeah." Luna replied shaking her head. "Of course that's only if you believe in that."

"You don't believe in fairy crystals?" Ginny asked shocked.

Luna shrugged.

"Anyway, do you know what the colors mean?"

"Not really." Luna replied shrugging again. "Like I said I don't really believe in that."

Ginny sighed quietly as she turned to her quill and for the first time since the lesson had started focused on turning her quill into a feather duster. After a couple of tries it turned into a black duster with a matching black handle. She sat the rest of the class thinking about her dream. It really had been a happy dream. Ginny came back to reality as Professor McGonagall dismissed them and she gathered her books.

"I heard you were dating the tall blonde boy." Luna said following behind her.

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose that it's probably fun, but watch out. Glitter mites really like blonde hair."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief as she continued towards the Great Hall. Luna was insane. Really, truly insane.

"Classes have been cancelled the rest of the day." Ron told her as she sat down.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked loading her plate up with food.

"I don't know." Ron replied shrugging. "It's posted everywhere though. Classes are dismissed."

"Oh." Ginny thought for a minute. "I don't suppose detentions have been cancelled also?"

"You don't have detention do you?" Ron asked sighing.

Ginny looked sheepishly at her hands. "I might. With Snape, for being late."

Ron groaned. "You were suppose to work in the store tonight. Now I'm going to have to."

"I can work until I have to go to detention." Ginny replied quietly. "Unless of course they also cancel detention."

"Today's your lucky day." Professor Snape replied from behind her. "Detention has indeed been cancelled. However I expect ten inches on why being punctual is important."

Ginny turned around slowly. "Yes Professor. Of course." She nodded while managing a small smile. She turned back around and glared at Ron. "Why didn't you tell me he was behind me."

Ron smirked. "I didn't see him."

"Liar."

Ron shrugged in reply.

"I hate you."

"At least you don't have detention." Ron replied smirking.

"I still hate you." Ginny replied taking one last bite of her food before standing up. "I'm going to go open the store."

"Bye Ginny." Ron called to his sisters retreating back.

Ginny went up to her dorm room and grabbed her sketch book before making her way back down to the second floor. She quickly tapped her wand against the door and unlocked and whispered another spell to make the room light up. She went and pulled herself up on the counter and sat there cross legged while she drew. She was in the middle of her picture when she jumped.

"Could have robbed the whole place." Draco smirked walking up to the counter and leaning against it. "So what picture are you drawing that has you so focused?"

"It's nothing." Ginny replied showing him the picture.

"Is this the whomping willow?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded.

"Why the whomping willow?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "I just felt like drawing it."

"Oh." Draco replied as he flipped through the rest of the pictures. He stopped on the one she had drawn of the two of them at Hogsmeade. "When did you draw this?"

"Umm." Ginny replied blushing. "Before we even went to Hogsmeande."

"I knew you were lusting after me." Draco replied smugly.

Ginny gave a very unladylike snort. "Lusting after you my big, fat, arse."

"And what a lovely round arse at that." Draco replied smirking.

"I do not have a big butt." Ginny replied hitting him on the arm.

"I never said that." Draco replied sliding her towards him. "I said you had a lovely round arse," he smirked as he kissed her on the lips. "You said you had a big, fat arse."

"I was being sarcastic." Ginny replied pushing him away from her. "To make you realize how wrong you were thinking I was lusting after you."

"Come on Little Red. You don't have to deny that." Draco struck a masculine pose. "Who wouldn't lust after this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So is that what pink means then? Does it turn pink because I am lusting after you?"

"No." Draco replied smirking. "Does that mean that you are always lusting after me then?"

"No." Ginny replied turning pink.

"Are you lying?" Draco mocked in a lecturing tone. "It's wrong to lie."

"I'm not lying." Ginny replied. "This conversation is very embarrassing."

"So if you aren't always lusting after me why would you think that pink means that?"

"When someone is in lust their aura gains pink."

"Auras?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded as she rummaged around in her bag. She pulled out a set of colored pencils. "An aura, a persons soul represented by colors. The colors swirl, fade, grow darker. You gain more colors sometimes or lose colors, depending on your mood and how you feel."

"Tell me more." Draco requested pulling himself up on the counter beside Ginny. "Like how do you know all this."

"I already told you that I'm good in Divination."

"Anyone can be good at Divination as long they can think of enough different ways to die." Draco replied smirking.

"Well, I'm really good at Divination." Ginny told him smiling.

"So you can see people's auras then?" Draco asked. "Isn't that like spying."

"They eye's are the window to a person's soul. It's what first attracts me to a person." Ginny informed him. She started to add colors to a piece of paper. "Auras can be one of the most beautiful thing that a person has." Ginny sighed. "Of course they can be very scary also. Harry's for instance, you can see the pain in his. You can also see the hatred. Hatred is pure black, there is no darker emotion. There isn't a lot but there is enough there to darken his whole aura. Of course he also has a lot of blue, which is love, romance, you get the idea. Blaise's doesn't have black in it, shockingly enough. It seems he doesn't hate anyone. His has red- anger, blue- love, green- loyalty and brown- sadness." Ginny looked at him. "There's a reason I was always a bad liar. I don't like looking people in the eyes, I find out more about them than I should. It is like spying on someone."

"What do you see in mine?" Draco asked capturing his eyes with hers.

"Black." Ginny replied turning to a different page and adding colors as she told him about it. "Lots of it. Hatred for your father, I suspect along with Voldermort, I wouldn't presume to know who else. That's been ebbing away though. You've gained a lot of blue, some brown. You have a shocking amount of green. I suppose you are very loyal to the people you care for. Of course you have red, and purple."

"Purple?"

"Pride." Ginny replied smiling at him. "You actually have a lot of purple. Which isn't shocking you are a very prideful person. There's a little bit of yellow, which is cowardice. A little bit is good, it means you are scared of things."

"How is that good?"

"Being scared of things keeps you from doing stupid things." Ginny replied. "Harry has barely any yellow. When it comes down to it he isn't scared of anything really which means he does lots of stupid things. Stupid things which he has luckily never been killed for." Ginny cocked her head to the side. "Do you want to know which color originally drew me to you?"

"Yes."

"Aqua." Ginny replied. "Most people have this color. It's the color of compassion. However you can imagine my shock when one day I happened to look up and meet eyes with you. It was just for a second but that gave me enough time to get a glimpse of your aura. I expected a lot of black, red, purple. However I was shocked to see the aqua color mingling along with it. Over the past few years your aura would lose some of the color, gain some back. Auras do that a lot. Like right now yours has sky blue which stands for curiosity. Later the sky blue will go away and a different color will join in its place."

"What about you aura?" Draco asked. "Can you even see it, you can't look in your own eyes after all."

"I don't have to." Ginny replied closing her eyes. "Blue, lots of blue. Purple, but not nearly as much as yours, just a bit. Green and aqua. More black and red than I would like. Lots of yellow, I'm scared of quite a few things. Not much brown, I've been fortunate, I haven't had too much sadness. I always have a bit of sky blue lurking around."

"So if all the auras have the same color what makes them unique."

"They don't all have the same colors." Ginny corrected him. "Those are just the basic colors. There are millions of emotions and millions of colors. It's also about to do with the amount. For instance, Slytherins don't usually have a lot of green, if they have any. Where as Ravenclaws don't usually have a lot of black."

"So you are attracted to eyes, even though you don't like looking people in the eyes."

"I know. It's weird." Ginny shrugged. "Of course I've leaned to not look past eye color, unless I want to."

"That's interesting." Draco replied. "What do you see when you see Snapes."

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't any of your business." Ginny replied. "How would you like it if I went around telling everyone that you are compassionate and loyal."

"Not a lot considering you made me sound like a dog." Draco replied.

Ginny laughed. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Sure." Draco smirked skeptically. "So what color is happiness."

"Gold." Ginny replied. "Everyone has a speck of gold at least. Because everyone has something that makes them at least a little bit happy."

"Interesting." Draco repeated.

"Yep." Ginny agreed. "I think so anyway. You know what is scary?"

"What?"

"Seeing pink in Snape's aura when he's looking at Hermione. And seeing the same in Hermione when she's looking at him."

"Tell me that is some sick joke."

"Nope." Ginny replied laughing. "It's the truth. The sick and twisted truth." She shuddered. "Ew."

"But, he's Snape."

"I don't get it." Ginny told him. "I'm just telling you what I see."

"Is that how you knew about Blaise."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "He would look at Ron and his aura would be tinged in pink. Rather cute if you ask me."

"Only you would think that that is cute."

"Come on, you don't think they suit each other rather well?"

"I don't know." Draco replied shrugging.

"Do you think I suit you?"

"Yes. You definitely suit me." Draco replied pulling her to him so that she was leaning against his chest.

"But you can't tell if they suit each other?" Ginny asked him quizzically.

"I don't know." Draco replied. "I don't much care about their relationship."

"Neither do I. I just think they are cute together." Ginny pulled away from him as the door opened. She slipped off the counter and pulled Draco off with her.

"Do you have any Lizard Lollies?" a first year Ravenclaw asked, glancing nervously at Draco.

"Yes we do." Ginny replied smiling as she led the first year towards the other side of the store. "Watch the register, will you?" she called back to Draco.

Draco stood there and waited till Ginny was done with her customer. Every time the first year asked another question he sighed loudly and scowled at her.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Ginny hissed at Draco quietly as the girl left the store.

"I didn't say a thing."

"You nearly scared that poor girl to death." Ginny replied lecturing him.

"I didn't do anything." Draco replied innocently. "I didn't say a thing, I didn't do anything."

"You scowled at her the whole time." Ginny informed him. "Probably scared her to death. Shame on you."

"Are you mad at me now?" Draco asked pulling her towards him.

"Even if I were, you wouldn't care." Ginny replied as she kissed him.

"I would." Draco replied brushing the hair out of her face. "I might care."

"You'd care if it intervened with your snogging time." Ginny replied pulling out of his embrace.

"See, so I would care." Draco told her triumphantly pulling her back into his arms.

"I'm at work." Ginny told him. "I'm being paid to work, not snog you."

"Are you getting paid to draw?" Draco smirked holding up her sketch book.

"Shut up." Ginny replied snatching her book back.

"Snatching isn't polite." Draco lectured her.

"I repeat, shut up." Ginny replied hitting him with her sketch book.

"Watch it little Red." Draco replied grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back. "I've seen the damage you can do and my face is to God like to ruin." Draco kissed her on the lips as he let go of her hands.

"You are so full of yourself." Ginny replied before kissing him back. "Now go away. I'm suppose to be working."

"You don't really want me to go away." Draco informed her.

"Actually do you know why classes were cancelled for today?" Ginny asked him.

"I do." Draco smirked.

"Well?"

"Professor Dumbledore called an emergency staff meeting."

"Why?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well than what good are you?" Ginny asked him smiling innocently.

Draco pulled her back to him and and kissed her. "This is what I'm good for." Ginny laughed gently into his kiss before kissing him back. As Draco kissed her his hands traveled down her back to grip her arse. He ground her hips against his as his lips traveled along her neck.

"What the hell?" Ron asked loudly

"Why? Why? Why?" Draco asked pushing Ginny away. "Why does your brother have the worst timing in the world?" Draco glared at Ron.

"What are you doing Ginny?" Ron asked her. "You are suppose to be working."

"I was." Ginny replied sheepishly. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Ginny his hands were on your butt. What were his hands doing on your butt?" Ron asked angrily.

"They were-" Draco started before Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.

"Where's Blaise?" Ginny asked him smiling.

"Don't try changing the subject on me Ginevra Molly Weasley." Ron replied puffing up in anger.

"Really is the middle name necessary?" Ginny asked.

"Just wait till mum hears about this." Ron yelled at her.

"Don't you threaten me!" Ginny yelled back at him. "I have my own things I can tell mum."

"That's low."

"You started it!"

The two Weasley teens stood there glaring at each other. Their eyes were locked in a staring game that neither of them wanted to lose. Because to lose would be like admitting they were wrong. Finally Ron blinked and Ginny smirked smugly.

"What did you come here for?" she asked him finally crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing." Ron replied shaking his head and turning on his heal. "I'm leaving. Keep your paws off my sister Malfoy!"

Ginny glared at his back as he stormed out of the room. She picked up her sketch book and threw it at the door he had just slammed. "Stupid pompous bossy git." she mumbled to herself. "Telling me what I can and can't do, I'll tell him what he can or can't do. I'll show his bossy know it all ass." She stomped over and picked up her sketchbook with a little sniff.

Draco watched her temper tantrum with an amused smirk on his face. He waited till her temper subsided before speaking up. "How's business going?"

Ginny threw a glare at him before answering. "Pretty slowly today. You can see that though."

"You and your brother have quite the relationship."

"Oh it's just wonderful." Ginny replied sarcastically. "He's such a prat."

"I agree." Draco smirked.

"He just doesn't get it." Ginny continued about to start a full blown rant.

"Your middle name is Molly?" Draco asked hoping to sidetrack her.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded hopping back up on the counter and setting her sketch book beside her. "I was mum's only girl so, you know, she wanted me to have her name."

"That's so-"

"Sweet." Ginny interrupted him. "It's sweet."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's sweet."

"That's right, because you don't want to say anything that is going to piss me off." Ginny told him with a nod of her head. "Ask anyone I'm a hair puller when I'm mad."

"I don't want to make you mad." Draco told her. "After all that does me no good."

"That's right." Ginny nodded. She looked around the room. "I don't want to be here anymore. No one's coming. They already spent all their money and I'm bored." She frowned. "They knew I didn't want to work, they tricked me." she sighed unhappily. "I'm too tired to be here anyway. Come on let's leave."

"Have you snapped?" Draco asked as he followed her to the door. "You can't just leave the shop."

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't snapped. I'm tired and I'm upset and I don't want to be here. So yes, I can just leave the shop. What's the worst that can happen? Ron yells at me?" She laughed bitterly. "Been there done that." She shut the door and locked it with a quick spell before starting down the hall. "Are you coming?" she asked turning to look at Draco, who was still standing by the door.

Draco looked at her for a minute before following behind her. Ginny stormed downstairs and outside the castle. She stopped for a minute looking around trying to decide where to go before turning and going to the left. She rounded the corner and walked into a small alcove that was almost hidden by vines. Draco gasped when he saw where Ginny had led him. They were standing in the middle of a small garden with a white gazebo in the middle. Around the gazebo were flower patches filled with wonderful and mystical plants and flowers.

"Mind the biting pansies." Ginny said as she walked towards the gazebo, carefully picking her way along the trail. She opened the little gate that enclosed the gazebo and sat on one of the benches her legs out in front of her on the bench. "I hate him sometimes." She told Draco once he had sat down across from her. "It's so difficult being the youngest child and only girl sometimes." She sighed unhappily as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I always had to be the responsible child who helped with the dishes and such, but apparently I can't be trusted to date alone." She rolled her eyes. "Stupid prat."

Draco looked at her. She was acting very strange. He didn't know quite what to say so finally he just said what popped into his head. "Biting pansies sounds like our Pansy."

"She's such a bitch." Ginny sneered.

"Yep." Draco agreed. "Why are you so upset?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not, I'm just annoyed." She looked around the gazebo. "Isn't this place nice?"

Draco looked around and noticed that they gazebo was indeed quite nice. "Yeah it is."

Ginny nodded. "I found this place in my second year. Ron was once again pissing me off about something and I stormed out of the castle and basically bumped into this place." She looked around. "It was dark and past curfew but I didn't care. If anyone had found me I would have been in so much trouble. The gazebo was lit up with all these lights and one of those damn biting pansies bit me. It hurt like hell." She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes thinking. "I had my sketch book with me and I picked that pansy and crushed it between the pages. I kept it there till it dried and then took it out and attached it to a canvas and made this picture out of it. The pansy's mouth was opened in a scream. It was purple and I painted all this red and black around it with some blue. Ron saw the picture and thought I was disturbed." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a painting though. He doesn't get art. He doesn't understand how someone can take their emotions and expression them on a canvas. Of course he can't see auras either so maybe that's why. He's never seen an emotion in it's purest form."

Draco sat there staring at Ginny in wonderment and awe. She had to be the most amazing girl he had ever met in his entire life. They way she could just sit there and close her eyes and tell some story about a painting and have him totally enthralled. "Will you show it to me sometime?" Draco asked quietly not wanting to disturb her from her thoughts.

Ginny opened her eyes, they were shining. "Yeah. Sure." She leaned close to Draco. "Tell me a secret, that no one else knows."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied smiling. "That's what you have to tell me." She got up and switched seats so that she was sitting beside Draco. She sat cross legged on the bench and leaned sideways against the wall and looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco sighed as he thought about what he could tell her. Finally he thought of something. He closed his eyes as he told the story. "When I was eight I was shopping with my father. We were in Diagon alley and he had dropped me off at the toy store because he had some business that he didn't want me there for. I threw a fit. I didn't want to be left there all by myself. So my father told me that if I behaved then I could buy whatever I wanted. Well of course I behaved and I looked around trying to find the coolest toy. He told the shopkeeper to let me get whatever and put it on his tab. So along my way of trying to find the coolest toy I ran across this little girl, younger than me. She was really sad because she wanted this witch doll and she couldn't afford it. Her parents weren't rich enough for it and she had been dreaming of this toy. So I picked it up and went to the counter and showed it to the man and told him I wanted it. He looked at me like I was really mental. A little boy, wanting a doll? That was just unusual. None the less he rung it up. So I walked back to the little girl and handed it to her. I don't know why I did. I never did figure it out. When my father got the bill he gave me a whipping that I would never forget. He was so angry with me. Angry because I did something good for a family he hated." Draco opened his eyes. "I didn't know that he hated that family. All I knew was that there was this girl that just wanted a doll, a simple doll and she couldn't have it. If I wanted I could have gotten my mother to buy me everything in the store, what did I need one more toy for? I had tons, but this girl wanted one doll. I didn't know I would get in so much trouble for giving her a doll."

"I knew about that." Ginny said quietly. "I just didn't know it was you."

"So you remember?" Draco asked. "I didn't know if you would."

"I still have that doll." Ginny told him. "I named her Veronica. Fred and George stole her once for one of their experiments and I threw such a fit that I almost made the house explode." Ginny laughed quietly. "I can't believe that was you. I had no clue. Funny how the world works. You bought me a doll nine years ago. We hate each other for a good five and here we are, dating."

Draco reached over and intertwined his fingers through hers. "Was that good enough of a secret that no one else knew?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah it was."

"Are you still mad at Ron?"

"Of course." Ginny replied standing up. "He's my brother, I'm suppose to be mad at him. We should get back inside the castle. It's getting close to dinner."

"Hold on." Draco replied standing up beside her. He pulled her against him and kissed her gently on the lips. "Okay we can go now."

He curled his arm around Ginny as they walked back into the castle. They entered just as Ron was walking down the stairs. His eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

"I wouldn't say anything." Draco warned him. "She might take you out, and I'm not kidding. What happened to being okay with us."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay? I was never okay with the two of you, Blaise just always pulls me away before I can say anything. But when an older brother sees his little sister's ass being groped. Well bad things tend to happen."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Tell me, do you keep your hands off of Blaise's ass, because I tend to regard him like a little brother and I wouldn't have to protect his honor by kicking your bloody arse."

Ron's face turned red. "That's different."

Draco shrugged. "Doesn't seem like it is to me. But, Weasley if you want go ahead, try and kick my arse. Give me a reason to bloody you up a bit."

Ron started towards Draco but Ginny quickly stepped between them and stopped Ron in his tracks. "Come talk to me Ron, now."

Draco watched as they had a very animated conversation in the corner. Ginny stomped her foot while Ron flailed his arms about. After a minute they both stood there silently. Ron nodded his head before giving his sister a quick hug and started back up the stairs with out a glance at Draco. Ginny walked over to him with a triumphant grin on her face.

"What just happened?"

"I told Ron that if he didn't sod off I would pull you into the closest coat closet and shag you right now." Ginny replied with a giggle.

"Damn it." Draco smirked. "I was so close to getting some."

"No you weren't." Ginny replied. "I wouldn't actually shag you in a coat closet." She smirked mischievously at him. "Don't tell Ron that though. I'll lose my only leverage."

"Of course not." Draco kissing her on the cheek. "We don't want to spoil all the fun."

"Exactly." Ginny agreed. "It's supper time."

"Indeed it is." Draco agreed as people started down the stairs. "I say we go get dinner. I'll meet you after."

"Okay."

* * *

"You need to watch your boyfriend better." Draco told Blaise at dinner.

"What?" Blaise asked absentmindedly.

"Are you with us?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." Blaise replied drawing himself into his conversation. "I'm just tired. What about Ron?"

"He just threw a fit today when he saw me and Red snogging." Draco told him. "It was quite the hassle."

"What did he do?"

"You know. Yelled, threatened, yelled some more." Draco smirked. She took care of him though. Apparently threatening to shag me is how you control him."

"I'll have to remember that." Blaise replied smirking back.

"You do not threaten him with shagging me." Draco warned him. "That isn't cool."

Blaise shrugged. "I'll do what I have to do."

"Unless it includes bringing me into it." Draco replied. "I don't need more problems with that brute."

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a brute, that is my boy friend after all."

"He's like a red headed neanderthal."

Blaise glared at him.

"Okay, find he isn't. I take that back." Draco sighed. "Just keep him away from me if you can. I don't want to bloody him up. I know you won't appreciate that."

"I really wouldn't." Blaise agreed. "I'll talk to him."

"Have fun with that." Draco replied smirking. "Because he is always a rational wizard."

"I have a certain way with him that you don't." Blaise smirked back.

"I don't want to know." Draco replied shaking his head.

"So you have heard why they cancelled classes, right?"

"Teacher meeting."

"But you've heard what the meeting was about right?"

"No." Draco replied leaning forward suddenly interested.

"They say Voldermort is planning something. Really big. They think he is going to strike soon. Very soon and very dangerous and very big."

"What is he going to do?"

"Kidnap a student." Blaise replied. "They didn't say which."

"Wouldn't that be obvious? It's Potter."

"I suppose." Blaise shrugged. "Sounds about right."

"Interesting." Draco replied settling back in his chair again. "Not that he won't of course do something stupid to save the day."

"He wouldn't be Potter if he didn't." Blaise replied frowning.

* * *

Ginny spent most of her dinner by herself, not talking to anyone as she ate. When she finally left the Great Hall she didn't have to walk long before Draco reached out and took her by the hand, whirling her around and into a classroom.

"How was your dinner?" Draco asked her pulling her into his arms, he was for some reason in a very playful mood. "I hope it was as great as mine."

"It was fine." Ginny replied smiling. "I doubt it was as fine as yours though. Kind of boring really."

"Boring. How could anything to do with you be boring?" Draco asked in obvious glee.

"What is with you?" Ginny asked as he whirled her around again.

"I am in a very good mood." Draco replied kissing her on the lips. "I was told the best news tonight at dinner. I'm not going to tell you though because you wouldn't find it half as entertaining."

"Better not tell me than." Ginny replied. "Because you are quite fun when you are full of glee."

Draco kissed her again. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know. You are the one with all this energy. What do you want to do?"

"Dance with me." Draco replied pulling her into a dance stance and sweeping her across the floor. "Tsk, tsk, little Red. You really need to work on your dance moves."

"There isn't any music." Ginny defended herself.

Draco muttered a quick spell and music started wafting around them. He swept her across the floor dipping her and twirling her. In all truthfulness Ginny couldn't dance, but Draco made it okay. She didn't know what had gotten into him but she was enjoying it. Ginny concentrated on the dance as he twirled her around the room.

"You do know what they say about men who can dance." Draco whispered quietly as he dipped her.

"No." Ginny replied absentmindedly as he twirled her around.

"They say that men who can date make wonderful lovers." Draco whispered as he twirled her against him. He felt Ginny stiffen against him.

"Really?" Ginny replied blushing.

"I've never had any complaints." Draco smirked kissing her on the neck. He held her to him not letting her twirl out of his grasp.

"How did you become such a wonderful dancer?" Ginny asked as Draco ran his hand down her side.

"My mother had be in ballroom dancing lessons before I could walk." Draco told her. "She liked the idea of having a perfect little gentleman. Little did she know that it would give me skills that no gentleman would dare exploit." Draco whispered into her ear before turning her around in his arms.

"Tell me Draco." Ginny inquired. "What has you wanting to dance, it can't be to show off your skills in hopes of getting some."

"No it isn't that." Draco smirked. "But, if that's the conclusion you came too."

"No that isn't the conclusion I came to." Ginny replied blushing.

"Apparently some big thing is going down with Voldermort." Draco told her. "And he is going to kidnap a student, Potter of course, and since he's in Hogwarts, he's safe. So, that means his little death eaters that are trying to kidnap him will get caught and arrested. And if we are lucky than my father will be one of them."

"That's what has you so happy?" Ginny asked him.

"A boy can dream can't he?" Draco replied kissing her.

"I thought you didn't dream." Ginny smirked.

"I dream of you." Draco replied sucking on her ear lobe. "And all the dirty things I want to do with you."

"Shut up." Ginny replied pushing him away, blushing furiously.

"It's no secret, Little Red." Draco replied pulling her back to him. "That I want you," Draco tickled her hips, "And I want to do dirty little things to you."

"Stop saying that." Ginny replied looking down as her cheeks turned another, darker, shade of red.

Draco reached up and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Why are you blushing? Aren't there dirty things you want to do with me?"

"Why are we talking about this?" Ginny asked pulling out of his arms.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked innocently. sitting down and pulling her into his lap. Ginny sat there stiffly not knowing what to do. She had never sat in a boy's lap much less be pulled into one. All that quickly changed when Draco kissed her and she melted. She squirmed in his lap pulling herself closer to him. Draco groaned loudly.

"What?" Ginny asked pulling away from him.

"Huh?" Draco asked confused as to why he was not still kissing her.

"Did I hurt you?" Ginny asked worried.

"What? No." Draco replied still confused.

"It's just you groaned." Ginny told him. She blushed as she said this, realizing what was happening. She slid off his lap and stood there looking at her hands.

Draco bit back a laugh as he stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So should we go find something to do?" Draco asked pulling her out of the room. "I'm done celebrating."

Ginny didn't reply as they walked down the hall. Her face was still blushing bright red and she wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her. How could she now have known. What, was she born yesterday? Maybe Ron had the right idea going, he could always save her before anything embarrassing happened. How could she have been so stupid?

"Little Red." Draco whispered into her ear in a singsong voice.

"Hm?" Ginny asked still staring at her feet.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked her impatiently.

"I don't know." Ginny replied.

Draco walked along with her in silence for a few more minutes before he couldn't keep quiet any more. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Ginny lied.

"Obviously this nothing is a something."

"Yeah, well I don't want to tell you."

"Will you tell me a secret Little Red?" Draco asked her. "Like what's wrong?"

"No." Ginny replied firmly. "I won't tell you."

"Come on, Little Red." Draco asked quietly. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Ginny looked at him, finally, and sighed. "No."

"No? I'm Draco Bloody Malfoy, people don't tell me no." Draco replied a bit irritated. "Except of course you."

"I doubt your middle name is actually Bloody."

"It's actually Alexander. But that's not what we were talking about."

"It isn't?" Ginny asked. "Well Alexander is a nice middle name."

"Tell me what had you all quiet."

Ginny stopped walking and turned to Draco. "It's embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it, so if you could just stop asking about it. That would be really nice."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me and if I die tomorrow I would have died without knowing what was bothering you."

"Yeah, well if I die tomorrow it will be without knowing what the color pink means." Ginny shot back. "So your little guilt trip won't work on me." She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to walk down the hall.

"Hold up there LIttle Red." Draco called catching up to her and grabbing her hand. He pushed her against the wall as his lips crashed onto hers. Her beautiful, velvety, soft, full lips. Tasting her sweetness and playing with her bubble gum pink tongue. Damn it, he was turning into a sap! But, as he ran his hands over her curves and up to tangle with her hair, he found himself caring less and less. He pressed himself against her, fitting to her every curve.

Ginny ran her hands through his hair as he moved to kiss her on the neck. If dance skills were any indication that someone was good in bed than she could believe that Draco was a god when it came to shagging. Hell, he drove her wild just the way he kissed. They way his tongue would slip into her mouth, and make his presence known. The way he knew exactly where to suck on her neck to drive her wild. Damn her morals, damn them! She just wanted to pull him into the nearest coat closet and shag him senseless. Not that she would know what to do.

Suddenly Ginny pushed Draco away from her and started quickly down the hall.

"What?" Draco asked as he followed her down the hall.

"I left my sketch book in the gazebo." Ginny replied.

"Did you bring it to the gazebo?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "And I left it there." She sighed, "I can't believe I forgot my sketchbook."

"What's the rush?" Draco asked.

"What if someone finds it?"

"No one knows that place is there." Draco replied as they rushed out in the dark.

Ginny ignored him as she continued to walk towards the gazebo.

"What's the big deal?" Draco asked.

"What if someone were to find it and look in it." Ginny replied as she ran into the gazebo and looked around. "There it is." She sighed as she picked it up.

"What would be the big deal if someone looked in it?" Draco asked. "I've seen your drawings."

"You didn't give me a choice when you first looked at my drawings." Ginny replied. "I just don't like people to look at them. What if they don't like them?"

Draco lounged on one of the benches. "Who wouldn't like them. You are a really talented artist."

"In your opinion."

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco informed her. "My opinion is as good as gold."

"My mistake." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "How did I manage to forget that you are Draco Malfoy." she sat beside him on the bench. "It's so beautiful out here at night, with the candles lighting up the gazebo and the stars outside." She leaned back against Draco's chest. She sat there a minute before letting out a small laugh."Did you just smell my hair?"

"Yes." Draco replied unabashed wrapping his arms around her. "It smells good."

"Jasmine." Ginny replied chuckling quietly.

"What? Lot's of guys smell their girlfriends hair." Draco informed her with a pompous sniff.

Ginny laughed as she settled herself more comfortably against him. "Whatever you say."

"Tell me a secret that no one else knows." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I have six brothers. I don't have any secrets."

"Everyone has secrets."

"Fine, a secret." Ginny replied. "How about a secret wish?"

"You don't have to wish." Draco replied pompously. "Yes, you can shag me senseless."

"No, not that." Ginny replied elbowing him gently in the gut. "I want to do something with you that you never did with any of your other girls."

"We already are."

"What?"

"I never actually sat down and had a good talk with any of the other girls I spent my time with." Draco replied shrugging. "They'd come on to me and we would shag and then I would kick her out of my room. If we were even in my room. If I was in her room than usually she would snuggle up to me and I would have to wait till she fell asleep so that I could sneak out without having to deal with pleading and whining. But I never actually spoke to any of them."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to." Draco replied shrugging. "I just wanted a good shag."

"That's so.." Ginny thought trying to find the right word.

"Fun."

"Wrong." Ginny said finally. "Think about how those poor girls must feel."

"It isn't like they didn't know what kind of guy I was." Draco defended himself. "They chose to shag me."

"But, still. If I slept with someone and they just kicked me out."

"I wouldn't do that." Draco told her. "Not to you."

"Not that it matters." Ginny replied. "Because I'm not planning on sleeping with you."

"What makes you think I want to."

"Your constant asking." Ginny replied, shivering.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked.

"A little." Ginny replied.

"I can fix that." Draco replied pulling his wand out and whispering a warming spell. He leaned back against the wall of the gazebo and pulled Ginny back against him. "Is that better."

"Much." Ginny replied intertwining her fingers through his. "Your turn to tell me something."

"I just told you something."

"That doesn't count." Ginny replied kissing him on the hand.

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Fine." Draco sighed. "I use to be jealous of Potter."

"Use to be?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Yes, use to be." Draco replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How can you be jealous of someone and now know why?"

"I don't know." Draco repeated. "I didn't really think about it. I just knew I was jealous."

"Oh. I use to be jealous of Hermione."

"That mudblood?"

"Draco." Ginny chided him. "She's my friend, most of the time."

"Why would you be jealous of Granger?"

"She was best friends with Harry and Ron." Ginny replied shrugging. "She got good grades."

"Jealous of Granger." Draco repeated in disbelief. "I just don't get it."

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes." Draco replied. "Why would _you_ be jealous of _Granger_."

"She had what I wanted."

"Yes, but she never had me."

"You are so arrogant."

"Yes, but I have you. So I have a reason to be."

"That is true."

"Yes it is." Draco replied kissing her on the top of her head.

"You're still arrogant."

"I have good reason to be."

"You said that already."

"I meant it."

"It's late." Ginny said finally sitting up. "We should get back inside."

"Who cares." Draco replied pulling her against him. "I'm not ready to go back inside."

Ginny sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Fine."

"So how mad is your brother going to be for just leaving the store."

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know don't care."

"That's the attitude." Draco replied.

"I suppose." Ginny agreed. "I sort of feel bad though."

"Why?"

"Well today was my day to be in the store so that Ron could do whatever it is he does with Blaise, and I ruined it for him."

"He started it by being a prat."

"I suppose you would know, considering you are like the biggest prat ever."

"Ouch, Little Red, why are you always hurting me so?"

"Because it's fun."

"I really am rubbing off on you."

"I know, how horrible is that." Ginny jested.

"Truly horrible." Draco replied quietly as he tightened his arms around her.

"Why didn't you want to go in?"

"Because this is comfortable."

"Oh." Ginny replied. "What if we get in trouble for being out here."

"I'm the Head Boy." Draco told her. "So who's going to tell on us?"

"You said that in the library and I'm not allowed in there till next month." Ginny reminded him.

"Well no one knows about this place." Draco said finally. "So we're fine."

"This is a lot better than detention."

Draco smirked. "Oh yeah, you did get detention."

"Because of you." Ginny reminded him grumpily.

"You can't blame your being late on me."

"Yes I can."

"How so?"

"Because it's your fault." Ginny replied sitting up and looking at him.

Draco smirked at her. "I didn't force you to stay with me and be late." He pulled her back to him.

"You're impossible."

"So I've been told."

Ginny sighed. "You really are impossible."

"So are you." Draco countered back kissing her on the neck. Ginny tilted her head to the side to give him access to more of her neck. Unlike most of the other girls in the castle, Ginny didn't throw on tons of perfume and product so she tasted sweet. Every inch of her that he could get his lips on tasted good.

"Draco." Ginny said quietly.

"Hm?"

"I had fun with you tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied leaning against him again. "Too bad I'm not a better dancer."

"You weren't so bad."

Ginny laughed quietly. "I was horrible. I was born with two left feet."

"I'll have to teach you sometime." Draco replied burying his face in her hair. "Why do you trust me?"

"What?" Ginny asked confused. That question had come from no where.

"Why do you trust me?" Draco asked again. "You have no reason to, yet you do."

"I do have reason too." Ginny argued.

"Which is?"

"You let me in, past your hardened shell." Ginny replied. "Plus the fact that I know that if you did anything wrong a dozen boys would be kicking your ass."

"Oh."

"Why did you want to know?"

"I just wondered." Draco replied quietly, thinking to himself. "A dozen."

"Close enough."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not talking, just being in each other's company. Draco was about to speak up when he noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep. He thought about waking her, but in all honesty he wanted to stay here with her. He kissed her gently on the top of her head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	18. September Eighteenth

(A/N Almost to 200 reviews you guys rock. Truly rock. You rock harder than Green Day last night of the tour. Rock! I've never had this many reviews before. Happiness indeed.)

Disclaimer: I have yet to answer to the name of Rowling so I obviously don't own JK Rowling.

Wednesday

September 18

_"I need the boy before Christmas."_

_"How soon?"_

_"By the fortnight."_

_"I can get him here right away."_

_"No! Just make sure he is going to be here. Wait till the last moment. You don't want to alert anyone."_

_"Yes master."_

Ginny yawned as she woke up. Where in Merlin's name was she? She was not in her bed. Ginny felt a hot breath on her ear and she turned her head slightly. She remembered now. She must have fallen asleep last night. Ginny looked at her watch and noticed it was still early. Too early.

"Draco, wake up." Ginny said quietly as she pulled out of his arms and sat up. Draco mumbled something as he frowned but he didn't wake up. She moved to sit on the opposite side of the bench and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. Ginny smiled to himself as he let out a little snore. She told that prat he snored! Ginny crawled back over to Draco and kissed him gently on the lips. "Wake up." Ginny let out a little surprised gasp as Draco pulled her down on top of him and kissed her again.

"Good morning." Draco said quietly when he had separated from her. "Did you sleep well."

"Considering we were sleeping in a gazebo on a bench, yes." Ginny replied smiling. "Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

Draco kissed her in reply as he shifted under her so that he can reach her lips better. Ginny crawled off of him and pulled Draco to a sitting position.

"So, why didn't you wake me up last night?" Ginny asked again.

"I was quite comfortable." Draco replied in that tone that implied he should have whatever he wanted. It was a tone that he hadn't used towards Ginny before and she frowned slightly hearing it.

"Okay." Ginny replied quietly.

"Plus," Draco continued as he pulled her to him. "You wanted to do something that no girl has ever done with me before. You got to wake up in my arms."

"I suppose that was going to happen sooner or later, considering that you are always pulling me into your arms." Ginny replied leaning against him, much like she was last night.

"I've never heard you protest."

"Would it matter if I did?"

"Of course."

Ginny gave him a skeptical look.

"Well if you weren't so nice to hold I wouldn't want you in my arms." Draco told her. "So it's your own fault."

"You know you snore." Ginny replied changing the subject.

"I don't." Draco growled quietly into her ear. "I already told you that."

Ginny laughed. "Draco Malfoy, not so perfect after all." she turned her head to face him and stuck her tongue out at him. Draco quickly kissed her sucking on her tongue as he did so. Ginny laughed gently as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck.

"I do not snore." Draco told her when they separated.

"Are you saying that I am lying?" Ginny asked. "I hope you are not implying that I am a liar."

"That is exact what I am implying." Draco replied sniffing smugly. "Because Malfoy's don't snore."

"Draco Malfoy, you do snore." Ginny replied pulling out of his arms. "You snore, you do, you snore!"

Draco stood up and pulled Ginny off the bench and to her feet. "We are never going to agree on that subject."

"If you would only admit you snore." Ginny replied as they started their trek into the castle.

"I won't admit to something that I don't do."

"And how would you know?" Ginny asked. "You're too busy sleeping."

"Because, Malfoy's don't snore."

"Then I'm sorry to tell you that you do indeed snore." Ginny replied. "And if you tell me once more that you don't snore I will never kiss you ever again."

"You don't play fair." Draco replied pulling her against him and kissing her on the mouth.

"So you admit you snore." Ginny replied pulling out of his kiss and smiling at him innocently.

"No." Draco said as he pulled her back to him and kissed her again. "Maybe it's you that snore."

Ginny pulled away from him and started to walk ahead of him. "Oh, just bite me." she replied grumpily.

Draco grabbed her arm and twirled her around. "What the lady gets the lady wants." Draco said quietly before gently biting her on the neck.

Ginny gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"You said to bite you." Draco replied looking innocently at her.

"You prat."

Draco smirked at her. "Yes, I am."

"You know you smirk an awful lot." Ginny informed him as she started back to the castle. "In fact, I bet if you would smile instead of smirk than you would constantly be smiling."

"Don't say that." Draco replied aghast.

"Would it be so bad?" Ginny asked seriously. "To look at me and smile?"

"What?"

"Why don't you ever smile at me? Why can't you smile at me?"

"I don't smile at anyone."

"But, I'm not just anyone." Ginny replied sounding a bit hurt.

"Where is this coming from?" Draco asked confused. One minute they were joking and the next she looked upset. What did he do wrong?

"All you ever do is smirk, roll you eyes. You never smile and you barely ever laugh. Do I not make you happy?" she stood there looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything." Ginny replied shrugging. "I just don't know why I'm not enough."

Draco looked at Ginny wondering what to say. Ginny gave him one last look before turning and walking back to the castle. Draco stood there watching her walk away, still confused as to what happened. He should go after her, he knew he should go after her. He didn't though. He stood there and watched her walk back to the castle without him. Draco stood there for a minute contemplating before making his own way into the castle. He didn't know what to say to her and he didn't exactly know what he did wrong, except not smile.

Blaise looked at Draco expectantly as he sat down.

"What?" Draco asked grumpily.

"You never came back to your room." Blaise replied lifting an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So?" Blaise replied smiling.

"How do you smile?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"How do you smile?"

"You don't come back to your room all night and all you have to say is how do you smile?"

"She's mad at me." Draco replied. "Because I don't smile at her."

Blaise shook his head laughing.

"What? This isn't funny!" Draco replied angrily.

"It sort of is." Blaise replied shrugging. "Draco, do you even realize how much of a closed book you are?"

"What?"

"You show no emotion, except disdain and such." Blaise replied waving his hand in the air. "But you don't show happiness."

"So?"

"So, maybe she needs to know that she's needed."

"Of course I need her." Draco replied sighing.

"Let her know that then." Blaise replied rolling his eyes.

"I thought I did."

"How?"

"I spend time with her." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "I hate this."

"What do you hate?"

"Having this talk. I hate it."

"Well if you weren't such a blank slate then you wouldn't be having such a problem." Blaise replied. "Seriously, could you stop screwing up so much? I do have a life besides righting your wrongs."

"This is the second time that you have done anything."

"I know, and let me tell you that you are so needy." Blaise replied smirking.

"You never told me how to smile."

Blaise snorted. "It isn't that hard, when you're happy you show it."

Draco nodded as he stood up. "I have to go."

"Go make up with her."

"I have to go." Draco repeated walking out of the Great Hall. Classes were resuming today but Draco didn't care. He had more important things to do. He walked to his room and quickly undressed throwing his clothes on the ground as he walked to his bathroom. Draco jumped in the shower and cleaned himself. He took his time, thinking about what to do as he showered. Draco climbed out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror at himself, contemplating. He turned his lips upward in what could be considered a very scary smile. He frowned and tried again. He looked like a fool. Smiling? What the hell was he thinking. He didn't smile, he was Draco Malfoy! Malfoy's don't smile. Draco tried again, and again, and again, and again. Finally Draco glared at himself in the mirror, he gave up. Malfoy's don't give up either, oh well. He was doing a lot of things Malfoy's weren't suppose to do. Draco looked at the time. He had been in his bathroom for two hours! It would be lunch soon and he could go find Ginny and talk to her. Draco looked in the mirror and sighed at his appearance. His hair was horrid looking and he looked tired.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, trying to tame it. After a couple minutes he gave up and made his way to his room to get dressed. Instead of throwing on his usual school uniform he decided to dress to impress. After all, apparently he had done something to let Ginny down so he was going to fix it. He threw on a black silk shirt and a pair of matching black slacks and made his way out of his room.

He walked into the Great Hall and looked around. Where was she? Draco thought for a minute before making his way away from the Great Hall. Draco reached the door he wanted and opened it, peaking his head in.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly looking at Ginny. She was sitting in the middle of the old divination room with a book in her lap.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and nodded. "I can't stop you."

Draco stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Tell me what I did to upset you so much."

"Nothing." Ginny replied not looking up. "You did nothing."

"Then why are you mad at me."

"I'm not." Ginny sighed. "I'm just confused."

"About?"

"You."

"Why?" Draco asked moving to kneel in front of her.

"Because, you never smile, you never look happy."

"So?"

"So do I not make you happy?"

"Of course you make me happy."

"Then why don't you ever look it?"

Draco reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm quite horrid with this whole emotion and caring thing. And truth be told you are probably way too good for me." Draco kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You make me happy, but I'm very shallow and I don't like how I look when I smile."

Ginny laughed quietly at this. "How would you know, you never smile."

"Shows what little you know." Draco replied. "For the past two hours I've been trying to smile, and I'm quite horrible at it."

"Two hours?" Ginny asked smirking.

"I told you I'm horrid at smiling."

"That's really sad." Ginny said quietly. "You can't smile." She smirked at him. "You snore and you can't smile."

"Oh bite me." Draco echoed the words Ginny had told him hours earlier.

"No, you would enjoy that too much." Ginny replied.

"Why do you think I wanted you too." Draco replied smirking.

"You're horrible." Ginny replied standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a class soon." Ginny replied checking her watch. "So do you."

"I already skipped this morning, so why go to classes now?"

"Why did you skip?"

Draco threw her a glance that clearly said 'you're kidding right?'

"Oh." Ginny replied blushing. "You were trying to smile."

"Don't say it like that."

"I can't help it, it's funny." Ginny laughed. She offered her hand to Draco and pulled him up. "Come on, we'll be late to class."

"I don't want to go."

"Stay here then." Ginny replied. "I'm going to my class though, you aren't getting me another detention."

"You're no fun."

"No, I'm responsible."

"You'll skip with me one day."

"Sure." Ginny replied skeptically.

"Can I ask you a question without you getting mad?"

"Sure."

"Why were you mad at me earlier?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "PMS?"

Draco shuddered.

"What's wrong Draco?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Girl issues. I'm going to class." Draco replied.

"Bye."

* * *

"Tell me he fixed everything with you two." Blaise asked coming up behind Ginny in the hall after her class.

"I suppose."

"You suppose? What's wrong?"

"I had another dream last night."

"What happened?"

"See for yourself." Ginny replied holding out her necklace.

"Two weeks?" Blaise asked after he had seen the dream.

"Yep."

"What are we going to do?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I mean we have two weeks." She looked up at Blaise contemplating. "Should we tell him."

"No." Blaise replied quickly. "Not unless they move up the date."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I'm worried."

Blaise hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So am I." He released Ginny and looked at her curiously. "So where was Draco last night?"

"What?"

"He wasn't in his room."

"Yeah, we fell asleep outside in this gazebo." Ginny replied.

"Fell asleep?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Yes." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "We haven't shagged, not yet anyway."

"Not yet?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"You never know." Ginny replied shrugging.

"You aren't thinking of-"

"No." Ginny interrupted him, blushing. "I'm just saying that anything is possible, and I really like him."

Blaise surveyed her for a minute. "Just don't regret whatever you do with him."

"I won't."

"Good." Blaise replied giving her one last hug. "Have to go to class. One more before dinner."

"Same here." Ginny replied sighing. "I think I might have to take up Draco on his offer one day and skip class."

"If only he would offer to skip with me." Blaise called lustfully to her.

"Hey he's taken and so are you." She called after him.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

"I have to talk to you." Ron told Draco coldly.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco asked stopping in the hall and turning to Ron.

"Listen, Ginny is my little sister and I love her to death. I understand that she is growing up and needs her freedom. But considering that she is dating you it doesn't help to ease my mind."

"I can understand that." Draco told him truthfully. "If I had a little sister I wouldn't want her dating a guy like me."

"Then why are you dating her?"

"Listen Weasley, I get that you don't like me, I don't like you either." Draco rolled his eyes. "But as hard as this may be for you to understand, I do care for your sister. I'm not saying you can trust me as a person, but with your sister you can. I'm not going to force her or pressure her to do anything she doesn't want to." Draco smirked. "Of course if she wants to shag, I'm not going to stop her with that either."

Ron glared at Draco but sighed reluctantly. "Fine. Just if you hurt her I will kill you."

"If I hurt her I will kill myself." Draco replied. "But, I don't plan on hurting her any time soon, so no worries." Draco continued down the hall and down some stairs leaving Ron standing there in the hall. Draco had just had what he considered to be a very civil conversation with the Weasel. He was quite shocked with himself. Draco had just gotten done with his last class for the day and he was bored. Of course he did have homework he should be doing, but the thought of hanging out with Ginny was more exciting for him, so he started his search for her. Draco gave up when he couldn't find her. It was dinner time anyways.

Draco made his way into the Great Hall and looked around, Ginny wasn't in there. Draco moved over to his table and sat down beside Blaise.

"Talk to Ginny." Blaise told him.

"Talked to your boy." Draco replied.

"Ginny said something very interesting."

"Really? What?" Draco asked not really paying attention.

"That you guys haven't shagged, yet."

"So?"

"She said anything was possible."

"Really?" Draco asked looking up interested.

"Yep." Blaise nodded. "Of course that doesn't mean push the matter." He gave Draco a knowing look.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course not, plus I just promised her brother that I wouldn't."

"What?"

"Yeah he cornered me after my last class and I just told him that I get it. I'm the big bad that no big brother would want his little sister to date and that I was going to treat her right. Not that he hadn't heard it already, of course."

"What did he say."

"The usual, hurt her and die." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "It's getting really boring constantly hearing that."

Blaise laughed. "So you and Ginny made up."

"Yes." Draco smirked. "But of course when I look like this," Draco motioned towards his clothes. "What would you expect?"

"She is too good for you."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Damn, I have to go find her then." Draco replied grumpily. "You know if I didn't like her so much I really wouldn't put up with all that goes with actually having a girl friend."

Blaise laughed. "It's not too late, you can have me."

"In your dreams."

"Yes." Blaise agreed smirking. "In my dreams."

"I'm leaving now." Draco said getting up. "Stop hitting on me."

"Come one," Blaise called to Draco's back. "It's just a bit of fun."

* * *

"You spoke to Draco?" Blaise asked Ron in astonishment.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I just had to know where he and my sister stood."

"And?"

"And, I've done what I can."

"So, have you told Hermione yet about you and me?"

Ron snorted. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"I knew you had to be smart." Ron smirked.

Blaise laid his head on Ron's shoulder. "When are you going to tell her."

"Maybe I don't have to tell her."

"She's been one of your best friends all through Hogwarts, you have to tell her."

"I know." Ron sighed wrapping his arm around Blaise's shoulder. "She is going to kill me."

"Yes, she will." Blaise agreed. "Lucky you can run faster than her. Because, when you tell her you better run, and run fast."

"You aren't helping."

"Sorry." Blaise smiled up at Ron. "I was entertaining myself though."

"Maybe I should go tell her now, before I chicken out."

"No." Blaise replied firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because, I want you here with me." Blaise replied. "I have plans for us."

"Really? Like what?"

"We are going out on a date." Blaise replied.

"What?"

"I have it all set up with the house-elves and the kitchens." Blaise replied. "And I'm going to give you a tarot card reading." Blaise smirked to himself at that last part. He had a prediction, that Ron's tarot card reading would be much like Draco's had been.

"Wow." Ron replied as Blaise pulled him off the couch. "I can't believe you planned out a date for us."

"Well, we haven't really gone on a date and I want to wine and dine you." Blaise told him. "Even though technically I'm not actually spending money on you."

* * *

Ginny sat in the twin's shop. She told Ron that since she had just walked out on the store yesterday that she would work in it tonight. She knew he hadn't gotten to hang out with Blaise last night and she felt guilty. She wasn't mad at him like she had been. So far there had been a steady flow of business. Just when one student left another student would come in.

She was bored though. Sitting in a shop, ringing up merchandise wasn't her idea of a good time. She looked up as the door opened again and sighed. It was just Harry. He came over and leaned on the counter.

"What's going on?"

"What does it look like?" Ginny asked motioning around the shop as she sat on the edge of the counter.

"Then it's a good thing I came to entertain you." Harry replied.

"Don't you have Hermione to hang out with."

"She broke up with me." Harry sighed.

"I was wondering when she would come to her senses." Ginny teased.

"Hey, the wound is still to fresh."

"Sorry." Ginny replied sheepishly. "So why did she break up with you?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "She said something about potions class."

"What?" Ginny asked her head snapping up.

"I don't know." Harry repeated.

"Well, here have a free chocolate." Ginny replied handing him a chocolate. "Don't eat it though, give it to someone and watch them turn into something."

"Thanks for the warning." Harry smiled at her. "So what have you been up to lately."

"Nothing much." Ginny replied shrugging, "What about you."

"Just being dumped." Harry replied smiling.

"You look awfully happy for someone who has been dumped." Ginny joked.

"That's because I have my sights on someone else." Harry shrugged.

"Really?" Ginny asked shocked. "Who?"

"You." Harry replied before taking her and kissing her on the lips.

Ginny sat there a minute stunned, before she realized what he was doing. She pushed him away from her. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Ginny asked hopping off the counter and turning to face him. Her eyes glared at him, daring him to say the wrong thing.

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong." Ginny interrupted him. "How dare you kiss me! I'm dating someone! You know this!"

"You're dating Malfoy." Harry replied angrily back.

"So?"

"So, I'm better than him."

Ginny stood there mentally counting to ten. One, two, three, I can't hit him, four, five, why can't I, six seven eight, because that would be wrong, nine, ten, I don't care. Ginny raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "You don't ever say that to me." she hissed angrily. "You are not better than him, not when _you_ kiss _his_ girlfriend."

Harry took a step back from her, stunned. She had never hit him, not really.

"You may not like him, but that bloody well isn't your business because I do." Ginny continued. "You have no right to kiss me. I did not ask you to kiss me and I did not want you to kiss me. You better bloody well hope Draco doesn't find out because he will not be happy." she stopped talking and glared at him, before jumping at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Too, bad I already know." Draco drawled from the doorway. He walked up to Ginny and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry Little Red, I'm not mad at you." He sent Harry a triumphant smirk. "However, Potter, really, how low can you go?"

Harry didn't answer he just stood there glaring at the two of them before storming out of the shop.

"I would suggest next time you keep your lips off things that aren't yours." Draco called after him, taunting him.

"I shouldn't have slapped him." Ginny said quietly.

"No, that you should have done, definitely."

"Mum is going to be furious if she finds out." Ginny replied. "Harry's like another son to her."

"He deserved it." Draco replied shrugging.

"So, how much did you hear."

"Nothing really." Draco replied. "Just that he better hope I don't find out."

"Then how did you know he kissed me?"

"Well, it had to be something truly awful to get you that mad at him." Draco smirked, "And that is the most awful thing I could think of."

Ginny laughed quietly pulling away from him and sitting on the counter. "You know most girls would loved to be snogged by Harry."

"And considering I have probably snogged all those girls myself, he can have my leftovers." Draco replied leaning beside her on the counter. "However, you aren't a leftover."

"You make me sound like food." Ginny told him wrinkling her nose.

Draco smirked. "There is a really good joke I could make there, but seeing as how you blush like mad every time I say anything with a sexual nature, I won't say it."

Ginny blushed anyway. "You're horrible."

"And, yet somehow I still got the girl." Draco smirked.

Ginny smirked back before sliding off the other side of the counter. "You only got the girl because Blaise likes to play matchmaker."

"Either way," Draco shrugged. "I'm the one who gets to snog you and not Scarhead."

"This isn't a contest."

"It became one when Potter decided to kiss you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not some trophy."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That I enjoy having things that Potter doesn't." Draco replied with a smirk.

Ginny was about to say something when the door opened and Luna walked in. Luna sent Draco a wary glance as she walked over to the counter.

"Do you have any Tongue Twisters?" Luna asked her.

"Um, Luna," Ginny replied looking at her weirdly, "Those are Zonko products."

"Isn't this a joke shop?" Luna asked her unabashed.

"Yes, my brothers joke shop." Ginny informed her.

"Very well then." Luna replied turning around, and with one last look at Draco she walked away.

"Why does she keep glaring at me?" Draco asked Ginny once Luna head left.

Ginny held back a laugh. "Apparently Glitter Mites like blonde hair."

"What the hell is a Glitter Mite?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged as a laugh finally escaped her. "She's probably afraid you are carrying Glitter MItes around with you."

"Loony Luna."

"I suppose so." Ginny replied still laughing.

"It isn't funny."

"Oh, come on. You are always so clean and well pampered and she thinks you have mites." Ginny replied trying to kill her laughter. "I wonder though, what does Luna need with Tongue Twisters?"

"Who knows with her." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "I'm going, I have homework." He leaned over the counter and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

"Tonight was wonderful." Ron told Blaise as they walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Good." Blaise smiled. "Did you like your tarot reading?"

"Even though all of it was made up." Ron replied looking at Blaise slyly. "Yes."

"Good."

"I'll have to take you on a date next time." Ron told him as they neared the entrance. Ron heard a sharp intake of breath just as they rounded the corner. He looked up to see Hermione standing there.

"Date?" Hermione asked sharply looking between Ron and Blaise. "Date!"

Ron took a step back, "Erm, yes."

"Date?" Hermione repeated again angrily. "But, he's a he."

Ron glanced at Blaise quickly. "Erm, yes."

"But, you and I dated."

"Erm, yes." Ron replied getting quieter.

"I dated you."

"Yes."

"And now you're dating him!"

"Yes." Ron replied taking another step back as Hermione's voice continued to rise.

"But you dated me, and I'm a girl, and then you date him, a boy!"

"Yes." Ron said meekly.

"You're dating a boy!" Hermione replied taking a step closer to them.

Ron backed into Blaise as he took another step back. "Yes."

"Is that all you can say?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Yes." Ron nodded as she took another step towards him.

"Was I that horrible?" Hermione asked angrily.

"That isn't how it works." Blaise spoke up.

"You shut up!" Hermione snapped angrily. "This isn't your business."

"Actually, considering I am dating him, it is." Blaise replied.

Hermione glared at the two of them before turning on her heel and storming down the hall.

"She took it better than I though she was going to." Ron said quietly.

"That's taking it better."

"She didn't throw anything at me." Ron shrugged. He gave Blaise a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Night, love." Blaise called as Ron entered the Gryffindor common room.


	19. September Nineteenth

(A/N OMG Like 20 review in one day! That is so a record for me. You guys kick major butt! WoW!!!

This chapter is where the story gets it's 'R' rating. Hope you enjoy.)

Disclaimer: Still just me, there fore I don't own HP!

Thursday

September 19

_"Death threats?"_

_"Yes, death threats."_

_"Who received them?"_

_"Many wizarding families who support muggles."_

_"Death threats isn't really Voldermort's style."_

_"I believe it is one of his less important followers."_

_"So what does that mean to the students."_

_"It means that their families may or may not be in danger."_

_"How will we know for certain."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Do we tell them?"_

_"No, not until we know for sure."_

"How did she find out?"

"She just overheard us talking." Blaise shrugged. "She looked ready to kill."

"I bet her blood was boiling."

"I think so." Blaise replied smirking. "It was entertaining."

"How did Ron feel about it?"

"Apparently she took it pretty well." Blaise shrugged. "I might have actually believed that if Ron hadn't back into me to get away from her."

"Well, she does pack a pretty nasty punch." Draco replied.

"I had almost forgotten about that." Blaise laughed. "Memories." he wiped at a fake tear, "wonderful."

"I'm leaving."

"Don't." Blaise replied laughing.

"I'm not leaving because of you." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Blaise looked over to the door. "Ginny's leaving, I got it now."

"Gotta hurry." Draco called as he followed her out of the Great Hall. He turned a corner to see Ginny and Harry talking.

"What?" Ginny asked Harry sharply.

"Nothing."

"You know what Harry." Ginny started. "If you have a problem, than that is your problem. Just because you are uncomfortable with who I'm dating doesn't mean I'm not going to date him. You didn't even give a damn till you and Hermione broke up."

"It isn't like that." Harry said laying a hand on her arm.

"I don't care what it is like." Ginny replied shaking him off of her. "Just leave me alone, leave Draco alone. Don't bother me. If you really care for me you will leave me the bloody well hell alone."

"Fine." Harry replied raising his voice. "He's only dating you to get to me."

"How can you say that to me?"

"It's true."

"No it isn't." Ginny replied her own voice getting louder. "And even if it is, it isn't your business. Why can't you get that? It isn't your business!" She stomped her foot to emphasize her point. "Not everything is about you."

"You let him hurt you then. See if I care." Harry hissed as he walked away.

Ginny glared at his back muttering to herself about what an egotistical, pompous git he was. Ginny jumped when she felt Draco's hand on her back.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey." Ginny replied turning to face him, frowning. "What's up?"

"Potter had some interesting things to say." Draco replied running his hands through her hair and cupping her face.

"Yeah." Ginny replied before kissing him gently on the lips. "I find it best to ignore him at times."

"I find it best to always ignore him." Draco smirked.

"Maybe I should try that." Ginny smirked back. "But I have to go to class right now."

"I knew you were going to say that." Draco replied dropping his hands to her waist.

"I'll see you later." Ginny smiled at him and quickly gave him a kiss.

"Bye Little Red." Draco called before walking towards his own class. He entered his class room and looked around. He spotted Harry and walked over to him and stood in front of his desk. He waited till Harry acknowledged him before speaking. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

"I never pinned you for the type to feel threatened." Harry replied.

"I don't." Draco hissed at him. "But, you are upsetting her, so leave her alone."

"You're just afraid you might lose her to me."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Me, afraid of you?" Draco set his hands on the desk and leaned towards Harry. "I have never and will never be afraid of you. So I'm telling you once more. Leave my girlfriend alone." He leaned forward a bit more, forcing Harry to lean back. "Or else I will make you leave her alone." Draco returned to his full height. "Don't make me have this talk with you again. It really isn't my style to play these stupid little pissing games." Draco turned and took his usual seat and waited for the class to begin.

* * *

"Did you know?" Hermione asked Ginny angrily as she stormed into Ginny's room.

"About?" Ginny asked looking up from her sketch book.

"Ron."

"Ron?" Ginny asked still confused.

"Ron and Blaise." Hermione snapped.

"What about them?" Ginny asked.

"That they are dating." Hermione hissed.

"I suppose I did." Ginny replied. "Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"It isn't your business." Ginny replied.

"How is it not my business who my ex is dating."

"You haven't told him who you are dating." Ginny shot back narrowing her eyes.

"Harry and I broke up and even that he knew about."

"I wasn't talking about Harry." Ginny replied. "I was talking about Snape."

"I'm not dating Snape." Hermione replied uneasily.

"Dating, shagging, snogging, whatever." Ginny shrugged. "But you aren't just his student anymore."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't I?" Ginny asked. "I can see it in your eyes. You lust after him, you want him." Ginny stood up. "And right now you are scared because I know your little secret."

Hermione didn't reply she just glared at Ginny.

"It isn't my business and I won't tell anyone." Ginny told her. "But you really don't have any right to be mad at Ron because he is dating Blaise. After all you are shagging Snape." Ginny snapped her book shut and turned to walk away. "Don't worry no one else knows." And with that Ginny left her room and started down the stairs.

In a few minutes she was in the Great Hall and enjoying her lunch. She watched as Hermione trudged in a few minutes after her and sat as far away from her as possible. Every few minutes Hermione would glance at Ginny and then look back down at her plate. Ginny rolled her eyes, Hermione was acting like an idiot. She took a few more bites of her lunch before deciding she was done and she got up. Ginny left the Great Hall and saw the back of Draco's head. She ran down the hall after him and pushed him with both hands. She watched with amusement as he stumbled slightly before turning around, looking rather angrily. Ginny smiled innocently at him before laughing.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, obviously struggling not to lose his temper.

"I wanted to get your attention." Ginny replied. "Did it work."

"I would say so." Draco answered her. "But, next time just push me against the wall and start undressing me."

"You wish." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "Want to hear something interesting?"

"No." Draco replied as he pushed her against the wall and tangled his hands in her hair. Ginny tried to protest but was quickly silenced by his lips crashing upon hers. Ginny indulged herself in his kiss for a few minutes before finally pushing him away.

"Hermione is shagging Snape." Ginny said quickly.

"What? Why would you tell me that?" Draco asked disgusted.

"Because I'm really bad with secrets." Ginny replied. "And I had to tell someone."

"Why me?"

"Well, you won't tell anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Because." Ginny replied smiling smugly at him.

"How did you even find out about them."

"Well I told you about their auras and well, yesterday Harry mentioned that Hermione broke up with him over potions." Ginny replied. "So today she stormed into my room, demanding to know why I didn't tell her about Ron and Blaise and I called her on it." Ginny laughed. "I didn't know if it was true, but the look on her face."

"Remind me why you aren't a Slytherin."

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "Anyway, you aren't going to tell anyone right? Because I told Hermione I wouldn't and as long as you don't tell anyone she will never know you know."

"What do I get?"

"You get to have me not pull your hair out." Ginny smiled innocently at him.

"Who would I tell anyway?" Draco asked. "It isn't like I want anyone to know that my head of house is shagging a Gryffindor."

"You say that like it is such a bad thing."

"It is."

"Don't forget I'm a Gryffindor." Ginny reminded him.

"One. I"m not shagging you. And two, you could easily pass for a Slytherin." Draco informed her smirking.

"I could not pass for a Slytherin." Ginny replied arrogantly.

"That right there proves you could." Draco replied. "Putting your nose up at us Slytherins."

Ginny laughed before pushing him away from her. "I have class."

"You always have class, nothing new there." Draco replied. He looked at her as she stopped walking. "Are you okay."

"I just got a headache." Ginny replied rubbing her forehead. She was about to say something but clamped her mouth shut as her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted.

Draco caught her just before she hit the ground. He picked her up gently and hurried off to the hospital wing. When he arrived at the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey let out a gasp of surprise and quickly directed Draco to put her on one of the beds.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Draco replied. "One minute we were talking then she complained about a headache and then she just fainted." Draco looked at Ginny worried. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course." Madame Pomfrey replied as she started looking Ginny over. Draco watched expectantly as she tapped Ginny with her wand.

"Well?" Draco asked waiting for Ginny to wake up.

"Go get the headmaster now." Madame Pomfrey told him urgently.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Now!"

* * *

_"Now do it now!"_

_"Yes my Lord."_

_"I want them all dead. Before Midnight. I want them all DEAD!"_

_

* * *

_

_"Please not my family. Kill me not my family. Leave them alone, please."_

_"Foolish man, kill them all. Check all the rooms."_

_

* * *

_

"She will wake up when she's ready." Dumbledore replied to Madame Pomfrey's questions.

"But why won't she wake up?"

"She isn't ready to."

Madame Pomfrey glanced over at Draco who had fallen asleep beside Ginny's bed. She had been in the hospital wing since one and it was eleven now.

Ginny sat straight up and started to scream. Draco jumped at this and woke up. Draco climbed up on her bed and gently shook her. Ginny opened her eyes and stopped screaming. She looked around wildly and collapsed against Draco crying.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her quietly.

"He killed them. He killed them all." Ginny replied between sobs.

"It was just a dream."

"No it wasn't."

Draco looked up at the Headmaster pleadingly. He didn't know what to do with Ginny. He didn't know what to say. "Calm down." he said quietly brushing the hair out of her face. "Who killed who?"

"Voldermort killed all of them."

"Did he kill them or did his supporters?" Draco asked quietly.

"Both." Ginny said taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"And, who was killed?"

"I don't know. He killed this whole family and the father was pleading for him not to." Ginny shivered as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Draco asked her quietly.

"Yes."

Draco kissed her on the top of the head. He looked up as he heard the headmaster approach. Dumbledore sat in the chair that Draco had just deserted and looked at the two of them.

"Would you like to tell me about what happened?"

"You mean what I dreamt about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes. If you would like to."

"He killed them." Ginny replied. "He had people begging for their lives and he killed them all."

"How many people did he kill?"

Ginny thought for a minute. "I don't know."

Professor Dumbledore looked to Draco. "I believe that her brother is wondering how she is doing. Would you go let him know that his sister is awake. I have to talk to Ms. Weasley alone."

Draco nodded as he slipped off of the bed. "I'll be right back."

Professor Dumbledore watched as Draco left the room. "What other dreams have you been having?"

"Don't you already know?"

"I would rather hear from you." Professor Dumbledore replied looking quizzically at Ginny.

"They want Draco, don't they." Ginny replied not answering his question.

"It appears so."

"They weren't suppose to still want him." Ginny sighed. "You said they wouldn't want him."

"So that's what you've been dreaming about."

"You knew that." Ginny replied coldly. "You wanted me to have those dreams." Ginny sighed again. "He has less than two weeks before Voldermort wants him and that is if he doesn't change his mind."

"What else have you dreamed about?"

"Why am I dreaming this?" Ginny asked once again ignoring his question. "Why me?"

"Because you have the gift." Professor Dumbeldore replied. "You knew this."

"But why me? Not everyone who has the gift is dreaming this."

"Because you are the one who can make a difference." Professor Dumbeldore replied. He looked towards the door as Draco came back in and sat down beside Ginny. "That's an interesting necklace you have there." Professor Dumbledore told her as he watched the crystal change. He stood up. "I'll take my leave now."

Madame Pomfrey approached them and looked sternly at Draco. He slid off the bed sighing. She quickly checked Ginny over to make sure there were no lasting effects of her fainting spell. By the time she was done Ron had entered and rushed over to Ginny.

"Are you okay?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Ron, you're breaking my ribs." Ginny squeaked.

"Sorry." Ron replied loosening his grip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ginny replied. "I just had a really bad headache."

"If that was all you had you wouldn't be in the hospital wing." Ron told her.

"I'm find. I promise."

"As long as you're sure." Ron replied reluctantly. "So want me to walk you back to the common room?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I'm not really tired."

"But you should get your rest."

"Ron." Ginny replied warily. "Please don't big brother me."

"That's my job."

"Ron, I'm not tired." Ginny sighed. "I've been sleeping for Merlin knows how long. So you go to bed and I will make my way up to my dorm eventually."

Ron nodded, "Fine." He turned to Draco. "I trust that you will make her get to bed eventually."

"You're trusting me?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I don't have much choice and considering what Ginny's been through today I have to let her do what she wants. How do you say no to someone who's been sick all day."

"Thanks Ron." Ginny replied throwing her arms around her brothers neck. "I'll get some sleep tonight, I promise."

"I'm going off to bed." Ron replied. "Goodnight."

Ginny slipped off the bed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"Just follow me." Ginny replied pulling him out of the hospital wing.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?

"Yes."

"But half an hour ago-"

"Draco I'm trying not to remember that." Ginny said turning to him. "I can't think about that, it scares me and it depresses me. I want to have some fun." She turned and started walking again.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Draco asked her.

"You'll see." Ginny replied mysteriously. She pulled him down a few more flights of stairs before arriving in front of Draco's room. "What's your password?"

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked before muttering the password.

"We're here to have some fun." Ginny replied pulling him into the room kicking off her shoes.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked her uncertainly.

"I'm talking about exactly what you have wanted since we started dating." Ginny replied as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Stop." Draco said, placing his hands over hers.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"This is wrong."

"Since when?"

"Since you were in the hospital wing all afternoon."

Ginny pulled away from him. "Why don't you want me?"

"I do."

"Then take me." Ginny replied sitting on his bed.

"I don't want to _take _you." Draco replied sitting beside her.

"Then what do you want from me?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked at her very seriously. "Every girl I have ever been with I have taken. You're better than that. I want it to mean more than that."

"And what if I don't? What if I don't care?" Ginny asked. "What if I just want to have some fun."

"You do care." Draco replied. "Because if you didn't care we would have already shagged. And I don't want to shag you. You are not the kind of girl you just shag. You're the kind of girl that if a guy should ever be lucky enough to caress you and feel every inch of your body than he would make it more than just a shag. He would worship your body, every freckle, every curve."

"And you wouldn't?"

"I would, but you think it would be just a shag."

"Draco, I need you. I need to feel you and I need to be with you. I need to feel alive and safe. So take me, claim me, add me to your list of girls. Just let me have you."

They sat there in silence, side by side on his bed.

"What did I do wrong?" Ginny asked finally.

"Nothing. Why do you think you did anything wrong?"

"You don't want me."

"I do want you. I would be stupid if I didn't want you. I just don't want you to regret it."

"Draco, I wouldn't regret anything that I ever did with you." Ginny replied. "I want you to worship my body." she laughed quietly. "I can't believe you actually said that, you sap."

"I'm not sappy, I'm romantic." Draco protested.

Ginny laughed harder.

"Stop laughing."

"I can't help it." Ginny replied letting out a little snort. "And you are a sap!"

"It isn't funny. Stop laughing."

"Make me." Ginny replied letting out another little snort.

"Fine." Draco said tackling her onto his bed and kissed her. He looked at her lying underneath him on his bed and kissed her again. And with those two simple kisses his barriers crumbled and he had to have her. Wrong or right didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the he had her. All that mattered was her.

Draco ran his hands along her body. His mouth explored her neck while he unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. He sat up and pulled her up with him. Draco gently slipped her shirt off her shoulders before kissing her again on the mouth. He felt Ginny gasp into his mouth as he trailed his hand over the thin material of her bra. He pushed her back down on the bed as he slipped his shirt over his head. Ginny reached up and brushed the hair that had fallen into his face back as she pulled him back on top of her.

Draco tugged her skirt down her hips as he started to kiss his way down her body, stopping when he got to her breast. He sucked on the pert nipple through the thin material of her bra as he hands ran back up her body. He trailed his hands behind her and unclasped her bra and gently tugged it off of her. Draco ran his tongue over her nipple and felt her shiver underneath him. He moved his hands down her body and gently tugged on the bottom of her knickers. He slid them down her hips and off of her and leaned back to look at her. She was pale, almost as pale as him. But, she had freckles that dotted her arms and her legs and her nose. Her nipples were a light pink and her stomach was flat.

Draco did worship her with his eyes and his lips. His eyes swept over her, taking every inch of her in. He started to kiss her and taste every inch of her. His hands swept over her body, exploring every curve, and fold. Ginny reached down and unclasped his belt before undoing his pants. Draco stood up and slipped his pants and boxers off his hips. He crawled back on the bed, between her lets.

Draco kissed her gently on the lips. He looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This is going to hurt." Draco told her gently as he tangled his hands in her hair.

Draco kissed her again as he entered her. She tangled her hands in his sheets as she tried not to cry out in pain. She felt like she was being torn, in a way she had been. After a few minutes the pain subsided and she started to enjoy herself. Of course how could she not? She was with the Slytherin Sex God. Ginny felt herself give into pleasure as Draco also reached his finishing point.

Draco's eyes swept over her again as he stretched out beside her. He reached over and picked up his wand. "Accio blanket." Draco pulled her closer to him as the blanket spread out above them. He buried his face in her hair. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." Ginny replied scooting down, deeper in the blankets.

"You're perfect." he whispered to her.

"So are you." Ginny whispered back kissing him on the chest.

"No. I'm not." Draco replied, his eyes closed. "I'm horrible and I don't deserve you." He pulled her closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

Ginny leaned back and admired Draco in a way she never had before. She looked at him and noticed he was truly beautiful. He looked like a statue chiseled out of marble. His chest and stomach was well defined and his milky white skin glowed. She yawned as she snuggled back up against him. He was perfect, at least to her. She ran her hands down his chest, taking her time to explore him. Her hands traced along the different lines of his stomach. She took her time memorizing every inch of his body before drifting off to sleep. She never wanted to forget this night.


	20. September Twentieth

(A/N I'm in the middle of writing this chapter but I just noticed that Draco's father's initials are the same as my mums 'LM' how creepy is that?)

(A/N 2 I'm done with this chapter. You guys are seriously spoiling me with reviews. GO YOU! Seriously though I have never gotten so many reviews at once than I have for these past two chapters. You sure do know how to make a girl feel loved. Yay! Anyway, as always read and review!! I hope you guys enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And unless I become richer than Bill Gates I never will.

Friday

September 20

Ginny was comfortable sleeping in Draco's arms when she was awoken by a loud gasp. She rolled over as she opened her eyes to see Pansy standing in Draco's doorway.

"Draco." Ginny said turning to shake him, hoping Draco would wake up.

"What?" Draco asked annoyed at being woken up so early.

"I think Pansy wants to talk to you." Ginny replied turning back to his door.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked as he noticed Pansy for the first time.

"What is she doing here?" Pansy asked accusingly, ignoring his question.

"My guess was trying to sleep before you barged in here." Draco replied sounding bored. "At the moment though she's just laying under the blanket with me, naked."

"Do you realize that she's a Weasley?" Pansy asked angrily.

"Gee, some how the red hair didn't tip me off." Draco replied sarcastically. "Do you actually need something because we were sleeping."

"You never let me spend the night." Pansy responded hurt.

"Don't feel left out." Draco smirked. "None of the other girl's ever spent the night either. Didn't want them dirtying up the sheets and what not."

"So you let a dirty mudblood loving Weasley sleep with you!"

"Don't worry." Draco replied still smirking. "If she's dirty I'll make sure she takes a shower. I'll clean her myself especially between the legs."

Ginny gently elbowed him in the side. "Draco," she hissed.

"Sorry." He replied quietly. "So Pansy do you have a reason for being here?"

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong once again." Draco interrupted her. "Could you leave now? I would like to get back to sleep. It is early"

"You are going to be late for class." Pansy replied smutly. "Just wait till your father hears about this." Pansy threatened stomping her foot.

"I'm warning you now. If my father writes me about shagging a Weasley than I will blame you. I don't care whether you told him or not I will blame you." Draco sat up slightly. "You don't want to make me mad."

Pansy stomped her foot again. "You stupid prat."

"Say what you will." Draco replied waving his hand towards the door. "Just get out of my room."

"Fine." Pansy replied turning on her heel. "Taint yourself with her mudblood loving self."

"I will." Draco smirked. "She is, after all, quite a few steps up from you."

It seemed that Draco had finally said to much because Pansy started towards the bed with anger stitched across her face.

"I'm warning you." Draco replied reaching behind him and grabbing his wand. "If you do not get out now, you will be sorry."

Pansy stopped mid stride. "Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when no other girl will shag your nappy ass." She started stomping out of his room.

"Don't worry, I won't." Draco called as she slammed his door shut.

Ginny rolled over and looked at Draco. "Did you have to say that?"

"Say what?" Draco asked innocently.

"Draco."

"I'm sorry." Draco replied kissing her on the forehead. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You did though."

"I also said you were quite a few steps up from her."

"I better be a million steps up from her." Ginny replied.

"More than a million." Draco replied yawning. "It's early. Go back to sleep, love."

"Draco, why did you want me to spend the night when you didn't want any of the other girls to spend the night?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Because, I actually like you." Draco replied half-asleep.

"We are going to be late for class."

"I'll skip if you will." Draco replied pulling her to him.

"Okay." Ginny replied pulling the blankets closer to her.

"About time you skipped a class." Draco replied as he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny watched him sleep for a few minutes before drifting back off to sleep herself. She woke up a couple hours later to see Draco was still asleep. She gently reached up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Draco," she kissed him gently on the lips. "Wake up."

"That's an excellent way to be woken up." Draco replied before kissing her back. "You're still here."

"Of course I'm still here." Ginny replied. "Where would I have gone?"

"I don't know, you could have changed your mind." Draco shrugged. "Have you been awake long?"

"Just long enough to notice that Draco Malfoy, the boy who doesn't smile, was in fact smiling."

"I was asleep." Draco replied. "I can't control what I do in my sleep. Plus I bet I looked foolish"

"Not at all. It looked quite natural on you."

"And everyday you get better at smirking."

"What can I say, you are a bad influence on me."

"That I don't mind." Draco replied pulling her close to him. "Look where it got you after all."

"You mean in your bed?"

"You're a smart one little Red." Draco replied kissing her. "So what were you planning to do today since you skipped your morning class."

"I don't know." Ginny replied.

"I have an idea of what you can do today."

"Really, what?"

"Stay here with me." Draco replied quietly, twirling a lock of Ginny's hair around his finger.

"You would just love that wouldn't you." Ginny teased.

"Yes I would." Draco replied.

"I need to take a shower and get dressed." Ginny said sitting up and holding the sheet against her.

"Dressed? We can't have any fun if you're dressed." Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

Draco looked around. "The house elves probably cleaned last night. They tend to pick up whatever clothes are on the floor and take them to clean."

"I have to have something to wear." Ginny replied.

"Why?" Draco asked smirking. "This way you are right here for me, all ready."

"I see sappy Draco has left." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "Get me something to wear, please."

"Accio shirt." Draco replied picking up his wand and flicking it towards his wardrobe.

Ginny looked at him expectantly as a green silk pajama shirt flew towards them.

"What? All my pants will be too big for you." Draco replied. "You're tiny." He held up the shirt for her to see. "It will cover you up for the most part."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she took the shirt. "Can't manage to do a shrinking spell?"

"That would ruin them." Draco replied.

"Merlin forbid Draco has one pair of ruined pants."

"It would be horrible."

"Yeah sure."

"What are we going to do today?" she asked as she slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up. She sat on his bed with her legs crossed looking at him expectantly.

"I don't know." Draco replied. "I wanted to stay in bed all day, but apparently you had different plans."

"I didn't want to be naked all day." Ginny replied laughing.

"I don't get that." Draco smirked. "I wanted you to be naked all day."

"So does this mean you are going to stay in bed all day naked?" Ginny laughed.

"Well, it's no fun if I'm the only one." Draco replied getting up and walking over to his wardrobe. He pulled out some boxers and slipped them on before turning to her. "So, little Red, tell me. Was I the best you've ever had." He smirked before turning back around and rummaging in a drawer.

Ginny laughed. "I can truly say you are the best shag ever. Especially considering your zero competition."

Draco pulled out a pair of trousers and pulled them on. "Well you were the best." Draco flopped back onto his bed. "And you have competition."

"How much competition?" Ginny asked laying down on her stomach looking at Draco.

Draco thought for a minute. "That isn't important."

"What do you mean it isn't important?" Ginny asked wrinkling up her nose.

"Come on little Red." Draco pleaded back. "It isn't important."

"Why won't you just tell me?" Ginny asked rolling onto her back and putting her head beside his.

"Because I don't want you to freak out." Draco replied rolling over and leaning over her. He kissed her. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is you."

"Well pretend it does matter." Ginny replied pushing him away from her. "Because it does to me."

"Fine." Draco sighed rolling back onto his back. "Not counting you, twelve."

"Twelve?"

"I'm a busy boy." Draco replied.

"So I'm number 13. That's such an unlucky number."

"Yep."

"Twelve?" Ginny asked again shocked.

"That isn't a lot if you think about it." Draco replied defending himself. "It's only one a month for the past year. Of course it was in a span of like nine months."

"So this was like all last school year?" Ginny asked him rolling onto her side.

"Yeah." Draco smirked. "I'm good."

"You are horrible." Ginny replied shoving him in the shoulder.

"You don't honestly mean that."

"I do, a little." Ginny replied laying her head on his shoulder. "It's good to see you like your present." Ginny said running her finger along the chain of his necklace stopping at the dragon pendant.

"That Blaise helped you pick out."

Ginny moving her hand down so that she was hugging him. "He has good taste for a guy."

"It sure was nice of him to give you the money for it."

"I think he's adopted me as a little sister, or something." Ginny replied shrugging.

"Well if he's adopted you as a little sister and he's shagging your brother."

"Draco, if you complete that thought I will hurt you." Ginny warned poking him in the side.

"I'm just saying." Draco smirked.

"Well, don't." Ginny replied. "I don't want thoughts like that flitting through my mind."

"So, about that shower I was telling Pansy about earlier." Draco said changing the subject as he ran his hand up her leg and under her shirt. "You interested." Ginny shivered as his hand stroked a particularly sensitive part of her. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Ginny climbed on top of Draco, kissing him passionately on the lips. "I'll be in the shower, whether you will or not is up to you." She smiled innocently at him as she slid off of him and started towards the bathroom, smirking to herself. "You know, you're lucky you give me chills.

* * *

"Where is my sister?" Ron asked no one in particular as he looked around the Great Hall. He stood up as he saw Blaise leave the Great Hall and quickly followed after him. "Wait up!"

Ron hurried to catch up to Blaise once they were out of the Great Hall.

"Hey."

"Do you know where my sister is?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen her at all today and it isn't like her to miss lunch."

"Nope." Blaise replied shrugging. "You haven't seen her at all today?"

"No." Ron replied with a worried expression across his face. "I just assumed since classes were cancelled that she had slept in." Ron thought for a minute. "Why were classes cancelled."

"I heard it was because of the attacks." Blaise replied shrugging. "So that the kids who lost family members wouldn't have to worry about classes until Monday."

"Whose families were attacked?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, didn't hear." Blaise responded. "I assume that they told the kids in private so as not to worry anyone else."

"So do you think since no one told me anything-"

"I'm sure your family is fine." Blaise interrupted. "Dumbledore wouldn't let them get hurt."

"He can't protect everyone."

"If anything was wrong with anyone in your family, you would know." Blaise replied.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

* * *

Ginny sighed watching Draco as he fixed his hair. "You are ridiculous." She hopped up on the bathroom counter and crossed her legs. "Why do you care so much about what your hair looks like?"

"Because I want it to look good."

"Just point your wand and cast a spell." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "It takes less time and I'm less bored."

"I like to do it this way." Draco replied looking at her reflection in the mirror. "It looks better."

"No one is going to see you but me." Ginny pointed out. "And I'm just gonna end up messing it up."

"You sound so sure of that." Draco replied walking over to her.

"I am." Ginny said pulling him to her and kissing him. She ran her hands through his hair. "See, I messed it up." She smiled innocently at him. "Accidentally, of course."

"Accidents do happen." Draco replied smirking. He kissed her on the lips. "Just like this."

Ginny felt something wet hit her knee. "Real mature Draco. Shaving cream?"

"It was an accident." Draco smirked. He turned back to the mirror, fixing his hair.

Ginny wiped the shaving cream off with a washcloth and climbed off the counter. "Stop with the hair. Just stop. Please."

Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. "Are you happy? My hair looks like shit."

Ginny smiled at him. "Yes. I am happy. I wanted your hair to look like shit."

"Thanks little Red. I think I'm rubbing off on you too much."

Ginny laughed as she kissed him. "You don't really mind though."

"You're right, I don't." Draco replied unbuttoning Ginny's shirt.

"Seriously Draco." Ginny replied pushing him away. "How many times do you expect to shag me in one day."

"Well, if you'd let me I could get to number two. Then maybe a third time." Draco pushed the bottom of her shirt up. "Or four, or five times." Draco ran his hands over her body.

"As irresistible that you are." Ginny said stepping away from him. "I'm hungry." She looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I can't very well go to the Great Hall." Ginny replied buttoning her shirt back up. "Or to the kitchens."

Draco sighed. "How do I get to the kitchens?"

Ginny smiled kissing him again.

"You aren't allowed to kiss me like that if you aren't going to let me have some fun."

"I've kissed you like that before." Ginny replied.

"Yes, but that was before I had you half dressed in my bathroom." Draco replied. "Now it's only asking for trouble. The good kind of course."

Ginny pushed him away. "I just want you to go get me some lunch."

"You shag a girl, let her spend the night and then she expects food." Draco sighed checking his hair in the mirror. "Okay, how do I get into the kitchens?"

"I thought you would never ask." Ginny smiled. She quickly gave him directions, making sure he knew to tickle the pear. She flopped on his bed when he left and waited for him to come back. She turned when she heard the door opened and quickly sat up to take the tray form Draco.

"That was quick." Ginny replied as she took the tray so Draco could sit on the bed.

"You know house elves. They just love to bustle about." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "I didn't know what you like so I just told them to get a bit of everything."

"Oh, I like everything." Ginny replied as she started to eat lunch. "So tell me about those other girls of yours."

" They aren't important, just place keepers until I found you." Draco replied. "Had to stay in shape, after all."

"You are horrible." Ginny said. "So is there any chance the house elves will bring my clothes back here?"

"I thought we decided you didn't actually need them."

Ginny laughed. "That's what you decided. I however can't stay here, wearing this, forever."

"But I have such easy access with you right there while wearing that."

"Easy access?" Ginny replied raising an eyebrow. "I don't exist to be your easy access shag girl."

"I know that." Draco replied. "If I just wanted to shag someone I would go find Pansy."

"The dead fish?"

"Yeah here." Draco smirked. "However," he rolled his eyes, "I want more."

Ginny snorted.

"I know. It sounds unnatural coming out of my mouth." Draco continued. "There comes a point where shagging isn't enough. At least when it's just shagging Pansy." Draco thought for a minute.

"You know, you are a lot nicer when you are half asleep." Ginny told him leaning against the wall.

"I suppose I am." Draco agreed. "After all, I don't have my cold hard exterior up when I'm tired." Draco smirked at her.

"Why bother with your cold hard exterior?" Ginny asked. "What's the point?"

"Life is safer."

"It's emptier and that is just a cop-out." Ginny replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Call it what you will, but it kept me alive."

"You would have been alive." Ginny replied.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know things you don't." Ginny told him. "And I know that if you weren't alive than your father would be in big trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Ginny sighed. "That Voldermort doesn't want to kidnap Harry, he wants you." She looked down at her hands.

"What?" Draco asked loudly.

"He wants you, well he needs you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father is suppose to get you in less than two weeks." Ginny replied not looking at him. "But not too soon."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"How do you tell someone that the most evil person to arise in years wants to kidnap them for their own evil use?" Ginny asked looking up at him. "I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"What am I suppose to do."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know." She looked back down at her hands. "Dumbledore knows. That's what we were talking about last night." She looked back up at him. "I think he has a plan, though."

"Great." Draco grumbled. "I'm in that old loons hands."

"He isn't a loon."

"Oh yeah, debating that topic is the most important thing." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Ginny asked. "I didn't know what to do." She looked down at her hands, feeling truly miserable. She should have told him sooner, or maybe she shouldn't have told him.

"Don't worry about it Little Red." Draco replied taking her hand in his. "It's not me knowing any sooner would change anything." Draco sighed. "I suppose I'll got talk to Dumbledore about it later."

"So you aren't mad at me?" Ginny asked looking up at him.

"Well, it won't do me any good to be mad at you." Draco replied sighing.

"Good. Are you done eating?" Ginny asked stacking up the plates on the tray.

"I suppose I am." Draco replied as she took his plate and added it to the top. "I'm going to want details as to why Voldermort wants me later."

"Fine." Ginny nodded as she moved the tray off the bed. "It's only fair."

"Too true it is." Draco replied. Draco looked at his night stand as he heard a loud pop. Another letter from his father, he still didn't know why he didn't just send it with a damn owl. Draco grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Soon you will be hearing about what happened last night. I will give you a clue. Our Lord sent us out to get rid of all the muggle-loving families that that continued to let those horrible mudbloods go to your school. Think of it as a warning to what will happen if you don't do as I want._

_Now about that bitch you are seeing. This is unacceptable. I've decided to leave you in school for now. You won't do me any good with an incomplete education but if you don't dump that bitch than you will regret it. _

_How could you date a mudblood loving bitch like that? How could you disappoint your family like that? I raised you to be the best and you go and do something like this? If all you want is a good shag than I will pay for you to have a whore but you will not date that muggle loving bitch. Do you understand me?_

The letter was signed with the usual LM. Draco crumpled the letter up and threw it on the ground.

"What was that?" Ginny asked looking at the parchment lying on the ground.

"Just another loving letter from my father." Draco replied bitterly. "Guess what. He doesn't like you one bit."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"If I don't dump you then I will regret it." Draco replied glaring at the letter. Apparently he would rather me shag a whore than a mudblood loving bitch."

"He said that."

"He has such a way with words, doesn't he?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Of course he doesn't know what he's talking about so don't pay him any mind."

"I wasn't planning too." Ginny replied staring at the letter still. "How did he know about me?"

"Word gets around." Draco shrugged. "Doesn't really matter how he knows."

"Oh."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "I'm in your room, you should be entertaining me."

Draco snorted. "Entertain you?" he lifted an eyebrow, "Do I look like a dancing monkey."

"I could turn you into one." Ginny replied smirking. "I'm sure Fred and George have some sort of concoction that would do the trick."

"No thanks."

"What are you scared of their little treats?"

"Scared of them more like. Voldermort is nothing compared to the two of them and their 'treats'."

Ginny laughed. "Don't ever tell them that, you'll inflate their head more than it already is." She smirked at him, "Of course their heads still aren't as big as yours."

Draco glared at her.

"Don't act so offended." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You have a big head and you know it." She pushed him playfully.

"Violent aren't you?" Draco asked grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

"I grew up with six brothers." Ginny replied as she fell on him. "What do you expect?"

Draco chose to kiss her instead of answering that question. He rolled her beneath him as he started kissing her neck. He abruptly stopped as he heard his door open. "For the love of Merlin, knock on the fucking door!"

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Ron bellowed from the door with a slightly amused Blaise behind him.

Ginny wiggled out from under Draco and looked down at her hands blushing.

"Why do people always insist on asking me the most obvious questions?" Draco grumbled.

"Don't be mad." Ginny said quietly looking up at her brother.

"What would mum say?" Ron asked shocked taking in the scene before him.

"Probably exactly what you are about to yell at me." Ginny sighed waiting for the yelling to begin. There was no stopping it, he was going to yell and it would be best if she just sat there and let him.

"Ginny, he's Malfoy." Ron said.

"He's your boyfriends best friend." Ginny replied shocked as to why he wasn't yelling.

"You're only sixteen." Ron continued.

"You were younger."

"That's different."

"Why?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes. "Because you're a boy."

"No because you're my little sister." Ron replied. "You're suppose to be the sweet, innocent one."

"I'm still the same old Ginny."

"No, you aren't." Ron told her. "You're different."

"If you're going to yell, will you just do it?" Ginny asked. "Please?"

"I'm not going to yell." Ron replied taking a deep breath, "Because if I do Blaise will get upset with me."

"Which reminds me," Draco spoke up. "I won."

"We called it off." Blaise called back in a singsong voice.

"Won what?" Ron asked turning to Blaise.

"Nothing." Blaise replied. "Inside joke."

Ron turned back to Ginny and Draco. "I have to go." He rushed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Blaise replied looking between the two of them and smiling. "Man I'm glad the bet got called off." He shut the door quietly behind him as he left the room.

"What would you have gotten if the bet hadn't gotten called off?" Ginny asked.

"He would have been my personal house elf for the rest of the year." Draco replied. "Damn, why did we call off the bet."

"Because it's wrong to play with a girl like that." Ginny informed him.

"Oh, yeah." Draco replied smirking. "Wrong."

"Prat."

"You know it." Draco agreed pulling her to him. "Six brothers you say? Are all of them as violent as Ron?"

"No." Ginny replied leaning against him. "Of course Bill is more violent then him if the need arises."

"Which is he?" Draco asked.

"He's the one with the long hair and the fang earring." Ginny replied smirking. "Really the only boy you don't have to fear is Percy."

"I remember that prat." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Always enforcing the rules."

"That's Perce." Ginny nodded. "Merlin forbid someone wants to break a rule. He was always such a tattletale."

"I bet. So which one is your favorite?"

"Charlie." Ginny replied without stopping to think. "He's the best."

"Why?"

"Because he's probably the most even tempered brother I have." Ginny replied. "He wouldn't freak out if he had walked in just now. In face he probably would have made some joke about it."

"Great another Weasley with a sense of humor."

"He's the only one who would make a joke." Ginny replied laughing. "Because the twins would have kicked your ass for tainting their little sister."

"I'm glad I'm an only child."

"Why you're a guy. No one cares what guys do." Ginny replied shrugging. "After all boys can screw how ever many girls they want, but if a girl shags more than one guy than she is a whore."

"That's because girls are suppose to be innocent."

"I'll remember that next time you want to have fun with me." Ginny smirked as she pulled away from him.

"Oh it's too late for you." Draco replied pulling her back against him. "So no use turning back now."

"Of course you would say that."

"Tell me about your other brothers." Draco asked her as he leaned against the wall, pulling Ginny with him.

Ginny got more comfortable before telling him about her family.

* * *

"Malfoy touched my sister." Ron mumbled quietly.

"He's touched her dozens of times."

"No. He touched her in places he isn't allowed to."

"This can't be that much of a shock to you."

"Of course it is." Ron replied indignantly. "She's my little sister."

"She's a beautiful young lady, if it hadn't been Draco it would have been someone else."

"No it wouldn't have." Ron disagreed. "All the other boys are scared of me."

"Well, it would have happened sooner or later."

"I would rather it be later, when she's married to someone I approve of."

"You would never approve of anyone she dates." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't even try and tell yourself different."

"Well why should I? She's my little sister, no one is good enough."

"You have to let her live her own life."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Blaise replied kissing Ron. "You won't always be there. Who knows maybe one day you'll be in Italy with me."

"Italy? I've never been there."

"It's wonderful." Blaise replied glad to have distracted Ron. "The food is wonderful. The culture is magnificent."

"Really?"

"Let me tell you all about it." Blaise replied pulling Ron to him and telling him about Italy, before moving on to France and Spain.

* * *

"Wake up, Little Red." Draco said shaking Ginny. It seems they had both fallen asleep while she was telling him about her family.

"I wake you up with a kiss and you shake me awake." Ginny said with a yawn.

"You fell asleep."

"You fell asleep first."

"No I didn't."

"You don't know that."

"You're right I don't, but neither do you."

"Prat."

"Yep."

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Probably as long as me."

"Don't you want to go get me some dinner."

"Not really."

"But you're going to?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco grumbled as he got off the bed.

Ginny sat on the bed while she waited for Draco to come back, smiling to herself. Ron's face had been priceless. Sure, she felt a little guilty that he found out like he did, but still, it was priceless. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when Draco came back in the room and took the tray from him.

"You were telling me about your parents when we fell asleep." Draco told her as he sat down.

"Oh. What had I told you about them?" Ginny asked looking at the food he brought.

"Just that your mother's parents didn't approve of him."

"Yeah. Ok. So my grandfather hated my dad. He told mum that he would disown her if she married him." Ginny told him between bites of food.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, why else would we be poor now?" Ginny replied smiling. "Not that any of us mind really. I mean if she hadn't married dad I might not be around. And I would choose being poor over not existing any day." She looked up at him. "So what's it like to be rich. We've all heard about the Malfoy money, what's it like to get to spend it?"

"It's a joy actually." Draco replied. "I have always had the finest things. Whatever I wanted I got. It's no wonder that I am so jealous and selfish, it's how I was raised. Of course when I graduate and don't become a Death Eater I will lose my inheritance."

"Well, money isn't everything."

"Oh, I will still have money. More than enough. I just won't have my inheritance. Which compared to all the money I do have isn't a lot."

"Oh." Ginny thought for a minute. "So what are you going to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. Move to Italy maybe. I hear it's nice there. Live among muggles and try to hide from my father." Draco shrugged. "Whatever I happen to think of."

"It must be nice to have options like that available." Ginny smiled. "I'm pretty sure that when I graduate I'll be working in the twin's joke shop until I can figure out what to do. There isn't a lot of need for someone who is good at divination."

"I heard you were good in divination. Of course you have your dreams but can you read crystal balls and such?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "I have the inner eye." She giggled, "I just sounded like Professor Trelawney." Ginny put the tray of food on the floor and moved closer to Draco. "So what class are you good in?"

"Potions. Of course that could be because I am Snape's favorite." Draco replied smugly.

"That's something to brag about." Ginny snorted.

"Hey I never got detention from him."

"I only got detention from him a few times." Ginny replied. "And once was because you went and told him I used magic. Which is a really rotten thing to do and you owe me."

"What do I owe you?" Draco asked pushing her down on the bed and laying beside her.

"I don't know." Ginny told him. "But you do owe me. I had to clean with out magic which I'm not the best at."

"You told me it wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah well I was trying to spite you." Ginny replied. "Plus you lied first."

"So I owe you. What do you want from me?" Draco ran his finger along her chin line before kissing her softly on the lips.

Ginny kissed him back before pulling away. "I want you to tell me what the color pink means."

"I won't do that." Draco replied laying his head beside hers so that it looked like he was telling her secrets.

"Why not?" Ginny asked turning her head to face him.

Draco took that opportunity to kiss her on the lips, ignoring her question.

Ginny pushed him away smiling. "Tell me, after all you owe me."

"You can have anything but that." Draco replied. "That's just for me to know."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy having my little secret." Draco said kissing her again. "Just let me have my one secret."

"You have tons of secrets from me."

"No, I don't Little Red." Draco pulled her to him. "I'm an open book besides that."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. But you still owe me."

"Don't worry I know you won't let me forget."

"Damn straight."

"Language little Red, language." Draco lectured her before kissing her again.

Ginny laughed into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. "Like you're one to lecture on language."

"I'm allowed to curse." Draco replied. "You however are sweet and innocent."

Ginny laughed again. "I'm not that innocent anymore."

"You are." Draco replied.

"I think you changed that." Ginny argued kissing him again.

"No. You are still innocent, just with experience."

"Sure, whatever." Ginny replied. She smirked at him, "I could always use more experience."

"Not tonight."

"One day and already I'm resistible."

"That's not it." Draco replied snuggling against her. "I just want to lay here with you."

"Are you feeling well?" Ginny asked kidding. "You are acting strange."

"Well, if you insist." Draco smirked as his hand crept up her thigh.

"I meant what I said when I told you that you gave me chills." Ginny whispered quietly as she kissed him.

"Good."

* * *

"So she knows?" Professor McGongall asked the headmaster.

"Yes."

"Does Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't know if she's told him."

"What are we going to do about the boy?"

"Protect him, what other choice is there?"

"How will you do that?"

"I'm going to tell him about the order."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore replied grimly. "He has to leave, it's the only way he will be safe."


	21. September Twenty First

(A/N Is this the chapter where you find out what pink means? Hehe, read to find out. I'm so cruel! Haha. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter.)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter.

Saturday

September Twenty First

Ginny woke up feeling like something was missing. She rolled over and realized what it was. Draco. "What are you doing?" she asked sitting up.

"I'm writing to my father." Draco replied from his desk.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't answer him it will just anger him more." Draco told her. "And what good will that do?"

"What good would it not do?" Ginny asked in reply. "So what are you writing."

"Nothing much." Draco replied. "Just that he is a total idiot for going batty because of some rumors he heard about who I may be dating. Of course the fact that they are true doesn't actually matter." Draco continued to write on the parchment. "I also thought I would remind him that I am an adult and he can't pull me out of school."

"Oh."

"I'm almost done."

"I don't suppose the house elves returned my clothes here?" Ginny asked looking around.

Draco pointed over to his dresser and Ginny sighed with relief that she had some clothes. "I spoke to the house elves about not taking your clothes."

"I'm going to shower." Ginny told him as she got up and grabbed her clothes.

"Classes were cancelled yesterday." Draco replied.

"What?"

"That's what I heard." Draco shrugged. "Seems like you didn't cut class after all."

"Oh well." Ginny replied as she walked into the bathroom.

Draco worked on finishing up his letter to his father while Ginny showered. He hadn't planned to write him, but he couldn't not. It was like a contest to see who would get in the last word, and Draco had to have the last word. He looked up as Ginny exited his bathroom. "Do you feel refreshed?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "So when you go talk to Dumbeldore, do you want me to come with you?"

"You should, considering you know more of what's going on then I do." Draco replied. "I suppose after breakfast we should go talk to him."

"Probably." Ginny shrugged. "I've seen him more this month than I have in the past few years."

"You're telling me." Draco grumbled as he led her out of his room. "So let's go eat breakfast."

They separated when they got to the Great Hall and Ginny walked uncertainly towards Ron.

"If he breaks your heart I get first dibs on kicking his ass." Ron replied without looking up from his breakfast. "After seeing what I saw you're lucky I'm not scarred for life."

"You didn't see anything." Ginny told him rolling her eyes. "And you aren't scarred for life."

"Shows how little you know." Ron replied.

"Get over it."

"Just promise me I get first dibs."

"I promise that when he breaks my heart that you can kick his ass." Ginny replied. "You have first dibs."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"Well your wish is granted."

* * *

"So she actually shagged you." Blaise replied shaking his had in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"I'm wonderful." Draco replied smugly.

"You're in love."

"I don't know what love is." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Nor do I want to."

"Too late for that." Blaise replied eyes twinkling. "For you do know love, in the form of Ginny Weasley."

"You need to stop speaking of what you don't know." Draco replied. "And you don't know anything."

"I know more than you might think." Blaise told him. "You should know that I always know things."

"Which doesn't mean you aren't wrong."

"Yes it does." Blaise replied. "I'm not wrong, I'm never wrong."

"Except for when you told me I would go gay."

"That's wasn't what I really thought, that was just a wish." Blaise smirked. "Of course now I'm taken so of course you aren't gay."

"Thanks for filling me in." Draco replied sarcastically.

"I thought you might like to know." Blaise told him, eyes twinkling from entertainment. "So, how did you manage to bed Ginny."

"I didn't have to do anything." Draco shrugged. "Surprisingly enough or not, she came on to me."

"No she didn't, she wouldn't."

"She did." Draco smirked. "Of course I turned her down."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Draco replied. "Of course when it comes to the wiles of the opposite sex I have very little will power to say no."

"So you did take her up on her offer."

"It didn't really happen like that."

"Then how did it happen?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. "I'm not use to shagging a girl when I haven't carefully crafted everything to work as I want it to."

"And how were things?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"What did you expect me to say?"

"I expected to hear that she was the best shag of your life. That if you never shagged her again it would kill you because her touch made you feel whole. That you fit her perfectly and she fit you."

"Okay then, imagine I just said all that." Draco replied.

"So that's how you feel?"

"I don't talk about feelings."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe you should hush."

Blaise chuckled quietly. "No more talking from me."

"You're still talking."

"What can I say, I like to talk." Blaise smirked.

"I'm done eating." Draco said getting up. "I have to go talk to Dumbledore anyway."

"Really, about what?"

"I'm not quite sure." Draco said.

"Oh."

Draco made his way out of the Great Hall and waited for Ginny to join him. After all he didn't know why Voldermort wanted him and Ginny had some explaining to do. He offered her his arm as she approached and they walked to the statue that led to Dumbeldore's office. Draco muttered the password that had been muttered earlier that month and waited while the statue opened, gaining them entrance to the office. They walked up the stairs arm in and arm and knocked on the door to his office waiting to be admitted.

The headmaster looked up at them in interest as they entered, though he didn't look surprised that they had come to see him. In fact he looked a little relieved.

"I want to know what's going on." Draco said. "Why does Voldermort want me?" He sat there expectantly. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now. So that he could continue on with his day, which would hopefully include rolling around under the covers with Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley didn't tell you?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a hint of amusement.

"I didn't ask her to." Draco replied. "I'm asking you."

"Well it seems that Voldermort has decided that you are to be his next caregiver."

"What?"

"He needs a new body." Ginny interjected.

"What?" Draco asked a little louder. "He can't have my body, I'm using my body."

"Which is why we need to decide what to do with you." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"What do you mean what to do with me?" Draco asked. "Can't you just protect me here."

"I'm afraid not. He knows you're here. As long as your whereabouts are known you are in trouble."

"Are you saying he has to leave?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm saying Mr. Malfoy has to make a choice." Professor Dumbledore replied gazing at Draco. "Whether he wants to stay here, where his safety cannot be promised or whether he would like to trust me."

"Where would I go?" Draco asked.

"You can't know that." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Nor can you know who you will be with. It's too dangerous."

"And if I decide to leave, what will I do?" Draco asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Would I run for the rest of my life?"

"Actually, you would learn many of the things young wizards and witches learn when they enter the Auror school." Professor Dumbledore told him, knowing it would interest him. Which it did.

Draco's eyes lit up a bit before darkening again. "When would I have to leave?"

"It will take me a day to get everything ready."

"When?"

"Midnight tomorrow night."

"Fine."

Ginny looked between the two of them, they sounded like they were making a simple business deal. The reality though was they had just agreed to take Draco away. He would be leaving her. She supposed she always knew that he would have to leave. Why stay and wait for impeding enslavement? But, still, she didn't wan him to go. She stood up automatically when Draco did and walked with him out of the office without noticing that she had. She was lost in the fact that he would be leaving. He was leaving, and for Merlin knows how long. They were almost to his room when he seemed to realize that she wasn't really with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked stopping and turning towards her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You haven't said a word since we were in Dumbledore's office."

"Nothing." Ginny sighed. "I just don't want you to leave."

"You're the one who told me to talk to him." Draco reminded her.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I want you to leave." Ginny replied.

"Ask me to leave and I won't."

"Don't tell me that. Don't give me that option."

"Why not?"

"Because, you have to leave. I'm not going to be responsible for Voldermort getting you."

"What is he going to do with my body?"

"You should ask Blaise, he understand more than I do." Ginny shrugged.

"Blaise knows?"

"Blaise knows that he wants you he doesn't know that you're suppose to be kidnapped in a week and a half."

"When did you tell Blaise?"

"I didn't. He already knew, he's had dreams also." Ginny replied.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"He didn't want to worry you." Ginny replied. "Voldermort wasn't suppose to want you if you cared for someone."

"What?"

"If you were nice and didn't hate everyone then he wasn't suppose to want you." Ginny continued. "That's what I meant when I told you I only went out with you because of a dream after I found out about your bet."

"That manipulative bastard."

"You aren't mad at him, are you?"

"No, impressed." Draco replied. "He manipulated me. No one manipulates me and yet he did. Bastard."

"You're impressed because he manipulated you."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"So what shall we do today?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"I'm suppose to work in the twin's shop." Ginny sighed. "I don't want to-"

"Then don't." Draco interrupted.

"But-"

"No." Draco replied firmly. "I'm leaving tomorrow so I insist that I spend my time with you."

"And who's going to tell that to Ron."

"I will, if I need to." Draco replied. "But first he would have to find you."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as he pulled her down the hall.

"I'm going to teach you to dance." Draco replied. "Because as beautiful as you are, your dancing is atrocious."

"Thanks." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'm a great teacher." Draco told her as he pulled her into a deserted classroom and with a flick of his wand the desks and chairs were out of his way and music started playing.

He pulled her to the center of the room. "First things first, posture is very important. Shoulders back, chin up, stand straight and tall."

"Stand tall?" Ginny snorted. "I'm short."

"Think tall then." Draco replied placing a hand on her back and taking her hand in his other hand.

"Why are you teaching me to dance?" Ginny asked.

"Because you should learn."

"Why, though?"

He kissed her tenderly on the lips before he started to sweep her across the room. He ignored the question and instead told her how to correct her steps.

"You are odd." Ginny informed him as he dipped her.

"I would have to be to hang around with you." Draco replied smirking as he pulled her back up and spun her.

"You're mean."

"I keep telling people that." Draco replied as he once again swept her across the dance floor. Years of lessons had carved the steps into him so that he didn't even have to think as he did them. Cross your feet here, move back, go left, go right. He didn't have to think, he just did. Until Ginny stopped him. "What?"

"You stepped on my foot."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did." Ginny replied with a little laugh.

"It must have been in my way."

"No it wasn't." Ginny replied. "You were suppose to go back but you went forward."

"What?"

"You had just dipped me." Ginny replied. "Then you are suppose to step back and circle to the right, instead you stepped forward and circled to the left."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Impossible."

"No it isn't."

"You must be wrong."

"It's the same pattern we've been following this entire song."

"No."

"Yes."

"Unbelievable."

"Not so."

"Yes."

"No. You stepped on my foot." Ginny replied sitting on the ground and pulling Draco down with her.

"I still think you are wrong about that."

"I'm not." Ginny replied. "Crushed my foot you did."

"I wouldn't."

"You did."

"You're wrong."

"You're wrong." Ginny replied lifting an eyebrow. "I suppose I should learn to dance from someone who won't step on my foot."

"I'm a brilliant dancer."

"Brilliant dancers don't step on people's feet."

"Your foot was in my way."

"Because you went the wrong way."

"Impossible I was leading."

"You were leading me in a pattern, which you changed."

"Nonetheless I was leading which means if I wanted to change the pattern I could." Draco smirked.

"Prat."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes." Ginny replied with a sniff as she stood up. "You're a prat."

"Did anyone ever tell you name calling isn't nice?" Draco teased as he led her out of the room.

"Many times. I never listened."

"I bet."

"You never told me why you wanted to teach me to dance." Ginny said as he led her back to his room.

"I didn't really have a reason." Draco shrugged. "I just thought you should know."

"Oh."

"That and I just like showing off."

"I knew there was a reason."

"There's always a reason for everything."

"So I've been told."

"What should we do now?" Draco asked.

"You tell me." Ginny replied. "We're in your room after all."

"I'm a guy." Draco smirked as he pushed her back on his bed. "I only really want to do one thing."

"What would that be?" Ginny asked innocently her eyes twinkling.

"Let me show you." Draco replied kissing her as he trailed his hand along her body.

* * *

"So he agreed to go?" Professor Snape asked with a sigh.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Professor McGongall asked.

"Of course he can be trusted." Snape snapped.

"His father is-"

"A fool." Snape interrupted. "Which Draco is not."

The headmaster watched the two of them amused. They could really go at it at times. All he needed was a nice supply of lemon drops and a comfortable chair and it was like watching a comedy act. However, right now more serious issues needed to be discussed. "He can be trusted. He would never do anything to endanger Ms. Weasley, which means he would never be disloyal to the order."

"How do you know that?" Professor McGongall snapped.

"He gave her a present. A necklace with a pendant in the shape of a rose. The stem is wrapped around a fairy crystal."

"So?"

"So, when she is around him it turns pink."

"Pink?" Professor McGongall gasped. "Surely not."

"Yes."

"Does that stamp out your doubts?" Snape asked smugly.

"Oh shut up, you didn't know about it."

"I still trusted the boy."

"He's in your house, of course you did."

"I don't trust everyone in my house."

Professor McGongall looked to the Headmaster. "When is he leaving?"

"Tomorrow night, midnight."

"What about Ginny."

"She's staying."

"But-"

"She will be fine. She has grown up to be quite strong."

"What do you expect to do with Mr. Malfoy?"

"We are going to teach him to defend himself and to hide. Too bad we don't have Sirius, he was great at hiding."

"What exactly was Voldermort planning to do with him?" Professor McGongall asked, maybe finally they would get the whole story.

"In a way he wanted to share Draco's body with him. He could simply possess the boy but he wouldn't gain any power. Draco is one of the strongest wizards to have been born in the last century along with a few other students we have here. In fact every student who is currently touching either his or Ms. Weasley's life is stronger than normal. Which may be why they are drawn together like they are. However Draco is the most suitable for Voldermort's purposes, at least he was. If he were to take Draco's body and they coexist than he would have Draco's powers as well as his own. He would be stronger than any other wizard. Not even Harry would be able to stop him." Professor Dumbledore looked at them. "Surely, now you realize just how important it is to keep Mr. Malfoy safe."

Professor McGongall nodded while Snape sat there looking smug. After a few minutes of small talk their group broke up and each Professor went off to deal with their own business.

* * *

Draco lay beside Ginny, both of them breathing heavily, sweat clung to the two of them, just as they did to one another. He didn't want to let her go, eventually he would have too. But for the time being they both lay there, quietly, neither of them disturbing the peace that surrounded them. Draco ran his hand up and down her side, reveling in the perfect shape she had that he got to touch. She really was different than any other girl he had ever been with. Everything about her was different, her taste, touch, smell. She could let out little gasps that just pushed him over the edge every time. He didn't have any control around her. She didn't know it but he did. She had someway, somehow gained the upper hand on him. Maybe it was her laugh, or her smile. She had wonderful lips. Maybe it was the way she would softly touch his face when she kissed him, or the way her lips would brush across his chest. Maybe it was the way she would look at him, laughter filling them one minute and lust the next. Was it the way she laid her head on his chest or they way she snuggled against him when they slept? Draco didn't know, but someone she had taken control of him, even if she didn't know it.

Ginny, however didn't think like that. Instead she wondered when it was that she let down her guards. When did she decide that she actually wanted to be intimate with him? He wasn't always nice and he could be a prat, but he was nice to her. He was more than nice, he worshiped her just like he said he would. She didn't understand it. He could be so cold and callous but when it came to her he wasn't. He filled her entire world with his presence and his touch sent chills down her spine. His kiss made her breathless and weak in the knees. She was just being foolish though, after all, she was just sixteen what did she know. It isn't like she was in love with him. Was she? After all they never said they loved each other, but did they?

Draco kissed Ginny tenderly on the lips as he ran his hand through her hair. He continued to kiss her, just as tender every time. He didn't want either or them to move from where they were. He just wanted to touch her and taste her. He was going to miss her. He wasn't going to think about that though, instead he was focusing on the fact that Ginny had the sweetest tongue he had ever tasted and the fullest lips out of any girl. He thought of how no matter how much he tried he would never find a girl as wonderful as her. And he didn't feel foolish for thinking it. It was true, it was a fact. Ginny was by far the most wonderful girl he had ever met and ever had hopes of meeting. Why should he feel foolish when admitting a fact? How in Merlin had he become lucky enough to get her, he would never know. Blaise was right, she was too good for him. Even in her used robes and her Weasley name, she was too good for him. She deserved someone better. Someone who wouldn't leave her.

Ginny shifted closer to him as he kissed her. He tasted like cinnamon, he always tasted like cinnamon. She didn't know how he did. Normal boys tasted like boys. There was nothing special about their kisses. But Draco knew exactly how to kiss her to make her want more. With every kiss he gently sucked on her tongue before pulling away. Other boys would simply try to jam their tongue down her throat. But not Draco, he caressed her mouth with his tongue, just as his hand caressed her side and her back.

Then he stopped kissing her and he pulled her against him.He looked into her eyes, searching, and so softly so that she barely heard it he whispered those three little words that made her heart ache. "I love you."

Draco had said it, finally. He had pushed his pride aside long enough for him to say it. He waited for her to reply. He knew she would. His confidence started to waver when she didn't though. He was about to say something else when she replied.

"I love you too." She replied just as quietly as he had said it, looking back at him. Neither of them wanting to disturb the calm that had surrounded them, but both of them wanting to express themselves. Draco smiled, without meaning too, after hearing those words. Ginny gently kissed him on the lips as she snuggled against him. "Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise." Draco replied quietly as he closed his eyes.

The two of them fell asleep. The wouldn't talk of that moment again. It was too new and too pure for them to talk of. It was something best kept in their memories. When they woke they both looked at each other, they had a secret that no one else knew about. Draco sat up and pulled her up also.

"We missed lunch."

"It's almost dinner time." Ginny replied shrugging. "I suppose we should probably get ready for dinner."

"I suppose." Draco agreed.

Ginny got up and picked her clothes up from where they were flung on the ground. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be right back." She disappeared into the bathroom and after a few minutes Draco could hear water running.

He sat there for a few minutes lost in his thoughts and was finally pulled out of them by Ginny exiting the bathroom. She was drying her hair with a towel as she walked over to Draco. "You're still sitting there?" she asked, "I thought you were going to get ready for dinner."

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco asked.

"What?" Ginny asked confused. "We aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

"I didn't ask you whether we were allowed." Draco replied impatiently. "Do you want to go."

"Yes, but I don't get what your point is."

"Go get dressed up in something really girly, you know nice. And meet me in the front hall in an hour."

"Draco."

"Just do it, please?" Draco asked.

"Okay." Ginny replied still confused.

"I'll see you in an hour then." Draco replied gently pushing her out of his room. He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower before fixing his hair. He got dressed and made his way, for the second time that day, to the headmaster's office.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked, surveying him over his half-moon spectacles.

"I want permission to go to Hogsmeade." Draco told him bluntly.

"I suppose you want to take Ms. Weasley with you."

"Yes sir."

"You do realize how dangerous it is out there for you."

"Please sir?" Draco asked.

"Considering your special circumstances, I will let you go as long as you promise to be back here by twelve and you pick me up some more lemon drops."

"Do they sell lemon drops."

"Honeydukes has a supply just for me." Professor Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling. "Don't let anyone know. Next thing you know they will be buying up all my lemon drops."

"Thank you." Draco replied checking his watch. "I have to go." Draco hurried out of the headmasters office, not wanting to be late to meet Ginny. Then he saw her. She was looking down as she waited for him. She was dressed in a dark green sweater with a modest black skirt. Draco walked up to her and ran his hands through her hair, lifting her face up to his and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Ready?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"We aren't going to get in trouble?"

"No." Draco told her as he led her out the front doors. "We do have to stop by Honeydukes and get some lemon drops though."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as she walked beside him.

"We are going on a date." Draco replied. "The rest is a surprise. Though, considering you are smart you shouldn't have a problem guessing where we are going."

"I'll just let it stay a surprise then." Ginny replied as they walked towards Hogsmeade.

They made a quick stop in Honeydukes before making their way towards the part of Hogsmeade that the upper class frequented. They were obviously walking towards the restaurant where they had their first date, if you would call what they had a date. Draco led her into the restaurant and stopped when they got to the maitre de.

"Name?"

"Malfoy."

"I don't have any reservations under that name."

Draco coughed, getting the man's attention. He raised an eyebrow as the maitre de looked him over.

"Of course sir, one minute please."

"Yes." Draco nodded as the man hustled off to go find them a table in the very busy restaurant.

"What was that?" Ginny asked watching the maitre de hurry off.

"What was what?"

"The whole looking at him threatening thing."

"Nothing." Draco replied. "Just making sure he realized who he was talking to."

"Oh."

"Right this way." The maitre de had come back and was leading them towards a table in a private room.

"If we didn't have reservations, how did we get this table?" Ginny asked looking around. They were obviously being seated at the best table.

Draco smirked. "I'm a Malfoy. What would you expect?"

"This, I suppose." Ginny replied. "I still can't read these menus."

"Would you like what you had last time?" Draco asked. "Or, I can order you something else."

"I think I would like to try something new." Ginny replied glancing once again at the menu and frowning.

"Okay then." Draco replied. "Just don't ask what it is till after you eat it."

"Why? What are you ordering for me?"

"What did I just say?"

"Don't order me something weird."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Draco asked smirking from across the table.

"Not in my stomach." Ginny replied.

"It isn't going to be weird." Draco promised her. "Just different."

"If I don't like it I'm eating your dinner."

"You'll like it." Draco gave the order to their waiter before turning back to Ginny. "I will be right back."

Ginny watched as he walked towards the back of the restaurant and disappeared. She sat there looking around the room, trying to keep herself entertained. She looked up when he sat back down. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere."

Ginny looked at him curiously, she could tell something was up. She didn't have time to question him further though, because at that moment their food was set in front of them. She looked at her plate warily, but finally picked up her fork and took a small bite. She looked up to see Draco staring at her.

"So?"

"It's good." Ginny smiled. "You were right."

"I knew it."

"So if you didn't go nowhere then where were you for ten minutes?" Ginny asked between bites of her dinner.

"I wasn't anywhere." Draco replied smirking as he ate his own dinner.

"Fine don't tell me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Ginny looked back down at her plate as she finished her meal.

"Little Red, would you like desert?" Draco asked calling her attention to him.

"That's a stupid question." Ginny snorted quietly.

"Then I'm glad I ordered desert." Draco replied as their plates were taken and desert was set in front of them.

"What is it?" Ginny asked looking at the plate in front of her.

"Chocolate souffle." Draco replied as he took a bite. "Do you like it."

"I like all of it." Ginny told him.

"Good. That's good." Draco replied looking across the table at her. "So should we tell Ron I'm leaving."

"No." Ginny replied seriously. "He will kill you."

"Why?"

"Because you're leaving, which means you will break my heart and Ron will kill you." Ginny replied.

"That's not good."

"It would keep you from having to leave."

"That's true, but only because I won't be alive anymore."

Ginny laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Ginny replied. "Just the thought of my brother taking you down."

"Not too believable."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "You could probably easily take him. Of course if it were all my brothers."

"I would never want to piss off all you're brothers."

"That's probably smart." Ginny nodded.

"Are you done?" Draco asked as he put his fork down.

"Yes." Ginny nodded.

Draco got up and pulled her chair out for her. Ginny got up and took his arm.

"Where are we going now?" Ginny asked as he led her out of the restaurant.

"Why do you think we are doing something else?"

"Because you are not one to do something half assed." Ginny replied. "And just dinner is just that."

"You're right." Draco replied as he walked up the street with her. "We are going to see a play."

"A play?"

"Yes, one of my favorites."

"What play?" Ginny asked as they turned the corner.

"Dracula."

"That's your favorite play?" Ginny asked. "Why?"

"I find it entertaining."

Draco lead her up to the theater and past the ticket takers. "I have permanent tickets." he explained before she would ask. "Have you ever been here."

"No." Ginny replied. "Never."

"Well, we have some wonderful seats." Draco told her leading her up to the balcony. Draco sat down beside Ginny as the play started. Every once in a while during the play Draco would look over to see Ginny's face. Her facial features were just as entertaining as the play.

Ginny glanced at him. "What?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you watching the play?"

"I am." Draco replied turning back to the stage.

"Sure." Ginny murmured leaning against his shoulder as she also turned back to the play before them.

"Did you like the play?" Draco asked as they walked out of the theater.

"It was wonderful." Ginny gushed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Draco replied checking his watch. "It's almost time for us to get back."

"I had fun with you tonight." Ginny told him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We aren't done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't showered you with gifts yet."

"You didn't get me anything did you?"

"Of course I did." Draco replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "Go ahead open it."

Ginny took the box with a questioning stare towards Draco as she took the lid off the box. "Tarot cards."

"I heard once that you aren't suppose to buy your own, that you are suppose to receive them as a gift."

"These are really nice." Ginny said as she flipped through the cards.

"You like them then?"

"They are beautiful." Ginny replied. "So, are you going to let me give you a tarot card reading?"

"I suppose since I got them for you, I should let you give me a reading." Draco replied. "As long as you stick to what they say."

"I don't have a reason to change your reading." Ginny replied continuing to look through the cards as they made their way slowly back to the castle.

"You aren't going to be immersed in those cards all night, are you?" Draco asked as he kept her from tripping.

"The night's almost over and it's almost morning." Ginny informed him, placing the cards back in their box.

"And we are back before midnight, just like Dumbledore requested." Draco replied as they walked up the steps to the school.

"Why did you take me out tonight?" Ginny asked as they made his way back to his room.

"I wanted to make sure you would remember me." Draco replied.

"Like anyone could forget you." Ginny laughed quietly. "Thank you, I had a wonderful time."

"I aim to please." Draco replied following behind her as they entered his room. "So ready to give me my tarot card reading?"

"Yes." Ginny replied as she handed him the deck. "Shuffle."

She sat across from him on his bed as she gave him his reading. She explained what the different cards meant and how they differed when they were in different positions. When she was done she stacked the cards back up and placed them back in their box.

"Was that so bad?" she asked as she set the box on his side table.

"No." Draco replied as he got off his bed and walked over to his dresser. He looked through the drawers and pulled out a shirt and tossed it to Ginny. "Here, you can sleep in this."

"Thanks." Ginny said as she started to unbutton her shirt. As she changed she watched Draco look through his dresser until he pulled out a pair of pants that seemed to match the shirt he had thrown to her. He turned to see her watching him.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and flopped onto it beside Ginny.

"I was just watching you." Ginny replied as she slipped her skirt off. She smiled slyly at him. "So how long am I actually going to have this shirt on?"

Draco smirked back. "I don't think I'm going to bother to change." as he said this he dropped the pair of pants he had pulled out of his dresser on the floor and started nibbling Ginny's neck.

Ginny laughed as his hand started to unbutton the shirt that she had just finished buttoning up a few minutes earlier.


	22. September Twenty Second

(A/N OMG the reviews are crazy insane. I almost have 300 in like three days. Wow. Anyway keep reading.)

Disclaimer. You only wish I owned Harry Potter.

Sunday

September Twenty Second

Draco was roused from his sleep with the sound of whimpering. He immediately knew what it was. Ginny was crying. He reached forward trying to find her in the dark, she wasn't on the bed with him. "Where are you?" he asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep." Ginny replied.

Draco crawled out of bed, it sounded like she was in the bathroom. He slipped on his boxers as picked up his wand, "Lumos," and made his way towards the bathroom. He found Ginny sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinet, and facing the bed. Draco crouched down beside her as he put his wand down.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Draco asked as he pulled Ginny to him and held her.

"I couldn't sleep." Ginny replied wiping away a tear.

"Why not?" Draco asked as he checked the time. "It's two thirty in the morning."

"I couldn't stop thinking." Ginny replied as she shivered against him.

"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked even though he already knew the answer.

Ginny laid her cheek on Draco's chest and he could feel her tears. "You leaving."

"Why are you thinking about that?" Draco asked with a little sigh.

"I can't not think about it."

Draco pushed her hair behind her ear before trailing his hand to cup Ginny's cheek. "Thinking about it won't do you any good."

"Ignoring won't do me any good either." Ginny replied placing her hand on top of his and holding his hand to her cheek.

"Stop crying." Draco said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because, your crying is killing me." Draco replied pain escaping though his voice.

"You're leaving is killing me." Ginny shot back.

"Little Red."

"I don't suppose you can make me hate you?" Ginny asked quietly.

"That would kill me."

"Me too." Ginny agreed as she pulled away from Draco, wiping her tears away again. "I'm done crying." she gave him a weak smile.

Draco stood up. "Come one. You are getting some sleep." he pulled her towards his bed and climbed in after her. "I'm warning you, I'm not going to sleep until I know you are asleep, and if I'm tired when I wake up again I'm blaming you." Draco kissed her tenderly on the lips as he pulled her closer to him. "So get some sleep."

"I'll try." Ginny replied quietly.

"No you will." Draco informed her. True to his word he didn't fall back asleep until he was sure Ginny was asleep. He didn't want to wake up to find her crying in his bathroom, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Ginny woke him up later that morning. Much in the same manner as to when Pansy had been in her room, only this time she looked a bit more amused. Draco peered over her to see Ron and Blaise standing in the doorway. Ron was obviously trying to control his temper, which considering the fact that Ginny wasn't actually naked he didn't understand his anger.

"Morning." Draco said in a voice laced with sleep. "Can I help you."

"Just wondering why we hadn't seen you for a few meals now." Blaise replied smirking at the delightful scene in front of him. "Silly us, we should have known."

"We went out last night." Draco informed him, "And we slept in. Not quite as scandalous as you are trying to make it."

"I have to keep myself entertained." Blaise replied as he stepped further into the room and closed the door. He pulled Ron over to the couch and sat down. "Went out?"

"Yes." Draco replied cooly. "That french restaurant."

"You were allowed to leave the castle."

"Of course."

"He asked permission from Dumbledore." Ginny interjected.

"Ah," Blaise replied with understanding. "So why did you two go out?"

"I'm leaving today." Draco replied.

"Leaving?"

"Apparently I'm in danger and you knew all about it." Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "You manipulative bastard."

Blaise chuckled. "Figured it all out finally?"

"Yes."

"So you're leaving today? What time?"

"Midnight."

"Why?" Ron asked, he was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"So that I will not be able to aide Voldermort in his evil plans." Draco replied.

"What?"

"He was going to kidnap Draco." Blaise replied. "Steal his body, two minds in one body. Use his magic for his own."

"What?" Ron asked louder.

"Possess him, so that he would be stronger than Harry."

"Oh."

"So I'm leaving." Draco replied. "Let's not talk about it though."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hear it." Ginny snapped a bit more rudely then she had meant to.

Draco looked at his watch. "Blaise, I'm going to meet you in an hour in the front hall."

Blaise shook his head as he got up. He knew Draco wanted to be alone with Ginny. "Ron and I will be going then." Blaise pulled Ron out of Draco's room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Draco turned his attention to Ginny after his door had closed. "Morning."

Ginny kissed him in reply. "Why are you meeting Blaise in a hour?"

"I have to speak to him."

"About?"

"Leaving." Draco replied.

Ginny nodded as she burrowed beneath the covers. She wasn't ready for the real world yet. She just wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully not dream.

"Little Red." Draco said quietly.

"Yes."

"Don't go back to sleep."

"Why not?"

"I want you to be awake with me."

"You got more sleep than me." Ginny reminded him. Nonetheless her head popped out from under the covers.

"Awake then?" Draco asked looking at her amused.

"Yes."

"Good." Draco replied pulling her to him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. He didn't speak for a few minutes, he was busy enjoying the sensation of Ginny in his arms.

Ginny pulled back from him and smirked. "I could be asleep if you just wanted to smell my hair."

"Oh, I want to do more to you." Draco smirked back. "But, I don't have the time. I'm meeting Blaise in forty five minutes."

"Aren't you ambitious." Ginny replied lifting an eyebrow.

"I've had practice." Draco replied teasing her.

"So why am I awake?" Ginny asked closing her eyes and snuggling against Draco. "Is it because you need company until you meet Blaise."

"It's because I want to be in your presence." Draco replied quietly. "And it isn't the same if you are asleep."

"Oh, well if I knew you wanted me to be awake because I am so wonderful." Ginny teased. "You should have just said so."

"I want you to be awake because you're wonderful." Draco replied threading her hair though his fingers. "Happy?"

"Always." Ginny replied.

"So we have a while what do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"I want you to entertain me." Ginny replied. "Even though you never do."

Draco snorted. "How in Merlin would I entertain you?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "That's for you to figure out."

"I have a better idea." Draco replied kissing her.

* * *

Draco waited impatiently for Blaise. Sure he was a bit early, but if he hadn't left when he had he ever would have. Draco sighed when Blaise finally appeared.

"Leaving?" Blaise asked.

"Tonight. Yes." Draco replied a bit irritated.

"I'll miss you."

"And I you." Draco replied. "But that isn't why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Blaise asked.

Draco pulled out the letter he had written to his father. "I need you to mail this in two days. That way my father won't have any reason to think I'm not here."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What?"

"I told her I loved her."

"I love being right."

"I need you to look after her when I'm gone."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." Draco sighed. "Probably a long time. Just promise me you will keep her safe."

"Of course."

"Okay. I have to get back." Draco sighed. He stuck his hand out to Blaise. "Till I see you next time."

"Yeah." Blaise said taking his hand and shaking it. "I'll see you around."

"Blaise, don't tell her about pink."

"What?"

"Don't tell her what pink means." Draco replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to know."

"Why?"

"It will hurt her to know."

"I won't."

Draco nodded before turning away and going back to his room. He needed to be with Ginny once more before he left. He needed to feel her touch and her lips and her warmth. He entered his room to see Ginny laying on his bed, exactly how he left her. He gently slid on the bed. "Ask me not to go."

"No."

"I'll stay if you ask me too."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No." Ginny replied firmly. "I can't."

"Okay then." Draco replied kissing her. "What do you say to making sure you don't forget me?"

"I can't say no to that." Ginny replied as Draco started to undress her. Draco had one goal, and that was to taste every inch of before he had to leave.

* * *

"He's really leaving?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Blaise replied quietly. "It's the only way."

"Ginny must be devastated."

"I'm sure she is. But she knows that it's the only way."

"Are you going to see him off?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to ruin his last few minutes with Ginny."

"Oh." Ron thought for a minute. "You're going to miss him?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm sorry he has to go."

"What?"

"Well he's breaking Ginny's heart and you are going to miss him. So as much as I hate him two of the most important people in my life are going to miss him, so I'm sorry he's leaving."

"Ronald Weasley, I think you are growing up." Blaise teased.

"Yep."

* * *

"You're perfect." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear as he pulled her closer.

"So are you."

"No."

"Yes." Ginny disagreed. "You are and don't tell me you aren't."

"I know why you are perfect but why the hell am I perfect?" Draco asked.

"Because I say you are." Ginny replied firmly. She looked up at him as her hands traced along his jaw. "Did you and Blaise have a good talk."

"Yes." Draco replied as he tangled his hands in her hair. "Though, I don't really want to talk about Blaise."

"Oh."

"Just stay here with me until I have to leave."

"Draco?"

"What?"

Ginny looked at him a bit sheepishly. "I'm hungry."

Draco sighed, but it was a half-hearted sigh at that. He knew she would be wanting food. "What do you want? I'll get you anything from the kitchens."

"Lasagna." Ginny replied. "With garlic bread and a salad and chocolate cake."

"In an Italian mood?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "As you wish." He climbed out of the bed and searched for a few minutes for his boxers and a pair of pants. "Be right back." Draco told her as he walked to his door.

When Draco left Ginny got up and collected her clothes and started to put them on. Soon after she was done dressing Draco was back with their food. Ginny smiled at him as she took the tray.

"Dinner, just like you ordered." Draco told her as he sat on the bed. "Enjoy." Draco watched Ginny through out the meal, not taking his eyes off of her. In just a few short hours he would be gone and she would be here. Too bad he couldn't take her with him. When they were done eating Draco moved the tray off his bed.

He quickly pushed Ginny beneath him as his mouth found hers. His hand slipped under her skirt and soon he was taking his time to kiss, suck, nibble different parts of her. He wouldn't change spots till he had heard some sign of pleasure from her, whether it be a sigh, gasp or a moan. Soon his his mouth found its way under her skirt, with his hand. He slipped off her knickers as he tasted her for the second time that day.

He didn't shag her though. No he didn't want his last moments with Ginny before he left to be of shagging. He just wanted to be intimate with her. So once he was done tasting her he moved to lay beside her. And, as his hands explored her body, he spoke with her.

And, just as his hands explored her body, Ginny's hands did the same to his. Much like they had a couple of nights ago. As her hands gently swept over his stomach he let out a little laugh.

"Ticklish?" she asked surprised.

"No."

"I think you are." Ginny replied lightly tickling his stomach.

"Not as ticklish as you." Draco replied, trying to hold back a laugh. He ran his fingers along her hips and Ginny giggled.

"You win." she said trying to pull his hand from her hip.

"Are you the prize?" Draco asked quietly as he pulled her against him.

"Do you want me to be?"

"I can't think of anything better."

Draco ran his hand through her hair and pushed it behind her ear before he started to memorize her body. That's what he was trying to do. He was trying to memorize every curve of her body, and every freckle. Of course if she hadn't be dressed it might have been easier.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know." Draco replied.

"Oh."

"Let's not worry about that." he told her. "We still have a few hours."

"Five."

"We still have five hours."

"Just think you will never see people's reaction to Hermione and Snape shagging."

"I think I can guess." Draco replied smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Your brother and Potter are going to be horrified. The Slytherins will be horrified. Dumbledore will be amused."

"So basically everyone will be horrified except for Dumbledore."

"Exactly."

"Sounds pretty boring."

"Well Potter will yell."

"Why do you think Harry is going to yell?"

"Because that is his ex. The only other person she could shag to make him feel totally betrayed would be me."

"Which you would never do."

"Of course not. Granger isn't my type."

"Who is?"

"Little red headed girls with tempers to match."

"I'm glad I'm the only read headed girl in this castle."

"You should be, although Pansy was thinking of dying her hair at one point."

"Why would she do that?"

"Jealousy."

"Of what?"

"You."

"Oh."

"Of course when I told her she didn't have a chance in hell to ever climb into bed with me again she got huffy and left."

"That's good."

"I thought so." Draco kissed her gently on the lips. "So do you think you will tell your parents about us, after I leave?"

"I'll let Ron tell them." Ginny replied. "He'll get enjoyment from it."

"Scared?"

"Of my mother, yes."

"She does look like she could be scary."

"When she yells."

"What about your dad?"

"He's wonderful. Usually he's egging us on to do something, while mum is lecturing him how to be a proper parent."

"That's nice. My mother barely does anything that normal parents do."

"That's sad."

"Of course my father has control in my house, so it's not like she needs to do anything."

"Still, mothers like to be mothers."

"Yeah."

"What about you?" Ginny asked. "Did you get in trouble a lot."

"I got in trouble whenever one of the golden trio did something better than me."

"No wonder you detest them."

"Not your brother so much."

"That's probably good."

"Why is that?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh."

"Of course I got in trouble for showing emotion of any kind."

"I think Blaise mentioned that."

"How much do you and Blaise talk?"

"Not much."

"Sure."

"There was just this one time that he had a lot to say."

"He always has a lot to say."

They continued chatting until it was time for Draco to get ready to go. Ginny watched as he got dressed in some warmer clothes and then started walking with him to the Great Hall. Dumbledore hadn't told him where he was suppose to be at midnight.

"Stop."

"What?" Ginny asked as Draco stopped just as they got to the end of the corridor.

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her. "Will you wait for me?"

"You want me to wait for you?" Ginny repeated.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Draco replied quietly.

"Of course I'll wait for you." Ginny told him quickly.

He kissed her again. "I just had to make sure of that."

"Draco, I'll miss you."

"I'll come back for you."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Draco replied kissing her again.

"I'm going to stop here." Ginny told him. "You should go on alone. They may not want me there when you leave."

"I want you there."

"Draco, I can't be there." Ginny replied her eyes already filling with tears.

"Okay." Draco replied kissing her once more. "I love you."

"I know." Ginny nodded. "I love you too."

"Good."

"Come back for me." Ginny said and with that she was gone, running down the hall and back to his room as fast as she could get there. She opened his door and threw herself at the bed and sobbed. She didn't even notice when Ron and Blaise entered the room.

"Ginny, it's okay." Ron told her as he climbed on the bed and patted his sister on the back.

"No it's not." Ginny whispered through clenched teeth.

"No, it's not." Blaise agreed. He pulled Ginny into a hug.

Ginny looked at her watch. "He's gone, it's five after."

"He'll come back."

"But, when?"

"I don't know." Blaise said quietly. "He won't be gone from you for long."

"How do you know."

"I know he loves you." Blaise whispered into her ear, so that Ron couldn't hear.

"He told you."

"I told him."

"What?"

"He loved you before he knew you."

"How do you know?"

"I've got the gift too."

"Can you see when he is going to be back?"

"No."

"Neither can I."

"He'll come back."

"Ginny, he will come back." Ron agreed.

"I thought you hated him."

"Strong dislike, not hate."

"Your brother is growing."

Ginny let out a weak smile. "About damn time."

"I agree."

"Hey! I'm right here."

"I love you Ron." Ginny replied throwing her arms around her brothers neck. "Even if you are an immature prat."

"So what do we do now?" Blaise asked.

"Throw that bon voyage party I've been threatening to throw him." Ron replied.

"A party?" Ginny replied thinking. "Sure why not?"

"You want a party?" Ron asked shocked.

"It will keep me occupied." Ginny shrugged. "We can throw it in here."

"Which reminds me." Blaise started. "This is my room now."

"What?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"I'm the new head boy."

"You can't stay here." Ron told him.

"Why not?"

"Because my sister and Malfoy, on this bed." Ron shuddered without finishing his thought.

"Ginny can have the room if she wants." Blaise shrugged.

Ginny looked around. "I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need such a big reminder that he isn't here." Ginny looked at the two of them. "How about instead of a party we just have a midnight snack in the joke shop."

"Sounds good."

"We will go get the food." Blaise agreed. He looked knowingly at Ginny. "Well meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. She watched as they got up and left. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his pajama shirts and hugged it to her. It smelled like cinnamon. She walked to the door of the room and looked around once more. She wouldn't be returning. She had what she needed. She closed the door silently behind her as she left his room.

Ginny went up to her dorm and tucked the shirt into her trunk before going back downstairs to the joke shop.

She spent the rest of the night talking to Blaise and Ron, eating cookies and milk and trying not to break down in sobs.

(A/N THIS IS NOT THE END. I REPEAT, NOT THE END. Oh and you get to find out what pink means in the next chapter, I believe.)


	23. Five Years Later

(A/N: Could I have changed my mind about telling you about Pink? Hehe, read to find out. This, also, is not the last chapter, in fact there are at least three more, probably four, possibly more. I'm not sure yet. I personally can't wait to write the chapter of the engagement party. Lots of fun that chapter will be. Also, the rest of the chapters will be based five years later, like this one is. So even if the date is the same as a previous chapter, it is five years later. Got that? Good! Over 300 reviews! Keep reviewing! You guys rock!)

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling! I don't own Harry Potter! I don't know why I keep putting exclamation points after because it isn't very exciting!

September Twenty

Five Years Later

"Did they write yet?" Ron asked looking expectantly at the mail that Blaise was holding.

"Patience is a virtue." Blaise smirked holding out a letter that could only be from his sister. He teased Ron with it, holding it just out of his reach.

Ron knew this game of Blaise's. They hadn't been together for five years, give or take a few break ups to not. Ron kissed Blaise squarely on the lips and the minute he had him distracted grabbed the letter. "Aha!"

"So what did she have to say?" Blaise asked as he watched Ron read the letter. "Did it mention a proposal?"

"No." Ron replied grumpily. "He swore he was going to propose any day now."

"I'm sure he will get around to it." Blaise replied already bored with the conversation. "Let's go back to bed. It's more fun in bed."

"We've been in Italy for one week." Ron replied. "And for that whole week we've stayed in bed. What happened to the boy who promised to show me the sights all those years ago?"

Blaise smirked. "He just reached his sexual peak."

"Which isn't going anywhere any time soon. But we are leaving Italy tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go then." Blaise replied taking his hand. "But when we get back, you are all mine."

"Agreed."

* * *

Ginny was sitting at her table reading the morning paper. Same news as usual, a few riots, probably started by Death Eaters, Hermione had gotten another law passed, how did that girl do it? She sipped at her coffee, when were those damn Death Eaters going to give up? They were only going to be caught, maybe if Harry hadn't killed Voldermort she could understand their daring. But, riots? In the daytime? She shrugged maybe the wanted to get caught.

One thing was for sure, she was getting better sleep. No more damn dreams about evil plans to steal peoples bodies. Not that her dreams were any better. At least she slept through the night most nights. As long as her cover wasn't being stolen. Pompous git, he kept stealing her bed cover. She would be sleeping so nicely one minute and the next minute she would be awake and freezing. Who did he think he was? What because she slept with him and dated him he was allowed to steal her cover. He can get his own damn cover. Stupid man stealing her cover!

Ginny looked up as the mail arrived. A box was dropped in front of her. Who sent her something? She opened the box and looked inside. She looked at the book curiously. _A Pocket Guide to Successfully Understanding Your Fairy Stone_. She was about to open the book when she was interrupted.

"Hey, love." Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Ginny asked uninterested.

"Of course, you were with me." Harry replied as he turned his back to make a cup of coffee.

Ginny made a face at him as she tucked the small book into her pocket. She smiled as he turned to face her.

"I made dinner plans for us tonight." Harry told her. "We will have to leave at 7:30."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, slightly annoyed that he had just made plans without consulting her.

"The Sun Down Cafe." Harry replied. "Don't forget."

"I won't." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "7:30, on the dot."

"Are you going to your store?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear." Ginny replied. "I have to, who else would run it."

"It isn't like we need the little money it attributes." Harry replied, a hint of superiority in his voice. "In fact I think it eats money faster than it makes it."

"Well, dear, if you don't like my store than don't bother to come visit me in it." Ginny replied through gritted teeth, but smiling. "It isn't just some silly thing I do to keep entertained and happy."

"But you don't need to work." Harry replied. "I make plenty for the both of us."

"I have to get to work." Ginny replied getting up from the table. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, bye love." Harry replied as he kissed her briefly on the lips.

Ginny walked quickly outside and looked around before disapparating in front of her store. That condescending prat of a boyfriend. Why did she put up with him? Her family loved him, that's why. She knew she shouldn't have started dating him. Ginny unlocked the door to her shop and flipped her closed sign over so that it said open. She made her way behind the counter and sat down on her bar stool.

When Harry had seen the bar stool he had grimaced. A bar stool in a art store. Who would ever do such a thing. Of course he was ignoring the fact that it was the only chair high enough so that Ginny could actually see beyond her high counter. She pulled out the book she had slipped into her pocket. Who would have sent this to her? She opened the book, looking for a note or something. She got what she wished as a small piece of paper floated to the ground.

She picked it up.

_DM_

That's all that was on it. She should have guessed. She almost threw the book away, but something was tugging on the edge of her mind. Her necklace, she always asked him about a color. What color was it? Pink, or course. How could she have forgotten.

She slowly flipped through the pages, afraid of what she would find. Finally she got to the page about different colors. She quickly read through blue, green, brown, black, yellow, orange, and red. Finally she got to pink.

_Pink is the color of completion. It is a truly lucky thing for a witch or wizard to get the color pink. It means they have found the person that completes them. Contrary to popular belief, there is only one person for each person that fits them in all measures. Magically, physically, mentally and emotionally. To have your crystal glow pink when you are around someone means that you have found your soul mate._

Ginny dropped the book. No, it wasn't true. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. No! Not true! He was not her soul mate! He wasn't! She didn't notice she was crying until a tear dropped onto her hand. Damn it! No! No! No! No! No! He wasn't her damn soul mate. The book was wrong. It was just plain wrong.

_Why do you still wear the necklace then?_ A little voice in her head asked. Damn him. She ripped the necklace off her neck, snapping the chain, and threw it against the wall. The book promptly followed it as she heaved that towards the wall also.

He wasn't her damn soul mate! He wasn't, hell no!

* * *

Ginny climbed out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked to her closet and peered in. What should she wear to dinner? The Sun Down Cafe was a really nice restaurant. She looked through her dresses before finally choosing a plain black one with thin straps that ended just above her knees. She hung the dress on the hook hanging off her bathroom door before reentering her bathroom. She tapped her hair with her wand and instantly dried it. She quickly ran a brush through her hair before walking over to her dresser and pulling out some undergarments. Nothing sexy, she wasn't planning on shagging Potter tonight. Just get through the dinner and get to bed. That's all she had to do, get through dinner.

She looked down at the necklace she had so recklessly broken. It was a pity. It was such a beautiful necklace, and she was so use to wearing it. It wouldn't hurt to continue to wear it. She sighed as she repaired the chain and placed it back on her neck. It just looked right on her. She gave herself one last look in the mirror. Not too shabby for someone who didn't wear make up, much to Harry's dismay. Merlin forbid she get one blemish on her face.

Ginny walked back to her closet and picked out a pair of shoes. Damn heels, she would have blisters before the evening was over. She slipped the shoes on her feet as Harry entered their bedroom.

"Are you ready yet?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Yes." Ginny replied. "You look nice."

"You look beautiful." Harry told her as he offered her his arm.

She took it and in a few seconds they had apparated to the front of the cafe. He led her into the restaurant and to their usual table. Ginny had hurried dinner along pretty quickly. She didn't want appetizers, she got a simple dinner. She was almost through and she could go home and sleep.

"Would you like to order desert?" The waiter asked as he approached their table.

"No thank you." Ginny replied quickly.

"Yes, two chocolate mousses." Harry replied.

"I don't want desert, sweetie." Ginny told him.

"What's your rush?" Harry asked oblivious to her anger.

"Nothing." Ginny sighed quietly as she leaned back into her chair. "No rush at all."

"Good, because there is something I wanted to ask you." Harry replied leaning towards her.

"What?" Ginny asked looking at the picture behind his head.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" she asked meeting his gaze.

"I love you, and I was just wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me."

Ginny froze. Marry him. Marry her first real crush. She had idolized him, worshipped him. Prayed that he would notice her. And here he was proposing. She could spend the rest of her life with the boy she had been in love with when she was eleven. He had been so wonderful when she was eleven. He was her sun. He was her everything. That had changed when she met Draco.

No. She wasn't thinking of him. She had a proposal in front of her and he wasn't going to ruin it. Would she marry Harry Potter? He was wealthy, which means he would always be able to take care of her. He was a good man, he had never laid a hand on her. He had a good reputation, and her family approved.

Ginny thought through all this in a second and quickly snapped back to reality. "Yes." she smiled like she was the happiest woman in the world. "I'll marry you."

Harry beamed as he slipped the ring that he had been holding out to her on her finger. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry."

And with those words said her picture was taken and she groaned inwardly. She knew what was going to be on the cover of tomorrow's paper. Her, beaming excitedly, she was marrying Harry Potter. She would have to write her family so that they would know first. Her mind instantly started wandering as to what they would say to each of them and what they would say back.

"Ginny."

"Hm?" Ginny asked as she snapped back to reality.

"The engagement party, when do you want to have it?"

"This weekend."

"That's a day away."

"Is that too soon?" Ginny asked.

"No, not if that is when you want it." Harry replied. Harry turned to the reporters and started talking.

Of course he would have had reporters standing by. His publicist had probably suggested it.

"Honey?" Ginny said quietly.

"Yes."

"Are there going to be reporters at the engagement party."

"Of course."

"Just checking." Ginny nodded. "I'm going back to the flat. I'm tired."

"Of course. I'll just finish up here." Harry replied as he stood up to give her a kiss goodbye. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Don't rush, I'm going to write my family, let them know."

Ginny walked out of the restaurant and quickly apparated to her apartment. Little Ginny Weasley was engaged. She was engaged to the great Harry Potter. She should be ecstatic, so why wasn't she? She was happy. She was. Ginny forced a smile, she was happy damn it! She sat down at her table and decided to write to Ron and Blaise first.

_Ron, Blaise,_

_I love you! I hope you guys are having a blast in Italy. You better be behaving yourselves! So interesting news, good thing you guys are going to be home Saturday because you will have to attend my engagement party! _

_That's right, I'm engaged! To Harry. He proposed tonight at our favorite restaurant._

His favorite restaurant.

_I'm sure you guys will read about this tomorrow in the papers, I had barely gotten the yes out of my mouth before cameras were flashing. We haven't set a date yet, but you two will be the first too know when we do._

_I love you both._

_Write me back and bring me some wickedly awesome presents from Italy_

_Ginny._

She looked at the letter, reading it over for any mistakes. Finally she sent if off before starting on her letter to her parents.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_You will be reading a very interesting article tomorrow in the papers. In fact you will find that Harry and I will be on the front page._

_That's right you've guessed it._

_Harry and I are engaged. It was just perfect. He proposed before desert and in my excitement I forgot all about desert. Can you imagine? I'm engaged to Harry Potter! Our engagement party is Saturday, it will probably be at the Palace. You know Harry. _

_And yes mum I will meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow for lunch. I won't even make you ask. I know you will want to get together. How does one sound? At the witch's brew?_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

After that the letters came easier to write. Until she got to writing to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is married life treating you? You will have to let me know, considering I am engaged._

_I must say, I don't think Mrs. Hermione Snape will ever roll of my tongue. Are you and Harry still not getting along? I really hope that won't stop you from coming to my engagement party._

_I know, I know, why am I marrying that prat Harry? Which leads to a better question. Snape?_

_I'm just kidding. I love you Hermione. You know it.. Anyway, Saturday, I expect to see you and Professor Snape?- Severus?- why didn't they ever teach us what to call our ex-professors when our friends married them?_

_What should I call him?_

_I hope to see you Saturday._

_Ginny_

She looked at the letter, she wasn't sure if she should invite them, but, she wanted Hermione there. She looked over her letters, checking that she had one for everyone. Instead of sending them all personally by owl she magicked them to the post office so that her family would receive them sooner.

Ginny made her way to the bathroom and tied her hair up in a ponytail as she got ready for bed. She was determined to be asleep before he got back. She slipped into an old worn blue shirt. She looked in the mirror and gasped. She was wearing the shirt she took from Draco's room. She hadn't even noticed she had pulled that shirt out. She didn't even know she still had this shirt. She was a little surprised Harry had never thrown it out, of course he probably assumed it was one of her brothers old shirts.

Ginny finished getting ready for bed before making her way to her bedroom. As she was moving her covers she noticed her ring for the first time. It was.... atrocious. What the hell was he thinking when he picked this out? It was big, too big for her hand, and square and gold. It had a gold band. She hated gold. She never wore gold jewelry, it didn't go with anything she owned. She wore silver. How could Harry not know that.

She shook her head as she crawled under the covers. She heard the door open and she quickly turned off the light, pulling the covers tightly over her. He wasn't getting her blankets tonight. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She loved him, she was just tired. That was it. She was just tired.

So why, even two hours later, couldn't she get to sleep?

It was all his fault. Draco fucking Malfoy. He wouldn't get out of her head. Why had he sent her that book? Why now? Had he known that Harry was going to propose? He couldn't have. How could he have? She was thinking too deeply into this. He hadn't known a damn thing. He can't have. Damn it, damn him. She turned over to face Harry, she might as well get a shag if she was going to be up.

Ginny gently kissed Harry on the lips, waking him up. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as his hand traveled up her thigh. She would be able to sleep after a good shag.

Ginny lay there as Harry fell back asleep. Key word: good. She had needed a good shag. For all of Harry's attributes he was no God in bed. The fact he could even finish himself off shocked her, of course he wouldn't actually be able to finish her off. Ever. And of course he would never stoop so low as to pleasure her orally. That was "disgusting." Of course if she wanted to crawl beneath his legs, that wasn't a problem for him.

Ginny crawled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. She cast a silencing charm on the door before turning the water on in the tub. She lit a few candles and waited till the tub was full of water till she undressed and slipped in. She stretched out in the tub as music gently wafted around her. This was heaven. She was alone, in a warm bath, music quietly playing and the smell of Lavender was drifting up to her. Mostly, though, she was alone. Ginny almost wished she had a book to read while she was in the bath, but she wasn't going to get out now.

Instead, Ginny let thoughts drift thoughts and memories drift though her head. Hermione's wedding, the twin's double wedding, her parents recent anniversary. The opening of her store. Her first check from selling her first painting. Hell, her first art gallery showing. Ginny smiled as she though back to her first art show, in a real museum.

She had gotten a few bad reviews, she wouldn't be a good artist if she didn't. After all, if all she got were good reviews that would mean she wasn't breaking the mold, she was only joining it. Her first painting to sell was her pansy painting. The purple, screaming one. She had thought it would be one of the happier pictures, maybe the sketch of the fairy she had done back in school.

Her next painting to sell had been the one with the rip through it. A canvas with swirls of black and red and green, and a huge slash going from the top left corner to the bottom right. Another depressing painting.

Then the fairy sold. After that a few sketches of different magical animals, for the mystical animal hospital. Then her self portrait sold. And, no, it wasn't a painting of her. It was a painting of her aura actually. Although no one knew it. Not even Harry could tell.

Ginny sighed as she climbed out of the bath. It was time for her to try and get some sleep. Ginny quickly dried off and redressed herself. She walked quietly through her bedroom and into the living room. She climbed onto the couch and pulled the small blanket that was hanging on the back upon her. She curled against the back of the couch and yawned as she managed to finally drift off to sleep.


	24. September Twenty First Five Years Later

(A/N You guys make me giggle. Where's the trust? Where's the love. Chill out! It will be okay! Just keep reading the story. Here's a hint: if you have read my previous story than you know of my feelings for Harry, so come on think about it. Just chill out and trust me, I have a vision. Just chill out, deep breaths, deep calming breaths, it ain't over yet! Like I said a few more chapters left to go. Deep calming breaths, deep calming breaths. You guys are so entertaining. I love you all! Trust me. Got it? I'm hurt though, seriously hurt by your comments, sniff sniff. Just keep reading, everything will be explained in the next few chapters. I promise. Just TRUST ME!)

Disclaimer: It's a miracle I woke up today and I was JK Rowling! Can you believe it. If you can then, well, hehe, I have some great beach front property to sell you in Kansas.

September Twenty First.

Draco looked down at the paper for the fifth time that morning. Potter? She was engaged to Harry fucking Potter? That prat! She was engaged to him! That would not do, that would not do at all. It was time, after all these years it was time. He quickly read through the article again, when was it, when? Then he saw it, the engagement party was tomorrow, at the Palace. Typical. Potter was so mundane. The Palace? Draco rolled his eyes at the thought.

Engaged! He rolled the paper up and threw it in the fire. Potter wasn't going to get his girl, no he wasn't. Had she not gotten the book he sent her, did she not know what pink meant? Draco got up from his couch and stormed into the bathroom. He needed something to do today to keep his mind off of that damn engagement. If he went to work all he would do is hear about it. If he went out shopping it would be everywhere, spoken about, newspapers on display. Damn it!

Draco turned on the water till it was almost too hot and climbed it. She wasn't going to marry Potter, that's all there was too it. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Draco climbed out of his shower a few minutes later and quickly got dressed, not bothering to do anything with his hair. He walked back into his sitting room and relaxed on his couch.

Draco's sitting room was his favorite room in the house. It had light gray walls and hardwood floors. There was a huge marble fireplace across from his large green couch. But that wasn't why it was his favorite.

No. It was the art work he had hanging on his walls. On the wall to the left of his fireplace was a painting with a dried pansy in the middle. It was a purple pansy that was screaming. To the right of his fireplace was a picture filled with black and red and green and it had a rather large tear though the middle of it.

Right over his fireplace was his favorite picture. The self portrait. Ginny Weasley's painting of her aura. He knew what it was the minute he saw the who had painted it. He wondered about the colors though. Her aura was darker now, more depressing. He still had the picture she had colored him when he was in school. He had held the two art works up, side by side, comparing.

What was once something filled with blue and pink was now filled with more black and green. It made him sad. The painting was still beautiful though. Everything she made was beautiful.

He remembered when he had picked up the paper a few years ago and there she was, gracing the front page, smiling and showing off her art work. He had recognized the painting behind her instantly, even though he had never gotten to see it. It was her screaming pansy painting. He had read the article, trying to find out if she was selling her paintings. She was. Draco immediately wrote the owner of the museum and told him he would pay any price for that painting as long as the artist didn't find out who bought it.

Two days later it arrived. A few months later she had another art show, and this one Draco went to, for just a few minutes. Long enough to see the painting with the huge tear in it. And it had killed him to look at it. He bought it anyway. It was a full year later before he had seen her 'self portrait' and he immediately bought it. It had already been sold to some fool who thought it was 'psychedelic'. But he was Draco Malfoy and that name still commanded some respect. So he bought it, stupid fool hadn't even known what it was. He didn't deserved the painting. Draco did though, he could look at it all day.

Not today though, his mind was racing. Engaged, engaged, engaged. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. No, no no no no!!!!!

* * *

Ginny woke up later than she had expected to. She was glad to find she got some sleep though. She rolled off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen to get some coffee. She poured herself a large mug and sat down to find her table drenched in letters. She quickly sorted them into three piles. From family, press, and Harry's stalkers. She expected quite a few of them would hex her if she opened them so she pushed that pile far from her as she started on the one from her family.

She opened the envelope that contained Ron and Blaise's letter, to find that there were two different letters.

_Dear Ginny,_

_That's great! I'm so happy for you! Of course we will be there for your engagement party. How could I miss my little sister's engagement party. Give Harry my best and you two behave yourselves. I wish I could write more but I'm quite tired. The owl dropped the letter right on my head and woke me up. How many times must I tell you don't send a post office owl to me, they have no manners. Right the, anyways, Blaise said he is going to write you his own letter._

_I love you_

_Ron_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Before you marry Harry (did you notice that rhymes!) there is something I have to tell you. I wasn't suppose to, but after all these years how could it hurt._

_You know that necklace you have, that Draco gave you? You know how it glows pink? Well when it glows pink around someone it means that you have found your soul mate. Draco is your soul mate._

_Hope I didn't ruin your engagement by telling you. I would just feel horrible if I hadn't. I love you. And I hope you are doing well and I suppose I'm happy for you. Ron and I are coming to your engagement party (well he is making me, I'm sorry I just don't like Harry that much) so I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Blaise_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your father and I are so happy for you. He sends his love and congratulations. _

_It's just so wonderful, my baby girl getting married! It's about time too. Most girls are married by the age of 19! And here you are already 21. Anyway, yes of course I will have lunch with you, maybe after we can go dress shopping! I'm just so happy for you!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Ginny stopped reading after she read those letters. She would have to read the rest later. Blaise had known and never told her. She would have to talk to him about that. She knew why Blaise didn't like Harry, he had never forgiven him for trying to break her and Draco up. But that was ancient history. In the past, just like Draco.

She shook her head as she tucked the rest of the letters from her family into her bag. She had to get a shower and open her shop, she didn't have time to think about what could have been. She made her way to her bathroom and jumped in the shower, she quickly washed her hair before jumping out again. She got dressed in some old clothes, she was going to paint before lunch, and made her way to her shop.

She opened her shop and made her way to the back, her painting area. This was the real reason she liked her shop. Harry didn't get her fascination with art. He had never been to her shows and barely looked at her paintings. He thought they were a waste of time. Every time he said that he had to bite her tongue to keep from telling him that maybe he was a waste of her time. She couldn't say that now, not since she was engaged.

Ginny heard the tinkle of her bell that warned her when someone opened the shop and she made her way to the front.

"I was wondering if I could get a comment for the paper about your engagement."

Ginny glared at the reporter. "No comment, buy something or get out."

"The public wants to know."

"Then go ask Harry." Ginny replied. "Out!" She hustled the reporter out of her shop and quickly cast a spell that would only let buyers in. She wasn't going to deal with reporters all day. She silently thanked Hermione for sending her that spell. When she had first started dating Harry her store had been filled with reporters and in a desperate plea she had owled Hermione.

Wonderful Hermione had found a spell for her to use. Yes, Hermione was wonderful. Of course, the spell did have to be cast everyday. But that was okay, she didn't need it everyday, just on days where Harry made a big splash in the news. She watched with amusement as a reporter was bounced away from her door before she made her way back to her canvas.

Her very blank canvas. What should she do with it? There were so many possibilities. None that she felt like exploring at the moment. So instead, she just turned on some music and started painting. A few hours later she stood back and admired her art work. She was a little surprised she had finished it, with all the customers that had come it. After it dried she would ship it off to the museum and let them sell it. She knew the minute she had stepped back to look at it what she had painted. It looked very similar to her self portrait but it wasn't her. Never mind who's aura it was. It didn't matter. Harry would be upset if he knew. Oh well, screw Harry.

Ginny cast a cleaning charm on her self and checked the time. In a few minutes she would have to leave to go to lunch. Ginny made her way to her cash register to cash out and then closed her shop and made her way down the street to the witch's brew.

"Ginny!" her mother cried excitedly when she saw her daughter.

"Hey mum." Ginny replied hugging her mother.

"Let me see the ring." Her mother demanded holding out her hand. Ginny placed her hand in her mothers and stood there while she 'oohed' and awwed' over it. Finally her mother gave her hand back to her and they made their way into an empty booth in the little pub.

Ginny and her mother talked about random things as they waited for their lunch to arrive and her mother ended up talking her into going dress shopping.

Ginny sighed quietly to herself as she was tugged from one bridal store to another. There was no question as to whether she was going to wear a dress or witch's robes. No, Harry liked to do things the muggle way. Which meant she had to wear a common muggle wedding dress and her mother was all too thrilled to go shopping.

She groaned as yet the tenth dress that day was thrust out for her to try on. She slipped behind the dressing curtain and wiggled the dress up her body.

"Mum, it's too tight."

"Nonsense. Just suck your stomach in."

"Mum, I don't have that much stomach to suck in, it's too small."

"Ginny, just do it."

"Mum, I can't breath," Ginny gasped as he mother zipped her up. "I can't breath."

"Look at that you look beautiful." Her mother announced looking at her daughter's reflection in the mirror.

"I can't breathe."

"Stop being melodramatic. I think we have found the dress."

"Fine, get it off of me." Ginny gasped reaching for the zipper.

"Behave." her mother lectured her as she batted Ginny's hand away and unzipped her dress. "Let's go, you still need something to wear for tomorrow."

"No mum, I have a dress." Ginny replied slipping out of the dress and pulling her pants on. "Maybe we should just look for some shoes."

"Wonderful idea." her mother beamed. "You will have to go pay, I don't know muggle money."

"I know mum." Ginny nodded as she took the dress. "Can you bill this to Harry Potter."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Are you his fiance?" the girl behind the counter asked. "It was all in the papers."

"Yes." Ginny nodded. Of course her boyfriend would be famous in both worlds, she would have to deal with the press in both worlds.

She rejoined her mother as they made their way out of the store and they started on shoe shopping.

Ginny didn't have anything to wear tomorrow night, but knowing Harry he had something for her to wear anyway. His publicist probably picked it out. They were probably going to match. Ginny shuddered at the thought. Well, whatever her brought to her she was changing the color. He would probably bring her a red dress. He just loved red for some reason. Ginny hated red, especially on her. Green, that's what color she would wear.

A few hours later Ginny finally escaped from her mother, after buying three pairs of shoes and making thousands of wedding plans. She left her dress with her mother. Apparently it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the day.

Ginny collapsed on her couch. Today had been long, too long. She yawned as she picked up the remote to the t.v. One good thing about Harry was he liked to watch t.v., therefore they had one. She flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. She gave up finally. Instead she opted to read a book. As she read her book she fingered her necklace, she found she did that often when her hands weren't occupied.

Harry hated her necklace. How many fights had they had over it? A thousand at least. He didn't want her to wear something that Draco had given her. How many times did she have to tell Harry that Draco wasn't anything to her. She hadn't seen him in years. But, no Harry had to throw a fit. Which is one of the reasons she continued to wear it. If he was going act so silly over a necklace then she was going to flaunt it. That, and she was just so use to wearing it.

She looked up as Harry came in. "You have some fan mail."

"Really?" Harry asked as he walked over to the table and looked down. He grinned as he looked at the mail piled on the table.

"I assumed some of them were from your stalkers, so I didn't open any."

"I don't have stalkers."

"You do and you love the fact that you do." Ginny replied. "I know better than that."

"So I might have like one or two."

"You have Janette, Laura, Amy, Michelle, Michael, Greg, Megan, Katherine, Lucy, Chase, Jonathon and Mary." Ginny replied from memory. "And the fact that a few of those stalkers are guys makes me worry."

"It isn't like you have any reason to worry." Harry replied pulling her closer to him and kissing her . "I mean it isn't like I'm insane about them like I am you."

"I suppose." Ginny smiled back."So what are we doing for dinner?"

"Take out?"

"Delivery?"

"Chinese?"

"Sounds great." Ginny smiled. "You order it, I don't like using the telephone."

"Fine." Harry nodded. "Your usual?"

"Yes please." Ginny replied.

She smiled as she sat down, it wouldn't be so bad marrying Harry, after all she loved him. So what if a few of his habits bugged her. She was sure she did things that bugged him also.

_"You're perfect."_A memory whispered to her and she shook her head, trying to shake away the memory. She leaned into Harry as he sat beside her and flipped on the t.v. He immediately went to sports. It seemed he knew about every sport in the known universe. He had tried to get Ginny interested but, who cares about a sport played on the ground? She sat there with him until dinner arrived and she set it out while Harry watched the last few minutes of the game he was watching, baseball?

"Ginny," Harry said quietly as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Yes?" She asked looking up.

"When would you like to get married. She thought for a few minutes. "November."

"This November?"

"Sure why not?" Ginny shrugged smiling.

"Isn't that a little soon."

"If you don't want to, that's fine." Ginny replied quickly.

"No, I want to, I just wasn't sure you wanted to."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "I do."

"Okay. What day?"

"The second Saturday."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I'll let the press know."

"Harry,"

"Yes."

"Does the press have to be at our wedding?" Ginny asked. "I just wanted it to be close friends and family."

"Of course they have to be there."

"But, why?"

"Because the public wants to know about it."

"But, we don't owe the public anything." Ginny replied. "Just ourselves."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not!"

"Ginny, come on, you understand don't you?"

"Understand what?" Ginny asked. "I just wanted a small wedding."

"Ginny, even if it were just family it would be a huge wedding."

Ginny sighed. He was right, she had so much family. "I invited Hermione and Snape to the engagement party. I expect you to be nice."

"Of course dear."

"And not just when you are around reporters."

Harry groaned. "But, it's Snape."

"And he is your supposed best friends husband, best friend who you haven't written lately."

"I will write her after dinner."

"You haven't spoken to her since she became a Snape."

"It's Snape."

"Harry."

"I will."

"Thank you." Ginny replied as she finished her dinner. "I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed."

"I'll be to bed in a little bit." Harry replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"How could you have told her about pink?" Ron demanded as he stormed around his and Blaies's flat.

"She had to know."

"No she didn't." Ron replied, snippily.

"I knew I never should have told you about the necklace." Blaise groaned. "What was I thinking."

"You were thinking that no shagging me ever again would really suck."

"Ron, don't be mad. She had to know."

"I want her with Harry. He's my best friend."

"He's a prat."

"He isn't."

"Ron, look at me. He is a prat."

"You're a prat."

"And you love it."

"Only because you are fun in bed."

"I'm fun other places too." Blaise replied in a sing song voice. "The tub, the shower, the couch, the kitchen table."

"Which don't ever mention to mum, she would go crazy, she has eaten off this table."

"Sturdy table." Blaise replied as he pushed Ron against it.

"We just got home from Italy and already you are trying to get in my pants."

"I told you, sexual peak."

"Sexual peak my ass." Ron snorted. "You've been stuck in this same sexual peak since I have met you."

"What can I say?" Blaise smirked. "You are just irresistible."

"Damn straight." Ron replied.

"Especially since Quidditch season has started and you have started to train again." Blaise replied running his hands up Ron's shirt.

"Sturdy table." Ron grinned.

"I know."

* * *

Draco had made up his mind. He was crashing that engagement party. It was as simple as that. Potter wasn't going to get his girl. Hell no.

(A/N remember to trust me! That's all I'm asking for is a little trust! Okay? Just trust me, have I ever led you wrong before?)


	25. September Twenty Second Engagement Party

(A/N Good job on the trusting. Now keep it up! Keep trusting me. I promise you can trust me. Keep up that trusting!

And OMG All the reviews yesterday I had just gotten to 300 and today I'm almost to 400! That's insane. But the good kind of insane the kind of insane that I love because damn reviews!)

Disclaimer: No Shit. I'm not JK Rowling? Gee I didn't realize, considering that I'm only 17 and live in America!

September Twenty Second

Engagement Parties

Ginny woke up shivering. Damn him and his blanket stealing ways. She rolled over and grabbed the end of the blanket and tugged. She rolled around in the blanket, wrapping in around her. Now he didn't have any! Served him right. Then she remembered what day it was and her stomach dropped.

It was the day of her engagement party.

"Harry, wake up." Ginny said shaking him roughly.

"What?" he whined, half asleep.

"What time is the engagement party?"

"Starts at six, we are suppose to be there at five thirty." Harry replied. "My publicist is coming over later to bring you your dress."

"What color is it?"

"Red."

Ginny sighed quietly. She was not wearing red! She was turning it green. "Is it at the Palace?"

"Of course." Harry yawned. "Don't worry I sent out all the invitations and everyone knows."

"Okay." Ginny nodded as she climbed out of bed.

"I have people arriving at three to do your hair and make up."

"I can do my own hair and I don't wear make up." Ginny replied.

"Just tonight. It's a special night."

"Fine." Ginny replied as she walked towards the bathroom. "I'll be in my shop until then. I have a painting to finish."

"Don't get covered in paint." Harry replied from the bed.

"I won't, I just have to put sealer on it so that it will dry quicker. And then it's off to the museum."

"What's it called?" Harry asked.

"Portrait of a Lover." Ginny called out the first thing that came to her.

"That's lovely." Harry replied, almost back to sleep.

True to Ginny's word she was back at their flat by three, without a spot of paint on her. She entered her bedroom to find three people looking her up and down. She felt like a piece of meet.

"Hair up?"

"Down!"

"Up!"

"Down."

"I want it down." Ginny interrupted two of them arguing about her hair. "In fact I like it how it is."

"It's too short."

"It's too long."

"If you two can't get along then don't worry about my hair, I'll do it." Ginny replied, already cross with the whole thing. She turned to the only person who hadn't spoken. "And you are?"

"Your make up artist."

"Great."

Ginny was ushered into her bathroom which had been transformed to look like a beauty salon. She sat down in the stool before her and closed her eyes as they started to work on her. How long could some make up and her hair take to do.

The answer was two hours. It took two hours and when they finished she looked about what she did before they started.

Sure her hair was shinier, and bouncier. Her eyes lit up a bit more and her lashes longer, but besides that she was the same old Ginny. Of course her lips did look poutier, maybe she would wear make up more. She liked her lips, a lot. She walked out of her bathroom to see Harry talking quietly to his publicist.

"Hello James." Ginny greeted him cooly as she reached out to take the dress from him. "Red again?"

"You look wonderful in it." James replied smoothly.

"I like green." Ginny replied as she pointed her wand at the dress and turned it green.

"But-"

"I better go get dressed." Ginny smiled innocently. "We have to leave soon."

She quickly ran to the bathroom before they had a chance to say something about the color change. She slipped out of her clothes and into the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was short and slinky. It reached mid thigh on her, which meant she would have to watch herself. It came down low in the front and was non existent in the back. Just a few straps held it in place. It was a lovely dress, if not a little revealing. She picked her necklace up from the counter, where it had been tossed by one of the hair dressers and fastened it around her neck. She smiled at her reflection, perfect.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom. "Where are the shoes."

"The shoes were meant to go with a red dress." James replied holding out a pair of strappy heels.

"If I can change the color of the dress," Ginny replied taking the shoes. "I can change the color of the shoes." Which she did to a silver. She slipped the shoes on and stood up. "Are we ready to leave?"

"James you go ahead." Harry told him. "We will be there in a few minutes."

"Of course." James replied heading out of their bedroom.

"Ginny, you look wonderful." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Even in green?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Yes." Harry replied. "If you want to wear green, go ahead."

"I was planning on it."

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he threw on the coat to his tux.

"Yes." Ginny replied taking his hand.

Ginny stood against the wall of the room. Their guests were all there, reporters talking to them, trying to get the best story. Harry was off talking to someone about Quidditch and here she was. Alone, at her engagement party. She picked up a glass of wine and drank it all. She saw Blaise and walked towards him.

"Ginny." Blaise said grabbing her shoulders and hugging her. He straightened up. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course." Ginny replied as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Did you get my letter?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid you were too late with the news of what pink meant." She replied as they danced across the floor. "I had already found out."

"How?"

"Draco sent me a book."

"He wrote to you?"

"No. He sent a book. Just a book." Ginny replied. "Why have you heard from him?"

"You know I haven't."

"Oh."

"So, engaged to Harry Potter. That's wonderful."

"Don't lie to me." Ginny replied. "I know you detest him."

"I can't help it. He tried to ruin my handy work."

"Draco and I dating was not handy work."

"Hey that was the hardest I have ever had to work."

"And see how well it worked out." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Don't get down."

"I'm not, I'm happy. This is my engagement party, which at twelve, in two hours, will be over."

"I can tell you are sad."

"I don't like the press."

"Did you tell him you didn't want the press here?"

"Apparently we owe the public to let them know what is going on." Ginny froze as she saw someone tap Blaise on the shoulder.

* * *

Draco stood in the doorway, unnoticed. He surveyed the scene in front of him. Ginny downed a glass of wine and made her way towards Blaise. She looked wonderful, better than he remembered. She was beautiful. After a quick hug Blaise and Ginny began to dance. Draco continued looking around the room until he spotted Potter. Not near his fiance, interesting. Draco entered the room and was astonished to notice so many people wearing muggle tuxedos. He was dressed in only the very best dress robes, no muggle clothes for him.

Draco walked across the room towards Blaise and Ginny, much like a cat would stalk it's prey. They were chatting about something and Blaise didn't look too happy. Draco walked up to them quietly and tapped Blaise on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed at him. But, she agreed and she started to dance with him.

"I don't recall inviting you." she said angrily.

"I don't recall asking for an invite."

"Why are you here?"

"You are better at dancing." Draco replied ignoring the question. "Have you been practicing?"

"My fiance taught me." Ginny replied.

"That's a lie. I've seen him dance." Draco replied. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Why would I do that?" Ginny asked. "I don't need you."

"But do you want me?"

"I'm happily engaged."

"If you are so happily engaged, then tell me something." Draco asked. "Why are you getting drunk at your engagement party."

"I'm not drunk." Ginny replied. "I've been drunk. This isn't drunk. I better go and see what Harry is up to."

She pulled away from him and picked up two more glasses of wine. She was going to go find Harry but instead she turned and left the ballroom, opting to find some where quiet instead.

If she was so happy why was she getting drunk, sure she wasn't yet, but that was the plan. Right?

Draco watched her leave the room and after a few minutes he followed after her. He wasn't done yet. No he wouldn't be done till she was his again.

It took a few minutes for him to find where Ginny had gone but soon enough he did.

"What do you want?" she asked as he entered the dark little study.

"You promised to wait for me." he replied simply.

"I did wait." she snapped. "You promised to come back for me and you never did."

"I'm here now."

"It's too late now." Ginny replied standing up. "The year after I graduated Harry killed Voldermort and I waited for you to come back, like you promised. That's two years. The year after that your father was found dead, and I waited for you to come back, and you didn't. That's three years. I waited for you. And I waited for you. Surely you would come back. You had nothing to fear, your father and Voldermort were both dead. No one was around who wanted to steal your body. Surely now you could come back to me." Ginny took a deep breath and a small sip of wine.

"One year ago to the day I stopped waiting for you. Collin was the one who convinced me to get over you. He and I slept together, no strings attached. I was drunk and he tried to tell me no. But he is just like every other guy, and soon he was all over me. He was the second person I slept with, he couldn't dance, if you catch my drift. The next day I started dating Harry. Amazingly he can dance but the rumor isn't true." she laughed bitterly. "So I'm successful, I have my own store and my paintings sell, I'm engaged and of course you show up. You never came back for me. You never came back. I waited for you and you never came back. Until now. Why now? Is it because you read in the paper that I was engaged. Did you see the pictures of me when I was at social engagements with Harry. Did that make you jealous?" she took another sip of wine. "I was young and foolish and I didn't know anything about relationships when I was with you. I know better now. I know I never loved you." That last sentence was just a dig at Draco, to get something from him.

Draco backed her against the wall. "You never loved me? Well that's a shame, considering that even now it seems I'm the only man for you." he fingered her charm which was glowing pink. "Care to explain that."

"I don't believe in fairy crystals." Ginny replied pushing him back from her. "But I'm not the one who owes someone an explanation. You are." she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you come back now? Why couldn't you have just stayed in the past."

"Do you realize what today is?" Draco asked her.

"The day of my engagement party." Ginny replied simply.

"No this is the same day I left." Draco replied. "Funny thing you chose this day of all days."

"You are dead to me." Ginny replied harshly.

"Then how am I here?" Draco asked. "Why would I be here?"

"Because I'm happy without you." Ginny replied coldly.

"No you aren't." Draco told her. "I've been to your art shows. I've seen your paintings."

"So?"

"So, they scream pain, and depression." Draco sighed "I've seen your self portrait."

"Big deal."

"And, I know what it really is."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly. "Just tell me why you are here."

"I miss you."

"I don't miss you." she replied harshly.

"Damn it, Ginevra. Why won't you just admit it?"

"Wow! You said my name." Ginny smirked sarcastically. "Is it because you don't know me anymore?"

"Why are you making this so hard?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ginny asked coldly. "I told you to leave but I never told you not to come back. You never came back."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me."

"You will not blame your not coming back on me!" Ginny yelled at him as she chucked her glass against the wall, barely missing his head. The glass broke in a spray of glass and wine. She turned away from him, praying he would just leave. He wasn't going to make her upset.. He wasn't going to get to her.

"Ginevra." Draco said quietly.

"Leave me alone!" Ginny hissed.

"No! I will not!"

"Why not? You did for five years!"

"Because I love you, I never stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you. Can Potter honestly make you feel as I can? Can he make your little crystal glow pink."

"That isn't any of your business."

"How isn't it?"

"Because you had your chance and you didn't come back." Ginny replied turning back to Draco.

"When was I suppose to come back?" Draco asked. "For three years I was in hiding and then when I could come back you were happy. You were in the paper because of your art show and then you started dating Potter. Then in my last ditch effort to see if you still loved me I sent you that book and the next day the papers are exclaiming how you are engaged. When was I suppose to come back? You were happy and successful and I didn't even have a real existence. For three years I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone except certain members of the order. And all that got me through those three years was the thought of someday seeing you again. Kissing you, touching you, caressing you and feeling you. And then you get engaged to Potter. And I want to die. I just wanted to die. Because you are mine. You are the only girl I have ever loved. You are the only girl that I would give up everything for, that I did give up everything for. I almost died twice and the only thing that keep me alive was the thought that soon I would see you again. That soon I would run my fingers through your hair and look into your eyes and taste you. Breathe in your scent and count your freckles. There were so many nights that I fell asleep hugging a pillow wishing it were you." Draco punched the wall and cursed quietly. "I dreamt of you constantly. You were all I could think of. Even when other girls were around me I didn't even bother to look at them because they weren't you."

"That's all well and good." Ginny interrupted. "But you never came back! You never even wrote me. For five years! Five horrible and depressing years I didn't even hear from you. You should have come back. You promised to come back."

"I'm here now." Draco replied gently touching her on the arm.

"Good time to show up. At my engagement party." Ginny replied through gritted teeth. "And for some reason you keep blaming your not coming back on me."

"I was scared." Draco replied. "I was scared that you had found someone else and you didn't want me anymore. Looks like I was right."

"How long did you expect me to wait?" Ginny asked. "You had two years to come back to me and you never did. For all I knew you were dead. Was I suppose to stop living my life because you were scared. Do you know how I felt every time there was a raid by Death Eaters and I didn't know if you were okay? Do you know that I cried and cried because I missed you? Too many nights I drank myself to sleep because the grief of not having you around was so horrible. Do you know how many dates I got asked out on and how many times I said no. I was so sure you would come back but you didn't. You promised you would come back."

"And you promised you would wait for me."

"Well I lied." Ginny sighed. "I suppose I lied. I'm sorry if I didn't wait my entire life to hear from you. I'm sorry that I was tired of being alone. I'm sorry I was tired of falling asleep alone and eating dinner every night alone. I'm so fucking sorry, because apparently it is all my fault. Even though you could have found me, it's my fault. I'm sorry! Just leave me alone. I have nothing to give you. I gave you everything I had and you took it and never gave it back. I gave you my heart, and my soul and you left and never gave it back. I have nothing to give you. So what do you want from me? Why won't you just leave. Leave now!"

"I can't leave you alone."

"Why not? You did for five years."

"Without you I'm not a complete person. I'm the mere shell of a man without you. I need you. I need you like I need air. I will die if I can't have you. I dated you for less than a month and in that short time you touched me more than anyone has ever touched me. You changed me. You showed me how to love. You taught me a new way of life. A life where I was allowed to love. I worshipped you, I still do. I want you and I need you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You are perfect and I need you. Damn it. I need you. Please let me have you. You are the only thing I want. Let me have you."

"I'm engaged."

"You don't have to be." Draco said pulling her close to him. "You can have me. Whenever you want me, you can have me."

"You can't have me." Ginny replied quietly. "I'm engaged."

"Can't I?" Draco asked as he gently kissed her. Oh merlin, how wonderful it was to kiss her again. Feeling her soft lips against his. Her kiss was still as sweet but now it was hesitant.

Ginny's first thought was to pull away and slap him. But, he felt right. Kissing him was beautiful, it was right, it was wonderful. Just as she was about to pull away from him when his tongue probed her lips. She sighed as his tongue darted into her mouth. Merlin help her, how she missed him.

She gasped as he pushed her against the wall and started kissing and sucking on her neck. Draco ran his hands down her side and under her dress.

"Tell me I don't know you now, Little Red." Draco whispered into her ear.

"I can't do this." Ginny said pushing him away. "I have to go. I have guests."

"Don't."

"No. I have to go." Ginny replied looking around. She grabbed the second wine glass before hurrying out of the room. Damn him. Damn him, damn him. She was engaged! Why did he make her want him. She was engaged. He couldn't have her. He was too late.

Ginny stopped walking and leaned against the wall and started sobbing. She sunk to the ground. Why was she sobbing? She should be happy. She's engaged and successful. What more could she want? "Damn him." she cursed as she threw the second glass against the wall. Only he could make her face the fact that she wasn't really happy.

Draco had stood in the study for a few minutes before deciding it was time to leave. He walked out the door but stopped. There she was, sitting on the floor sobbing. And he just wanted to rush to her and comfort her. But he couldn't, he had made her cry. he had given her that pain. It was all his fault because he had been too much of a coward to come back.

After all what had he done with his life? He had run away and hidden. Then he had gotten some low level job in a bar. He was nothing. His life was nothing. He wasn't successful, sure he still had his money but he didn't earn it. He was just a nobody going through the motions of life. Why would Ginny have wanted to be with him? He wasn't anybody. He was pathetic, his existence was pathetic.

Draco had to get her back. He couldn't let her marry Potter. She was all he had. Thinking of her had been the only thing that had gotten him through those years of hiding. Damn it. It was all his fault he didn't have her right now. If only he hadn't been such a coward.

Ginny stood up and fixed her dress and fluffed her hair out. She dabbed at her eyes and she smiled as she walked back into the ballroom. She could play the part of the happy fiance. She could be that girl. She was that girl. She picked up another glass of wine and drank it down quickly.

"I've been looking every where for you." Harry said walking up to her and taking her glass from her and setting it on the table. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled as he led her towards the dance floor. "So are you done with the press for the night?"

"Yes." Harry grinned. "I'm all yours for the rest of the night."

"Good." Ginny winced as he stepped on her toes. "So how about we skip out early and go home."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"No reason." Ginny replied. How could he be so clueless? She danced with him a few more minutes till Ron came and stole her away.

"Is that Malfoy I saw earlier?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes."

"What was he doing here?"

"Nothing." Ginny told him. "He left."

"Ginny."

"What?"

"You still love him. Why are you with Harry?"

"Ron. I love Harry."

"Yes you do, but you aren't in love with him." Ron replied.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is when you were with Malfoy, you glowed with love. And now, you're barely there." Ron told her. "And as much as I still dislike Malfoy, you were happy."

"Ron, he left me."

"And he came back."

"He didn't write or anything, for five years."

"He came back to you."

"It took him five years."

"He loves you."

"He left."

"He is in love with you."

"He left."

"He came back."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to do what is right for you."

"Harry is your best friend."

"And he is also a prat at times. Who doesn't deserve you."

"And Malfoy does?"

"Yes, because you are in love with him."

"I'm engaged."

"And just as easily as you became engaged you can call it off."

"You are encouraging me to dump your best friend."

"I'm encouraging you to be happy."

"And how do you know I will be happy with him?"

"You always were in school."

"I was 16. What did I know?"

"I was only a year older when I started dating Blaise and look at us now."

"It isn't the same."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"You know what you feel don't you?"

"I thought I did. I thought I wanted Harry."

"No you didn't. You are just comfortable with him."

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes. You don't just want to be content and only content for the rest of your life. Don't you want to be in love?"

"What is love really?" Ginny asked. "But lust disguised as something more."

"When did you become so jaded?" Ron asked frowning.

"When my heart was broken and never fixed." Ginny replied pulling away from Ron. "I'm going to go find Harry." She left Ron standing in the middle of the dance floor as she walked away. Why did people keep insisting on crushing her spirit. Damn it, she did love Harry.

* * *

Blaise watched Ginny walk back into the ballroom. He quickly left the ballroom through where Ginny had just entered.

"You're back." Blaise called as he walked towards Draco. "Five years later and you're back."

"Seems I'm too late."

"You shouldn't have waited so long."

"I was scared."

"Of?"

"Rejection."

"So you made sure she had to reject you."

"So how have you been?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Great. Ron and I live together, just got back from Italy."

"Italy?"

"I always promised I would show him."

"So are you two in love."

"Since our last year at school."

"She hates me now."

"No. You haven't seen her when Ron and I have."

"Will you tell me?" Draco asked quietly.

"We don't have time now, later tonight?"

"I can't I have to get back to Greece."

"Greece?"

"It's where I live now."

"Stay with Ron and me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I haven't seen my best friend in five years, you are so spending the night."

"I don't think I should go back out there." Draco said nodding in the direction of the ballroom.

"Stay here, I'll go get Ron and we will leave." Blaise replied. "Be right back."

Blaise watched as Ron and Ginny danced and when they were done Blaise walked up to Ron. "It's time for us to leave."

"What?"

"We have a house guest that wants to be caught up."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"House guest?"

"Wants to know about Ginny."

"I want to kill him."

"Wait, why?"

"Because my sister still loves him and she won't even believe she knows what love is."

"So do you want to play match maker with me?" Blaise asked.

"Do you think we should."

"Yes."

"Harry will kill me if he finds out."

"Who cares?"

"I should."

"No you shouldn't." Blaise told him. "You are thinking of what's best for your sister."

"What if it isn't best for Ginny?"

"It is."

"So let's go. Time for us to go get our house guest and go home." Ron nodded.

* * *

Ginny looked around the ballroom once more before. She was leaving, she was tired and her feet hurt and she was leaving. Harry was off, talking to the press again. She had said hello and goodbye to everyone and she was going home. The fact that her fiance was ignoring her at their engagement party was really irking her and she just wanted to go home.


	26. Memories

(A/N This is where the trusting me is going to pay off. So keep up the trust. Oh, and I expect apologies from all of you for your lack of trust!)

Disclaimer: There's this pattern where everyday I wake up and I'm not JK Rowling, guess what it hasn't changed.

Memories

Blaise led Ron to where Draco was waiting for them.

"Ron." Draco nodded uneasily.

"How's life?" Ron asked before they apparated to his and Blaise's flat.

"Pretty horrid." Draco replied looking around their living room. "Wow, you guys did well."

"Well with Ron being a world famous Quidditch player." Blaise smirked. "What would you expect?"

"Whatever you're just as rich as me."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to brag about Ron and his Quidditch skills."

Draco snorted as he noticed Ron blushing brightly.

"But I believe we are here because you wanted to be filled in on what Ginny has been up to." Blaise continued sitting down on the couch and leaning against Ron. "Would you like anything to drink before we start talking."

"Brandy." Draco replied sitting across from them.

"Sounds good." Blaise replied waving his wand and conjuring up three glasses.

"So where should we start?" Ron asked Blaise.

"Five years ago September 23 sounds like a good enough date." Blaise replied taking a sip of his drink. "Ron and I are wandering around the castle as we heard sobbing. We were just walking by your room so it wasn't a shock as to who was sobbing. Little Ginny was bawling her eyes out, the love of her life had just left and she didn't know when she would see him again. That was the first night she cried after you left. We stayed up all night, hanging out in the joke shop. Eating and telling jokes. Anything to keep her mind from wandering to you."

"Of course it did." Ron continued. "Every two minutes. She would laugh and then stop and frown. And one of us would tell another joke or funny story. It would have been a lot easier if the twins had been there."

"So that was the first night?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Then there was the day when she finally told her parents." Blaise continued. "Didn't she get a howler?"

"Yes, she did." Ron replied. "How could she date a Malfoy? His family hated our family. His father was scum."

"She didn't come out of her room all day."

"Sobbing her eyes out." Ron continued. "Of course two days later she got an apology."

"It was wonderful." Blaise smiled. "Ron wrote their mother, telling her how disappointed he was in her. How could she yell at his little sister when her heart had just been broken? Sure your father might be a bastard but you aren't. She was quite confused that Ron would stick up for you."

"In fact she was a little worried about me." Ron replied with an amused smirk. "Thought I might be feeling off."

"So then Ginny got her little letter of apology and she was better for a day." Blaise continued.

"But of course, she had lost her first love." Ron continued.

"So after a few months we thought she was getting better."

"Until Christmas."

"What happened Christmas?" Draco asked.

"Somehow she got her hands on some liqueur."

"We found her in the common room, drunk off her arse, in one of your shirts, crying." Blaise continued.

"Then we got there and she started babbling about raids and deaths."

"She had another dream." Blaise clarified. "She was afraid somehow you were killed, or kidnapped."

"That was the last time she drank for a while."

"For a few years actually."

"What happened next?" Draco asked.

"Well, she was still really sad." Ron replied. "Really sad. For the rest of the year. Collin tried to distract her. He was really good to her. He would always make sure include her when he was around her."

"So after we graduated and we weren't there for her, he watched out for her for us."

"She was still really sad, heartbroken. But she could get through the day without frowning sadly at the thought of you."

"Then came the month after your father died."

"And you didn't come back."

"And Ginny went to a pub."

"Thank goodness Hermione found her."

"Otherwise who knows who she would have gone home with."

"The thing she couldn't understand was why you hadn't come back. After all Voldermort was gone, your father was dead. Why didn't you come back?"

"I don't know."

Blaise raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject. "So there she was in a pub, burying her sorrows in vodka, of all drinks."

"Hermione happened to see her through the window as she was walking by and hurried in. Apparently Ginny was cursing you. Quite upset that you hadn't contacted her."

"Then there was the Collin debacle. I could have killed him." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Are you talking about where he slept with her?" Draco asked.

"How did you know?"

"She decided to throw that in my face."

"That sounds like Ginny." Ron replied laughing. "She was really hurt that you hadn't gotten in touch with her and she was trying to forget you."

"Of course then she started dating that prat."

"My best friend." Ron replied glaring at Blaise.

"He's still a prat."

"Yeah but only I'm allowed to say that." Ron replied before turning back to Draco. "Which brings us to today. Where she was once again getting drunk because of you. She doesn't believe in love anymore."

"What?" Draco asked loudly.

"She doesn't believe in love." Ron repeated. "Apparently someone broke her heart and never fixed it and she just thinks love is lust in disguise."

Blaise watched as Draco's face fell. "She's still in love with you."

"Then why is she marrying Potter?"

"Because she is comfortable with him." Ron replied. "He has always been there for her, in his weird self-revolving way."

"Of course you can't forget her paintings."

"Oh yeah." Ron replied. "She ripped so many canvases because of you."

"Of course one of those actually sold."

"I bought it." Draco replied.

"Looks like he has kept tabs on Gin." Blaise smirked. "So, buy any of her other paintings, attend any art shows?"

"Yes, to both." Draco replied. "I bought two of her paintings and I have attended all but one show."

"He's already done more than Harry." Blaise snorted.

"Then there is the fact that she never takes off that necklace." Ron continued.

"That's true." Blaise nodded. "She has worn it everyday. Her and Harry have gotten into some rather nasty fights over it."

"She never took it off though." Ron repeated. "She loves that necklace. There are times where she will play with it while reading."

"So your turn to talk, why didn't you come back? Why are you back now?"

Draco sighed as the two of them turned on him. "I have no live. I ran and hid for three years. I live in a basement apartment and I work in a bar. I have no life. I have no friends. I have nothing. And I wrote her a few times over the past year but she never answered."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "If you hope to get back with Ginny then you better get over your little pity party."

"It isn't a pity party. I just want to be good enough for her."

"She never asked you to be anything."

"She just wanted you to be there."

"You know, you two are really annoying when you team up."

"You would find it humorous if it weren't you we were teaming up against." Blaise replied smirking.

"Do you want my sister back?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then what are you going to do to get her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"Well then step one is to figure out something." Ron replied. He thought for a minute. Wait, what do you mean you wrote her. She never got a letter from you."

* * *

"Was that Malfoy I saw you dancing with?" Harry asked Ginny as he entered the bedroom.

"Possibly." Ginny replied.

"He wasn't invited."

"What do you want me to do about the fact that he showed up?" Ginny asked sighing. "I didn't invite him either."

"And you disappeared with him."

"No I didn't." Ginny snapped. "I left and he followed after me. I didn't ask him too."

"Then why did you have two glasses of wine."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked

"If you hadn't asked him to follow you then why did you have two glasses of wine."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Ginny asked. "I didn't know he was going to be there. I haven't spoken to him in years."

"I knew this would happen, that's why I got rid of those damn letters he sent you.

* * *

"Yes I owled her. You know she mentioned never getting any mail. What would have happened to them?"

* * *

"He wrote me!" Ginny yelled. "You took my letters! How could you?"

"Ginny, I love you. I didn't want to lose you to him."

"I can't believe he wrote me and you took my letters. Who do you think you are?"

"You were the one screwing him tonight."

"What?" Ginny asked her eyes flashing. "I did not do anything with him. Where the hell would you get that idea."

"Please, you were gone forever, of course you were shagging him."

Ginny slapped Harry across the face. "You steal my mail and the accuse me of sleeping with someone when I didn't. How dare you!" Ginny tore the ring off her finger. "I'm leaving. Keep your damn ring, it's hideous." she tossed the ring at him as she flew to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She hastily stuffed them in a bag and ran out of their room, leaving Harry standing there.

* * *

"She never got any mail from you." Blaise shook his head. "She would have told us."

"I only wrote three letters and then I sent her a book the other day."

"Three letters?" Blaise asked lifting an eyebrow. "Only three?"

"Well she never answered."

"Why didn't you come see her? Why didn't you come see us? Hell, why didn't you write us?"

"Well I figured if she didn't want to see me than you wouldn't want to see me."

* * *

Ginny stood into the street, trying to decide where to go. Ron and Blaise's was the only logical answer.

She apparated and ran into their living room. She ran right by Draco without noticing him.

"Do you know that that prat of a fiance or ex-fiance of mine had the audacity to keep letters from me and then accuse me of cheating on him." she yelled at Blaise and Ron. "He accused me of shagging Draco tonight. Just because he saw us dancing. After he stole my letters because he didn't want to lose me!" Ginny took a deep calming breath. "I need to stay here tonight."

"That's fine with us." Blaise replied. "But, um, you will have to share the couch with someone."

"What? Who?" Ginny asked.

Draco let out a little cough from behind her and she turned around. She sighed as she closed her eyes. What was he doing here?

"Malfoy." Ginny nodded, and she was not amused. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Catching up." Blaise replied. "Quite interested in you."

"I'm going to stay with Hermione." Ginny replied as she started to make her way into the kitchen.

"No you aren't." Ron replied catching up to his sister and pulling her back with him into the living room and onto the couch. "Stay and chat awhile."

Ginny sat at the end of the couch staring at her hands. She didn't know what to say, to do, to feel. Eventually her hand made its way up to her necklace and she started to absentmindedly play with it as she Blaise and Draco discussed something back and forth.

Ron nudged her in the side. "Draco asked you something."

"That's nice." Ginny replied not paying attention.

"Gin." Ron replied nudging again.

"What?" she asked looking up crossly.

"I just wanted to know how your art shows have been doing." Draco replied.

"Good." Ginny replied sharply as she looked back down.

"So Ginny, are you still getting married?" Blaise asked.

Ginny glared at him. "I gave him his ring back, the odds don't look good. Enough about me though. I'm tired and I'm leaving to go to Hermione's."

"No." Ron replied holding her in her seat. "I insist you stay here with us. In fact the couch is very uncomfortable so you and Draco can take our room and Blaise and I will share the couch."

"No."

"We insist." Blaise replied.

"No." Draco agreed.

Ginny looked up at him sharply. "I suppose I'm not good enough for you to share a room with."

"That's our cue." Blaise said quietly pulling Ron up and disappearing with him in the back of their flat.

"Not good enough? You don't want me."

"Because you deserted me!"

"You told me to leave!"

"And you didn't come back!"

"I wrote you."

"Well I didn't know that till just now!"

"And now you do."

"You still never came back."

"I'm here now!"

"And what if it's too late?" Ginny asked.

"Then kill me now and save me a life without love."

"Don't be so over-dramatic." GInny replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm not."

"There is no such thing as love."

"You know that isn't true."

"What can I say? People change and my view of the world has changed." Ginny replied.

"I've changed too."

"Really? Because you seem like the same self-centered bastard you have always been."

"I know how to smile." Draco replied smugly.

Ginny stared at him for a minute. What an odd comment to just make out of the blue. Where the hell had that comment come from? Ginny didn't know what to reply. All of a sudden she let out a little snort before she started to laugh. "You could never smile." she laughed again. "Let's see it then."

"I'd have to be happy first." Draco replied.

"Excuses, excuses." Ginny smirked. "Look's like you haven't changed."

"You want to see me smile?" Draco asked.

"I think I told you to prove it."

Draco thought quickly what he was about to do would either get him killed or he would get a really nice payoff. Draco moved beside her on the couch. "Are you ready to see me smile."

"I suppose, though a sight like that might make me go blind." Ginny replied.

Draco smirked back before he grabbed her and brought her closer. "Are you ready?"

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked uneasy at the fact that she was so close to him.

"I told you I had to be happy to smile." Draco replied. "So I'm making myself happy." Draco brought her closer to him and kissed her for the second time that night. But it was a bit more dangerous for him this time. He hadn't buttered her up.

Ginny pushed him away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I think I am smiling." Draco replied smugly.

Sure enough, the boy had learned to smile.

"Good you learned how to do something that most people can do naturally." Ginny replied standing up and moving to the chair. "If you ever touch me again I will make it so you can never have kids."

"Why are you fighting this?"

"Fighting what?"

"Us?"

"There is no us."

"Why not?"

"Because you broke my heart. Why can't you get that?"

"I do get that. So let me fix it."

"I don't trust you."

"What will it take for you to trust me?" Draco asked.

"If I wanted to open an art store, what would you say?" Ginny asked.

"Go for it?" Draco asked confused.

"And if I had an art show, would you come?"

"I have already been to them."

"If we were going to some public occasion, would you tell me what to wear?"

"What's your point."

"Just answer the damn question." Ginny replied.

"No. I wouldn't tell you what to wear." Draco sighed.

"Where have you been for the past five years?" Ginny asked finally.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the like of questioning but, nonetheless he answered her. "Everywhere. I started out in Australia where I studied for a full year. Then I was sent to New Zealand where I helped with the Death Eater attacks there. After three months there I was sent to Ireland and then Scotland. I've been to Iceland and Greenland, Italy, France, America, Canada, Mexico, Africa, Japan, China, Russia, Germany, Austria, Spain, and now I live in Greece." Draco counted the countries one by one off his fingers before continuing his story. "When I was in Italy I was brought back here where I helped with another Death Eater attack and subsequently killed my father."

"That's horrible." Ginny gasped quietly.

"It happens." Draco shrugged. "I was taught how to defend myself from some of the top Aurors and then I was taught to defend myself with marshall arts, all in all I could kill anyone. Of course Dumbledore didn't want me to kill anyone, but since when do I play by the rules. I was there when Voldermort died, although most people don't know it. For the past two years I've been living in Greece in a disgusting basement apartment. I work the night shift in a bar. And even though I have plenty of money I don't use it, I just live off the money I make. Which considering it isn't the best bar, isn't much."

Ginny eyed his dress robes skeptically.

"I've had these." Draco told her. "Of course I do tend to sometimes, dip into my bank accounts when I go to an art show. I can't let the good paintings get away because some dude thought it looked psychedelic."

"It's good to see you are well." Ginny said getting up. "I'm going to bed, you can take the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch in their room." Ginny walked out of the living room and back towards the bedroom. She was exhausted and in so many ways; emotionally, physically, mentally. She really wished there was somewhere that she could go and not have to deal with boys, at least boys who appeared to like her. She just wanted to escape from everything and sleep.

Ginny collapsed on the small couch in Ron and Blaise's room. She knew what their plan was. Get them in the same room and sharing a bed and soon they would be shagging like bunnies, it wouldn't work. She accioed the blanket from the bed over to her. If he was so tough then he could go without a blanket for one night. Ginny glanced at her bag which she had dropped by the door and decided she had better change. She didn't want to sleep in this damn dress, the fact that she was still in this damn dress.

Ginny grudgingly got up and grabbed her bag. She made her way to the master bathroom and quickly changed into what she had brought to sleep in. Just her luck it happened to be Draco's old shirt. Great, just great. Ginny sighed as she ran out of the bathroom and jumped on the couch. She tucked the blanket around her, old habit from sleeping with Harry. Amazingly with in a few minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Draco sat in the living room and got himself another brandy. Was it possible to drink yourself to death in one night? Of course someone would probably heal him before he was actually able to die. Damn them. He wasn't tired but he was disappointed. He had hoped to talk to Ginny more. Hell, he had hoped to do more with Ginny. She had left Potter, but was that going to last? For all he knew she had just done it in a fit of anger and tomorrow she would be back with him.

In a moment of anger Draco apparated to Harry's apartment. He knew where it was, all of Britain knew where it was. Harry was sitting in the kitchen with what looked like a large bottle of vodka beside him.

"Potter." Draco said in a voice that was barely civil.

"Get out."

"What's this I hear about you taking letters I had written to Ginevra and not letting her know they were there?" Draco asked advancing towards Harry.

"You don't deserve her." Harry replied.

Draco yanked Harry up and against the wall. "I told you once before I didn't want to have these damn pissing contests with you. If I were the same person I had been in school you would be dead right now. You took something of mine and I want it back. However that something is a person so I can't just take it. But, understand one thing, if you get in my way, if you make this hard for me, don't think I won't kill you. Just because you killed Voldermort doesn't make you god and I can kill you. Do you understand me?"

"She won't want you." Harry spat in his face. "You broke her heart and she will never take you back."

"At least I had an effect on her heart." Draco smirked back as he let go of Harry. "You don't even have an effect on her knickers."

"Well, I'm the one engaged to her."

"I believe she called you her ex-fiance tonight."

"You saw her?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yes." Draco smirked. "I believe she is staying where I am. So I better be off."

Harry lunged for Draco but only hit air, Draco had already disapparated.

After Draco apparated back to the apartment he made his way back and eventually found Blaise and Ron's room. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he watched Ginny sleep. He felt himself relax and felt her presence once again wash over him, and he felt as close to whole that he had in a long time. He sat there for a long time watching her sleep. Memorizing every new freckle, every new thing about her. And he cursed himself, because of his cowardliness he might never get her back.

Finally Draco shrugged off his dress robes and kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt and he lay down on the bed. It was time for him to try and get some sleep, if that were possible.


	27. Reunions

(A/N Keep up the trust you have in me. I promise not to disappoint. The song is the whole inspiration to this whole story. I suggest you read through the lyrics or download the song. It is a really good song.

You guys are either going to hate or love this chapter. I personally hope you love it, it is very long. There is only a few more chapters I'm thinking two. So enjoy! And oh and I do expect apologies for doubting me.)

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Reunion

A Lonely September

-Plain White T's

I'm sitting here all by myself

Just trying to think of something to do

Trying to think of something, anything

Just to keep me from thinking of you

But you know it's not working out

Because you're all thats on my mind

One thought of you is all it takes

To leave the rest of the world behind

I didn't mean for this to go

As far as it did

I didn't mean to get so close

And share what we did

I didnt' mean to fall in love

But I did

And you didn't mean to love me back

But I know you did

I'm sitting here trying to convice myself

That you're not the one for me

The more I think the less I believe

And the more I want you here with me

You know the holidays are coming up

And I don't want to spend them alone

Memories of Christmas time with you

Just kill when I'm on my own

I didn't mean for this to go

As far as it did

I didn't mean to get so close

And share what we did

I didnt' mean to fall in love

But I did

And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do

But I just cant' seem to get it right

But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight

One more chance tonight

Sitting here trying to entertain

Myself with this old guitar

But with all my inspiration gone

It's not getting me very far

I look around my room

And everything I see reminds me of you

Oh please baby won't you take my hand

We gont nothing left to prove

I didn't mean for this to go

As far as it did

I didn't mean to get so close

And share what we did

I didn't mean to fall in love

But I did

And you didn't mean to love me back

But I know you did

I didn't mean to meet you then

When we were just kids

I didn't mean to give you chills

WIth the way that I kissed

And I didn't mean to fall in love

But I did

And you didn't mean to love me back

But I know you did

Don't say you didn't love me back

Because I know yoy did

No you didn't mean to love me back

But you did

Ginny awoke with a yawn. The sun was shining on her face, not allowing her to go back to sleep. She sat up to see Draco watching her. "What do you want?" Ginny asked with a little sigh as she pulled the blanket around her.

"Nothing." Draco replied with a shrug turning away from her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Ginny inquired.

"If you must know, yes. I use to watch you sleep all the time."

"Why?"

"Why was I watching you or why did I use to?" Draco asked turning back around to face her.

"Both."

"I use to watch you sleep because I was in love with you. I watched you sleep just know because I'm still in love with you."

"We were kids, we didn't know what love was."

"I know that I loved you."

"It was just suppose to be a game to you. You weren't suppose to love me and I wasn't suppose to love you back."

"And I didn't mean to give you chills with the way that I kissed."

"And I didn't mean to fall in love with you."

"But you did."

"It was five years ago."

"But you admit you did loved me."

"Loved." Ginny pointed out, "Past tense."

"Once you love someone you never stop."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked defiantly.

"I know you. I never stopped knowing you and I can still read you." Draco replied. "And I never stopped loving you."

"You should have come back." Ginny replied hugging the blanket around her as she stood up and walked out of the room. Ginny walked into the kitchen and laid her head down on the table. "Coffee, please."

Blaise poured her a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. "Sleep well?"

"I hate you both." Ginny replied glaring at Blaise and Ron as she took a sip of her coffee. "How could you stick me in a room with him?"

"So you two didn't make up?" Ron inquired sitting down.

"No. I'm with Harry."

"I thought you said you gave the ring back."

"I did." Ginny replied taking another sip. "I'm not with Harry."

"No you aren't."

"So, what do I do now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you come into the living room with us and tell us what happened last night." Blaise replied leading the three of them into the living room.

Ginny sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. "We talked last night."

"Just talked?"

"He told me everywhere he had been for the past five years, and he showed me that he had learned to smile."

"He told you he had learned to smile?" Ron asked confused.

"It's a long story." Blaise replied. "Go on."

"That's all, we just talked for a bit before I went to bed."

"So when are you two going to get back together."

"I don't know that we are." Ginny sighed. "I don't trust him."

"You don't trust him or you don't trust him to not hurt you."

"Both."

"He won't hurt you."

"He already did."

"Ginny," Ron started. "He won't hurt you again."

"You are suppose to hate him." Ginny moaned.

"I haven't hated him for a long time." Ron smirked.

"Well, bully for you." Ginny glared at him.

"You are grumpy in the morning." Ron teased.

"I hate you."

"You love me. I'm your favorite brother."

"Bill is my favorite brother."

"That isn't nice."

"It's true."

"Really, Bill?"

"Gin, you hurt Ron's feelings."

"Good, he won't hate Draco for me."

"So it's Draco again?" Blaise asked smirking.

"What?"

"For the past year it's been Malfoy, said with a sneer. And now you are calling him Draco again?" Blaise asked.

"I'm too tired to think straight."

"It's noon." Ron pointed out.

"So."

"So it's too late in the day for you to be too tired." Ron replied.

"You don't get to make up rules." Ginny said taking another sip of coffee. "Good coffee."

"Blaise made it, I taught him how to use a coffee maker."

"Good job." Ginny nodded at him. "So, why did you invite Draco to spend the night?"

"We had to catch up with each other." Ron replied. "Of course you interrupted us before we could finish catching up."

"Like you really cared." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I do care." Ron smirked. "After all I like to keep tabs on the boys who have captured my sister's heart."

"He didn't cap-"

"Just stop denying it." Ron sighed. "Be happy and stop denying it. You still love him, just admit it and be happy."

"It isn't that easy."

"It could be."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Because I won't ever leave you again. I won't ever hurt you." Draco said from the doorway. "Just let me have you."

Ginny's eyes flew up at Draco before looking back down to her half filled mug. Why did he have to have such horrible (good?) timing?

"Draco, how did you sleep?" Blaise asked amused.

"Coldly." Draco replied with a quick glance at Ginny. "Seems I didn't get a blanket."

Instead of replying Ginny took a sip of coffee.

"Would you like some coffee?" Blaise asked standing up.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Okay, Ron come help me make a new pot." Blaise said pulling Ron into the kitchen and leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

"Ginny." Draco said quietly moving deeper into the room.

"You should really decide what the hell you are going to call me." Ginny said quietly staring at her coffee.

"What do you want me to call you?" Draco asked sitting across from her.

"What kind of question is that?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Do you want me to know you?" Draco asked. "Do you want us to be anything?"

"It's all I ever wanted from you." Ginny said quietly. "But I learned that just because I want something doesn't mean I get it."

"You can have me." Draco said holding his hand out to her."I won't ever hurt you again."

Ginny looked at his hand cautiously.

* * *

"Should we go back in there?" Blaise asked Ron peering through the doorway.

"They aren't yelling at each other so, no." Ron replied sitting down at their table. "Sit."

"So do you really want her to date him?" Blaise asked.

"She's still in love with him. I just want her to be happy."

Blaise turned around as he heard a pop. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I cam to get my fiance." Harry replied. "Where is she?"

"Harry, I don't know if she wants to see you right now." Ron said quietly.

"Ron, where is Ginny?" Harry asked sighing.

"She is in the living room." Blaise replied. "But I wouldn't suggest going in there at the moment."

Harry ignored Blaise as she started towards the living room. Harry stopped in his tracks as he stepped into the room. And he surveyed the scene in front of him. Draco was holding his hand out to Ginny and she was about to take it when she looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked staring at Harry was she pulled her hand back to herself.

"I came to get you."

"What?" Ginny asked standing up. "You came to _get_ me? And what are you going to do with me?"

"Ginny, don't be like that." Harry sighed. "What are you wearing?" he asked as he noticed her clothes, or lack of pants.

"It's my shirt." Draco interrupted.

"What?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes. "You are wearing his shirt and you had the audacity to tell me that you didn't shag him."

"I didn't shag him." Ginny replied narrowing her own eyes. "I have had this shirt with me for five years. I would think you would know me better than that."

"All I know is you are in here drinking coffee with him wearing nothing but his shirt. I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are." Draco interrupted again standing up.

"What did you say?" Harry asked turning on Draco.

"You must be the most stupid person ever. You were actually engaged to Ginny and you lost her."

"You lost her first." Harry smirked.

"Of course, you lose your girlfriend and all you care about is that I was an idiot first." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You started it." Harry replied.

"I started it! What did I start?"

"This competition."

"What competition?" Draco asked confused.

"Over Ginny."

"Ginny is not a prize to be won." Draco said deadly quietly.

"You are only saying that because you won't win her."

"I don't want to win her." Draco hissed. "She isn't a prize and if you don't get that then you really don't deserve her."

"You don't deserve her." Harry yelled back.

"No, I don't." Draco agreed. "She is far too wonderful and perfect for me, but as least I realize that. You don't even know how perfect she is, you don't even realize it. You had her. She would have been yours. But you are so selfish that you ruined it. How could you be so stupid? She is perfect and you lost her. You lost the most perfect girl in the world because you were so selfish you wouldn't even give her her damn mail."

"You don't know anything." Harry hissed at him.

"No I do." Draco replied. "I know how wonderful she is. I know how beautiful she is and that if I ever got her back then I would be the luckiest man in the world. I know that you don't appreciate her."

"How would you know?" Harry asked defiantly. "You've been gone for five years. You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think." Draco replied backing Harry against the wall. "I know that you are such a prat that all you care about is your damn image. You can't do a damn thing without your PR guy okaying it first. You let the damn reporters know you were going to propose just so the papers would have their damn story. Who the fuck does that? You haven't even been to any of her art shows. Do you realize what a wonderful artist she is? And you tell me I don't deserve her. Well if I don't then you sure as hell don't because you don't even realize what a wonderful girl you have." Draco backed away from Harry, visibly shaking with anger. "Don't you ever treat her like she is some damn prize to be won. She is better than you can ever hope to be."

Draco turned away from Harry and left the living room. Ginny watched him leave before turning back to Harry.

"Why are you here?"

"Ginny, I want you to come back with me." Harry replied.

"No." GInny shook her head.

"But-"

"No." Ginny repeated. "I don't want to go back with you. You knew how much I wanted to hear from Draco, you knew and you stole my letters. I thought he had deserted me forever and all along he had written to me and you didn't tell me. How could you do that to me? You were suppose to love me."

"I didn't want to lose you. I love you."

"No, because if you really loved me than you wouldn't have kept something like that from me. Even if you were scared of losing me." Ginny replied quietly. "I can't marry you, I'm sorry." Ginny looked down the hall. "Goodbye Harry."

* * *

"Should we go in there yet?" Blaise whispered to Ron as they listened to Draco yell at Harry.

"No." Ron replied. "Shh, this is getting good."

"I thought he was suppose to be your best friend."

"He is, but this is entertaining." Ron grinned. "Plus Ginny really should handle this herself."

"Wimp."

"How?"

"You are scared to get in the middle of them in case they start fighting."

"That isn't being scared." Ron replied. "That's being smart."

* * *

Ginny stood in the doorway watching Draco pace back and forth in the master bedroom. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Ginny was watching him. Every few seconds he would mutter something and shaking his head. The words Harry, fuck, prat, and git could be made out but besides that nothing else could be heard. Ginny didn't know what she was going to say to him when he noticed her, but it seemed she would have a few minutes.

Draco finally seemed to take notice of Ginny because he stopped pacing and turned to look at her. She was waiting for him to say something but it seemed he was waiting on her to say something.

Finally Ginny sighed. "Thanks for saying what you said, it was really nice."

Draco nodded still looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not going to marry Harry." Ginny replied looking down. When Draco still didn't say anything she looked up again. "Say something."

"I have nothing left to say." Draco sighed. "I've said everything there is to say and there is nothing else I can say to make you take me back."

"Draco,why didn't you think you were good enough for me?" Ginny asked quietly. "I mean you have chosen to live where you do and work where you do."

"Because you are so perfect and I'm not."

"Will you show me where you live?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Well, you seem to still know a lot about me, and I don't know anything about you."

"Sure." Draco nodded.

"Okay, just let me get dressed." Ginny replied picking up her bad and walking into the bathroom. Ginny stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. What the hell was she doing? Was she really going to go to Draco's apartment? Ginny turned away from the mirror as she got dressed. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and stuffed her dirty clothes back into her backpack.

"Let's go." Ginny said as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"You have to talk some sense into your sister." Harry told Ron grumpily.

"Harry, she's going to do what she is going to do." Ron shrugged.

"You can't be serious."

"I can't change her mind." Ron replied. "You know how stubborn she is."

"You can't let her-"

"Harry, get out of my house." Blaise interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't want you in my house. Get out." Blaise repeated. "I don't like your tone. All you've done since you've been here is been rude, so I want you out. Goodbye."

* * *

"This is my apartment." Draco motioned towards the door that opened into an alley. He led her into his apartment. "This is the kitchen slash living room."

"It's nice." Ginny said as she looked around at his very bare apartment.

"It's boring." Draco replied walking towards a door on his right. He opened it. "My bedroom and my bathroom is through that door." He closed the door before Ginny could get a good look and pointed to some of the other doors. "Come on, I'll show you the garden."

"You have a garden?" Ginny asked as she followed behind him.

"It isn't much, just a little alley that I turned into a garden. I added some flower gardens so that I would have somewhere to go and think."

"This is really cool." Ginny said as she looked around the little garden.

Draco led her back into his apartment. "Do you want to see my favorite room?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded.

"Behind this door." Draco replied opening the door and following her in.

Ginny gasped as she looked into the room. The room that featured three of her paintings. "I didn't know you bought these."

"That was the only condition of me buying them."

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Ginny asked as she walked to stand in front of the fireplace, staring at her self portrait.

"I like my secrets." Draco shrugged.

Ginny turned back to face Draco. "Will you show me where you work?"

"You don't want to go there."

"Please?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you want to see where I work?" Draco asked. "It's not a nice place."

"Do you want me to trust you or not?" Ginny asked.

"Okay." Draco replied. "Come on."

They didn't talk as he led them up the road before stopping in front of a little bar. "This is it."

"Are we going to go in?" Ginny asked as they stood out there looking at the door.

"I'd prefer we not." Draco replied.

"I'm going in." Ginny replied starting towards the door.

"Hey, Draco, you aren't working till Tuesday." the bartender called out from behind the bar. "What the hell are you doing here? And who is your very sexy friend?"

"This is Ginny and she wanted to see where I worked." Draco replied sighing. "Can we leave now?"

Ginny sat down on a bar stool. "So do you know Draco pretty well?" Ginny asked the bartender.

"I suppose you could say I know him a bit."

"So what kind of guy is he?" Ginny asked.

"Very weird." the bartender replied.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Draco sighed as he sat down beside Ginny.

"No matter how many chicks hit on him he doesn't go home with any of them. Though I suppose you probably like hearing that considering you are with him. Or are you not with him?" the bartender asked leaning towards her, leering at her.

"I'm with him." Ginny replied leaning away from the bartender. "So tell me more about him."

"I am here."

"Yeah, well you like your secrets." Ginny replied.

"He's a really good worker, can make some really good drinks. Never late for work. Often helps get the people home who are too drunk to get home by themselves."

"Thanks for the information." Ginny replied standing up.

"Bye Phil." Draco said as he followed behind Ginny.

"When you two break up give me a call." Phil called to Ginny.

"Why did you tell him you were with me?" Draco asked as they walked back to his apartment.

"Well considering he was a very gross person, who was hitting on me, and technically I was there with you, I thought it was the most logical answer." Ginny replied. "So, that's where you work."

"Yep. Four days a week from four to one." Draco nodded. "Doesn't pay too well, but the tips are great."

"So, you get hit on a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Hot girls?"

"And some guys." Draco replied. "You pass up enough girls and the guys start wondering."

"You never went out with any of them?" Ginny asked as they reentered his apartment.

"They weren't you."

"I didn't really shag Colin." Ginny replied.

"Your brother thinks you did."

"That's because Colin and I spent the night together, but we didn't sleep together, we just slept. He was too drunk to get home and then Ron and Blaise came over and saw Colin and they assumed."

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Draco asked as he started to pull food out of his fridge.

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "It seemed like a good idea at the time to just let them think that we had slept together."

"Do you like spaghetti?" Draco asked as he started slicing mushrooms.

"I like everything." Ginny replied taking a seat at his counter.

"And Potter?"

"We slept together." Ginny replied.

"Why did you date him?"

"He wasn't you."

"Oh."

"No, it isn't like that." Ginny replied. "I dated him because he wasn't like you. He didn't remind me of you. I knew that when I looked at him I wouldn't think of you, because he is nothing like you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Ginny shook her head. "It's a good thing you aren't like him."

"Would you really have married him?" Draco asked as he started to chop up some onion.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "I didn't know you could cook."

"It took me six months of really bad food before I got the hang of it." Draco replied as he started to brown the meat.

"Do you want some help?" Ginny asked.

"No, you just sit there. I can handle it." Draco replied as he continued to make them lunch.

"Why do you live here?" Ginny asked. "I mean, you don't have to, so why do you?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. "I guess I just got use to living without my money."

"Oh."

"Why did you decide to open an art store?" Draco asked her as he finished making the sauce and left it on the stove to simmer.

"I wanted a place where I would be able go to and paint. And I was able to in an art store, plus the fact that I never ran out of supplies."

"I guess you wouldn't." Draco nodded as he pulled out a large pot and filled it with water.

"Would you like to see my art shop? After we eat, I mean."

"I want to see anything of yours." Draco replied.

"So what are we having with the spaghetti?" Ginny asked.

"Garlic bread and salad."

"So what else can you cook?" Ginny asked him.

"I can cook quite a few things." Draco replied. "I can cook you something else if you stay with dinner."

"If you want me to stay for dinner, I will." Ginny replied quietly.

"Good, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

"So, if your staying for dinner, what does that mean?"

"That want to eat dinner with you."

"Tell, me the truth, who taught you to dance like that?" Draco asked as he started to slice up french bread.

"Blaise." Ginny replied sheepishly. "I asked him to a few years ago."

"That's who I thought." Draco nodded. "So why did you tell me it was Harry."

"I wanted to make you mad, and jealous."

"You being engaged made me jealous." Draco replied as he put the bread in the oven and added some pasta to the boiling water. "You dating Potter made me jealous."

"Oh. So, what did you write in those letters to me?"

"Nothing really." Draco replied. "Just some letters. Just letters to say hello."

"Why did you wait so long to write them?"

"I told you, I was scared."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that my life wasn't good enough for you."

"When did you become so humble?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Humble? I'm not humble, I'm just not an egotistical ass anymore." Draco replied. "You live here and work here long enough and it's bound to happen."

"How much longer till lunch?" Ginny asked.

"It's almost finished." Draco replied. "Two more minutes."

"Good because I'm starving."

"You are always starving."

"I'm a Weasley."

"Well, it's done." Draco said as he strained the water out of the noodles. He made up two plates and walked over to his table.

"This looks really good." Ginny said as she sat down.

"It tastes better."

Ginny took a bite. "You're right. This is really good. I'm impressed."

"Good, because I was trying to impress you."

Ginny looked down at her plate blushing. They ate the rest of their meal in silence and Draco quickly cleaned their plates in the sink.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah."

* * *

"I wonder where they went." Blaise mused as he sat in his living room with Ron.

"Hopefully they are making up because if I have to deal with a depressed Ginny again I'll scream."

"They will make up." Blaise replied. "They are made for each other."

"You better be right." Ron sighed. "What am I going to do about Harry."

"He'll get over it eventually."

* * *

Ginny unlocked her art store and led Draco in. "This is the main store, everything is organized and all neat. And back here, is my workshop."

Draco followed behind her and stopped when they entered her workshop. "Is this-?" he asked looking at the painting in front of him.

"It's called Portrait of a Lover." Ginny replied walking to stand beside him.

"But is it-"

"Yes." she interrupted again. "It's you."

"Why did you paint this?"

"Draco, I miss you."

"There's nothing to miss, I'm right here."

"No. I miss having you. I feel so empty, all the time."

"I know how you feel." Draco said quietly.

"Do you think it is too late for us?" Ginny asked.

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"I don't want it to be." Ginny replied quietly as she stared at the painting.

"So, then what do we do?"

"I don't know. I feel so awkward around you."

"Well, first things first." Draco replied turning Ginny to face him. He kissed her gently on the lips, bringing her closer to him.

Ginny kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. How could it feel so natural and normal after all these years to just give herself over to him. That's exactly what she was doing, just giving herself to him again. She kissed him deeper as she pulled herself against him.

"Ginny." Draco said quietly.

"Hm?" she asked.

"You do realize that I haven't had sex in five years, and you do realize what you are doing to me, right?"

"Yes." Ginny replied kissing him again. "So, are we going to go back to your apartment or not?"

"Seriously."

"Five years." Ginny reminded him. "Why are we still here?"

* * *

"Harry, how can this be true?"

"She left me." Harry said quietly.

"You will have to talk to the newspapers." James told him.

"What do I tell them?"

"Tell them that she had been cheating on you and you had to break it off with her."

"I don't think she had been cheating."

"The newspaper don't know that." James replied. "You have to make yourself the victim. Who is she with right now?"

"I think she is with Malfoy."

"Her ex?"

"Yeah."

"This is wonderful. The press will love this. Their hero left the night of his engagement party because his fiance was seeing her ex behind his back." James was thinking hard.

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?" James asked. "This is perfect."

"Won't this make Ginny look bad?"

"She left you, she is making your reputation look bad." James continued. "Your women fans will love this. You are going to have them throwing themselves at you. This is going to be great publicity. I know, we can have a contest. You are going to have women throwing themselves at you so why not use this to our advantage."

"We are going to give some women the chance to win a date with me?" Harry asked.

"It's genius."

* * *

Draco ran his hand through Ginny's hair as he kissed her passionately on the lips. She pulled the blankets around her as she cuddled against Draco.

"Promise you aren't going to leave me again." Ginny said quietly.

"I promise you that I won't ever leave you again." Draco replied as he pulled her closer to him. "I already told you that."

"I just wanted to make sure." Ginny said quietly as she buried her face in his chest.

"You're still perfect." Draco whispered quietly.

"So are you." Ginny replied as she ran her hands across his stomach.

Draco wrapped his arms around her as they lay there, drumming his fingers on her back.

"Are you nervous about something Draco?"

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked.

"Because your drumming your fingers, and usually that's what people do when they are nervous." Ginny replied kissing him on the chest.

"I'm not nervous, just happy."

"That's good." Ginny replied quietly. "But it tickles."

"I forgot you were ticklish."

"Don't tickle me." Ginny replied. "Just lay here with me."

"Do you still not believe in love?" Draco asked her quietly.

"I never stopped believing in love." Ginny replied. "I just wanted to hurt you. I never stopped loving you either. I just made myself believe differently. I really didn't want to believe in love, because if I did then that mean that you didn't love me anymore. So instead I told myself that I wouldn't love at all. It didn't work though because you came back."

"I'm sorry to have messed up your illusions."

"I'm not." Ginny replied. "I mean is it really so much to ask to get to be happy?"

"No, it isn't too much to ask." Draco replied.

"Guess what you get to do." Ginny said smiling.

"What?"

"You get to come with me to tell my family that I am not marrying Harry. Mum's going to be so disappointed that I'm not getting married."

"So you aren't getting married to Potter, who's to say you aren't going to get married."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you might be telling your mother that you won't be marrying Potter, but who needs Potter." Draco replied. "You can always tell her that you are marrying me."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked quietly looking up at Draco.

"Well considering that I'm not allowed to ever leave you again." Draco said quietly. "I want to be with you forever. Say you will marry me."

"I just broke up with Harry, what will people say?"

"What do you care what they think?" Draco asked quietly. "Just think about what you want."

"I want to be with you forever too." Ginny replied just as quietly.

"So you will marry me?" Draco asked hopefully.

Ginny kissed him gently on the lips. "Yes, I will." she sighed quietly. "I had a dream last night."

"Really? What was it about?" Draco asked quietly.

"It was this right here." Ginny replied.

"So you knew I was going to propose."

"I thought it was just a dream. A good dream, but just a dream."

"Ginny,"

"Yes?"

"Will you spend the night?"

Ginny laughed quietly. "You asked me that same question five years ago."

"I know. So what do you say?"

"Well you're in luck because I have no where else to go." Ginny teased. "So I suppose I will."

"You know everything is a little surreal."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"This morning you hated me and now we are engaged."

"Oh my gosh, we're engaged." Ginny said sitting up.

"You were there when I proposed." Draco replied sitting up beside her.

"I know, but it just hit me. I'm engaged to you." Ginny laughed quietly. "I'm engaged to you, and this morning I didn't even want to talk to you."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked looking at her.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm engaged and I'm actually looking forward to it." Ginny replied. "I'm engaged."

Draco looked at her amused. "Yes you are engaged, to me." He pulled her into his lap.

"Should we celebrate then?" Ginny asked.

"We should go out to dinner." Draco replied. "Somewhere nice."

"I don't have anything to wear." Ginny protested. "Everything I own is in my apartment that Harry and I share." she frowned, "I have to go get my things and find somewhere to live."

"You know, I was thinking of quitting my job and moving." Draco told her. "What would you say to moving into Malfoy Manor with me?"

"Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked thinking. "Why were you moving?"

"Well I can't live here forever." Draco replied looking around his bedroom. "I already own the mansion and it is furnished and after we fix it up it will be a really nice place to live."

"Of course I will move in with you." Ginny replied. "I think we already covered the fact that I have no place else to live."

"So tomorrow, after we visit your family, we can go get your stuff and move it to the manor."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded.

"So about dinner?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Ah, but you see, I just made a decision. I'm going to live off all my money, and the first thing I'm going to do is shower you with gifts. After all I have five years of showering you with gifts I have to make up for. So we will go get you a dress and then go out to eat?"

"Okay." Ginny nodded smiling. "I suppose if you want to shower me with gifts then I won't stop you. But I have my own gift to give you."

"What?" Draco asked as he climbed out of his bed.

"That painting in my shop, I was going to sell it, but you should have it."

"I would love to have it." Draco replied leaning down and kissing her on the lips. "I'm going to go get dressed, I'll be out in a few minutes."

By the time Draco reemerged from his bathroom Ginny was dressed and waiting for him.

"Since you aren't cooking me dinner you have to cook me breakfast." Ginny told him as they left his apartment. "Preferably in bed."

"You want me to bring you breakfast in bed?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"The lady gets what she wants." Draco replied leading her up the street and into a little shop. "I assume that you don't need me to help you pick out a dress."

"Why, where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"To sit, right there and read my newspaper." Draco replied pulling a paper out of his pocket.

"No, I can pick out a dress alone." Ginny told him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't forget to get shoes also."

"I know how to shop." Ginny told him. She turned around. "My mum and I already bought a dress."

"What?"

"A wedding dress, I had already bought a dress."

"So?"

"So, it's just another loose in I have to tie up." Ginny replied turning back around and looking through the store. She emerged a few minutes later wearing a new dress and new shoes. "Draco." she called to get his attention. She was wearing a black dress that came to her knees and had a green sash tied around the waste and black shoes. "How do I look?"

"You're beautiful." Draco replied getting up. "Just be glad I just got paid otherwise we would have to pop over to Gringott's." he pulled out some money and gave it to the cashier before leading her out of the store. "So where would you like to eat?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "What's around here that's good?"

"I have the perfect place." Draco told her as he led her up the street. "It's a lovely little cafe that serves greek food."

"Which makes sense considering we are in Greece." Ginny nodded.

"They have english menus though, so you will be able to read them."

"Good, I never really trusted you when you ordered my food. Too many years of living with the twins to fully trust anyone around food."

"If you had been any other girl there is no telling what crap I would have ordered." Draco said with a little laugh.

"I'm glad to know I'm so special." Ginny replied as he led her into the restaurant.

"Of course you are." Draco said quietly.

* * *

"Did you see the paper?" Blaise asked Ron. "They printed a second edition."

"What?" Ron asked looking at it. "I'm going to kill him. My sister did not cheat on him and he knows it. I'm going to kill him."

"Ginny probably won't care." Blaise said quickly.

"No." Ron shook his head. "He has made my sister out to be a scarlet woman."

"Ron don't use words your mother uses." Blaise replied absentmindedly.

"Well he is and I'm going to kill him."

"Keep reading."

Ron started to read the rest of the article. "A dating contest?"

"Yep."

"He's such scum."

* * *

"So tell me, Hermione and Snape?" Draco asked as he pushed his plate away from him.

"Married and expecting their first kid."

"No. No they aren't."

"Yes. in fact she's going to pop in a month and a half." Ginny replied smiling. "After Hermione graduated they went public with their relationship and now she teaches muggle studies at Hogwarts."

"I pity the kids who have to learn from her." Draco snorted.

"So do I." Ginny nodded. "It was a really beautiful wedding, I was the maid of honor. Dumbledore married them and Harry still hasn't forgiven her."

"What about Ron and Blaise?"

"They are pretty much inseparable." Ginny replied. "They constantly go on vacations when Ron isn't playing quidditch. Mum went insane when she first heard about them. Kept going on and on about he's a boy and that he needs to give her grand babies and so on and so on."

"What is she going to say about us?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "She will probably yell and then she will yell and then dad will talk to her and then she will yell at him and then she will yell at you and then she will yell at me. So basically lots of yelling."

"And while she is yelling should I say just sit there and take it."

"Yes." Ginny replied firmly. "Just sit there and nod and soon she will be done, a few days later."

"So why are we bothering to tell your family then?"

"She is going to find out eventually." Ginny replied. "And if we are going to get married, she will defiantly find out."

"So, what time are we going over there tomorrow?"

"I figure we should go over there at noon. By that time all the family would have read the paper and be at mum's house waiting for me to show up and explain."

"How do you know they are going to be there?"

"Because it's my family. They will want to know what is going on. My family can be very nosy."

"Do are you going to want desert?" Draco asked.

"Not tonight." Ginny shook her head.

"Not even something chocolate?"

"No."

"Let's go then." Draco replied getting up and helping her out of her chair. "I did tell you that you look wonderful in that dress."

"Yes, you did." Ginny replied. "I'm glad you like it so much."

"You're beautiful."

"Good, now lets get home so that we can get me out of this." Ginny smirked as she walked out of the restaurant with her hand in the crook of Draco's arm.

"You sure we have to tell your mum?"

"Are you scared?" Ginny teased.

"I don't like yelling." Draco replied. "Tends to give me a headache."

"It's okay to admit you are scared of my mum." Ginny continued. "When Harry and I first stated dating it took him a whole month to see my mother again."

"I'm not scared of your mum. Especially not if that prat was."

Ginny laughed quietly. "So tomorrow we can get up and start packing up your apartment before we go to my parent's house."

"Fine." Draco sighed. "You should probably floo your brother and let him know where you are, so he won't worry."

"I'm sure he all ready knows where I am." Ginny replied. "But, I'll do it all the same."

* * *

"Ron!"

"Ginny?" Ron asked looking up.

"I'm at the fireplace." Ginny called.

"Gin, where are you? You've been gone all day."

"I've been with Draco." Ginny replied. "Where's Blaise?"

"Off getting you a PR guy."

"What? Why?" Ginny asked.

"Here." Ron replied handing her a newspaper through the fire.

Ginny quickly scanned it. "He told them I cheated on him! I did not cheat on him!"

"Which is why Blaise wants to get you a PR guy."

"I don't need a PR guy." Ginny replied. "Draco says he has one I can use."

"So you and Draco?"

"You'll find out tomorrow at the Burrow." Ginny replied.

"Come one you can tell me, I'm your brother."

"Tomorrow at noon." Ginny replied with a wink. "Bye."

"Come on let's go to bed." Draco said as she pulled her head out of the fire.

"I can't believe Harry would say that." Ginny frowned.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll call my father's old publicist and we will beat him at his own game."

"You do realize so many people think you are dead."

"I know." Draco nodded. "But, I think it's time for me to make my comeback."

"Really?"

"Yes and I must say that you are going to see a very different Draco."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, once I come back to life, so to put it, people will be very interested."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy. And the Malfoy name will always command a certain amount of respect."

"Oh." Ginny replied. "Can you help me with my zipper?" she asked turning to allow him access to her zipper.

Draco unzipped Ginny as he kissed her on the neck. "So little Red, are you telling me you couldn't unzip this yourself?"

"Maybe I just wanted you to." She replied as he continued to kiss her on the neck.

"I wonder why that would be?" Draco smirked as he pushed her onto the bed.

"I'll admit it." Ginny replied. "I've had one good shag in the past five years and it was from you so I want another."

"If you insist." Draco laughed as he pulled off his shirt.


	28. Moving Day

(A/N Okay so, I finally achieved my goal of having a story over 100000 words even though I didn't think it would be this story. So yeah, exciting. A few more chapters left to go. I really think I should have made everything after five years into a sequel but oh well, too late now. So yeah fun! Keep reading keep reviewing!)

Disclaimer still not mine

Moving Day

"Draco stop dilly dallying and get to packing." Ginny lectured him sternly as she folded up some of his clothes before sticking them in a box.

"Packing is so boring." Draco replied as he idly threw his books in a box. "Is it twelve yet?"

"What so now you want to go see my parents?" Ginny asked.

"At least that will be entertaining." Draco replied. "Or more entertaining than packing."

"Packing isn't so bad." Ginny told him. "I mean after all we are going to have to do it at my apartment, unless of course Harry has already done that."

"Do I have to go to Harry's with you?"

"You want me to go to Harry's alone?" Ginny asked in reply.

"No." Draco grumbled. "So I suppose I'll be going with you."

"That's what I thought." Ginny replied. "Come on, let's pack up your kitchen."

"You enjoy packing too much." Draco replied trailing after her.

"I like organization." Ginny told him. "And packing is organized."

"You are weird."

"You are weird."

"Because I'm in love with you."

"No you would still be weird."

"Wasn't I suppose to make you breakfast in bed?" Draco asked as he dumped his silverware out on the counter.

"Yeah, but it would have taken up too much time." Ginny replied. "And we have to pack."

"You really do enjoy this too much." Draco repeated.

"Well in thirty minutes I have to go take a shower so we can stop packing then." Ginny told him. "Happy?"

"Maybe once I don't have to pack anymore."

"Fine you don't pack. I'll do it all." Ginny sighed. "You whine an awful lot."

"I don't whine. I just don't like packing. It's time consuming and boring and then you just have to unpack it all. And really I don't even need most of this stuff."

"Then why are you taking it with you?" Ginny asked. "Just sell it all with the apartment."

"You can do that?"

Ginny held back a little laugh. "Yes."

"Fine, we've packed up my clothes and my books all we have left to pack that I actually need are your paintings so we are done."

"Okay, then I am going to go shower." Ginny replied. "Looks like we might get to my parents a bit early."

"No, I'm sure we can find something to do before we get there."

"You are so scared of my mother." Ginny laughed. "It's quite entertaining. Don't worry bigger men have trembled before her rage."

"Yeah like who?"

"My dad." Ginny replied as she entered his bathroom. Ginny left the bathroom and went on a search for Draco. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the guest bathroom, fixing my hair."

Ginny sighed as she walked into the guest bathroom and looked at Draco. "Why does this feel so familiar to me? Watching you work on your hair?"

"Probably because you seem to not be able to entertain yourself so you wait for me to entertain you."

"I can too entertain myself." Ginny replied. "I just think you are ridiculous when you work on your hair for so long."

"I like for it to look nice."

Ginny hopped up on the counter. "So how long have you been working on your hair?"

"A few minutes."

"Great, so we only have what, half an hour left?"

"It doesn't take me that long."

"Sure it doesn't." Ginny replied skeptically. "Do I have to remind you what happened the last time I had to wait for you to work on your hair?"

"Yes, you messed it up."

"Aren't you afraid that might happen again?" Ginny asked smirking.

"No because you want me to impress your folks." Draco informed her. "And if you make my hair look like shit I won't be able to impress them."

"You're no fun." Ginny pouted.

"You're the one who made me pack this morning so you don't know what fun is."

Ginny pulled Draco to her and kissed him on the lips, massaging his tongue with hers. "I know some things that are fun." she smirked.

"You aren't going to start anything with me, because we have to leave in twenty minutes."

"Oh come on." Ginny replied. "It will be fun."

"No, I have to finish getting ready, and for that matter you do to, like getting dressed."

"Come one, let's have some fun."

"You are in a really playful mood."

"I'm happy." Ginny replied. "And when I'm happy I get playful. You know you want to take me right here on the bathroom counter." She smiled mischievously at him as she unwrapped her towel from around her.

"But my hair-"

"Is already messed up." Ginny replied as she ran her hands through it. "So what do you say?"

"If we are late, it's all your fault." Draco replied before kissing her as he pulled her towards him.

* * *

"I thought you said she was going to be here by noon." Mrs. Weasley badgered Ron.

"That's what she told me." Ron replied shrugging.

"Lunch is getting cold."

"She'll be here soon, Mrs. Weasley." Blaise said quietly.

"Did you read that crap in the Daily Prophet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yep, too bad he's going to regret it." Ginny said walking into the living room where her family was talking. "I brought someone with me."

"Ginny what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked giving her daughter a large hug. "Is it true? You aren't getting married to Harry?"

"No I'm not marrying Harry." Ginny replied. "Mum, do you remember Draco Malfoy?" she asked as she pulled Draco into the living room.

"Draco." Mrs. Weasley nodded coldly. "Why aren't you marrying Harry?"

"I'm not in love with him." Ginny replied. "That's actually why Draco is here."

"What are you talking about?" her father asked her from his chair.

"Well, you see. You know that five years ago Draco and I dated." Ginny started. "And, he showed up the other night at the engagement party and we spoke. And then Harry and I got in a fight."

"Well if all this was, was a fight then go make up."

"Mum you aren't listening to me."

"Go on Ginny." her father urged.

"Well, it turns out Harry had kept some of my letters from me. Letters that Draco had written me. And well so I went to stay with Blaise and Ron. And then yesterday Draco and I sort of made up and he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Ginny said this in a great rush and took a deep breath as she waited for her mother's reaction.

"What were you thinking?" her mother shouted. "How could you dump Harry Potter for a Malfoy. And how could you be engaged to him after one day?"

"Mum, you don't understand." Ginny interrupted.

"No. I don't understand how you could do this to Harry. He loves you. You love him."

"No. Mum. I. Don't." Ginny shouted back. "You love him. I love Draco. I always have. Me being engaged to Draco was five years in the making."

"No. You have to be wrong. You are suppose to marry Harry."

Ginny pulled her necklace that Draco had given to her years ago and held it out to her mother. "Mum do you know what a fairy crystal is?" she asked. Her mother nodded her head. "So you know what the different colors mean, like if it glows pink around someone you know what that means."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything." Ginny replied. She pulled Draco towards her and her mother gasped as her crystal glowed pink.

"No. That has to be wrong." her mother replied before running out of the living room.

"We aren't done talking yet." her father told her as he got out of his chair. "I'll try and talk to her."

"So, don't any of my brothers have hugs to give me?" Ginny asked looking at her brothers after her parents left the room.

"So Ginny, you finally dumped him eh?" Fred asked as he hugged her.

"About time." George agreed taking his turn to hug her.

"Yeah, we like Harry and all, but he's a prat to you." Charlie agreed.

"Of course you are engaged to a Malfoy now." Bill snorted giving her a hug.

"I liked him." Percy said hugging Ginny.

"About time you two are back together." Blaise replied.

"So, you want to marry our little sister?" Bill asked Draco.

"Ginny, do we get to have our fun with him?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you made us be nice to Harry after you two started dating." George continued.

"But you see what he did to you." Charlie nodded.

"So, just in case, you need to let us scare him." Bill finished with a very evil grin.

"No." Ginny replied leaning against Draco. "You guys have to be nice to him. But you can go hurt Harry if you want."

"You were late." Ron said from his seat on the couch.

"It's Draco's fault." Ginny replied as she led Draco to an empty chair. "I told him we were going to be late but he insisted on fixing his hair." Ginny smiled as she sat in Draco's lap.

"Liar." Draco whispered quietly in her ear.

"So, what's your plan to kick Harry's ass?" Ginny asked looking at her brothers.

"We hadn't gotten that far yet." Ron told her.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Do you have any ideas?" George asked.

"Just make him sorry for telling the papers that I cheated on him." Ginny replied. "I didn't cheat on him. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Don't worry." Bill smiled.

"We are going to have a little talk with him later." Charlie replied.

"Could you wait till after I get my stuff back from him?" Ginny asked. "In fact after we leave here we were going to go get my stuff."

"So tomorrow we will have to have our little talk with Harry." Fred grinned.

"Or we can just wait till later tonight." George replied.

"Yeah, how long will it take you to move out?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, just a few hours."

Her brothers exchanged glances.

"You know, it's really too sad we only have one sister." Fred said.

"Ron, do you really think you should join us in our "talk" with Harry?" George asked.

"Yeah, aren't you two best friends?" Charlie asked.

"You saw what he wrote about Ginny." Ron replied. "No friend of mine would say that about my little sister."

"Your brother's are a violent lot, aren't they?" Draco asked her quietly.

"We are not violent." Charlie piped up.

"Just over protective of our only sister." Bill informed him.

"And yes, a bit mischievous." Percy agreed.

"Not Perfect Percy." George teased.

"Shut up George." Percy replied.

"Just a bit of teasing." George replied grinning.

"You know if I wasn't upset at Harry right now, I might point out that you, Bill and Charlie, are too old to be plotting revenge on my ex." Ginny told them. "And, Percy, what kind of example are you setting for your little girl? Really, I think Blaise, Ron and the twins can handle it."

"But-" Bill started to protest.

"After all, you just want to give him a little scare." Ginny continued. "And all of you, together, would probably accidently kill him."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Draco replied.

"You, hush." Ginny replied.

"Seriously, Gin, what Harry did was wrong." Bill told her. "I mean regardless of what did happen, he is ruining your reputation."

"I'm an artist." Ginny replied. "Publicity is good for me, even if it is bad publicity."

"That's a load of dragon dung and you know it." Charlie replied. "He can't get away with saying these things."

"Guys, no one is going to believe me. Especially not since I am engaged to someone a day after breaking up with him."

"Actually it was the same day." Draco replied quietly.

"Who's side are you on?" Ginny asked elbowing him in the side.

"Yours." Draco replied smirking. "I don't want a whole army of redheads out to kill me."

"Well at least he's smart." Bill said.

"I wonder if mum and dad are still arguing." Ron mused.

"Well, considering she isn't out here yelling at Ginny, you can bet they are." Charlie replied grinning. "So since she got mum so riled up that she isn't making lunch, I think Ginny should have to do it."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, guys, you know I can't cook. Plus I'm the one that just got engaged, you should be cooking for me, my celebration after all."

"Damn, she's got a point there." Fred said snapping his finger.

"Oh, no not you two." Ginny said pointedly to the twins. "I know better than that."

"She ruins all the fun." George whined playfully. He turned to his other four brothers. "Well get to cooking."

"I think that I should stay in here and talk to Ginny and Draco." Ron said quickly. "So you three go on without me."

"We're ordering out then." Bill replied as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah so any impressive cooking noises you hear coming from here is just for your benefit." Charlie continued.

"Real quick, where do you want us to order from?" Percy asked.

"Madame Hogan's sandwich shop." Ginny replied. "You know what I like." she turned to Draco, "What kind of sandwich do you want?"

"Anything is fine." Draco replied with an amused look on his face.

"Get him what I'm having." Ginny told Percy.

"So how long do you think it's going to be till mum is okay with you two?" Ron asked.

"Probably never." Ginny replied smirking as she slid off Draco's lap and sat on the floor. "Or she will be protesting it right until I meet him at the altar."

"More than likely the second one." Fred replied.

"So, Draco,"

"Tell us, where have you been for the past five years?" the twins asked him.

"Everywhere." Draco replied sitting beside Ginny on the floor. "Absolutely everywhere."

"Really?" they asked their eyes lighting up.

"I don't suppose in your journeys,"

"You noticed any places that could do with a joke shop?" they asked.

"Belgium." Draco replied. "Those people have absolutely no humor, all they do is get in fights."

"That's nice to know."

"Oh and our usual warning."

"You hurt our baby sister."

"No, don't worry about it guys, I remember the warning." Draco said quickly.

"Obviously not well enough considering it took Ginny begging and pleading us to not hunt your ass down and kill you a few years ago." Fred smirked.

"Of course we could have just found him and saved ourselves from having to deal with that engagement party." George continued.

"Damn press." Fred agreed.

"Well, the media storm is just starting." Blaise told them.

"What?"

"We have to fight fire with fire." Draco replied. "I'm getting in touch with the families old PR guy tonight and Harry is going to feel sorry for lying about Ginny."

"So when is the wedding?" Blaise asked, changing the topic on them.

"I don't know, we hadn't spoken about it." Ginny replied looking at Draco. "When do you want to get married?"

"When do you?"

"You guys should get married in two weeks." Blaise replied, answering his own question. "That way neither of you have a chance to leave."

Draco looked at Ginny. "Two weeks?"

"Can we plan a wedding in two weeks?" Ginny asked.

"I know people who can plan a wedding in two weeks." Draco replied. "If you want to, that is."

"We are getting married the first Saturday in October." Ginny told her family that was in the living room. "So, who wants to tell mom?"

"You." Fred smiled at her sweetly. "We wouldn't want to take that away from you.

"Lunch is here." Charlie exclaimed carrying in bags of sandwiches.

"Guess what." George said as he was handed his sandwich.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Gin and Draco are getting married on the first Saturday of October."

"That's like two weeks away." Bill replied looking up from his sandwich.

"Blaise is afraid that if they don't get married right away then one of them might run away." Fred smirked.

"Merlin knows that we don't want to have to deal with another weepy Ginny."

"Shut up!" Ginny replied throwing lettuce at all of them.

"We love you Gin." George told her.

"Just not when you are depressed." Fred continued.

"Seriously, shut up!" Ginny replied looking down.

"So, Draco, where's her ring?" Blaise asked smirking.

"We are going to go shopping for that tomorrow." Draco replied.

"We are?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Yes we are." Draco replied. "If you want to ."

"Yeah, okay."

"You know, maybe once you are done eating you and Draco should go ahead and leave, before mum and dad are done arguing." Bill told them as he glanced in the direction of their parent's room.

"How are the wives doing?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"Kate is sick." Bill replied.

"Julia is about ready to get that baby out of her." Charlie told her. "She still won't let me find out the sex of the baby."

"How many months is she?" Ron asked.

"Eight."

"So she is due any day now." Ginny nodded. "What about you Perce, where is Penelope?"

"She is at work." Percy replied. "Not everyone can just take the day off to see what is going on with you."

"No one cares Percy." Fred replied.

"Listen they took down the silencing charm." Bill told them. "You guys better hurry up and leave."

"Okay." Ginny replied getting up. "Tell mum and dad I'll come by tomorrow."

"Bye." Ginny." Fred said getting up and giving her another hug.

"Bye guys." Ginny replied hugging her brothers before apparating with Draco to Harry's apartment.

Ginny looked around the kitchen she had grown to know so well. "I wonder where Harry is." she muttered to herself as she led Draco to the bedroom. "Come on, let's hurry and get this done with."

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes as Ginny and Draco entered the bedroom.

"We've come to pack up my things." Ginny replied glaring back at him. "Interesting article in the paper. Funny, I didn't even know I had cheated on you."

"He is not welcome in my house." Harry replied glaring at Draco.

"Last time I checked, my name was on the lease." Ginny replied. "So it's my house also and I say he can stay." Ginny started to pull her clothes off hangers as she folded them up. "Plus I need help packing so I can get the hell out of here."

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Sure, talk." Ginny replied, ignoring the fact that she knew he wanted to talk alone.

"About the paper, it was James' idea."

"And of course you do whatever James tells you to do." Ginny replied cooly as she continued to fold her clothes up.

"Come on Ginny, surely you aren't going to throw us away because of some stupid letters." Harry continued.

"Harry, you are the one with the dating contest." Ginny replied with a little bitter laugh. "Plus there is no us, I'm with Draco now."

"No you aren't."

"Why else would I be here?" Draco asked amused as he handed Ginny another shirt to fold up. "I had to help my fiance pack up her old apartment."

"What!" Harry shouted at Ginny. "You are engaged. To him?"

Ginny looked at Draco before answering Harry. "Yes I'm engaged to _him_. I mean I've been cheating on you with him for ages, don't you remember your little article."

"I'm sorry about the article." Harry replied.

"No you aren't." Ginny replied. "You're sorry that I'm calling you on it."

"You can't seriously consider marrying him." Harry continued.

"I'm not considering it." Ginny replied. "I already said yes."

"But, it's Malfoy."

"To you maybe, but I actually know him."

"You mean the guy who left you for five years." Harry shot back.

"Well, he's back now." Ginny replied, giving up on folding up her clothes and just tossed them on the bed before moving into the bathroom. "No thanks to you."

"But, marry him?" Harry asked following her.

"You say that like it is such a horrible thing." Ginny replied. She smirked, "I was going to marry you so at least I've moved a step up."

For a second it looked like Harry was going to deck her but the Draco appeared behind him. "I wouldn't if I were you." Draco warned icily. He turned to Ginny, "I better be a million steps up from him."

Ginny laughed. "He's on the same level as Pansy, so you decide." She narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Do you think you could stop following me, I'm trying to get packed up and having to deal with your smarmy ass is only making me have to be here longer and I have a lot to do." she stood there with her arms folded over her chest, waiting for Harry to leave the bathroom.

"I don't like him being in my house." Harry said finally as he stormed out of the bathroom.

Ginny rolled her eyes before turning to go through the bathroom. "Do we have any use for red towels?"

"No." Draco replied looking at the offensively red towels. "No one should have a use for those towels."

"I agree." Ginny replied dropping the towel she had been holding on the floor. "I was never a fan of them, but Harry just adores the color red."

"It's not a bad color when it's the right shade." Draco told her playing with a curl of her hair.

"Draco, we're on a mission to get all my stuff out of here." Ginny replied batting his hand away.

"We've already had a go on my bathroom counter." Draco replied twirling Ginny around and pushing her against the wall. "Why not have one on yours?"

"No." Ginny replied firmly pushing him away from her. "Harry is right out there and just no."

"Now who is no fun?" Draco asked.

"I admit it's me." Ginny replied. "Will you get me a box?"

"Where are they?" Draco asked.

"We have a bunch in the top drawer in the kitchen." Ginny replied. "They just need a quick enlarging spell."

"Fine, I'll be right back." Draco replied. "You're no fun."

"Go get me a box." Ginny replied pushing him out of the bathroom. Ginny pulled out a drawer and started picking her things out from the drawer that held both her and Harry's things. She looked up as Draco reentered and took the box from him.

"Potter is pacing in your bedroom and cursing to himself." Draco told her with a raised eyebrow. "Seems he has a bad habit of talking to himself."

"You were doing just that yesterday." Ginny replied with a smug grin.

"Well, ruin my fun then." Draco replied sitting on the ground and pulling out another drawer. "Is all this yours?"

Ginny glanced in the drawer that he was holding out to her. "Yes."

"Good." Draco replied as he dumped it into the box. "How much more do we have to pack?"

"We just have to finish with my clothes and books and then we can floo the boxes over to the manor." Ginny replied. "I do have some boxes to find though."

"Boxes of what?" Draco asked.

"Just of keepsakes I didn't want to get rid of, but that I don't need really." Ginny replied. "Here you can go ahead and send these through the floo." Ginny told him as she shut the box. "I'll go finish up on my clothes."

Ginny glanced warily at Harry as she started to fold the remainder of her clothes.

"Come on Ginny." Harry pleaded. "Don't leave me for him."

"I'm not leaving you for him." Ginny sighed. "I left you, and I found him."

"That's the same thing."

"No it isn't." Ginny replied. "If I had left you in hopes of getting with him then I would have left you for him. However I left you because you are an arrogant self serving git who stole my mail. It just so happened that I came to my senses when Draco was around and consequently we got back together." Ginny sighed again. "Therefore I did now leave you for him. I just left you and found him." Ginny looked up as Draco entered the bedroom. "Good you brought more boxes."

Draco handed her a box as he started to put her clothes in the other. "I flooed the boxes over and Weepy promised to deliver each box to it's appropriate room."

"Weepy?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow, once more ignoring Harry.

"One of our house elves." Draco explained as he glanced at Harry. "If you insist on being in here you could help."

Harry glared at him as he once again stormed out of a room occupied by Draco and Ginny. Draco laughed quietly. "He is too easy."

"You really should place nicely." Ginny replied. "After all the more pissed off he is the more nasty things he might write about me."

"He won't dare write anything nasty about you after tomorrow's article." Draco replied.

"Why? What is tomorrow's article going to say?" Ginny asked warily.

"Let's just say it is time for people to remember the Malfoy name." Draco replied grinning evilly.

"Why do I get the feeling that I really don't want to know."

"Don't worry, love." Draco told her with a kiss on the head. "It isn't anything horrible. Just fun for me."

"That's what scares me." Ginny replied as she finished packing up a box.

"You shouldn't be scared." Draco told her as he picked up the box. "Potter yes, you no. Be right back."

Draco sent the box through the floo before going to get another one. He reentered with a few more boxes to see Ginny standing on a chair with her head in a hole in the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my boxes out of the attic." Ginny replied as she carefully pulled a box out of the hole.

"Let me get your boxes out of there." Draco replied taking the box from her and helping her down. "Do yours have names on them?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "There should be three more boxes."

"Okay." Draco replied. He pulled himself into the hole and pushed boxes around as he looked for the ones that belonged to Ginny. "Found them." He carefully pulled them out of the attic. "Merlin, what are in these?"

"Erm, I don't remember." Ginny said as she opened one. "This one has sketch books."

"Really?" Draco asked as he picked up one of them.

"We can look through them later." Ginny replied taking the book from him and sticking it back in the box. "For now we just have to floo these over."

A little bit later Ginny was finally done packing and she gave one last look around her apartment.

"Ginny please don't leave me." Harry pleaded with her as he ignored Draco.

Ginny sighed. "I already left and you already said good bye." she grabbed a pinch of floo powder before throwing it in the fire. "Malfoy Manor." and with that she was gone.

"You are going to pay for this." Harry hissed at Draco.

Draco surveyed him amused. "What exactly are you going to do. Anything you do will just hurt Ginny, which won't help you."

"You can't just take her from me."

"I didn't." Draco replied harshly. "She came to me. She will always come back to me. The sooner you realize that, the better it will be for you." Draco looked at Harry. "I suggest that you stop hurting her if you don't want her to hate you forever. But, since you are stubborn and I know you will do everything you can to come out on top then she will hate you. I suggest you read the paper very closely tomorrow so that you don't miss anything important." Draco picked up some floo powder before throwing it in the fire and following after Ginny.

"So this is the manor?" Ginny asked looking around the floo room.

"Let me give you the grand tour." Draco replied taking her by the arm. "This is the floo room." he led her out of the room and started down the first hall with her. He pointed to doors as they walked down the hall. "Bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, bedroom, bedroom, sitting room, study."

"Are we not going to look at them?" Ginny asked.

"No, they all look alike." Draco replied. "Just extra rooms for guests." they continued down the hall. "Study, study, bedroom, bathroom, library, kitchen." Draco led her down a set of stairs. "That was the guest wing that we were just in." he led her down a hall and up another flight of stairs. "This is the master wing, where my parents stayed. The master bedroom, bathroom, study, potions room, sitting room, and another bedroom." Draco replied before turning around and leading her back down the hall. He led down the stairs. "This is the front entrance." he told her pointing to two huge doors. "Through that door is the formal dining room." he pointed to the left and then the right. "And there is the formal sitting room." he led her between the two sets of stairs and behind a set of doors. "This is the main kitchen, and the pantry is through those doors." He led her to the right of the kitchen and into a room lined with windows. "This is the breakfast nook."

"This is my favorite room so far." Ginny told him.

"Oh, there is another one you will love more." Draco told her leading her out of the room and down a short sets of stairs. "This is my part of the house." he led her into the first room. "My sitting room. Don't really get the point for it considering the main library is right through this door." Draco led her into the library, "And then through this door is my studio." Draco told her as he led her into the room.

"Oh my gosh." Ginny gasped as she looked around the room.

"So you like this room?" Draco asked, obviously pleased with himself.

"This room is great." Ginny told him as she looked around the room that was filled with art easels and painting supplies and empty canvases.

"My mum had it built for me after she started me in art lessons." Draco told her. "But I wasn't really into art so it wasn't used much."

"This room is wonderful." Ginny told him as she looked around it.

"Don't get too sucked in yet." Draco said taking her arm and leading her out of the room. "There are other rooms to look through. This is the first of one of my rooms." Draco told her leading her into a bedroom. "Then my bathroom." he said as he continued to lead her through his area of the house. "And this is my actual bedroom, the one I use."

"So this is your room." Ginny replied looking around the expensively furnished room. She sat down on his bed. "So what do you say?" she asked patting the bed beside her.

Draco pulled her off the bed. "No, because then we will never be done with your tour."

"How much more is there to show me?" Ginny asked.

"You'd be surprised." Draco replied leading her out of his room. "This is my study. This is my kitchen." Draco told her leading her into a small kitchen, "And also my little dining area. That door leads to the gardens." He pulled her up a flight of stairs. "This is the fourth floor. which can be accessed from the side of the house, our ballroom, where my parents were throw parties. It's enchanted to lead directly to the gardens, even though it is on the fourth floor."

"This room is beautiful." Ginny gasped as she looked around the room that had magnificent chandeliers and beautiful wood floors.

"I was thinking that we could get married here at the manor, have the ceremony outside and the reception in here." Draco told her hugging her from behind and pulling her against him. "If you want to that is."

"I'd love too." Ginny told him turning to face him.

"Good." Draco replied kissing her on the lips. "Ready to see the gardens?" He led her out one of the sets of doors and into the gardens. "This was my mothers pride and joy, her gardens."

"What happened to your mother?" Ginny asked quietly.

"My father killed her one night." Draco replied darkly. "Orders from the Dark Lord."

"I'm sorry." Ginny replied quietly hugging him. "I know how much you loved her."

"Come on, let''s unpack." Draco replied pulling her back into the house.

"Draco." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes."

"I'm hungry." she looked at him sheepishly. "And I'm tired of unpacking."

"Okay then." Draco sighed shaking his head. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged.

"Then you are going to help me cook."

"I'm rather bad at cooking." Ginny replied as he led her into his private kitchen.

"So, I'll teach you." Draco told her. "Weepy!" he called.

"Yes, master Draco?" Weepy asked appearing with a pop as she appeared before him.

"I was going to make dinner for Ginny and I, what do we have for me to use?" Draco asked.

"You have ingredients to make soup." Weepy replied with a little bow.

"Thank you Weepy." Draco replied.

"Please sirs. Let Weepy make it for you." she bowed again.

"That won't be necessary Weepy." Draco told her. "But we do have some boxes that need to be unpacked and all could you make sure that all the boxes that have Ginny on it get to my room."

"Yes sir." Weepy replied bowing again.

"Soup?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Sure." Ginny nodded. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Draco rummaged around his kitchen pulling out pots and pans and ingredients. He handed her a bag of carrots and a knife. "Chop these, don't cut yourself."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know how to chop up carrots without cutting myself."

"I just wouldn't want you to get hurt before we manage to tie the knot." Draco replied. "We don't want to disappoint Blaise, after all."

Ginny laughed as she chopped up the carrots.

"Tomorrow I have a few things to attend to." Draco told her as he set to cooking.

"Like?" Ginny asked.

"Just with the party planner and with some business associates." Draco replied. "The bank and such."

"What are they going to think considering they haven't seen you in five years."

"I've had people keeping up with everything for me." Draco told her. "And after tomorrows paper I will have to meet with several people."

"What is tomorrows paper going to say?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to the Daily Prophet yet." Draco replied. "That's my plan for after dinner."

"So, am I actually chopping carrots because we need them, or is it just busy work?" Ginny asked him.

"No we actually need them." Draco told her. "I'm making vegetable soup, and grilled cheese."

"That sounds good." Ginny told him. "Although for some reason, after seeing this house, I doubt you've ever eaten anything so plain here."

Draco laughed quietly. "You're right. Well, except for when my father when he was punishing me. But then it was bread and water."

"Oh." Ginny said as she pushed the chopped up carrots towards him. "So do I need to chop up anything else."

"No, you take too long." Draco told her as he dumped all the vegetables in the pot. "I already chopped up the rest."

"I told you I don't cook." Ginny replied shrugging, unapologetically.

* * *

Ron yawned as they finally got home from his parents house. "Who knew mum could yell so much?"

"You didn't have to mention that we pushed them together." Blaise replied with his own yawn.

"So, are we even going to bother with dinner?" Ron asked. "Or just go collapse in bed?"

"Bed, sounds good." Blaise replied.

"Good." Ron said as he followed behind Blaise.

* * *

"How many sketchbooks do you have?" Draco asked as he opened the second of Ginny's boxes.

"Just those two boxes." Ginny replied as she opened up another box. She pulled a doll out of the box. "This is the doll you bought me when I was younger."

"You still have that?" Draco asked looking at the worn out doll.

"I love this doll."

"It's very old."

"That doesn't matter." Ginny informed him. "Plus it's age is part of it's charm."

Draco checked his watch. "Okay, I have to go. I'll be back later."

"To the paper?" Ginny asked as she looked through her sketchbooks.

"Yeah, I might be late so don't wait up."

Draco apparated to the newspaper headquarters and smiled when he saw his publicist waiting.

"So the rumors are true." Devin said when he saw Draco. "You have finally come back."

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Draco asked as he walked into the editor's office.

"Can I help you?" the editor asked without looking up.

"Yes, you can." Draco drawled, waiting for the editor to notice who he was.

The editor looked up and gasped. "Mr. Malfoy." he said standing up, his hand jutting out.

"I'm here to give you a the first chance to a story worthy of a front page." Draco replied taking the seat across from the editor. "Do you want it?"

"Of course." the editor said hopefully.

"Could you get a seat for my publicist Devin?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

As soon as everyone was seated Draco started to talk, as the editor quickly jotted down notes.


	29. Newspapers and Wedding Plans

(Arg! I keep wanting to just end this story but I keep adding elements. Damn me! I don't know what to do. I do know however that the wedding will be the last chapter, but it might possibly have an epilogue. But, merlin, who knows I might change my mind about that too. Arg. Give me reviews. Liking it, loving it. Let me know!)

Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling, still don't own Harry Potter, stop reminding me jee whiz.

Newspapers and Wedding Plans

"Breakfast in bed, like I promised you a few days ago." Draco said as he laid a tray on Ginny's lap. "And a wonderful first page story to go along with it."

He sat down beside Ginny and watched her as she read the paper.

_The boy we once all thought was dead has resurfaced and has grown up to be a man. Who is this you boy you may ask? It's none other than Draco Malfoy. He came to my office late last night with the hopes I would write a story for him. Of course, my response was a solid yes. After all it isn't every day that you have someone walk into your office and hand you a story._

_First I wondered what would this story be? His father was a known Death Eater who was killed a year after Voldermort's demise and his mother killed by his father. What would his story be? Would it be grand tales of running around with Death Eaters? Would it be the story of a poor abused boy? I found the real story to be much different and focused on a totally different demographic. His story was one of life with and then without love._

_Draco Malfoy was attending his last year of school at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, his destiny set out before him. Then he met her, Ginevra Weasley. He had known her for years, tormenting her and making fun of her. In his words -"Making her life a living hell."_

_It started out as a bet to see if he could get the girl, and no, I don't mean date her. As all teenage boys are Draco was driven by hormones and ego and he would do anything to win the bet. So he started to romance the girl, make her feel special and loved. _

_His plan had a flaw, he really had feelings for her. He couldn't simply use this girl in his bet when he really cared for her. Draco called off the bet and thought everything would continue smoothly, until she found out. Apparently she had quite a knack for divination and dream interpretation. So after a rather nasty confrontation he had lost the girl he had come to care for. _

_However his friend, who had gotten him into the whole mess, Blaise Zabini had a different idea. He spoke to both of the incredibly stubborn students and pushed them together. You might wonder as to why his friend would care so much, and you will find out. It seems that Voldermort had dire plans for Draco and Ginny would be the only one who could save him._

_The two teens started dating, and they grew close. Draco Malfoy fell in love with this girl only to be told that he had to leave in order to save himself. So he did leave after promising her he would return to her. It took five years till he returned to her. Five long years and it was almost too late. She was engaged to be married to none other than Harry Potter._

_For most people that would be enough to make a guy stay away. But, he was still in love with her and he was tied to her in ways most people are not. He had given her a necklace years ago that held a fairy crystal and we all know what fairy crystals tell us. It turns out that she was his soul mate and he couldn't just give her up._

_So he went to find his one true love, his soul mate, his Little Red, as he ever so affectionally had nicknamed her in their school days. He had to get his love back. He went to find her, and he did find her. But, she turned him down. She was engaged after all. _

_Draco went to stay with an old friend of his. If he couldn't be with the girl he could at least hear about the girl. He was talking to his friend Blaise as his little Red came running into the living room crying. It seems Harry Potter, her fiance, had lied to her. He had kept letters from her that had been sent by Draco. He had known how much she missed Draco, yet he kept his letters from her. That night she had broken up with him, you can't marry them if you don't love them and she had run off to stay with Blaise._

_There he was, talking to his friend, when the love of his life came running in. It seemed he got a second chance. to woo this girl. He didn't pass up this chance. He spoke to her, told him her feelings, showed her his life and loved her. He loved her like he had never stopped loving her. And, luckily, she opened herself up to him, allowed herself to care for him, against her best judgment. _

_The next day they read an article in this very paper that claimed young Ginevra a cheater and a liar. We would at this time like to recant our claims that we made in the article yesterday. It seems that we were rash in our choice to print the article before speaking to both parties. Not only that, it's clear that Draco and Ginevra were meant to be together, which is why at this time we have an announcement to make on their behalf._

_Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley are to join together in union the first Saturday in October. Friends and close family only, however the Daily Prophet will have a whole spread the next day, courtesy of Mr. Malfoy and our own photographer Colin Creevey. We would also like to say that we, as the rest of you should be, are very disappointed in Harry for lying to us._

_Although, Harry Potter lied to us we would also like to let everyone know that we are going to continue with the contest on account of the fact that we have already gotten lots of responses. _

Ginny looked up with an amused expression playing across her face. "Interesting story, I like how the newspaper was so quick to take up your side."

"So how is your breakfast?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"It's very good." Ginny replied. "So what is your plan to make people hate Harry?"

"No. My plan is to get him to stop trying to spread rumors. And if I have to do this by making people fall in love with me and you, then so be it."

"Why would the newspaper take your word over Harry's?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. He took a bite of her breakfast. "So what do you have planned for today, love?"

"Go speak to my mother, I suppose." Ginny shrugged.

"What do you say to having lunch with me?" Draco asked. "At noon, in Hogsmeade, at the little french cafe?"

"Okay." Ginny nodded.

"Okay, then." Draco replied kissing her on the head. "I have to go to a few meetings. I'll see you later."

Ginny finished her breakfast before getting ready for the day. By the time she was done getting ready, the bed was made and the dishes taken out of the room. She sighed before making her way up to the floo room.

"Mum," she called around her parent's house. "Mum, where are you?"

"Ginny, is that you?" her mother asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, so did you see the paper?"

"What is the meaning of this?" her mother asked holding out the paper. "How can you have the paper call Harry a liar?"

"Mum, he is." Ginny replied. "I didn't cheat on him."

"Ginny he is a nice boy." her mother lectured her. "How can you dump him for Draco Malfoy?"

"Mum, I'm in love with Draco. We're getting married."

Her mother sighed. "It's not too late to get back with Harry."

"I don't want to get back with Harry." Ginny said testily. "I want to marry Draco. I'm in love with him."

"You can't know what you are saying."

"Mum, why can't you accept it?" Ginny asked.

"He's a Malfoy."

"He isn't his father."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Ginny replied. "I do know that. I know he isn't his father."

"How do you know that."

"I know him." Ginny replied sighing. "I know him better than anyone else and I know he isn't his father."

"How can you know that?"

"I just do." Ginny sighed. "Mum, please, be okay with Draco and me, please."

"I can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because he is a Malfoy."

"Well mum," Ginny replied taking some floo powder. "I will be a Malfoy soon also, so you better be okay with it."

* * *

"Have you been waiting long?" Draco asked as he took his seat across from Ginny.

"No, not long." Ginny replied. "People keep staring at me."

"That means that they read the article." Draco told her. "I'm assuming you haven't ordered."

"You know I don't now french." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "So what are you going to order for me?"

"As usual, that is a surprise." Draco replied with a smirk.

"And as usual, don't feed me anything weird."

"Of course not."

"Good." Ginny smiled as she put her menu down. "So how were your meetings?"

"Very boring and long." Draco replied with a sigh. "It was so much easier to be poor."

"So you met with the bank then?" Ginny asked.

"Bank and my publicist." Draco nodded. "Apparently I have made a whole lot of money while I haven't been around. My investments have done well."

"That's good, I suppose." Ginny replied.

"It is very good." Draco nodded. "It means that I can go buy you the most expensive ring in the world."

"What?"

"After lunch, we need to go get you a ring." Draco replied. "That's why I wanted to have lunch in Hogsmeade, so we can go to that jewelry store that I got your necklace from."

"Oh." Ginny replied. "So let's hurry up and eat." she smiled innocently at him.

"You know for a Weasley you like spending my money well enough." Draco teased her.

"Well," Ginny replied, "I figure I'll be a Malfoy soon enough, and plus didn't you say something about catching up with the five years you didn't shower me with gifts." She smiled at him smugly as the waiter walked over to take their order.

Draco gave the waiter their order before turning back to Ginny, "So how did the talk with your mother go."

Ginny sighed before answering her. "She didn't yell, not really."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, she was loud, but she didn't yell, which is better than I thought."

"And what did she say about us."

"Only that it isn't too late for me to go back to Harry." Ginny replied with another sigh. "Hopefully dad will be able to talk to her.

"Are you sure your father approves of us?"

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't." Ginny snorted. "But, he didn't really like the way Harry treated me when we were together so he will just be happy I'm not dating Harry. Plus, Ron and the twins approve of you and it appears the rest of my brothers can stand you so he will take that into account."

"Considering the fact that your father is married to your mother he seems rather logical." Draco mused as their food appeared on their plates.

"I suppose." Ginny nodded. She warily looked at her food. "This looks weird."

"It tastes delicious." Draco replied.

"I don't trust you."

Draco let out a little laugh before leaning over and taking a bit of her food on his fork. He held it up before eating it. "See it's fine."

Ginny glanced down at her plate before taking a small bite of her lunch. "It may taste good but it still looks funny."

"You should know better than to judge a book by its cover." Draco lectured her playfully.

"Oh shut up and eat." Ginny replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nice to see some things never change."

"I don't see the point in fixing things that aren't broke." Ginny told him. "And if sticking my tongue out gets my point across then so be it."

Draco shook his head in amusement as he continued to eat his lunch. They ate the rest of their meal in mostly silence, just making small talk. Draco was actually excited to take Ginny to buy a ring and he just wanted lunch to be over. After lunch was over he hurried Ginny out of the restaurant and towards the jewelry shop.

"What kind of ring do you want?" Draco asked as they entered the store.

"A pretty one?" Ginny asked shrugging.

"Mr. Malfoy." the shopkeeper smiled walking up to them. "What can I help you with today?"

"We are looking for an engagement ring." Draco told him nudging Ginny forward. "A pretty one."

Ginny sent him a withering glance as the shopkeeper started talking about the different styles as he motioned them towards a case filled with dazzling rings. Ginny's eyes drifted through the rings as the shopkeeper spoke and pulled out different rings.

"That one." she said pointing to a ring in the case to the left of the one the shopkeeper seemed to favor.

Draco peered over her shoulder at the ring she had pointed out. "It matches your necklace,"

"You have the rose necklace?" the shopkeeper asked.

Ginny nodded as she pulled her necklace from under her shirt.

The shopkeeper gasped as he looked at it. "I always wondered what happened to it." he looked at it closer. "The ring has the same crystal in the band with diamond in the middle." he told them as he pulled it out of the case. "And the inside is inscribed with camarade d'âme, which means-"

"Soul mate." Draco interrupted.

"This ring also has matching wedding bands."

"Can we see them?" Draco asked as he picked up the ring and looked it over. "What do you say, love, do you want this ring?"

Ginny nodded her head, "Yes."

"We'll take this ring." Draco told the shopkeeper who was still looking around for the matching bands. Draco turned back to Ginny as he gently slipped the ring onto her finger. "It looks wonderful on you." he whispered quietly.

"Thank you for my ring." Ginny replied kissing him gently on the lips. "It's pretty."

"That is what you wanted after all." Draco replied. He turned back to the shopkeeper who was watching them smiling. "So, the matching bands?"

"Right here, sir."

Draco took the boxes that the shopkeeper was holding out to him and opened them. The bands were silver just as the other ring and the same french saying was engraved on the inside as roses were engraved on the outside. "So Ginevra, do you like these also?"

"Do you?" Ginny asked peering at them.

"I like them if you do." Draco told her.

"I like them." Ginny replied. "They match."

Draco snapped the boxes shut. "We'll take all three rings."

"I'll send you your bill." the shopkeeper smiled happily at just making such a big sale.

"Come on, love." Draco said pulling her out of the store. "We have a wedding planner to meet with."

"You keep switching names on me." Ginny told him as they walked up the street.

"I do?"

"One minute it's Ginny, then it is Ginevra, then it's little Red, or it's love."

"Oh." Draco replied. "What can I say, I like all of them."

"Yeah, sure." Ginny replied. "No one likes Ginevra."

"Well it's only proper to call you by your proper name in public."

"But calling me Ginevra?" Ginny asked. "I hate that name."

Draco laughed as he led her into an office.

"Draco!"

"Hello Denise." Draco replied. "This is my fiance, Ginevra."

"It's so nice to see you again." Denise said. "And you, aren't your gorgeous, I can see why Draco wants to marry you."

"Thanks." Ginny replied looking down as she blushed.

"You are gorgeous." Draco whispered as he led her into Denise's office and onto the little couch.

"So, the wedding will be out in the garden, correct?" Denis asked pulling out a little book. "Which one?"

"Which garden?" Ginny asked Draco. "There was only one."

Draco laughed quietly. "That was the one that is currently connected to the ballroom. We have many gardens. How about we use the rose garden, considering the rings and all."

"Oh, okay." Ginny nodded, feeling a little foolish for not knowing that there was more than one garden.

"So, will you want the ballroom to be decorated with roses also?" Denise asked making notes in her book.

Draco looked at Ginny questioningly.

"Um, sure?" Ginny replied uncertainly.

"What color?" Denise asked without looking up.

"White, and pink." Draco replied looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded as she intertwined his fingers with his. "That sounds nice."

"So then, the colors of the wedding, white and pink?" Denise confirmed.

"Yes."

"Can we add silver, just to add some sparkle?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You can add anything you want." Draco told her.

"Okay so the wedding colors are white pink and silver, roses are the flower." Denise confirmed. "So best man? Maid of honor?"

"Blaise Zabini." Draco replied. "Gin?"

"Hermione Granger, matron of honor?"

"Granger?" Draco moaned quietly.

"Draco." Ginny replied looking at him.

"Fine, Hermione then." Draco replied unhappily. "I'll have _Hermione_ in my wedding."

"He can be a real whiner when he wants to be, huh?" Denise said looking up with her eyes twinkling.

"I'm not whining."

"You are." Ginny replied quietly with a small smirk.

"Moving on." Draco replied. "Food."

"Ah, yes." Denise said flipping through her notebook. "You have house elves, so do you want them to prepare the dinner, or do you want to cater?"

Draco looked at Ginny. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ginny asked. "You know their cooking better than I do."

"What does your family think of french food?" Draco asked.

"I don't think any of them have really eaten much of it, except perhaps Percy."

"What if we had that french restaurant cater?" Draco asked her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Denise spoke up making notes. "The one right up the street?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded answering her question.

"Is that what you want?" Draco asked Ginny.

"It sounds wonderful. I trust you will get them to cater only good things." Ginny replied.

"Of course."

"So, we have food, decorations, location, ah yes, music." Denise said looking up at them. "Musical preferences?"

Ginny shrugged. "I like everything."

"There's this muggle band, called Plain White T's." Draco replied. "See if you can get them."

"A muggle band?" Denise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Draco replied. "You can get them right?"

"Yes, of course, but are you sure you want a muggle band?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "I am."

"Okay, then." Denise replied writing down the name in her book. "And, they play what kind of music?"

"Rock." Draco replied with a little smirk, "Perfect for the reception."

"Rock music?" Denise asked raising an eyebrow. "Imagine what your parents would say."

"I'm quite amused with what I think they would say." Draco replied. "So are we done for today?"

"Actually, I was thinking that I could take Ginny to some robe shops and see if she can find something she would like to wear for the wedding." Denise said as she stood up, snapping her book shut.

"I leave you in the capable hands of Denise." Draco said standing up and kissing Ginny quickly. "Make sure to pick out something that will look ravishing on her." He told Denise as he said goodbye.

"You ready to go shopping?" Denise asked walking with Ginny out of the building.

"I suppose." Ginny replied. "Though, I was thinking, what if we got me a dress instead of wedding robes."

"Go the muggle way?" Denise asked. "First a muggle band and know a muggle gown. You two are disgracing the name Malfoy." She grinned. "I love it."

"So, where do we go for a wedding gown then?" Ginny asked remembering how against having a muggle dress she was when it was for Harry.

"Well, let's go to the tailors and have them custom make you a dress." Denise said after thinking for a moment. "You can have it look however you want."

"I don't know how I want it to look." Ginny said.

"Well that's why we will go to the tailor." Denise told her leading her down a street and into a shop. "Thomas, I have business for you."

Thomas appeared through a door and smiled at Denise before turning to Ginny. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy's fiance. Here for robes?"

"A dress." Denise told him. "A wedding dress."

"Well, let's get you measured." Thomas said motioning for her to stand on a stool. After a couple of minutes he was done with his measurements. "Merlin you are a tiny girl."

"Um, thanks?" Ginny replied unsure of what you say to that.

"So, what style do you want?" Thomas asked handing her a large book.

Ginny flipped through the book, looking at the different cuts the dress could have. Finally she chose a style. The bodice was a corset that would hug her in all the right places that had short sleeves that would hang off her shoulders. The skirt was long and flared out a bit, but it wasn't pouffy because that would swallow her whole.

Thomas looked at her selection and nodded. "Good choice, was about to suggest it myself." he looked up at her. "I assume you want it to be white."

Ginny nodded.

"And beading, you will want that?" Thomas asked. "And silver satin ribbon around the top and bottom of the corset and the bottom of the skirt. And the sleeves can be bunched tulle but not pouffy, and the corset can be tied in back with silver satin ribbon."

Ginny looked at him, a little overwhelmed. Thomas grinned at her as he pulled out a pencil and started added things to the picture she had picked out. He held the picture out to her and she nodded. "Perfect."

"So you want beading, what do you want?" Thomas asked.

"Down the back of the skirt, roses with swirly stems." Denise interrupted.

Thomas looked at Ginny for confirmation.

"Yeah. that." Ginny agreed nodding.

"And last your veil." Thomas said picking up a book and flipping through the pages. "That."

Ginny looked at the veil he had picked out. It was a little tiara. "This isn't a veil."

"Yeah, well I was never too fond of veils." Thomas replied. "And this is prefect considering who you are marrying."

"What do you think Denise?" Ginny asked showing her the picture.

"I agree with Thomas."

"Okay, then." Ginny replied handing him back the book. "Tiara."

"You know, while we are here, we can do the matron of honors dress." Denise told her. "And any other bridesmaid dressed you need."

"I don't think I'm going to have any other bridesmaids." Ginny told her. "Just Hermione."

"Okay, so, we should do a light pink." Denise told her.

"Something flowy." Ginny replied.

"This?" Thomas asked flipping through the book and handing it to her once he found the picture he wanted.

"Perfect." Ginny told him, showing the book to Denise.

"I agree." Denise nodded. "We just need to get Hermione in here so that Thomas can measure her."

"I'll owl her." Ginny replied, then she groaned. "She doesn't even know."

"Oh, Merlin." Denise groaned. "I forgot invitations and guests!"

"Well considering I haven't even thought of all the people I need to invite yet, we can cover that next time we meet." Ginny told her.

"Which is tomorrow." Denise replied.

"I have to remember all my relatives by tomorrow?" Ginny asked. "I have six brothers, along with their wives and their families, Merlin."

"Well it's a good thing we are done for today." Denise told her smiling. "Tomorrow we talk invitations and shoes, and bring Hermione so we can measure her."

"Okay. Thank you." Ginny replied nodding to Denise and Thomas before leaving.

Ginny apparated to her shop before going back to the manor. Once she got to the manor made her way down to Draco's library. She had no clue if Draco were home or not and even if he were she wouldn't be able to find him so she didn't bother looking. She looked at the books that were in his library before pulling one down about quidditch. She looked in it and was amused to see her brother in the book. Who would have thought that the Weasley kids would have done so well for themselves? She put the book back on the shelf and turned when she heard someone approach.

"You're back." Draco said as he enveloped Ginny in his arms. "So did you find something?"

"We decided to have me something made." Ginny replied.

"Really?" Draco asked. "And I suppose I'm not allowed to see."

"Nope, bad luck." Ginny replied. "So dinner?"

"Will be finished in a few minutes." Draco told her. "I let Weepy make it. She doesn't like it when I cook."

"Probably afraid you are going to burn the house down." Ginny replied smirking.

"Please, I'm a wonderful chef."

"I brought you a present." Ginny told him picking up the painting from the floor and showing it to him.

"You brought it for me." Draco replied taking Portrait of a Lover from her. "I say we hang it by your 'self portrait.'"

"Okay." Ginny replied. "Where did you hang that up?"

"In the sitting room." Draco replied.

"The room you never go in?"

"Yep, that one."

Ginny watched as Draco hung her painting up and looked at it. "You know they look remarkably similar."

Draco stepped back to stand behind Ginny, looking at the paintings. "You're right."

"Sir, dinner is ready, and is served in your dining room." Weepy said appearing beside them.

After Draco and Ginny ate dinner they retired early to their room. Not necessarily sleeping though.


	30. Robe Shopping

(Lady Ananas: I didn't mean to bash your country. My friend lives in Belgium and he is always getting in fights which is why I wrote that. It wasn't anything against your country, I just need a country and that one popped into my head.

I think one more chapter after this. Seriously just one, not even an epilogue. SO I suggest you start to read my other story Here Today Gone Tomorrow which I will be posting to regularly after I'm done with this story. Yes that was a shameless plug so that you will read my other story.)

Robe Shopping

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

"Morning, love." Draco said with a kiss as Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Ginny replied as she pulled the blankets over her head, cuddling against Draco.

"Come, on, it's nearly ten." Draco prompted as he pulled the blanket back down.

"Which is why you should hush and let me sleep for a bit longer." Ginny replied burying her head against his chest.

"We have to meet with Denise at ten." Draco reminded her. "That gives us thirty minutes to be ready."

"Fine." Ginny replied sitting up. She yawned, "So Hermione is meeting me at the tailor's today at eleven, and hopefully mum too. I owled her but I don't know what she is going to say."

"I'm sure she will show." Draco replied. "What did Hermione say when you told her about getting married?"

"She couldn't talk long." Ginny replied. "The teachers had a meeting, but she congratulated me and seemed truly happy."

"You know, we can get a floo down here for you to use." Draco told her as he climbed out of bed. "It's just we never used the floo much, but if you want one so that you can talk to friends and family."

"No that's fine." Ginny replied as she shuffled through her closet. "I was just going to owl her but I changed my mind."

"So do you have a list of everyone you want to invite?" Draco asked as Ginny made her way into the bathroom.

"I suppose." Ginny replied as she started the water. She stuck her head out the door, "It's quite a long list."

"Well, I don't have that many people, so you can make up for my lack of guests with all your guests."

"Okay." Ginny smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later and looked at Draco, "Ready to go?"

"You know," Draco started. "We really should get you a new wardrobe. These are so outdated and old."

"You mean ratty?" Ginny asked motioning towards her patched up robe. "I know."

"So what do you say? Later today, we go get you some new robes?"

"Sure, why not?" Ginny shrugged before apparating to Hogsmeade. "So, how many people are you inviting?"

"Considering I don't have any family that I like, and not many close friends, only about twenty people." Draco replied.

Ginny laughed. "I beat that with just my brothers and their families."

"Remember, small wedding." Draco reminded her.

"I am, I can't help that I love a lot of people."

"So who all do you have on your list?" Draco asked.

"Let's see." Ginny replied pulling out her list. "Mum and dad. Charlie and his wife and two kids, and Bill and his wife and kid, Percy and Penelope and their kid, Fred and George and their wives, Ron and Blaise."

"You can't have Blaise, he's on my list."

"Okay, you have Ron and Blaise, not that it matters, Hermione and Snape, Collin and his wife and two kids and Alicia, Dean, Seamus, Amy, Neville, Luna." Ginny continued to name people off her list as they walked to Denise's office. "You will be inviting Denise?" Ginny asked.

"She is an old family friend."

"She doesn't look old enough to be an old family friend."

"She is, trust me." Draco replied as he held the door open for Ginny.

"It's so good to see you again." Denise said as they walked into her office. "I spoke to Thomas, very excited to get you in his dressing room. And you," Denise said turning to Draco. "You need to get fitted for dress robes, along with Blaise."

"We have plans to go after this meeting." Draco replied as he pulled a list out of his pocket. "My guest list."

"And mine." Ginny said handing hers to Denise.

"So, have you two seen the paper?" Denise asked holding up a copy of the Prophet.

"No." Draco replied taking it from her and looking at it. "It looks like Potter won a date with Pansy." he snorted as he handed the paper to Ginny. "Good idea, that date contest was."

Ginny looked at the paper amusedly as she read over the article. "It says here they are going to go on Pansy's dream date. What would that be?"

Draco started laughing. "You don't want to know."

"Well, considering they are writing an account of it up, everyone will know tomorrow."

Draco started laughing harder. "Oh, man, a date with Pansy."

"Didn't you go on a date with Pansy?" Ginny asked thinking back to Hogwarts.

"No." Draco replied firmly. "I didn't date her, just shagged her. Contrary to popular belief you don't have to date someone to shag them."

"At least you don't." Ginny replied, she turned back to Denise. "So, invitations?"

"Oh, yes." Denise replied shaking her head. "I had these made up, but if you don't like them we can make different ones."

Ginny took the invitation from her and looked it over. The paper was dark pink with silver writing and a silver rose imprinted on it. The envelope was white with pink writing. She handed it to Draco. "What do you think?"

"They look fine." Draco replied. "Girly, but then there are two girls planning this."

"I like them." Ginny replied.

"Okay, I will get them sent out to the people on your lists." Denise replied. "So, Ginny, it's time for us to be off. We will be a bit early, but Thomas needs to measure you again."

"I'm off to find Blaise then." Draco replied getting up. "Meet me at one, at the candy shop."

"Okay." Ginny nodded.

"So, is your mum going to be there today?" Denise asked GInny as they walked to the tailor's.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "I owled her. That doesn't mean she will show up."

"She'll get use to the idea of you marrying a Malfoy."

"Or she won't." Ginny replied as she walked into Thomas's shop.

"How do you like it?" Thomas asked motioning towards a mannequin.

"That's my dress?" Ginny asked in awe.

"Yes. All it needs now is beading and some fittings to make it fit you like a glove." Thomas replied as he pulled it off of the mannequin and held it out out to her.

"How did you do this so quickly?" Ginny asked as she made her way into the dressing area.

"Magic." Thomas replied. "Be careful of the pins."

Ginny emerged from the dressing area. "So?"

"Wow."

Ginny turned. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes.

"I had to buy dress robes for my date." Harry replied, not taking his eyes off Ginny.

"With Pansy." Ginny snorted as stepped up on the stool. "Stop staring at me." Ginny replied as she turned her back on him.

"I will have to ask you to leave." Denise told Harry. "This is a private session."

"Oh, and Harry." Ginny replied turning her head to look at him. "I know that you have plenty of dress robes, so next time you want to see me, come up with a better excuse."

"That the ex?" Thomas asked as he pulled pins out and re-pinned.

"Yep." Ginny replied as she looked at her self in the mirror. "This dress is amazing."

"As is the girl in it."

"Hermione!" Ginny said turning around and smiling. "You're here. Want to see the dress you are going to wear?"

"I passed Harry on my way here."

"Yep, he stopped bye."

"He didn't look too happy as he was leaving."

"I don't suppose he was." Ginny replied. "Hermione, this is Denise and Thomas."

"Up on the stool." Thomas told Hermione, motioning to another stool. He set his measuring tape to her as he finished with pinning Ginny's dress. Ginny climbed off the stool and picked up the dress book.

"This is your dress, in pink." Ginny told Hermione holding it up to her.

"That's gorgeous." Hermione gasped in awe.

"And you get to wear it." Ginny replied happily.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you are my best friend?" Hermione replied.

"You're just saying that because you get to wear a pretty dress." Ginny told her as she turned to change out of her dress. "Mum."

"Hello, Gin." her mother replied from the doorway.

"So, what do you think of the dress?" Ginny asked turning to give her mother the full look.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you came." Ginny told her mother giving her a hug.

"Is that your ring?" her mother asked taking her hand.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." her mother replied getting choked out. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks." Ginny replied. "We have to add beading down the back of the dress, but this is how it will basically look."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said from her stool. "Show your mum my dress."

"I'm really glad you came." Ginny repeated as she took the book back from Hermione and handed it to her mother.

"It's a lovely dress." her mother replied as she looked down at the book.

"You know," Denise said speaking up, "We could make your mother a dress to wear to the wedding, if she wants."

"What do you say mum?" Ginny asked. "Want a dress?"

"No." her mother replied. "I'm fine."

"Ginny, what are you going to do about shoes?" Thomas asked interrupting.

"Denise and I were going to go shopping today."

"I was thinking what if you just had some simple white satin slippers." Thomas replied. "Simple yet elegant."

"That's fine." Ginny nodded. "What about Hermione's shoes?"

"Simple pink pumps that match the dress." Thomas replied. "I can order both shoes along with your tiara tonight."

* * *

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. "What do you think of this one Blaise?"

Blaise gave Draco an appraising glance. "Your butt looks big."

"What?" Draco asked turning. "No it doesn't."

"You're right." Blaise agreed. "I just couldn't find anything wrong with that one."

"So, should I get this robe then?" Draco asked as he continued to look in the mirror.

"It's the best you've tried on all day." Blaise replied with a sigh.

"We haven't been at it that long." Draco replied as he started to change into his regular clothes.

"It's almost one." Blaise told him.

"I have to go." Draco said checking the time. "I'm taking Ginny shopping for new robes."

"So the newspaper article?" Blaise asked. "Why did you have it put in the paper?"

"A few reasons." Draco replied. "It cleared the accusations from Ginny. Who would blame her for dumping Potter for her one true love. It also helped the public fall in love with the thought of our wedding, as opposed to a wedding with Potter. It also put him in a bad light. It was a way for me to announce I'm back, and also, I just wanted everyone to know I was marrying her."

"Oh, okay then, I'll see you later."

"Could you get them to wrap this for me?" Draco asked hanging the robe back up on the hanger "And deliver it to the manor. I don't want to be late meeting Ginny."

"Yeah sure. You go on." Blaise replied. "I want to try on a few more robes."

"Thanks. Bye."

Draco hurried to the candy shop to meet Ginny. He got there a bit before she did and he entered the shop. After looking around for a bit he scooped some candy in a bag and paid for it. Draco made his way back out of the shop just in time to see Ginny approaching. She smiled when she saw him. "Candy." Draco told her holding out the bag.

She took it and opened it. "This is my favorite kind, how did you know?"

"I'm psychic." Draco replied with a little grin, "So, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I ate with Hermione, Denise, and my mum." Ginny replied.

"She showed up? That's good."

"She seemed a little tense, but at the same time she wanted to cry, hopefully they were tears of happiness."

"I'm sure they were." Draco replied as they walked up the street. "So let's go robe shopping. I bet you would look dashing in blue."

"Blue, green, gray, black." Ginny replied. "Different shades of red, but I'm not a big fan of red."

"It really isn't that bad of a color." Draco replied pulling her against him and playing with a curl of her hair.

"So, did you find dress robes?" Ginny asked as he led her into a shop.

"Yes, I did." Draco replied. "Apparently they were perfect."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Blaise tried to tell me that my butt looked big."

"You don't have enough of a butt for it too look big." Ginny replied with a little laugh.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, what can I help you with?" the shopkeeper asked walking up to them.

"Robes, for my fiance." Draco replied. "In blue, green, black, gray, red, and purple."

"Yes sir, right away."

"Purple?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me." Draco replied as he followed after her. Draco sat in a chair as the shopkeeper started to hang clothes in a large dressing area.

Ginny tried on dozens and dozens of different robes. Robes with flared sleeves and flipped collars, sky blue, midnight blue, royal purple, red, green, black, light gray, dark gray. Robes that tied up the back, zipped up the front, long robes short robes and every robe in-between. Draco sat and gave his opinion about each robe. Finally Ginny exited the dressing room with her own robes on and collapsed in his lap.

"So, which ones do you want?" Draco asked, kissing her on the neck.

"I don't care." Ginny replied. "I hate them all, now that I've had to try them all on."

"So, if I want to buy them all then I can?" Draco asked.

"Be my guest." Ginny replied sliding out of his lap and pulling him out of the chair. "Anything so that we can leave."

"We'll take them all." Draco called to the shopkeeper. "Just have the bill sent with the robes to Malfoy Manor."

"Thank Merlin, let's go home, I'm tired." Ginny said pulling him out of the store.

"Aren't you missing something?" Draco asked her.

"No, what?"

Draco pulled out her bag of candy.

"I wasn't missing that." Ginny replied smirking. "You had it."

"You didn't know that."

"So what if I didn't?" Ginny asked. "You still had it."

"Fine." Draco replied as they apparated to the manor.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Ginny asked as she flopped down in on the couch in the library.

"What do you want?" Draco asked sitting beside her.

"I don't care." Ginny replied. "Something good."

"Well, that's good, considering Weepy has the kitchen staff making chicken pot pie."

"So, I saw Harry today."

"What?" Draco asked a bit louder then he meant to.

"He showed up at the tailor's with this excuse that he needed dress robes." Ginny replied with a shrug. "He was told to leave."

"I don't like that he was there."

"Neither do I." Ginny replied with a little sigh. "He's trying to make me feel guilty. I don't like that he is trying to make me feel guilty, but he is."

"Do you?"

"Feel guilty? No." Ginny replied. "I mean, we wouldn't have worked out. He wanted a wife who wanted to be in the lime light with him and I'm perfectly fine just staying at home and sleeping."

"So, you're happy with me?" Draco asked pulling her to him.

"Of course." Ginny replied laying her head on his shoulder. "Otherwise I would run off with Collin."

"He's married."

"I know." Ginny nodded. "Wouldn't that make it so much worse." she giggled quietly.

"Come on." Draco said standing up and tugging her up with him. "I have a feeling dinner is ready."

"Thank Merlin for that, then I can get to sleep."

"It isn't that late."

"You deal with getting stuck with pins. Eating lunch with my mother and trying on robes for hours, and then you tell me it isn't that late." Ginny replied. "So let's eat."


	31. The Wedding

(A/N I mean it this is the last chapter, no epilogue, it's all going to be wrapped up right here and now. I do suggest going to read my other story which will be updated soon, the fourth chapter is being betaed right now. I was planning to respond to reviews now but you people gave me way more than I could ever dream to get. I never expected to get this many reviews, especially since only one was bad. I truly want to thank everyone for every review I got. They mean so much to me and those are why I continue to write. I don't think I could ever truly get across what all my reviews mean to me. They are truly wonderful and you guys are so great for giving me reviews. Some of you have given me reviews that touched me so deeply that I doubt you know how special they are to me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who liked my story, it feels nice to feel appreciated. And I appreciate every single one of you, and every review you have given me. Thank you so much for reading.I never expected this story to grow to be as big as it had. I just started writing it because I couldn't get the song out of my head. However, as with all my stories it took on a life of its own and I was simply the vessel for it to live through. Really, thank you so much for all the reviews/emails/IMs. Now, on to the story!)

Disclaimer: Must we go through this again?

The Wedding

The past two weeks had been a blur for Ginny. She had dress fittings and food to taste. She had to pick a baker for her cake and she was still trying to get her mother to chill out. She went to bed most nights exhausted, with so little energy all she could do was curl up beside Draco before drifting off to sleep. Hermione threw her a wedding shower two days before the wedding and her gift was a newspaper article.

It seemed Pansy's dream date was getting married, to Harry. And as promised the newspaper had covered the whole affair. In some ways the actually made a logical couple. Harry wanted to be worshipped and she wanted someone to worship. Ginny had laughed for five full minutes after she had read the article.

However, today was the day that every girl dreams of. It was her wedding day, and as tradition stated she woke up, not in her bed, but in a bed in the guest wing. Bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. She looked beside her on the bed.

"Wake up Hermione." Ginny said shaking her awake. "The wedding is at noon, that only gives me two hours to get beautiful."

"We both know that you aren't going to do anything but shower and slip into your dress." Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. "Remind me why I spent the night with you."

"Because I wanted one last slumber party before I got married."

"But, I'm married."

"Why did you marry Snape, I mean, what attracted you to him."

"In school Ron and Harry were my best friends, and I loved them dearly. But, when it came to intellectual conversations they weren't there. Occasionally Snape and I would run into each other and we would get in these phenomenal conversations about everything. He got me. I suppose slowly I just started to fall for him. And then we crossed the line, but neither of us felt bad for it."

"And the rest is happily ever after?"

"Yeah."

"Enough about me, don't you have to get ready?"

"I have to go shower." Ginny replied getting out of the bed. "There's another bathroom right down the hall, so try and get up and showered before I get back. I will be doing my hair, if nothing else, and you know how bad I am at doing hair."

"You know, I'm not just good at hair." Hermione called. "I'm wonderful with eye shadow and lipstick."

Ginny took her time in the shower. She was getting married today! Married! Married to Draco Malfoy. She had always heard people talk about how nerve wracking it was to get married. She was just excited. Ginny exited the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel. She exited her bathroom to see Hermione sitting at the vanity and pulling her hair up and pinning it.

"So, what are you going to do with my hair?" Ginny asked as she quickly dried it.

"Nothing much." Hermione replied. "It's so nice down. The most difficult thing will be to hide the combs on the tiara."

"Oh." Ginny replied as Hermione ushered her onto the vanity stool. Hermione got to working on Ginny's hair and after a few minutes she was done.

"How do you like it?" Hermione asked turning Ginny towards the mirror. "Very simple just a few strands pulled back and your tiara is beautiful."

"You hair looks lovely also."

"You don't have to compliment me." Hermione replied giggling. "It isn't my wedding day, it's yours. Now on to the make up."

"I don't want make up." Ginny replied sighing.

"Oh come on." Hermione pleaded. "Just to accentuate the positive. If you don't like it then we can wash it off."

Ginny sighed. "If I don't like it, you promise I can wash it off."

"Of course." Hermione replied pulling her into the bathroom. "Promise to sit still."

"I promise." Ginny replied as she hopped up on the counter. She closed her eyes as she let Hermione put make up on her. She was just about to mention that it must be noon when Hermione announce that she was done.

"Take a look." Hermione told her smirking.

Ginny turned and looked in the mirror and sighed defeat. "I like it."

"I told you." Hermione replied smiling at her handy work.

"I really like the eye shadow. It's sparkly."

"Yep." Hermione nodded. "Guess what."

"What?"

"It's eleven thirty."

"I'm getting married in half an hour."

"Yes you are." Hermione replied grinning. "So, what do you say, time to open your real present from me?"

"What?"

"You didn't think that the article was your real present?" Hermione asked. "That was just a place keeper until I could give you this." Hermione rushed to her bag and pulled out a wrapped box. "Open it."

Ginny laughed as she opened it. "I knew it."

"Every girl needs sexy lingerie for their wedding night." Hermione replied. "And this just looked perfect."

"Please don't tell me this was expensive." Ginny replied blushing, "There is barely anything to this."

"Which is the point." Hermione replied. "You're suppose to wear as little as possible while still wearing enough so that he has something to rip off of you."

Ginny blushed furiously as she took another look at the gift she had gotten. "Okay, I'm going to go put this on, and my dress, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Your mother gave me this to give to you." Hermione replied handing her another bag.

Ginny opened it. "A garter, that's why she didn't want me to buy one."

"Okay, go change so I can change." Hermione replied shooing her into the bathroom.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione gasped. "You look so... so... wow."

"I think I'm starting to get nervous." Ginny replied. "Why did I agree to not do a rehearsal dinner?"

"You'll be fine." Hermione told her. "But seriously. Draco is going to go insane when he sees you. He still doesn't know you aren't wearing robes does he?"

"No. I wanted to surprise him." Ginny replied. "You really think he will like it."

"I know he will like it. You look so beautiful."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny replied. "I have wonderful taste when it comes to bridesmaid dresses."

"That you do." Hermione agreed admiring herself.

* * *

"You don't think she would just not show?" Draco asked as he straightened his robes.

Blaise chuckled. "I know she isn't going to not show, you didn't see what she was like when you weren't around."

"But still, what if she has come to her senses?"

"As much as I hate to admit it." Blaise teased. "You are actually perfect for her. So hurry up. Denise wants you in the gardens in ten minutes."

"I'm almost ready." Draco replied. "I just need a moment."

"I'll be downstairs."

Draco nodded as he turned back to the mirror. In less than an hour he was going to be married. In less than an hour he was going to make the biggest choice he had ever had to make, and it was going to be a very easy choice to make.

"Draco Malfoy, get your arse out here." Denise called through the door as she pounded on it. "You have to be at the altar waiting before Ginny gets downstairs. Get out of here now!"

"I'm coming." Draco called back as he gave himself one last look in the mirror. He opened the door, "How do I look?"

"Like a man about to be tied down." Denise replied. "Come on." She grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him down the hall and outside. "We don't want you to be late."

As Denise pulled him to the altar, Draco looked around at all the guests.

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted him with a little nod. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you." Draco replied with a nod.

"And thank you for asking me to bind you two together."

Draco looked down the aisle as music started. First came one of Ginny's nieces and one of her nephews. Quickly followed after was Blaise with Hermione. Then Ginny appeared and Draco gasped. She was beautiful, radiant, amazing... perfect. She looked up at him and smiled as her father led her down the aisle. When Ginny and her father met up with him, her father leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before placing her hand in Draco's while shaking his other hand.

Ginny and Draco turned back to Dumbledore and waited for him to begin.

"We have come together today to bind the souls of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Draco Lucas Malfoy together. Today is a day that has taken them years to get to. I had the pleasure of watching as young Ginny and Draco first realized that there was something between them. I had the pleasure to watch as a young love blossom. Even through distance and time the love continued and finally, here they are today. Standing before us, wanting to join together in a union so binding and ancient that few couples choose to participate in. A true soul binding." Dumbledore took a moment for the news to sink in. After all a true soul binding was forever. There was no leaving. Once you are bound, you are stuck. "Wands please."

Ginny's niece handed Dumbledore Ginny and Draco's wands and they were placed on a white velvet cushion. "Ginevra, do you promise to always cherish your relationship with Draco, to love, obey and honor him?"

"Yes, I do." Ginny replied smiling at Draco.

"Draco, do you promise to always cherish your relationship with Ginevra, to love, obey and honor her?"

"I do." Draco nodded, grinning back at Ginny.

"If you could place your hands over your wands and repeat these words after me." Dumbledore instructed. As Ginny and Draco repeated the words after him their wands started to fuse together and by the time they were done they had two wands again. "You may take your wands."

Ginny and Draco took their newly fused together wands and tucked them away. Dumbledore talked a bit more before they exchanged the rings and then Draco got to kiss his bride.

"You're stuck with me." he whispered before he kissed her.

"I'm pleased to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Draco looked up as Blaise stood up and cleared his throat. "I believe as best man that I have a speech to make." Blaise smirked to Draco before starting. "I have known Draco for years now and because of it I always told him that he wasn't good enough for Ginny. I still believe that. Sorry man but look at her, she's gorgeous." Blaise paused as light laugher started up.

"I got an interesting present from Hermione." Ginny whispered quietly to Draco.

"Seriously though, these two owe me. If it weren't for me they never would have gotten together." Blaise continued. "I knew they were made for each other when I realized that they were both so damn stubborn. So stubborn they wouldn't just date, and you have no clue how hard I worked to get them together."

"What did she give you?" Draco whispered during another pause for laughter.

"Finally, they realized that I am a genius and they gave each other a shot." Blaise continued. "Of course you don't know how much trouble I got in with her brothers for setting her up with him. And I'm probably about to get in more because their mother didn't know that." Blaise laughed uneasily as the rest of the crowd laughed as Ginny's mom threw a roll at him.

"Apparently it's a tradition to wear only enough lingerie so that you have something to rip off but still enough to look sexy."

"Lingerie?"

"Yes." Ginny replied smiling innocently.

"Blaise hurry the hell up." Draco called.

"So I set them up, so you can thank me for being here today." Blaise replied smirking at Draco. "I forgot my point, thanks for the roll." Blaise held up the roll. "Basically, these two really love each other. They really do, being around them together it's a treat. It's a lesson to how you should treat the people you love. I don't know about Ginny, but I do know that Draco has changed for the better because of her. So I hope you two never lose what it is that makes you so wonderful together." Blaise raised his glass as they all took a sip of their drinks.

"So, let's go." Draco whispered in Ginny's ear.

"We haven't danced yet." Ginny replied, "Or for that matter actually eaten."

"Sexy lingerie." Draco moaned quietly.

"It isn't like you haven't shagged me before." Ginny replied with a little smile. "Enjoy this, it's only going to happen once."

Draco kissed her on the cheek before starting on his meal. After a few minutes Draco turned to her. "Dance with me."

"What?"

"They are playing my favorite song." Draco replied. "Dance with me."

"Of course." Ginny replied, letting Draco lead her to the dance floor. "Why do you like this song so much?" Ginny asked.

"It's called A Lonely September." Draco told her, "My second year in hiding we went to America, which is when I ran across this band. This song reminded me of you."

"Why?"

"Just listen to it." Draco replied, pulling her closer to him and dancing with her. Ginny danced with him silently during the song.

"I get why you like this song." Ginny told him as the song ended and a faster song started. By then more people had joined them on the dance floor and they started to jump around with the music. "You were right when you picked this band, this is fun."

"I haven't told you yet." Draco replied pulling her off the floor. "But, you look beautiful."

"So do you." Ginny replied.

"You look perfect."

"So do you." Ginny told him as she kissed him gently on the lips. "And you're all mine."

"As you are mine." Draco replied.

"Two more hours here and then we can duck out." Ginny told him.

"Good." Draco replied. "Come on, let's mingle."

"Draco,"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you." Ginny told him as they started back to the dance floor.

Draco looked at Ginny. "I'm in love with you too."

"Good." Ginny nodded. "Because you're stuck with me."

"I could never be stuck with you." Draco told her. "I'm only graced with your presence."

"Sweet talking isn't going to get us to leave any earlier." Ginny told him.

"I wasn't sweet talking you." Draco replied. "That was the truth."

"Let's dance."

Ginny pulled him into the middle of their friends and family and started to dance.

* * *

"So," Draco started as he finally pulled her down to his room. "Let's see what Granger gave you."

Ginny laughed as he tugged at the zipper of her dress. "You know, if you let me undo my zipper then the dress might not rip."

"And a beautiful dress at that."

"Custom made."

"Spending my galleons already."

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Of course not." Draco agreed as he kissed her along her neck. "All I ever want to do is worship your wonderfully naked form and spoil you senseless."

Ginny laughed as she slipped the dress off and Draco gasped. "Don't worry, I'll let you worship me if you let me worship you."

Draco pushed her back on the bed as he shrugged off his dress robes. "Whatever you want, love, whatever you want."

"I want you." Ginny whispered quietly.

"Good." Draco replied as he pulled the covers over them. "Because I want you too."

* * *

"Blaise, what would you say to us tying the knot?" Ron asked as he watched Draco pull his sister out of the ballroom.

"Are you asking?" Blaise asked.

"If you're saying yes."

"I'm saying yes." Blaise told him. "But, let's keep it a secret, we don't want to ruin your sister's day."

Ron smiled. "Her day is over, she isn't even here. She's gone to start her married life."

"About time."

"Agreed."

* * *

Draco lay there looking at his wife. His perfect wife. He brushed her hair out of her face as she cuddled against him. "You know, we should just stay here forever."

"We could." Ginny replied. "We don't have to answer to anyone but us anymore."

"I still can't believe you married me."

"I can't believe you wanted to marry me."

"Of course I did." Draco told her. "You're perfect."

"So are you."

"So I've heard."

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Ginny replied as she laid her head against his chest. "I'm trying to memorize this moment."

"What moment is that?"

"The moment that I realized that I have never been happier than I am right now."

"It only gets better from here."

Ginny sighed quietly as she pulled herself against Draco. "My mother doesn't hate you."

"That's good."

"No it isn't." Ginny disagreed. "Now she is going to start bugging me about when we are having kids."

"What happened to memorizing the moment?"

"I did." Ginny replied. "Now I'm just enjoying the feeling of knowing that I will always have you with me."

"You know you saved my life."

"What?"

"I probably would have eventually become a death eater if it weren't for you."

"Oh."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For giving me a chance, for listening to Blaise. For being you." Draco replied.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"You noticed me and you gave me a chance." Ginny replied. "You saved me also."

"I didn't know that."

"I know." Ginny nodded. "Whisper me sweet nothings."

"Why?"

"Because, I just want to hear your voice." Ginny replied. "I can feel you and," she kissed him, "I can taste you and now I just want to hear you."

Draco lay with her and whispered sweet nothings to her, and then he whispered things to her that he actually thought and felt. And as their guests were above them laughing and dancing, and eventually leaving they stayed downstairs and enjoyed each others company. And for the first time in a long time they were totally in their own world. Tomorrow they would hear about Ron and Blaise being engaged. A week later they would read about Harry getting a divorce from Pansy. A year later they would learn of their first child. But for the time being it was about them, all about them. And both of them couldn't help but wonder how they had become so lucky. The only answer: fate.

The End


End file.
